Oh, These Wretched Seas
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Captain Arthur is going to pull the greatest stunt ever! He's going to kidnap a royal. To bad a gay Francis is all to happy to be kidnapped by Arthur to get out of his arranged marriage! YAOI! FrUK, Yao/Kiku, Ivan/Alfred, and others. Mild Bond, ect.
1. Meet the help

AN: Ok so I know there isn't a lot of Arthur in this. It will come believe me. Now come the part where I list every thing that needs to be listed.

1. This is AU so there will be historical inaccuracies. I'm putting in the rebellions in France because they fit the story. I don't know if that happened in that time period but it fits my story.

2. I might hear that some characters are out of character or not following cannon to this I say. This is AU, so warning!

A. Natalia will be chasing after France like she chases after Russia in the manga. I know that she should be chasing after Russia but I need her to be insane over France to fit the story.

B. The Yao/Kiku pairing. They are cute in my eyes. Yes, Yao still will have his scar but it wasn't Kiku that gave it to him in this story. I know Kiku is seen as cold and distant but I thought he acted like that. I know that in the manga when Japan was little he wanted to be strong and was determined to get away from China. I thought that if you took those same emotions when dealing with wanting to stay with his older brother instead of leaving him, then Japan would most likely be an overprotective and loyal type.

C. Yes Hungary's gender confusing will still be in this fic, and I actually found a book that said that women and men actually had the same strength but men had the advantage since they were bigger. That's why I made her the strongest member of the crew. I know Hungary's name is Elizabeta but from the gender confusion angle and since it's easier to write she will be referred to as "Eli".

D. Arthur was born in England so he has a natural rivalry to the French, also he was in his "drunk" personality when he thought up this plan.

E. There haven't been any names given to Denmark and Norway so Denmark will be known as "Den" and Norway will be known as "Nore".

F. I'm only going to describe their clothes in rare instances. Pirate clothes are hard to explain anyway so readers will have to use their own imaginations for that.

3. Probably the most important. I will be putting ports in places that maybe no where near the sea! I claim the AU right to do that! So I don't want people telling me "This (insert name of place) isn't anywhere near the ocean!" I am warning you now so don't be surprised if it happens in the future.

4. Last but not least, I don't know if their was indoor plumbing on ships during that time or if any of the other things I'm describing existed now or then but I figured "hey Ivan's insane so he would probably work tirelessly trying to invent these things if he was challenged, and since he's Ivan he would succeed."

Ok, sorry for the long AN but I just wanted people to know what they were getting into. Thanks for checking this out!

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Arthur looked out from the docks of the ship. The waves of the ocean rocked his floating vessel into a nice lull. Today Arthur the Bloody was going to take on his biggest mission yet! He was going to kidnap royalty. He could already begin to see the port of France coming onto the horizon. He had been joking with his crew members down in the kitchen yesterday while drunk and they had tried to think of all the things they hadn't done as pirates. It was a surprisingly challenging task. His crew had been out to sea for years now and they had had many adventures. They stole, ravaged the towns, they flirted, they fought the navy and they were known as legendary pirates. It seemed like they had done everything.

Or so it had until Alfred piped up.

"We haven't kidnapped a member of royalty! We totally need to do that! I bet if we did that we would REALLY be legendary!"

The rest of the ship cheered. It was supposed to be a drunken game but Captain Arthur couldn't get what Alfred had said out of his mind. That could have been why he was now on route to France. He had been born in Britain so he had a natural dislike for French people. He could only imagine how mad the King of the country would be when one of his children was stolen! It would be great! He would lock them in a room and feed them only what the pirates ate , then he would drop them at the next port. The royal family member would find their way home and tell them about the awful pirates. The "Supernatural Fairy" crew would be known far and wide then!

It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Francis looked out from the balcony. He had begged his father but there was nothing that could be done. Natalia said that she would marry him and only him. In a weeks time he was due to be married to Natalia. To make matters worse she would be coming to the castle later tonight. Natalia was a cousin to the Russian empire. She had a large amount of resources that could be of use to the French empire and well her family just wanted to get rid of the insane lady. The family had offered a dowry that was too good to refuse. Francis ran a hand through his silky blond hair, trying not to shiver as he thought about the psycho he was about to be wed to.

The riots and rebellions in Paris were rising to unimaginable heights. He didn't want to be king! He was happy just flirting and dancing. His little brother Mathew would make a much better king than he would. The younger was always studying politics and looking out for the good of the people. Hell, he had taught Francis most of what the older knows. He asked to be passed over for the crown but his father said that Mathew was too shy to take the throne.

A weary sigh exited the blond as he looked up in the cloudless sky. He wished that he would be saved from this fate. He was like the princess from those fairytales desperately looking for his prince. He wondered how long he could stand his future wife. Maybe he should commit suicide now? France shook his head. No. That would be a last resort.

* * *

The "Supernatural Fairy" docked at the port. To the naked eye it would appear to be a market ship. The sides bent upwards making it look like a floating store (which it was), to hide the logo of the supernatural Fairy there was a flipping sign that was controlled by levers in the underbelly of the ship. Eli whistled loudly as she began to set up shop while Feliks began putting out the items for sale. Gilbert and Arthur were already going around as tourists to look for possible entrances into the castle. A group that consisted of Norway, Yao, Kikku, Roderich and Felicano were going to the market for items that they needed restocked. Alfred, Ivan, Denmark, and Ludwig stayed behind to do the monthly maintenance on the ship.

She was sure this would be the greatest heist ever! She had never met a royal and wondered what he or she would be like. It would be nice if the Captain wasn't such a shut in and actually ended up finding love.

"Eli! Stop Fantasizing about later tonight and help me open the store!" Feliks yelled as he started putting out the ship's wears. This was how the ship made money. The crew would sell their worn out weapons, jewelry that they had gotten on previous raids, and anything else they didn't need.

"Ok! But think twice about taking that tone with me again. " Hungary went and pulled the levers. She always loved how the siding would rise up and let the sunlight in. She was by far the strongest on the ship. The sound of the city filled her ears as the wooden boards methodically slid into their places on the ceiling. Feliks gave her a thumbs up before she went out into the street shouting.

"Come one! Come all! See what this market ship has! Need a ring for your lovely? We have that here! Need a knife to protect your family? We have that too! The best quality in the seven seas! Come one come all!

Feliks let out a serene smile as he watched Eli. She was one of a kind that was for sure. While most other girls would be shy and quite Eli would be out there screaming and fighting. He laughed a little to himself. She was almost like a man trapped in a woman's body! To bad she would probably never notice him.

* * *

While Eli was out selling their possessions, the other group was out gaining more. Roderich fingered the gold in his pocket as he looked at the market's selection. The dried meat was rather expensive but it was worth it. The eggs looked to be of a high quality. Flour, sugar, salt, and pepper sat innocently on the shelf. A sigh exited the cook. Stupid Prussia and his (very loud) demands for protein! He wished they were going to raid that castle instead of just kidnapping that stupid Prince. Imagine all the exotic ingredients he could get then! He loathed the idea of spending money but just this once it had to be done.

"Sir, is everything alright?" The shop keeper asked.

"Yes, I would like to get these ingredients. Enough to last a group of seven people for a few months."

The store owners eyes widened but he didn't say anything. He was too busy counting the dollars in his head.

* * *

Feliciano went on his way to the fabric shop. Feliks had insisted that they needed some leather, cotton, new needles, thread, and more buttons. It surprised the little deck hand how fast the tailor's personality could change when one mentioned clothes. One minute Feliks would be shy and the next BOOM! Now you need to get smooth leather, not rough! I want the threads to be different colors! I need lace! I want it to be PURE cotton! I need standard buttons and as many pretty ones as you have the extra money for!

Feliciano shivered at the thought of the chewing out he was going to get if he didn't get this right! Maybe he should just buy everything in the store! Yeah, that made sense, then Feliks couldn't get mad at him! It's a win/win situation! The deckhand abruptly stopped as he passed a jewelry store. Behind the glass on display was a beautiful wedding ring. The ring had a gold band with a single ruby on top. The seventeen year old let out a sigh.

It was stupid but he wondered if Ludwig was ever going to give him a wedding ring? He didn't want to act all girly but he had fallen in love with the man the day they first met. Hell, he had even joined the "Supernatural Fairy" to get close to Ludwig. Maybe he should propose? The Italian furiously shook his head at the thought. No! They had a good thing going on. Feliciano wasn't going to screw it up by wanting more, besides he had to get those fabrics!

* * *

Yao and Kiku were wandering the streets for a repair shop. Ivan had sent Yao out to buy some pipes, some sealant, some nails, and some other mechanical things. When he asked Ivan why the repairman couldn't get out and do it himself he was told that Alfred had given him another challenge and he needed to do his monthly repairs to the ship while it was docked. Yao couldn't think of a reason to refuse since he was probably the only one who could remember the measurements. His little brother Kiku would help him carry everything, sometimes his apprentice was just way too overprotective.

He smiled. Alfred was always challenging Ivan to invent something new for the ship. One could say that he was grateful because Ivan used to be completely unbearable until the "hero" joined them. It was due to Alfred's challenging that they now had a working latrine system and a garden. Alfred had this time challenged his lover to make a water purifying mechanism so they can stop boiling their water and storing it. They would stop by the repair shop after they went to the pharmacy. Yao was running a bit low on some things.

Kiku walked closely behind his older brother. His stoic sharp eyes taking in everything that was happening around them. He wanted to relax and fall into the peaceful lull that his brother had been drawn into but he found that he couldn't. There was really only one way he could be peaceful and that was when he knew his older brother was completely safe. The nineteen year old gripped his concealed knives a bit harder at the thought of someone DARE trying to take his brother from him.

"Kiku?" Yao asked. The younger blinked, realizing that he had completely missed the question.

"I'm sorry. My mind must have wandered off. Will you please repeat what you said?" Yao laughed lightly which made the apprentice's normal subdued expression turn into a light smile as well.

"I said, What do you think Alfred will challenge Ivan to make next?" Kiku's thought turned to the older brutal repairman who was obviously insane and then to the hyperactive, too optimistic and troublesome for his own good Alfred. The younger did a light scoff.

"I have no idea what Alfred will think of next. Those two are completely insane." Kiku said in complete seriousness, which only made the doctor laugh harder.

"Yes, I suppose they do suit each other" Wang Yao agreed as he lightly kissed the younger on the cheek. The two lapsed into a companionable silence as they continued to walk to the repair shop.

* * *

Nore walked down the street. He didn't have a clue what he was looking for. Den had just told him to "get a souvenir". All the others were told to get something specific from the other crew members but Den never had him do anything like that. He supposed he should be thankful since he often heard horror stories from the others about the ass chewing they got when they bought the wrong things. What would Den like anyway? A small voice piped up in his mind that Den wouldn't care because he always treasured everything Nore got him.

The twenty two year old smirked as he thought about the time he bought den that hat as a joke. It was a small baby sized black hat. He had wanted to get a reaction out of Den because he was angry at him over something. To his surprise and horror Den loved it and wouldn't take it off. He just got frustrated when the hat would fall off because it was too tiny for Den's large head. To remedy that Den got Feliks to sew barrettes at the bottom of the hat so it wouldn't fall off!

He was going to give up and go back to the ship when he saw a small nursery at the side of a house. Maybe he could get some new vegetable seeds for his garden. With a complacent smile Nore went to knock on the old lady's door. He would worry about what to get Den after he was done here.

* * *

"It looks like the servant's quarters would be the easiest way to get in." Gilbert observed as he walked around the castle with Arthur. Ludwig's brother discreetly looked talked through the bushes to his captain. Arthur let the espionage pirate jump over the fence and scan the castle.

"Yes but we're not going for easy. Royalty always stays at the very top rooms." Arthur roughly reminded him. Gilbert nodded behind the bush.

"I know. Totally unawesome right? Thankfully my totally awesome self thought of that too. There is a steel ladder that leads up to for the roses. I have no idea who thought that would be a good idea but on the bright side they have pretty flowers." Arthur laughed.

"This just proves it. The French are stupider than I thought they were."

"Yeah it was not awesome. With the ladder we should be able to get up there quickly. The ladder stop around the seventh floor so we'll have to hoof it the rest of the way. Totally unawesome. They probably wont have too many guards and the rest will be taken up by distractions so all that remains to be seen is getting out." The red eyed man explained.

"No worries. I have a plan for that." A grin spread over Arthur's face as he looked up at the castle. Oh yes, you just enjoy you're little comfortable life because later tonight it would be gone. The Captain couldn't wait to show those Frenchy French good for nothing bastards how the other side lived. It was all just a matter of time.

* * *

Yeah, like I said before not much Arthur and Francis but in the next chapter they'll have more interaction. This chapter was just an introduction to the pairings. To review, Ivan is the insane repairman, Feliks is the tailor, Roderich is the cook, Arthur the captain, Feliciano and Den are the deck hands, Yao is the docor and Kiku is is over protective swordmaster/apprentice. The rest will be revealed soon! Hopefully there will be more yaoi in the next chapter as well. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think! All critiques are appreciated!


	2. The kidnapping

AN: Hey. OK, so here's chapter two. There are more implied couples and a small bit of FrUk in this one. It sure is long compared to what I usually do! Thanks to the person who reviewed!

* * *

"Is every one ready to defend their post?" Eli shouted as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Yes Sir!" The other pirates yelled. They had all learned long ago that if they called her "Ma'am" she would steal one of Roderich's frying pans and hit the people that called her "Ma'am" as they slept. Too many of the crew members had woken up to a frying pan over the years. The lesson was burned into their minds.

The battle strategist smirked as she looked down to the poorly drawn "awesome" blueprints of the castle by Gilbert. Arthur's military style blueprints that he had stolen from his family house before he had left to become a pirate were much more helpful. They were just basic sketches but they were much more skillfully drawn than the red eyed man's crayon drawing of the castle.

"Alright Now that we know the plan! Let's show those French bastards who is really in control! The fairies have blessed my endeavor!" Arthur cackled as he cracked his knuckled. He looked like a stereotypical Hollywood villain. The rest of the pirates cheered, all the while rolling their eyes at the concept of fairies. They had the greatest, craziest Captain they could ask for but sometimes his "fairy" talk became too much. Nore smirked at the other pirates, the fairies will get them back for that type of silent discrimination.

* * *

Francis paced back and forth in his room. Berwald and his young guard in training Tino stood to the side of the room. The head guardsman didn't want to admit it but he was worried. He had never seen Prince Francis in such a serious mood. The Prince had always been the type that's a flirtatious joker. In all honesty this seriousness scared the comander.

"Prince Francis! Please don't worry! Maybe Countess Natalia won't like you and change her mind. Something will work out." The younger guard tried to console the distraught royal. Berwald was going to reprimand his charge for speaking out of line when the Prince answered.

"Non. This is it petit gardien, my future is sealed." Why was this happening to him? He didn't know how he would react when she came for him. The psycho. Would they become like his own parents? Each drowning in prudishness that they wouldn't know how to love if it hit them in the face? What if they had kids? Oh no, he didn't even want to think about that!

He just needed to calm down. Maybe there would be a silver lining? He had to think about his country! Russia had many resources, with the Russian empire's help his kingdom could squash the rebellion. Forget that he was being traded off like a doll for "peace". Forget that she was the most unstable person on the planet who would probably murder him as soon as he refused even one of her requests. A sorrowful sigh exited him as he sat down on his bed.

The guards watched as the Prince's hands covered his eyes. Francis's breathing labored a moment, which Tino was sure he was crying. A few minutes passed and the royal man composed himself. His blue eyes shined through with resignation.

"I'm so sorry Francis! If there was anyway to get you out of this I would! I don't like seeing you sad!" Tino started to wail as tears made streams down his face. Berwald let out a grunt as he wondered why he wasn't getting on his weakest charge. Maybe it was because he didn't like seeing Tino cry. The younger's tears could be an attack all in itself, making even the hardened leader of the guards stop.

Francis let out a watery smile at the little guard's emotion. He looked at the head guardsman's reaction and was surprised to see his deadly warrior silent and looking as if he wanted to calm Tino down but not knowing how. A little laugh escaped Francis. He knew if it was any other guard Berwald would have delivered a severe punishment for saying anything at all. Those two were just so perfect together! He would help them realize it before he left!

"Now Now, calm down. I have a surprise gift for two of my favorite people." Tino's crying began to subside as he looked at the Prince with wide eyes. A sigh of relief exited Berwald. Francis walked to one of his jewelry boxes and opened one. He took out a light blue silk ribbon and walked over to where his guards were. He grabbed Tino's small hand and grabbed Berwald's strong one. Both guards looked in confusion as their hands were brought together. Francis tied the blue ribbon around their hands. Tino's face heated up as he felt the heat from his commander's hand. He had always dreamed of getting this close to his superior but the little guard never thought it would happen!

"Now kiss!" The Prince dramatically stated. Tino was about to have a heart attack. Was he really being ordered to kiss his long time crush? Was this a dream? If it was please don't let him wake up! Berwald's thoughts were taking a similar turn. That was the strangest order he had ever received. He wondered if it was wrong that he wasn't protesting this? There was nothing he could do. It was an order and lord knows he had wanted Tino since the first time he saw him. There was a reason he fought for Tino to remain in the guard instead of letting his superiors kick out the new recruit.

Berwald slowly knelt down and Tino brought himself up onto his toes. Their lips touched in a chaste kiss before they both pulled away blushing. Francis smirked to himself. Making his head guardsman blush was a feat in itself!

Francis squealed as he ran to his writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. Quickly he began to write a letter saying that this marriage is ordered and therefore legal. Berwald and Tino were too busy not trying to look each other in the eye with their hands still tied together. Their fingers had intertwined during the kiss and neither wanted to break the hold.

"As the future King of France, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! You must share the ribbon equally as it will count as your wedding ring. The ribbon his to never be cut. " Francis declared as he held up the document. Finally the two looked at each other, letting the words sink in.

"W'at?" The commander stated.

"Francis that's not a nice joke." Tino pouted.

"It's not a joke Mon Ami, My time to find love is now over so I am giving you what I will not get. A chance at love. I know the both of you want each other. The tension is overwhelming but I also know that neither of you will make the first move so I've decided to do it for you! Congratulations to the newlyweds!" With that Francis ran over and untied the ribbon grabbing Tino and pulling him to the bed where they proceeded to jump like children.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!" Francis chanted as they jumped. Tino looked over to his superior who gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tino played along as they made a mess of the sleeping quarters. Berwald watched in confusion. He had never seen the Prince look so childish before, maybe his majesty was going insane? He might need the insanity to survive a marriage with Natalia. Despite himself the commander picked up the marriage license. He knew he should throw it away and end this game now but something wouldn't let him. Berwald discreetly put the paper approving of his "marriage" and the blue ribbon in his pocket.

* * *

Ivan calmly walked next to his Alfred as they went inside the front gates.

"Halt! State you business!" The guard yelled out as he raised his gun. Ivan smiled while he pulled out his legendary water pipe and with one side swing the guard was out cold. While they did that Alfred could see the three shadows of Kiku, Den, and Gilbert that were hiding in the bushes, ready to go inside the castle as soon as the guards came rushing out.

"That was hardly a challenge." The repairman pouted.

"There there I'm sure in a few seconds you'll have more challenges than you can handle." The artillery specialist said as he patted the other's back.

"Da. I suppose you're right. You'll give it to me if nothing else." The Russian purred as he pulled the artillery expert to him.

"Hey! Get off Ruski! I have a job to do!" Ivan giggled as he released his captive. Alfred let out a grunt as he took two large bombs from his bag , with a flick of his lighter he lit the fuse. The two bombs were thrown up in the air. Ivan and Alfred ran as the bombs dropped to the ground and exploded. Pieces from the perfectly manicured grown flew everywhere. They heard panicked screams of the guards rushing at them through the smoke. Ivan's eyes darkened as he let out a haunting laugh.

The Russian moved like a jaguar in the smoke, for a man that big one would never think he could move as fast as he could. The smoke provided a cover for the psychotic man. The castle guards didn't stand a chance but they kept coming, almost like cockroaches. Alfred stood to the side where no one could see him and occasionally threw out a few smoke bombs to keep the haunting illusion alive. The artillery expert couldn't help but get a little hot around the collar as he watched the older attack. The unpredictability in his movements, the raw brute strength he attacked with, it was enough to get Alfred hard where he stood.

The nineteen year old smirked as he called out. "Ivan! more are coming! Throw me up!". The repairman stopped in his tracks, turned toward where his lover was and knelt down. Alfred didn't waste any time he took off into a run. The Russian didn't even wince as the artillery expert stepped on his hand, with all the strength he had Ivan flung the younger into the air.

Alfred let out a yell of pleasure as he quickly pulled out his two pistols from his side. He aimed carefully while in the air. He didn't want to seriously injure anyone. He quickly fired off six rounds from each gun as gravity brought him back down to earth. Alfred knew that he had hit his targets by the groans of pain. He fell back first toward the ground and as expected two strong arms caught him bridal style. A pair of lips mashed up against his own as he was gently set down. More guards began to surround them, the two pirates smirked into their kiss and turned to face their enemies.

* * *

While Ivan and Alfred where causing the distraction on the front lawn of the castle no one even thought of checking the well hidden ladder in the garden. Hungary, Arthur, and Ludwig climbed up the rose ladder. They were worried that it wouldn't support them all but the black welded steel held up fine. They were nearing the seventh floor. Prussia had done his job well because there was a large window that was directly on top of the ladder. Eli let out a small laugh as she gripped her steel knuckles with spikes sticking out a bit harder.

"Should we go in Captain?" Eli asked as she looked directly below her. Captain Arthur was easily balancing on the ladder. He looked up in a mild annoyance.

"What the fuck do you think?" He asked.

"Just wanted to make sure." The lady pouted before she slammed her fists directly into the window. The windows glass instantly shattered under her strength. She could hear things breaking from a few floors down. It seems that Den, Kiku, and Gilbert had already started. There were guards but nearly all of them were so focused on trying to stop the rebels on the first floor and outside that they didn't even notice the people on the top floors.

"Ok! No fucking around! I'm going to find that fucking royal and make him pay for being French!" Arthur cackled as he took out his sword. Eli shrugged as she carelessly wiped the glass off of her metal armguards. Ludwig was the last to come through the window. He looked around before pulling out the military map out of his pouch.

"Captain. It says that the main suites are up three flights of stairs to the left." Ludwig stated.

"Then what the hell are sitting here like simpering idiots for?" Captain Arthur growled out. Eli giggled as she led the way through the halls. She would always be the first to go through in case someone was there, Ludwig followed up from the back incase the group had a sneak attack.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Den laughed as he swung his ax and destroyed the priceless china and paintings in the main room of the castle. This was so much fun! He wondered if he should steal a book or two for his Nore. His bed partner did love to read. More guards came down the stairs. It seemed like this was the last of them. There had been many at first.

Kiku easily intercepted them. It was fairly easy for the Asian sword master to take the guards down. In fact it seemed like the nineteen year old was taking ALL of them down. This was something that Gilbert let known that he didn't like.

"Damn it Kiku! Save the rest for meee!" Ludwig's younger brother complained as he stomped his foot like a child. Den snickered at the display. This made Gilbert quickly turn to the deckhand.

"Don't tell me you're satisfied with Kiku doing all the work? This is so Unawesome! Where's people who want to do all the work when we're on the ship?" Den shrugged before smiling happily.

"I really don't care! I fought enough at the beginning of this little escapade, so I'm content to just destroy random things, besides there might be something good in here for Nore." The tall man easily said. It was creepy to so someone so happy wielding a giant ax stained with blood. The Asia teenager let out a sigh.

"I apologize Gilbert, but I fear that if I let you fight we will end up taking lives. I must protect my brother at all costs but he hates it when the subject of death comes up. I will not disappoint Yao. You tend to lose control when you fight too much and usually end up maiming someone. I will not let that happen with my blade so please let me continue." The stoic doctor's apprentice stated. Gilbert pouted again.

"Fine! Both of you are freaks and totally not awesome!" The red eyed man argued as he put his hand on his hip. If possible Den's smile got bigger as he swiped a book off of the floor.

"Oh come off the rag and stop complaining. You attacked plenty of people at the beginning, Kiku just attacked them faster. Shouldn't you be trying to sweeten up to that cook of yours. He might like a cook book." Den stated as he pocketed novel. Gilbert was going to react, when his mouth closed with an audibly "click".

"I'm going to check for more guards in the kitchen….Stupid people…..Totally unawesome….." The espionage pirate mumbled as he walked toward the kitchen.

"I think that's all of them." Kiku said with certainty. The ax wielding pirate nodded.

"We just have to wait for the signal now."

* * *

They had reached the tenth floor. Unlike the previous floors these halls had large elaborate doors connecting them. Arthur smirked. They had found the right place.

"What door should we go through?" Eli asked as she looked at the overly decorated doors.

"It doesn't seem like the doors are labeled Captain." Ludwig added as he looked at the map. Arthur looked at each door suspiciously before he let out a smirk.

"When in doubt go straight!" He said simply. The military like pirate and the gender confused lady both tore down the door in front of them at the end of the hall.

* * *

Berwald heard all the commotion going on at the bottom of the castle. He wanted to go check but there was a strict policy that if a riot happened within the castle that the personal guards of the royal family would stay with the people they were guarding, in this case Francis. They stayed in the room, waiting for what would come. Francis didn't know whether this riot starting was a blessing or a curse. Tino was just scared. The young guard hid behind his superior.

This only hardened Berwald's will. He had two precious people to protect. He would not fail. The door banged open and the commander immediately pulled out his extendable staff. A lady dressed in warrior garb barged in with steel knuckles. Berwald saw the attack and brought down his staff. The lady pirate dodged it just in time. The commander didn't have time to think about the next attack as a sword soon came from the side.

His naturally moved to the side to block it. The sword changed direction due to the recoil and came inches away from where Francis was sitting. Tino tried to move out of the way so he could grab his sword and fight. The Prince saw what the little guard was trying to do and stole the sword from his hands. Time to see if any of those fencing lessons paid off. The blond haired man tried to attack Berwald again but this time Francis blocked the blow.

This gave Berwald a chance to change his focus to the other blond with a sword. The man looked completely military. The warrior lady had regained her balance and was attacking him yet again.

"You will fight me." The Prince declared, drawing Arthur's attention away from the head guard. He was surprised that this person had infiltrated the castle. The man wore pirate's clothes and had the most electrifying green eyes. A rough laugh was let out of the Captain's mouth.

"I'm surprised you're even allowed to touch something so improper Frog. What would your mother say?" Francis lips drew into a firm line as he answered with a challenging tone.

"She would say "Good job now please show this nobody how to trim their eyebrows." The Frenchman cockily replied.

"you're going to regret that and my eyebrows are just fine!" Arthur ground out.

"Oh, I didn't know caterpillars sitting over your eyes were the newest fashion statement." Francis replied to the younger man with a bored tone. A growl was all that signaled the beginning of the fight. Swords clashed at un unbelievable speed. The pirate Captain was a bit surprised that the Prince could keep up. The man was obviously royalty by the way he was dressed and spoke. The two continued their sword battle glaring at each other, yet as odd as it was a few smirks of entertainment showed through.

Both the pirate and the Prince were both truly enjoying meeting their blades.

Berwald continued to hold the military pirate as bay, yet the woman continued to get hits in on his side. It wouldn't be much of a deal if she wasn't so damn strong and she didn't have steel knuckles on! Tino continued to whimper at the side of the room. It was then that Eli decided to get smart. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to this guard? A plan formulated in her head as she swung around the tall staff wielding guard who was distracted by Ludwig and grabbed the smaller guard behind him. The younger let out a loud scream from the unexpected grab. The taller royal guard stopped which gave Ludwig an opening to cut the side of his opponent's cheek.

"Drop your weapons. No one make a move or else Tiny here dies." Eli stated in a serious tone. It was all for show of course. She didn't like murder but they didn't have to know that. Tino stilled in her grip while tears began to flow down his eyes. Francis and Arthur stopped their fight as well. It was obvious that with this new tension they weren't going to be enjoying their fight anymore. Berwald looked conflicted for a minute before he dropped his staff. Francis sighed and did the same with the sword.

"How can I help you, Mademoiselle?" The Prince asked.

"You can help us by letting us knock you out and being on your best behavior when you wake up." Eli stated. The French man looked surprised for a moment.

"You want to kidnap moi?" He asked. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we are going to kidnap you, or are you simply to stupid to understand that you Frog?" The Captain replied. Francis was going to reply when the whole room heard the sound of a cart approaching from the outside and being turned over. Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! She was here. God he had to leave. He had to make the pirate want to REALLY kidnap him. Anything was better than the smothering he would get by her after his kingdom had been attacked! The Captain couldn't help but notice the Prince's growing distress. Arthur thought it was because he just revealed his intentions to the royal but what happened next blew the previous thought out of the water. The price walked up to him and threw himself into the Captain's chest.

Arthur was taken aback, what type of fucked up strategy was this! The Leader of the "Supernatural Fairy" was further stunned when two lips harshly met his own. Everyone in the room was stunned by the action. The pirate struggled in the Frenchman's hold before growling and pulling the Prince to him. The kiss was rough, not an ounce of affection was there. When the lip locking ended Eli was terribly aroused.

"I'll do whatever you want but for the love of all that is good get me out of here!" Maybe it was a bad time to start noticing how blue the person eyes you want to kidnap are.

"Don't tell me what to do Frog." Was the scathing reply as the Captain lifted his sword and hit the Prince on the back of his head with the sword handle, making the older man pass out. Arthur caught the man and nodded. Ludwig threw a heavy brick out of the top window. Berwald wanted to attack but the woman still had a hold on Tino and the commander wasn't going to risk his charge's life. After that the group of pirates slowly backed out of the door. Eli was the last one to go out, she had yet to release Tino.

"If you want your precious Prince back, come and find him after one day has passed." She challenged before she threw the sobbing guard at the commander. Tino couldn't help to feel relieved as he collided into Berwald's chest. His superior held him there for a moment to calm down. He would let the pirates go for now. Not because he was afraid or anything but because Francis wouldn't have done those things if he didn't truly want to escape the marriage. He hoped that the Prince knew what he was doing.

"Do't wo'ry, we'll g' af'er th'm." The leader of the royal guard assured the younger.

* * *

"It's about time." Alfred muttered as he saw the brick exiting the highest window. The artillery specialist brought out his flare gun and fired it in the air. Ivan was still looking at the carriage he had knocked over. The guard had been relatively easy to take down (there had only been one) but the lady inside had ran off screaming about how she was going to get revenge for "her darling Francis". The repairman would have gone after her but Alfred convinced him to stay.

After the signal had gone off all of the pirates left their post, leaving countless unconscious bodies as the reminder to the world who had been there.

* * *

OK, I know that it is pretty unlikely that a small group of pirates could take down an army but in my defense...these are some badass pirates. There wasn't much Natalia in this one but you'll see her in the next chapter (shudder). I added the Berwald/Tino (Sweden/Finland) to the pairings because they are so cute! I love how Sweden calls Finland his wife! Squee! There was one song I kept listening too all through this and it's pretty good, look it up if you get the chance.

.com/watch?v=83clQ3PvtaQ&playnext_from=TL&videos=INBIGn5YwQ0

And thanks to the one person who reviewed! It was nice to know someone was reading this. Lol. Tell me what you thought of this if you get the time!

Till next time!


	3. To bind in lust

Hi everyone! I actually got more reviews than one on this so I was really excited! I kept reading bondage last night and lets just say some of it stuck. You'll see what I mean later. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

* * *

Natalia looked down at the two barely injured guards that they had found wandering the castle after the raid. Thankfully none of her future in-laws had been hurt, they had all stayed in their rooms with their personal guards hiding. Natalia snorted as she thought of the all powerful King and Queen hiding under their beds. What cowards! She was only concerned about her dearest Francis. She had had one of those damn pirates attack her carriage when she was entering the grounds. What were they thinking! Did they know who she was! Just the thought of such insolence made her want to take the knife from under her Victorian gown and start a bloody massacre!

To make things worse they had stolen her darling soon to be husband away! They had a fucking wedding planned and those pirated ruined it! It wouldn't be much of a damn wedding without the fucking groom! At least she had the two people responsible for allowing her husband to get captured. A dark chuckle exited her which gave her some strange looks from the King and Queen . Her eyes darkened as she glared down at the two people kneeled before the King and Queen .

* * *

Berwald kept his gaze strictly on the ground. He could feel the Countess's cold glare. She stood between the Kind and Queen on the raised platform in the destroyed main room. Tino could apparently feel it too because the younger blond shivered as he knelt. He never thought he would see someone so prepared to commit murder. He was scared of what would happen. The smaller guard tried to sneak glances over to his superior. What was going to happen to them? He could feel the sadistic anger that the small Russian lady had that was just waiting to be released.

"Commander, not only did you fail in protecting my son but you also failed to stop the riot. Ninety-nine percent of the army is injured. The responsibility falls to you for not preparing them well enough when it comes to dealing with pirates. You failed in every way, shape, and form. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The king harshly asked as he stared in a controlled rage at the former head guard.

"I h've not'ing to s'in my d'fnse. I wi'l t'k fu'l responsibility for the def't." Berwald seriously stated as his eyes stayed glued to the floor and he tried to make his voice recognizable to the royals. The king let out a sigh before he turned his eye to Tino. The younger cringed at the hardened glare.

"You are fully aware that the recruit you were training also failed to act. If he would have acted without hesitation we might still have our son. I think it should be up to Countess Natalia as the future Queen of France to decide your fate." The king ended. Both of the guards tensed, they knew there would be no mercy bestowed on them now. Natalia let out a small smirk as her eyes took on a blood thirsty look.

"Off with their heads! Immediately! Guards drag them to the guillotines!" The future Queen cackled. The injured guards that were still able to work had to return to the castle immediately. They made a sorry excuse for an army in their current condition. The guards that were posted all over the throne room stepped forward. A gasp escaped Tino as he tried to hold his tears in. It may have been horrible but he was afraid of dying! He didn't want to die!

Berwald looked over at his charge. He had to do something! His eyes met the sadistic eyes of the Countess. What would she want in exchange for Tino's life? A thought entered the former Commander's mind. He wasn't sure it would work but it was the only shot he had.

"Countess! I b'g of 'y to take me. Y'u ne'd to get out y'r an'er and destroy t'e one th't let the pirates get away. I didn't e'en try to stop them. I t'ld t'm to take the prince b'cus he was worthless. W't are you g'ing to do? Y'u can't h't me. T'n was the on'y one wh' fogh'." The head guard tried to make sure his words were pronounced right. The deadly look the burned into him from the future Queen made him want to stop but he had to make her forget about the younger guard. The lady's breath began to become ragged with rage.

"I can't hurt you! Is that what you think? Wrong. I changed my mind. Take this filth to the torture chamber! I will make you scream my name every second of the last days of you miserable life! I can hardly believe that that stupid shrimp of a guard would fight but at least he tried. My poor Francis. " Natalia snarled as she glared at the head guard. Berwald met her gaze as a challenge. The King and Queen looked at each other worriedly but didn't intervene. Tino watched the exchange. He couldn't believe it! His superior was lying for him! He looked at the Russian lady and he could only imagine the type of tortures going through her mind to try on his boss. He had to stop her! His mouth opened before he could stop it.

"He's lying! You need to take me! I was the real one that didn't do anything! I froze! Please don't punish him for something he didn't do! Please!" Tino cried as he bowed to the Countess. Berwald wanted to slam his head into the floor. He was willing to die a horrible painful death so the younger could get a lesser sentence and in a few words all of his work had come undone. Natalia scoffed as she blew her bangs up.

"I grow tired of this nonsense! I will remedy this heartbreaking situation by torturing you both!" She laughed as she motioned for the guards to take them away. The guards came forth and began removing the items on the prisoners as per policy, when something caught Natalia's eye.

"Halt! Bring the continents here!" The Russian screeched. The guards resisted the urge to cover their ears and brought the continents of the inside of their former superior's pockets to the lady. She would recognize that silk tie anywhere! It was her lovely Francis's! It was the one he was wearing when they had first met! She had such fond memories of that time! It was love at first sight! She wondered if Francis even remembered that meeting? The crunching of a piece of paper wrapped in her fist took her away from her memories. It was in her Beloved's handwriting! She always loved how elegant her husband's handwriting was. When they had kids she was going to insist they learn to write like the Prince.

The psycho read the note that told of Berwald's and Tino's married status and how the wedding had been personally officiated and blessed by the Prince of France himself. How kind of her husband! She didn't think that Francis would do that for anyone, which means he must really have respected and liked the two guards. She guessed if her husband liked them so much she could go a bit easier on them. The Prince was sure to be impressed with her mercy when they found him.

"Never mind. The "husband and wife" can spend all eternity locked up. I'll be satisfied with that." The Countess calmly stated. The other guards looked at their former Commander and the worst guard in the history of castle guards. They were….married? The other guards supposed they shouldn't have been surprised. They were always together on watch duty. Berwald remained stoic but couldn't stop the blush that was rising to his cheeks. Tino let out a little squeak through his tears. He didn't know if he should be happy for the sentence or devastated.

The two were led down to the dungeons and thrown in the same cell. The guard gave them an apologetic look before he went to his post. Tino couldn't help himself as he started sobbing again. He was surprised when he was lightly pulled into his commander's chest. Two strong arms wrapped around him and the next thing he knew he was straddling Berwald while the older man rubbed his back.

"D'nt w'rry we'll g't out…wi'y" The former Commander whispered in Tino's ear with a thick accent. The younger looked up into the stronger man's eyes which were covered by the glasses. They were still as piercing and as terrifying as they usually were but they seemed a bit…softer. Tino slowly began to notice the position he was in with his former supervisor. A large blush came over his features and did Berwald just call him his wife! Tino frantically shook his head. He must have misheard. The younger blond removed himself and the terrifying man let out what could be called a sigh of disappointment.

Berwald got up and grabbed his wife by the front of the shirt. Tino's eyes widened and let out a squeak. The taller man turned around and put a finger to Tino's lips. The blush was back at the intimate move. The guard was just standing around the corner. He guard was supposed to be marching up and down the hall but all of the castle guards were injured. They only wanted to rest.

Tino nodded and followed where the older was leading him to. Berwald pushed the bed out of the way to reveal a large tunnel under it. Hope rose through the smaller man. They were going to escape! Berwald made a move with his hands to wordlessly explain to Tino that he was going to go first and Tino would follow after he put back the bed. The younger happily nodded. He was so excited! He may get to see life again! The large man went down the hole and the Finnish followed after he slid the bed back into place. The smaller one felt his superior's strong hand grasp his shirt and guide him through the pitch black tunnels. Oddly Tino, who was normally terrified of the dark wasn't scared at all.

* * *

The first thing Francis recognized when he woke up with the feel of rope around him. He was tied around his mid section and his hands were tied behind his back. The Prince tried to open his eyes but he found that a piece of cloth had been tied around them, his mouth was in the same state. He tried to move his legs but found they were tied as well. Damn! That crazy Brit didn't even have the decency to tie him to a chair. He was sure to get back problems just laying here on this floor! The Prince would never dream that he would be treated in such a way! Francis reviewed his options. It was still better than being married to Natalia.

"Well, if the Frog isn't up?" A condescending voice asked from above. The blond haired captive couldn't stand that self satisfied smug tone. He wanted to reply to the pirate but the gag in his mouth stopped him after two words. A rough sigh exited the Captain as he looked at the man on the floor.

"What's wrong? Mommy didn't teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Arthur asked as he lightly held the Prince's face into the floor with his leather boot. The Frenchman struggled but that only made his ass go higher in the air. A heated breath escaped the Captain. He was rather aroused after staring at the helpless Prince for the past two hours. His captive was quite a looker, with that smooth, pale skin, that long golden hair. The kidnapping had gone without a hitch and they were now sailing on the blue seas.

Seeing the Prince underneath his boot and trying to breath only made the Brit more aroused. Maybe he was a sadist? No, he was simply teaching that French bastard where his place was, besides the Frenchman started this back in the castle. His mind kept going back to how Francis's lips felt furiously pressed against his own. The Frenchman had very delicate lips but they did a vicious battle with his rougher ones. A thought popped into his head as to how he could gain dominance in the little game Frenchy had started.

"But don't worry. I'll teach you what you're supposed to use that mouth for Frog." The Captain seductively said as he pulled out a small knife from his belt. He knelt down to his captive and began to run the tip of his knife lightly over the Prince's flesh. Francis couldn't help the shiver that ran through his body. He had never felt something so exotic in his life. A small shiver of fear began to take over. What was the pirate going to do with that? Yes, it felt achingly wonderful on his skin but was the Captain planning on using it seriously? This worried the Frenchman.

Francis felt the boot that had been lightly holding him down on the floor move to under his mouth. "Clean my boots, you stupid French Frog." Arthur cockily demanded as he lightly nudged the tip of his boot into the Prince's mouth, making the gag be inhaled further. While he demanded this the knife that had been teasingly running over his body became deadly as the Captain took the knife and held it to his prisoner's neck as a serious threat.

The twenty five year old Prince didn't know what type of mind games his captor was playing. It was possible that he was just trying to psych him out, but it is also possible that he was deadly serious. A blush rose to Francis's face as he thought about how he must look. Tied down, kneeling to an angry Captain, and about to lick said Captain's boots. He could imagine his family's disgust if they saw this scene. He just had to keep up this mantra, "Better than being married to Natalia." The gag was removed from his mouth and Francis took a deep breath as he began to lick the leather underneath him.

He started tentatively licking the tip before lapping at the sides of the boot. The spicy smell of leather overwhelmed him. He could hear the heavy breathing of the pirate above him, he knew the other was getting off on this. That thought was arousing enough to actually made him redouble his efforts. The Prince let out a whorish moan as he gave one final lick near the top. Francis knew how to regain control of this situation and he was going to do it with an emotion called lust.

* * *

The twenty three year old pirate Captain watched the methodical way the Prince worked his tongue around the leather of his boot. If only his captive could see himself! At least he knew how to please his betters! The way that pink tongue would dart out to lick to side of his boots. The way the Prince accepted his new position in the world. It was making Arthur terribly hard. Power tended to do that to people. The Captain slowly moved his hand down to the tent in his pants. He needed some release. He brought out his manhood and teasingly ran his hand around the base. A gasp escaped the pirate as he gripped his manhood. Something about that little French whore underneath him was making his basic instincts take over. His captive sure did have a pretty mouth. A shudder went through him as Francis let out a moan.

"Stop!" Arthur demanded as he tried to keep the gasp out of his voice. Francis caught it. The Prince smirked in his head as he thought about how he had just made his kidnapper hot under the collar. A wave or perverse pride washed over him.

"Oh why Petit Lapin? You seemed to be enjoying it." The Prince seductively asked.

"Shut up!" The captain moaned as he threw the knife across the room. Francis heard it hit one of the walls with a "clink". The Captain grabbed the Frenchman forcibly by his golden hair. He roughly pulled the Prince toward him and before Francis could say a word his head was shove down on top of Arthur's shaft. The captive gagged as the dick was shoved in his mouth. The smell of the other man's arousal overwhelmed him. The Prince stayed still and breathed out of his nose. His pride was being wounded. It was always him who had received blow jobs in the past and to be on the other end was quite different. He wasn't ready for this. He was planning on giving his captor a blowjob sooner or later but he would give the pirate a blowjob on HIS terms, not his captor's.

To make his point Francis roughly bit down. A pain filled squeal exited Arthur as he wretched the Frenchman off his dick and quickly put it back into his pants. The Captain could see the bulge his captive's pants and he saw how Francis's skin was taking on a slightly flushed color. He had honestly believed that the other man would be aroused enough to do whatever he said. Apparently not. The Captain looked down at his quickly painfully swelling manhood. Damn, he might have to ask Yao for a cream or something. That would be embarrassing. A rich amused chuckled exited the captive.

"Didn't YOUR mother teach you not to put things where they don't belong?" Francis cockily asked as a cool smirk came across the Frenchman's features. Rage began to take hold of the Captain. Who did this worthless fuck think he was! He wasn't a Prince on this ship and Arthur was not going to cater to him! The kidnapper balled up a fist and struck the Frenchman across the face. A grunt exited the Prince on impact. The bruise was already forming. Arthur smirked as he put his hand directly on his captive's groin. The Captain watched as Francis tensed up. A dark chuckle exited the pirate as he undid the silver buttons of the Prince's pants.

The Captain was pleasantly amused as he felt the hardened shaft underneath his fingers. Arthur licked his hand and began to teasingly move his fingers at an impossibly slow pace over the sensitive flesh. "Funny, I though that was where it was supposed to go." The pirate purred out. Before Francis could get out a reply the gag was shoved back into his mouth. Heated little gasps exited the Prince as he tried with all of his will not to thrust his hips up in an attempt to make his captor move that sinfully delicious hand faster. The Prince could feel himself getting more aroused than he ever had before.

"You like this right Frog?" Arthur darkly whispered as he circled Francis's base with his nails, while alternatively pumping the heated flesh in his hand. Pre-cum began to dribble down the shaft and the Prince tried to keep his face neutral, which he failed at horribly. He could feel himself getting close. He wanted release damn it! He could feel himself tightening up but right when he was sure he would get his release the hand tightened around him. A desperate whine escaped through the gag. Arthur let out a dark laugh.

"I don't think you've earned that privilege." The Captain hotly whispered in Francis's ear. The Frenchman shuddered at the dark lustful rough tone in the voice. Privilege? A growl exited the Prince. Cumming isn't a fucking privilege! The anger and the arousal mixed together. He struggled in the ropes. A chuckled exited the man above him as he felt a mockingly soft kiss being placed on his lips before the hands on his manhood went away. The room suddenly became dark from what Francis assumed was a candle being blown out. The prince heard the door click shut and he couldn't help but curse his luck.

Francis was left laying tied on the floor, in the dark, extremely hard and aroused, without any relief.

Damn.

* * *

Blame the bondage!Ok, I know that Francis is acting like a uke but really he'll be the seme in this because I want him to be. I'm going to be playing the sexual tension/love/hate card pretty heavily. I also know it's extrememly unrealistic that there would be an escape tunnel under the bed in a prision but I figured if Berwald was the head guard he would know these things. I was going to add the past history of Den/Nore in here but it made this chapter too long so the next chapter will be focused on Den/Nore and their past. I will be going into everyone's past sooner or later for character development. I might also continue the story more in the next chapter but I really have no idea...Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please review and tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	4. DenNor The Past

(Puts face in hands) God this is long and it's the start of the "past" chapters. The past chapters shows a couples past, they have a little to do with the story for character development but as far as the actual plot they really have no reference. So feel free to read or not to read the past chapters because they focus on a pairing's past! If you just like the story and want to skip the past chapter feel free. I also think that I'm going to start replying to reviews at the beginnings of the chapters because some people are reviewing and for some reasons (maybe a security setting idk) I can't reply back to them. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's filled with Den/Nore goodness!

* * *

Den entered his room that he shared with Nore on the ship. He couldn't help but feel relief at coming home when he entered the room with the big queen sized bed shoved up against the wall with the blue comforter on it. There were three bookshelves pushed up to the other side of the room that were filled with Nore's books. Den mildly noted that they would have to get another one soon. The real reason he loved this room was because of the smaller indigo eyed male that was sitting in the chair next to the kerosene lamp reading.

"Nore! We got him! You don't know what you missed!" The taller blond yelled as he easily picked the other up and twirled him around. A growl exited the smaller male.

"Put me down you idiot! Can your stupid brain not comprehend when someone is reading?" The other coldly responded. If possible Den's smile widened. His Nore was always such a grumpy joker. He always had been and always would be. The ax wielding pirate leant down and kissed his best friend. The other didn't struggle as their lips collided.

Nore opened his mouth a bit to make room for Den's tongue. The kissed continued a little longer before they both broke for air. Nore was surprised when a book was shoved into his hand. "Hope you like it!" The taller blond winked as he released the other. Nore looked down at the leather bound engraved book. It looked like it would be interesting. His features relaxed as he looked his friend in the eye.

"Thank you." The smaller man stated as he gave his lover a quick kiss. Den's eyes lit up like he had just received the best thing since sliced bread. Before the older could make another move, Nore sat down and began to read his new book. A feeling of warmth settled in the ax wielding pirate's stomach at the scene. He would leave his best friend in peace for now. He needed to clean the blood off of his weapon before it rusted.

* * *

Nore looked up as he heard the door shutting. He knew that he might have given his friend (after years he had finally decided to secretly start calling him that, lover was so cliché) the wrong idea but it truly was a wonderful book. He often wondered why Den didn't ever get mad at him. No matter how mean Nore was, the other man would just smile and kiss him.

"He loves you!" One of Arthur's fairies insisted as she took a seat on top of his head. The ogre to the side of the room grunted in agreement. Nore rolled his eyes. He supposed that the other did love him but he didn't want to believe that in case he was wrong and they were just friends. There was no need to get his heart broken because he chose to believe something that wasn't true.

* * *

Nore remembered the first time he had met the other. His family had been going out to some high society event. The ogres and demons followed him making the seven year old Nore nervous. He tried to tell his mother about them but she said that they didn't exist. She even threatened to send him away to boarding school if he didn't cease with such nonsense! He recalled his parents were complaining about how dare they have to cross the docks with all of those filthy workers to get to the house that the party was being held at due to the carriage workers being on strike. The younger version of Nore trailed behind his parents. He wanted to hold their hands but that was improper.

Nore had never seen anything like this before. There were large muscular men carrying barrels and crates into the ships. He had been raised around refined people who did paperwork all day. To see something so different was shocking. The child had only stopped for a minute to look at his surroundings when he noticed he had fallen behind his parents. Nore took off into a run and fell on a slightly raised piece of ground. A hiss of pain escaped him as he fell. He got a glimpse of his parents turning the corner. The young child tried to pick himself up but only ended up falling down again as pain shot up his legs. Panic rose in the boy. He couldn't walk without extreme pain! His parents hadn't noticed he was gone yet! The ogres were staring at him from across the road!

He wanted to cry but crying was improper so he just sat there silently to the side, looking extremely out of place. He stayed like that for about an hour. He wondered why his parents hadn't come for him yet, maybe they didn't even know he was gone? It would be just like them to be wining and dining, not even noticing the missing member of the family. He noticed as a boy a few years older than him begin to approach.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You look different. Are you lost?" The other child was a bit taller and was beginning to develop muscles. He noticed the spiky unkempt bed hair that stuck up from the other boy's head. He could only imagine the punishment he would receive if he were to ever leave the house like that. The other wore a huge smile and seemed friendly.

"I'm waiting for my parents. I've hurt my foot." Nore stoically answered. He was taught that when someone asks you a question you should reply out of politeness. The other boy turned his head to the side as he looked at the strange child. He had pale skin and long platinum blond hair that came right above the shoulders. He obviously wasn't from around here. The way he acted screamed high society but there was something in those indigo eyes that made Den want to help this kid.

"Oh, that sucks! I'm going to help you! My name's Den, what's yours?" The overly hyper boy asked as he reached down and poked the swollen foot. This made Nore let out a groan of pain.

"Nore. Stop that you idiot! You'll make it worse!" The younger boy grounded out. Den looked in those eyes again and let out another smile. His new friend sure was sarcastic! He liked that!

"Hmm….It looks swollen. It's probably twisted." Den said as he studied the foot. Nore rolled his eyes, of course it was twisted.

"Well hop on! I'll take you home!" the stronger boy said as he turned around. Nore gave him a blank stare.

"I don't think so." He stated. Den pouted as he looked at the stubborn kid. Nore looked to the side and he could see that the ogres had begun to move closer. He didn't want to be left alone with them! Was it not enough that they hunted him down constantly?

"Are you sure?" Den asked. Nore watched as the spiritual beings continued to come closer. Better to be with someone then be alone when the spiritual creatures do catch up. He didn't know where the party was but he did know where his house was. He would just have the strange kid take him there.

"No, I changed my mind." The wealthier of the two stated. Another bright smile rose to the older's face as he let the spiritual one climb on his back. Nore couldn't help but to hold on and bask in the warm feeling of the other's orange aura. The spiritual entities stayed where they were. The nine year old Den smirked as he felt the younger snuggling into his back. He liked this kid, in fact from this moment on Nore was going to be his best friend! He had always seen other kids have best friends but he didn't have one yet.

Nore listened as Den rambled on about how he had to work helping his family at the docks. Den had a father, mother, and three brothers. The family was very loving, they were poor but they were happy. The spiritual child silently wondered what it would be like to have parents like that. The only time the other talked was when he was giving directions or calling the other some type of name. Den didn't seem to mind.

* * *

"That's my house." The indigo eyed child pointed out. The two stopped in front of the large white mansion. The lights weren't on and it gave a generally cold feel.

"Do you have a key?" the older asked. Nore shook his head. Den let out a sigh as he put his new friend down on the steps. The young dock worker didn't know if he should leave or stay. He didn't want to leave his fragile looking best friend here alone. Nore seemed to see the uncertainty on his face.

"I go to school so I don't turn out to be an idiot like you." The younger child stated. Den smiled. If his little friend was talking then it meant that he wanted him to stay! He inwardly pumped his fist. They stayed on that front porch for about an hour. He learned that the younger child was training to take over the family business of running banks. He learned that he didn't have any friends. He learned that he saw things. He learned that Nore constantly hung out at the library because he loved to read. Den thought the younger was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The parents finally came home some time later. They saw their child sitting on the house steps with some thuggish looking boy that obviously didn't belong in this part of town. The two parents easily scooted the new child away.

Nore was sent to bed without supper that night for associating with scum, letting said scum near the house, and not keeping up with them when they went to the party.

* * *

From that point on he couldn't get rid of the deck hand. He would literally stalk Nore at the library. While the more educated one would be trying to read Den would be there telling him loudly about everything and anything. He would dramatically talk about how the sun was hot, about how he had gotten into a fight with his brother, and about the ships coming in. When the other readers at the library would glare, the crazy looking blond would wave.

The more refined of the two would tell him to calm down and pretend to listen to what the other was saying. When Den would be asked by the librarian why he was there, Den would explain that it was a public library. It got to the point where the other patrons of the library began asking him if he could even read. Nore couldn't help but notice how the older would immediately change the subject or start to insult the others until they forgot about the question. Den started to just hold a random book up and pretend he was reading while sitting next to his friend. It was almost like just being in his presence was all he wanted. Nore took it upon himself to teach Den how to read. This of course was filled with many sarcastic insults but eventually the less classy blond learned how to read. He still didn't like it but he learned.

* * *

One day while at the library a now twenty year old Den sat down and looked at his now eighteen year old friend. The crazier of the two laughed a rich laugh which automatically told the younger who was studying business that Den had some insane plan.

"Guess what?" The deckhand cooed. Nore sent him a glare which had absolutely no effect.

"I'm not guessing." He stated. The older moved closer until their foreheads were touching. This was a move he used to get a reaction out of his best friend often. The business student's glare increased before he rolled his eyes.

"What?" He conceded.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to become a pirate." The younger gave the taller man a deadpan look.

"Sure you are. A moron like you would probably get killed in a second." For the first time in their friendship Den's eyes became serious. Nore was taken aback and for once didn't know what to say.

"I will Nore. I just wanted to come and say goodbye before I left. There are rumors that the "Supernatural Fairy" is docking at the port today. I will stowaway and make them take me in as a pirate."

"You're really serious?" The spiritual male asked to his friend.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't do it." It was funny, for years Nore had wanted Den to leave him in peace and now that it was happening he didn't want to let go.

* * *

"Come with me and see me off then?" The older man pouted. The wealthier of the two let out a sigh and closed his book. Den smiled. He had successfully managed to get his best friend's attention! As they walked to the docks the younger was lost in his thoughts. He didn't want Den to leave! He pretended to listen to Den's rambling about how great pirate life was.

Nore didn't think so. Pirate life was dangerous. Pirate life was filled with violence and pain. The younger shot a look at his best friend. Maybe that was the type of life that Den would like most? The older blond had always had a violent, carefree, crazy attitude. He was the type who loved unexpected adventure. The younger's heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach at the thought of never seeing his weird stalker again. Den was the only one who gave him (albeit annoying) attention. He was the only one who touched him or talked to him. Most people thought he was strange and wouldn't approach him unless necessary. Den had always forced himself onto the younger and he never really appreciated it until now.

They had arrived at the port where the older worked. Some of the workers gave Nore a few strange looks but tended to mind their own business since he was with Den. Nore followed the hyper blond behind a few alleys and ended up looking at a large market ship. The spiritual male scoffed.

"This is it? It's a market ship you ass!" Nore whispered into the dockworker's ear. Den let out an annoying chuckle.

"Oh no it's not, my ever lovable little friend. This is a pirate ship pretending to be a market ship!" The blue eyed blond nodded to himself as he stared longingly at the imposing ship in the water. Nore felt his throat tighten.

"Ok but let's say it is a market ship, what will you do then?" Den smirked.

"Well I'll swim home to you of course!" The younger slapped his hand to his forehead. Why did the deck worker have to say it like that! It made them sound like they were lovers or something! Before the business student could answer he was scooped up and lightly kissed on the lips.

"I love you Nore." A blush slowly rose to his face. He wanted to tell him to shut up and to not tell lies but he was kissed again. The older man finally set the younger down and while the other was still in a daze from the lip lock, Den had slipped into the small crawl space from a slightly opened board. A rough growl escaped the student. Oh hell no! That fucking idiot did not just say those things to him and kiss him to run away! He was going to forcibly drag that fucking asshole back and make him repent for tainting him!

* * *

The next thing Nore knew he was on his knees crawling through the space after his stalker. What was he doing? The logical part of his mind was telling him that he needed to turn around, go home, take over the family business and forget Den ever existed. Yet as logical as it sounded the student couldn't turn around. He wanted to know if what the idiot said was true, plus he wanted to punish the older for treating him like a girl. He didn't want to leave this undone. The crawl space exited out to what looked like a basement.

There was Den looking through a box of old weapons not even noticing that his friend had followed him. Nore glowered as he stared at the back of the idiot. The older man had never lost that crazy uncontrolled sunny blond bed head from childhood, if anything time made it worse. With a focused determination the smaller male began to walk in a clipped fashion toward the older. The footsteps echoed off of the wooden floor. When the dock hand turned a big smile spread over his face. It made the spiritual male nearly forget why he was angry with the other.

"Hey look Nore! Aren't these awesome!" The taller man asked as he held up one of the weapons. The weapon was an extra long battle ax with a sharp blade as big as two watermelons. The handle was a golden brass color with little ivy designs traveling up it. It must have cost a pretty penny. The older let out a happy laugh as he begun to swing the weapon around. The younger instinctively took a step back. He didn't want to get accidentally cut by the impulsive idiot.

"What are you doing asshole? Put that down!" Nore demanded as he tried to take the weapon away.

"What this? No way! Finder's Keepers, losers weepers!" The blue eyed blond laughed as he stuck out his tongue. The smaller male was trying to control his rage but his right eye twitched in warning. Den looked over and saw the warning sign. He let out a nervous chuckle.

"Now Nore….you know how society works." A dark purple miasma of evil began to surrounded the younger as he pierced Den with his deadly gaze.

"I know that you are an idiot! You kiss me and make it all dramatic and then you run off! I come in to find you playing with knives like a toddler! You ASS! You are coming back with me right now!" The other ground out as he began to step closer to him. The older took a step back. It was rather amusing if you were watching it. You had a well built tall male with an ax stepping away in fear from a young, girly looking, weaponless teenager. The scene was broken however when the ship suddenly lurched forward. Nore's stride stopped as the movement of the ship sent him sprawling forward.

Den threw the ax down just in time to catch his best friend. At first the younger was a bit confused at what happened but when his indigo eyes looked up to meet sky blue he began to struggle to get free. The two rocked back and fourth as the boat set sail. The smaller male looked at the way the ship was moving. All the color drained from his face, yet it was the overly excitable Den to point out the obvious.

"Hey! I think we're moving! We're on the ocean! Isn't this great!" The older asked as he bounced in rhythm with the waves while still holding his hostage. While Den was looking at all of the great points of the boat moving, mainly that he was one step closer to being a pirate. Nore was thinking about all the things that could go wrong. They were going to get found out! He had a test due tomorrow! Oh, why did he follow that idiot! The older went back to pick up the ax.

* * *

Ivan stepped down into the belly of the ship. Today had been a good day for selling. It had been sunny and many people had been out today. The Russian's muscles were ready for a workout. Selling things to strange people really didn't suit him. Ludwig did the best out of everyone when working at the shop but he was always too busy trying to stop his younger brother from flirting or bullying the people looking into buying something "awesome".

He was finally going to start repairing the board in the ship. The board wasn't anywhere that it would make water fall in, it was just simply a board that was misplaced during making the spinning market sign. It left a pretty large crawlspace but the only way someone could access it is if the ship was docked and even then they would have to find it. He would have to tear it out and reinstall it. The Russians heavy footsteps stilled as he thought he heard something. It sounded like rats.

Human rats.

The repairman gently set his materials down and picked up a freshly cut steel pipe. He peered from the corner of the door to see a tall man holding one of the battle axes while at the same time twirling a smaller angry lady to his chest. He would make them regret ever trying to stow away on this ship. The Russian let out a dark laugh as he suddenly rushed from behind the doorway. The girl let out a slight squeal when the taller man threw her out of the way to avoid getting hit with the pipe.

Den looked at the man with bloodthirsty eyes and raised the ax, ready for battle. The repairman laughed as he brought the pipe down on the ax, the weapon was slung to the ground by the force of the pipe. The wood splintered under the blade. Both men growled at each other as the battle continued. Den managed to turn the ax to the side and slide it out from under the pipe. The tall blond quickly twirled to give the ax more momentum. Ivan jumped back on one of his feet to miss the battle ax only to lunge forward again. Both weapons by passed each other and hit their targets.

The pipe Ivan was using hit the dock hand in the shoulder, cutting the flesh. The battle ax managed to cut through the thick jacket that the repairman was wearing and leave a long cut to Ivan's midsection. The blood from both of the occupants dripped on the floor. They both looked up, giving each other sadistic smiles of respect. They both pulled back their weapons, ready to continue when..

* * *

"What the bloody fuck is going on down here! Who the fuck are you?" An irate British voice rang out. Both occupants stopped their fighting as they looked at the Captain.

"I found some rats and was getting rid of them." Ivan stated simply as he innocently looked at the leader of the ship. Den let out a pout and looked upset.

"We're not rats! Me and Nore are your new pirates!" The dock hand happily stated. Nore would have objected if he had heard but as it happened he was to busy staring at Arthur's fairies. The Captain pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's like another Alfred." He muttered. Arthur was planning on throwing them back into the sea but he noticed the girly looking teenager at the side of the room who was pouting as his fairies was pulling his hair.

"Oh human! We're going to give you such a pretty hairstyle!" The white ball of sparkly fluff with wings giggled.

"Yes, I think you'd look so pretty with this down!" The green fairy agreed. The boy let out a sigh and let the fairies pull his family crest barrette down. He really did look like a girl now. Arthur couldn't help but notice that the other could see his fairies! People who could see fairies couldn't be bad! The Captain looked back to Ivan and Den to hear them in an argument about who had "won" the fight.

"Ok you can stay but you have to clean out your own room." The pirate stated as he left the room. Den let out a cheer as he ran over and picked up his best friend bridal style. The fairies began kicking at the larger man's head for messing up their work.

"Hey! Put me down idiot! We are not done with this!" Nore complain but it was cut short when two lips met his own.

* * *

The two had traveled for a year on the "Supernatural Fairy" before they docked back on the port near Nore's family home. Admittedly, the first month of Nore's forced pirate life he wanted to escape, especially when he was forced to share a bed with his insane self proclaimed best friend. By the second month however he could admit to finding joy in this life. He liked waking up in the morning and going through Ludwig's exercise drills. He liked tending to the garden and doing dishes in the kitchen with Roderich. He enjoyed talking with the Captain about how everyone was idiots because the couldn't see mythical creatures that were obviously there. He enjoyed listening to the fairies talk about the love life of every crew member and watching them trying to make his ogre prettier (he had gotten over his fear of them). It sounded terribly stupid even in his own mind but he felt needed.

He would even admit (if only to himself) that he liked waking up and being wished a good day with a light kiss. Nore liked it when Den told him he loved him, he liked the way Den would look at him with eyes drenched in affection, and he liked how the other would always try to get close to him. Nore would even admit a growing affection toward his friend even though all they had done was kissed. The day they pulled into the port was the day Nore would remember as the day when what he felt for the other changed to a more serious emotion.

* * *

The Captain had wanted to dock to replenish the supplies. This meant that everyone was given the day off. Den had tried to get his best friend to come home with him but the younger just shooed him off. The older blond finally accepted defeat and stole a kiss before leaving. Nore had been reading a book and he had finished it sometime after sunset. That's when he began to wonder about his own family. Were they worried about him? It was horrible but the younger man hadn't thought about his family at all while at sea. If he went to them would they force him back? He supposed that he owed them an explanation.

The young man then set out on his own in the night. The streets hadn't changed in the year he was gone. He walked and saw his house. It was the same old mansion with the same creepy feel. The young man stood at the door and held his hand back to knock when he noticed that the window was open. His family never left the window open.

Nore moved getting ready to pull his knife if needed when he heard voices. They were the voices of his mother and father! He supposed it wouldn't hut him to listen for a bit.

"Look at our baby! Isn't he adorable! He's our precious second chance." His mother cooed. He heard a baby gurgling in the background.

"Yes, it's a shame that Nore went missing, but maybe it was for the best. He wasn't doing that well in his studies and he was always such a strange child." His father piped in.

"Yes I know. Remember how he used to talk of nothing but ogres, demons, and fairies? I was always positive I would have to get him institutionalized."

"I know. This one will be better. Maybe getting rid of him was what this family needed. Our reputation was going into the gutter because of him. I bet his thuggish friend finally did him off."

"Oh yes, I should send him a thank you letter." Both of his parents chuckled at that. Nore sat under the window in shock. His mind furiously tried to deny what he was hearing but it was the truth. He looked into the window to see both if his parents cooing at a small child. It was the perfect family picture. It was what he had always wanted and for a second he felt jealous at the child.

It was like he was never there to begin with. All that work he did meant nothing to his Father. His trying to be a gentleman didn't impress his Mother. The emotion rose up in him as he picked himself up and walked numbly back to the ship. He knew he had taken a while in his walk but he just wanted to forget that he even had a life outside of his ship. Nore slowly walked back to his room only to be met with an armful of Den.

* * *

"Oh god! Where were you? I was worried sick!" The older male said as he pulled the platinum blond to him and held him for all he was worth. He had had a panic attack when he came back to the room to find that Nore was gone. Den had thought that his best friend had decided to go back to his family and leave him. He didn't want Nore to leave!

The smaller man couldn't help the emotions from coming out now. The fact that the older was holding him so close and preciously, telling him how worried he was about him was not helping. The younger tightened his grip on the tall blond and let out a heart wrenching sob into his shoulder. Den tensed. Now he was really worried. Did he do something? Nore never cried. Nore punched, bit, and told the world to fuck off, but he never cried.

"Hey C'mon…I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." The older whispered in the smaller teenager's ear as he sat on the bed. This seemed just to make the younger cry harder. Den didn't know what to do so he just held his best friend close to him. It was a calming yet awkward silence. The ax wielding pirate was used to having someone constantly talking (usually him) so he didn't really know how to take the silence.

"They were happy I was gone." Nore stated after a few minutes of Den holding him.

"Who?" The older seriously asked. He wanted to know who made his best friend/future lover cry.

"My family." The spiritual male stated. Anger rose up in the pirate. Oh, he remembered Nore's "family" and by remember he meant that he remembered a rich looking man chasing him off their yard after Den had carried their child who knows how far. It only made the ax wielder angrier that he had just come back from his own family. They all were ecstatic that he had followed his dream. His family was nothing but proud that someone was finally getting out in the world, though he did get a stern warning about not hurting people seriously from his mother.

"I'll kill them." Den seriously stated as he made a move to stand up. No one was going to hurt his best friend. Nore immediately held on tighter.

* * *

"Don't." was the croaked command. A heavy sigh exited the pirate as he looked down at the one he loved. He REALLY wanted to go in and chop them all to little bits but he didn't want his lover to hate him so Den sat back down. He didn't know what to do. He didn't like not knowing what to do, so he did the only thing he could. The older began to lightly place kissed on his best friend's pale collarbone. Instead of punching him away as usual the younger leaned into the embrace.

Den's eyes widened. Was Nore finally letting him in? He was further shocked as he was pulled down into a lip lock by the smaller. He shivered at the feel of his best friend's smaller hands pulling insistently at his blond hair. Were they finally going to do this? A happy feeling emerged in him. He was going to show Nore how much he was loved.

Nore on the other hand was determined. Fuck his family. He tried and he had failed so he was going to give himself to the only one who even remotely loved him in this world. He let out a light gasp as he felt Den's rough hands trail under his shirt. Nore growled and helped his best friend take it off. The younger pulled the barrette with the family crest out of his hair and crushed it in his hands. It fell to the floor unnoticed by the older.

The spiritual male was lightly pushed to the blankets. Den crawled on top of him and took off his own shirt. He looked down at his best friend who had that slightly longer platinum hair that glowed, the skin was smooth and unblemished but had finally started to take on some muscle tone from working on the pirate ship. Slightly puffy eyes looked up at him which made Den start to gently kiss down the younger's stomach. Nore shivered at the feeling from being unused to being touched in such a way.

Den's larger hands undid the buttons on his best friend's pants. A gasp escaped the younger as his hips raised on their own accord. His shoes and socks were quickly thrown off. With one firm tug the pants were also off. A blush rose to the pale youth as he noticed that he was now laying naked in front of his best friend. He had never been naked in front of anyone before and the way the ax wielder was staring at him made him want to cover up. The platinum blond made a move to cover but his hands were held down by the stronger.

"Let me look at you, please?" The blue eyed blond asked. The blush on Nore's face increased as he laid back. To Den there was never a more beautiful person in this world. He was so lucky to have his best friend. Nore let out a slight gasp as the lips were back on this collarbone and slowly moving to behind his ear.

God, he wanted him. Smaller lips mimicked the movements which brought a rich moan from the ax wielder. Inexperienced hands reached down to Den's groin as he began to stroke it through the fabric. A louder moan escaped the blond and the next thing he knew Den had removed his own pants and shoes. Both occupants were flushed and aroused. They shamelessly grinded against each other. Their erections were straining from the contact.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Den asked as he began to pump the younger, who was making the most delicious sounds.

"Shut up and love me you idiot." The platinum blond ground out. Den was sure of their decision now. He reached under the bed and grabbed a vile of oil cooking oil he had stolen from the kitchen. The older slicked up his fingers as he teasingly pumped the one under him. Nore tensed as the fingers entered him. One, two, three, and the four, but he found he couldn't protest to much since Den had been lucky in finding the prostate.

The ax wielder looked down to his moaning, writhing, and panting partner. God he never thought he would see Nore like this. It was enough to almost make him cum now. Without warning the older eased himself into the tight heat that his best friend was providing. The younger let out a gasp at the intrusion but he had been prepared well enough that it didn't hurt, in fact it just felt like pressure. The deck hand angled his thrusts to hit that spot that was driving his lover insane a minute ago.

The older pirate thrust into the younger while the younger moaned in acceptance and pleasure. As Den listened he could he quiet whispers coming out of Nore's mouth. He strained his hearing to be able to listen and slowed his thrust. He finally caught what the younger was so preciously whispering.

"I love you." It was said at every thrust. Den was surprised his heart didn't explode in happiness right there.

"I love you too." The ax wielder spoke back. The platinum blond's eyes widened as he found out he had been caught. A blush spread across his cheeks.

The two continued with the bedroom tango until they reached their ends. Nore's face scrunched up at the mess they made but he found he was too tired to do anything about it. The day had been emotionally draining as it was. He couldn't help but feel safe when Den threw an arm around him and went to bed.

* * *

The spiritual teen shook his head as he remembered that day. The purple fairy sat on his shoulder as she giggled.

"It's ok though, we all know that Nore-Nore loves Den too!" She replied as the fairies around him began gossiping again. The younger fingered the new barrette that the older had gotten him after he had thrown away his old one. It was a silver cross that held up his hair. Maybe he did love the idiot but he would be damned it he was going to say it!

* * *

Omake (sort of)

Den looked at the mansion in front on him. His lover was still passed out on the ship and he had three hours to get vengeance before the ship left port. His battle ax gleamed in the moonlight. He grabbed it and with a mighty swing he broke the glass window. The tall blond walked through the broken window into the house.

"Who's there!" A voice called down from the top of the stairs. A dark angry smirk came over his features as he brought his weapon down on one of the fine wooden dressers as an answer. The poor dresser was split into two. A pale man came down the stairs shaking with a sword. Den scoffed, as if that would do anything! He had daily sparring lessons with a psycho.

He let a dark laugh exit him and smirked as the man tensed. The pirate brought his ax down a few inches from the man, who screamed and ran. He could hear more screams and a child crying up the stairs.

"Tell you what! I'll give you exactly one minute to run before I chase after you. One, two, three, four…." The family didn't need to be told twice because the lady in a nightgown carrying a small child came down running like her life depended on it to the door. The man followed a second after. He wondered if they recognized him? A chuckle was let out of Den's mouth as he proceeded to ruthlessly destroy anything of value.

When the police got there he was gone. It was the strangest thing, no one was hurt, nothing was stolen but there were the haunting words "For My Love" carved in huge letters into the floor and everything of value was destroyed. The family decided to move the next day.

* * *

Holy crap they just keep getting longer! Well, yeah about Den to me he seems like the type that would be happy go lucky around Nore but if he was really mad their would be no stopping him. I also don't think he would let someone get away with making Nore cry. I also see Nore as being proper and Den being well...Den. Yeah, I liked this! I finally got to write a sex scene! Though it was pretty long…. Sigh. Oh well. Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed! Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. A HARD day

Finally! A chapter of normal length. It's about time! I have to warn everyone that this is the crack chapter. It's just what my mind was telling me to write! I wish someone would make an AMV with Francis and Arthur to the song "Right Kind of wrong" by LeAnne Rimes. I don't like how things are progessing between Eli and Feliks, I think I need to speed it up but I've never really written het...hmmm...will deal with it another time. The good thing about this chapter is the yaoi and implied yaoi! Hey I couldn't stay away from it for long! Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock. So here are the review replies!

Yuuvune: Thanks a bundle! I like that the length of the last chapter wasn't exhausting to you. I agree that DenNor is very cute and don't feel bad about not knowing about them. I didn't know about them until I read a fic that had them as a side couple and I totally fell in love. Thanks for the compliments and thanks for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me!

Shurunei: Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! Your review is too kind! I'm happy that you like the couples and I agree completely. DenNor is way cute! Definately one of my favorite pairings!

* * *

Arthur tensed as the pain from his manhood shot up his spine. Damn that frog! The Captain sat in the steering room and gently used one of his hands to slowly rub his pain ridden dick. God, what was he thinking! He had thought that the slut would just do what he said out of fear, apparently he had been wrong. The pain wracked through him from being bit in such a sensitive spot. A blush rose to his face as he thought about going to the doctor for some cream. A sigh exited him. It was either that or he could walk around like he has a constant hard on. Damn French bastard!

A humiliated groan exited the Captain. He had to wake up someone to keep steering the ship. He could leave the fairies to keep it steady for a few minutes but they couldn't turn if need be. Who could he ask? He thought about knocking on Ludwig's door but the older was probably asleep and he didn't feel like getting glared at by the German all day for waking Feliciano. Everyone else would most likely be asleep, there was one member that would always want to play the hero but Arthur had to think about which was worse. The pain in his dick or the pain of Alfred's personality. His manhood won out in the end.

With a sigh he ordered his fairies, Twixie (white), Pixie (green), and Nixie (purple) to take hold of the steering wheel. The Captain then made his agonizing walk down the halls to Alfred and Ivan's room. Arthur self consciously pulled his red coat the went slightly past his hips over the front of his pants as best as he could. He hoped it would cover his swollen groin. He saw the wooden door coming up. The Captain took a sigh in preparation and loudly banged on the door. He heard some someone hit the ground with a groan before the sound of stomping and muttering came closer. The door was flung open to reveal a very naked, very frustrated, very hard Alfred.

His blond hair had been mussed, and it looks like there were fresh purple hickies beginning to push out of his skin. The frustration was still in his eyes but whatever murder that the nineteen year old was planning for being disturbed had been put on the back burner when he saw it was the Captain.

"Oh hi Iggy! Is there anything I can do for you that can wait? We were in the middle of something here." Alfred easily said as he shamelessly leaned up against the doorframe. A blush began to spread over Iggy's cheeks as he furiously slapped his hand over his eyes.

"You fucking moron! Get some fucking clothes on! What the fuck are you thinking answering the door like that?" The Captain yelled as he tried to save his eyes. The artillery specialist rolled his eyes as he turned to tie the bedsheet around him.

"That better, old man?" The young blond asked as the Captain wearily peaked out from behind his hand.

"Yes, that's better, and watch who you're calling old! I could have you mopping the deck for the next month!" Alfred let out a yawn.

"Yeah sure Iggy. Now what do you want." The Russian got up from the bed and put his arms around his lover, he still had his pants on. He couldn't help but notice that something seemed….different with their Captain. Ivan's lavender eyes roamed over to their superior and that's when he noticed what was different. His arm tightened around Alfred.

"I think the real question is why you are hard looking at MY lover, Da?" The Russian drawled out with growl. A blush spread over the Captain's face. God this was mortifying.

"Oh wow! He's right! Iggy you pervert! That's why you wanted me to get dressed huh? Didn't think you could hold yourself back from the hero!" Alfred dramatically said as he waved his arms around. A growl escaped the green eyed man.

"No you fucking idiot! That stupid French frog bit me and I need you to take the wheel!" The nineteen year old stopped his dramatics for a minute before looking dumbfounded at his boss. He never let anyone other than Ludwig touch his precious steering wheel.

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! I need to get this taken care of!" The green eyed twenty three year old growled as he motioned to his groin with his hand. A smile split across the youngest man's face.

"Why was the captive near your vital regions?" The Russian questioned in confusion.

"You don't want to know." The Captain seriously stated.

"Alright! Woot! The hero saves the day yet again!" Alfred didn't waste anymore time as he began running down the hall to the steering room, wearing his makeshift sheet dress that was flapping in the wind. Ivan rolled his eyes in frustration as he began stomping after his excitable lover. He wasn't finished with him yet. The Captain stared dumbstruck for a minute before he yelled.

"Wait put some clothes on!"

* * *

Kiku laid on top of his older brother, with his arms wrapped around the older's neck. Yao had both of his arms wrapped around his younger brother's midsection. Kiku could be said to be the picture of contentment. The younger Japanese sibling thought this sleeping position was only logical. If anyone came to try to kill them then he would absorb most of the blows. His sword was placed safely next to the futon he slept on in case he needed to use it.

His older brother was sleeping peacefully under him. The light from the sun that was coming up was streaming through the window in their room. It was hard to believe that just last night they had kidnapped the Prince. He didn't know what happened to the royal but he was sure that the man was fine. Arthur might come up with the craziest ideas (and actually pull them off) but he had never really heard of their Captain seriously harming anyone. Kiku knew they wouldn't be part of any crew that did.

He looked down and felt at peace when he listened to the older's steady breathing. His elder's black silky hair was out of the hair tie he usually kept it in. The way it contrasted with the white sheets on the futon, it made his brother look like a heavenly angel. He was so happy that his brother was sleeping peacefully. That didn't happen too often. Usually Yao would be struggling with nightmares or if it wasn't Wang Yao then it would be Kiku. The nineteen year old sword master saw a shadow passing by their window. A loud knock rang through the room.

The sword fighter wanted to curse at the person! Didn't they know that Yao needed his rest? His brother let out a groan as he stirred into the world of the living. Kiku let out a sigh as he moved to the side. The Japanese teenager began to lightly tap the older.

"Come on, brother Yao, I apologize for waking you but we have a patient." The older gave another groan as he wearily opened his eyes. It was an extremely cute sight for the younger.

"This early aru? I thought you said no one was seriously hurt aru?" The doctor sleepily said.

"That's correct big brother. No one was hurt. Whoever it is must have injured themselves later on the ship." Kiku explained as he pulled the older up. Yao pouted as he cutely rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. The knocking became more insistent which made the doctor wince.

"Kiku? Please get the door Aru." Yao asked as he stretched.

"Yes, big brother." Kiku picked himself up from the floor and opened up the door. Instead of the slightly worried gaze he was expecting from the resident doctor the Captain was met with two nearly black beady eyes giving him the freezing glare from hell. The glare didn't let up despite that he was the Captain. He looked behind the younger to see Yao starting to sleepily move around. Oh well that explained it then, didn't it?

"Oh Captain. I didn't expect to see you so early. What seems to be the emergency?" The tight clipped controlled voice asked. The Captain wanted to take a gulp at the tone.

"I need some ointment." Was all he said. If possible the glare increased. Arthur could literally feel the coldness seeping into his flesh.

"I apologize. I must have misheard you. There would be no way you would be so rude as to wake up my big brother who was sleeping peacefully at the crack of dawn for something as redundant as ointment." The Japanese teenager stoically stated. The Captain stood outside sweating bullets, maybe he should have waited? He almost let out a sigh of relief when he heard Yao's voice.

"Kiku please let our guest in. As a doctor it's our job to treat anyone at anytime Aru. You can chat with him after we see what's wrong." Wang's voice calmly stated behind the younger, who let out one last glare before he turned and moved out of the doorway. Yao looked at the Captain calmly as he asked.

"What can I help you with today aru?" A blush began to take over Arthur's face yet again as he tried to formulate a way to explain the situation without Kiku thinking he was coming onto his brother. That was the LAST thing he needed. The Captain took a deep breath. He should just be blunt and get it all out.

"The Prince bit my dick and it really hurts, can I have some ointment." The two Asian brother's eyebrows rose. The glare returned to the younger but Yao started chuckling. Kiku didn't think it was so funny. The Captain was throwing himself at his brother!

"That sounds quite unfortunate. I believe there is a wonderful acupuncture cure for such an ailment." The young sword master stated as he brought out two long sharp silver needles. Wang's chuckles died down as he ushered the Captain in.

"That does sound unfortunate aru. Please drop your pants so we can see the damage." The doctor said as he closed the door. Arthur was a bit worried at being in such close proximity with the over protective sword master. The pirate easily undid his pants which fell to the ground. His swollen manhood stood straight out making it look erect. Kiku's grip on the needles increased in warning. How dare he point that _thing_ at his brother!

The doctor took the swollen flesh in his hand to look at it. Arthur tried to keep his eyes furiously pointed to the ceiling. Thankfully he was in so much pain there was no way he could get any pleasure even if he wanted to , which he didn't. He knew that right now Kiku was trying to think of the most imaginable torture to inflict on the Captain for "violating" the older. He really didn't want to think about what the nineteen year old could do with those needles.

"Oh! There are still indents from the teeth aru!" The doctor exclaimed.

"Is that so." Kiku mildly asked. _Good! _He secretly added.

"Yes aru. I will prepare the ointment at once, but Captain please be careful where you put things in the future aru." Arthur couldn't get his pants up fast enough which pleased the Japanese youth to no end. How dare the Captain scar his brother's eyes with such a sight! He just had better be glad it was a valid medical emergency because if this had just been a social visit Kiku wouldn't have know what he would have done. The two sat in an awkward silence as Yao quickly made the ointment and added this incident to Arthur's medical history.

Arthur felt relief as the he was handed the jar of cream. Thank God! He didn't know how much longer he could have stood Kiku's eyes making silent threats. The Captain couldn't get out of that room fast enough! Kiku let out a chuckle as Yao laid back down. The younger was all to quick to join his elder back in bed.

* * *

Arthur carefully held his cream as he walked back to the steering room. He didn't want to accidentally drop it and have to go back. He could only imagine how the over protective Kiku would interpret that. In Kiku's world there were only two types of people. People who could kill Yao and people who wanted to seduce Yao. There were very few people that could fall between those categories. A sigh of relief exited the Captain as he saw the door to the steering room. He cracked open the door to be met with…crack?

Ivan's pale crack to be exact.

"Yes, I'm the hero! You'll never break me villain!" Alfred shouted as was being pounded against the wheel. His two arms were strategically placed on the stokes where it was a balancing act to lean against the wheel and continue his current sex position. His slim legs were wrapped around the Russian's broad hips. The sheet that the artillery specialist wore was thrown to the side. Ivan simply had his pants down around his ankles.

"You always say that Da? But we all know you're already broken, hero. You need your villain" The Russian sarcastically stated as one of his hands came up to give the nineteen year old's neck a slight squeeze, while at the same time kissing him. The fire in those blue eyes increased as the legs wrapped around the other tighter.

It only got worse with the fairies in the background cheering them on. "Go Ivan! Be the villain!" Twixie yelled.

"No Alfred! Use your amazing lust skills to do him in!" Pixie yelled as she took a small bite of cake that Arthur had left out for them.

"I don't care who wins! Just keep being hot!" Nixie yelled as she jumped up and down.

The blood drained from Arthur's face as anger took over. Alfred wasn't paying a bit of attention to where he was steering the ship! Who knows where the fuck the were now!

"You bloody bastards! What are you doing! Get the fuck off!" The Captain yelled as he entered the room. Alfred let out a yelp as he was dropped to the hard floor under him by a surprised Ivan. Both of the occupants stared at their irate Captain in the doorway. The Russian let out a pout for yet again being denied an orgasm, pulled up his pants, picked up the hero and walked out of the room without a word. The captain just stared blankly at the scene before he began to furiously pull out maps, just where the hell did that idiot send them too! The fairies let out a huff at their entertainment being ruined. They didn't even get to see the ending!

* * *

Francis was woken from his uneasy sleep by a gentle poking. He moaned and tried to turn before he noticed that he was still tied up. He let out a huff.

"Oh! He seems so tired! I feel guilty about waking him up Feliks! Ve!" Feliciano said as he looked toward the tailor. The blond rolled his eyes as he took a closer look at the captive who was groggily groaning on the floor. He certainly was a looker but the condition his clothes were in was enough to fill the tailor was a righteous anger. Did this man have no respect for his things!

"What are you doing?" The young Italian innocently asked as Feliks began undoing the ropes. Francis could only feel the relief at finally being able to move his body. The gag and the cloth over his eyes were also taken. The Prince looked up at the small brunette and the young blond teenager next to him.

"I cannot in good conscious let him keep wearing these dusty rags! It's against the tailor's code" The blond exclaimed as he pulled the prince up to his feet. Francis gripped onto the two to steady himself. The captive began to stretch out his aches. Thankfully one particular ache had finally faded hours after that damn pirate had left. The Prince suddenly remembered his pants and quickly buttoned up his trousers. The two other pirates gave him a strange look before shrugging it off. They didn't want to know.

"Bonjour, Comment puis-je vous aider hommes belle?" The Frenchman asked with a smirk and a wink. The other two looked at each other and sweat dropped.

"Do you know what he just said?" The young brunette deck hand asked. Feliks just shook his head. How were they supposed to understand this guy. Francis noticed the confusion on the other two men's faces and realized that he was speaking French. He guessed those English lessons he was forced to take were going to come in handy.

"Pardon moi, I was asking what two lovely men like yourselves are doing here." The Prince said with his usual dramatic flair. Feliks visibly preened at being called "lovely" while Feliciano just smiled larger. The Prince sure was friendly! He wondered why Arthur wanted to keep him locked up?

"I was just saying that you needed some new clothes! I have just the wardrobe! It looks like the Captain got your clothes dirty." Feliks pouted as he began to push the Prince out of the room. Feliciano looked worried for a second before he followed.

"Wait! Won't the Captain get angry?" The little deck worker asked. Francis piped up.

"Non, Mon Amour won't be mad at all. He will probably be happy that I'm contributing in a different way." The Frenchman said as he easily wrapped his arm around the younger. The small Italian didn't know if he should believe him but Feliks seemed determined to get him in some new clothes so the smaller man let out a smile as he followed the two.

* * *

Francis eyed himself in front of the wall sized mirror. He had to admit the tailor had been a totally obsessive with the clothes but boy did it pay off! The captive was now wearing a white work shirt with ruffles down the front and a long dark blue jacket. His silk pajama pants had been replaced with smooth black leather. He was also given a pair of boots which were also black. His golden hair was tied back with a dark blue tie. He looked downright roguish! Feliks sat to the side squealing like a fan girl at his obvious fashion sense. Feliciano stood to the side clapping as the Prince twirled.

"Oh it's perfect! I just needed the right body type! I didn't want my greatest creation to be sitting in the back of a closet." The tailor said as he circled around his piece.

"You look so cool! I wish I could look like that." Feliciano said as he looked at the captive with a small bit of envy.

"Don't worry Mon Ami! You have the "cute" factor that I envy! You need to go out there and work your cuteness!" The Frenchman dramatically exclaimed as he pinched the youngest cheeks. Feliks let out a laugh at the look on the other man's face. The door to the walk in closet opened as Eli came through. Feliks immediately made himself look busy, while Francis began to feel tense. The last memory he had of this lady was when she was threatening one of his guards.

"Feliciano, Ludwig wants you to go back and help on the deck. Oh hey?" She said just noticing the Prince.

"Bonjour." He replied. She looked at him in his new clothes. She could just imagine the looks he would get on the ship. Feliks had chosen appropriately for a model.

"Hey no hard feelings about the whole kidnap thing, I was just following orders. Are you going to be helping out in the kitchen?" She asked. Francis stopped to think. He supposed that he should at least taste pirate cuisine. Who knows maybe he could even help them improve it! If they saw how helpful he was then they'd have to keep him around. He wouldn't have to go back to the psycho! The Prince nodded to himself.

"Oh course Mademoiselle. I was just heading there now! I forget where it is though, could you take me there S'il vous plaît? The lady giggled as she agreed. On the way out Francis couldn't help but notice the blush of Feliks's face from the lady's laugh.

* * *

The walk to the kitchen was a short one. The lady had introduced herself as Eli. Francis had then introduced himself as Arthur's lover which made the lady let out a squeal of joy. The Prince stopped to watch with a smile as she began doing a victory dance.

"Yes! It's about time! Good luck dealing with him! He can be such a hard head!" Eli exclaimed as she folded her arms.

"Oui, I know! He has some control issues that I'm trying to break him of." The captive seriously stated as they walked into the kitchen to hear the unmistakable sound of pans being thrown.

"Get out! I don't need you to help me and I don't want to do anything in here! It's not sanitary!" A refined voiced yelled from across the kitchen. A deathly pale twenty two year old came flying out of the kitchen.

"You are so unawesome! You should be grateful to have the awesome me take time out of my day to see you!" For his response another pan with thrown at him. Francis stepped back to avoid getting hit. The cook seemed to have a decent aim. A squeak exited the 'awesome" man as he ran outside just in time to avoid another pan.

"Everyday." The cook grumbled to himself as he came out from behind the counter. Eli laughed while Francis stared at the uptight brunette man that was wearing a hair net and a "kiss the cock" apron. The woman walked behind the counter and lightly slapped her friend on his back.

"Did he try to convince you to have food sex again?" She asked sympathetically. Roderich switched his eyes to her.

"What do you think?" Eli just giggled. Roderich stood there listening to his friend laugh at his misery. Why did he put up with all of this?

"I have some good news though! Arthur's lover has volunteered to help you in the kitchen!" Eli laughed as she went over the counter and pulled the Frenchman forward.

"Oh and here I thought you were going to tell me that Gilbert had fallen in the ocean." The cook sarcastically replied.

"Bonjour!" Francis said as he stuck out his hand. The cook took it with some hesitation. This man seemed strange but Roderich supposed anyone was better than his crazy lover helping him out.

* * *

While all this was happening the Captain was sleeping. He had fallen asleep earlier that morning after he had put his ointment on. He had Ludwig take over the wheel for the morning shift as usual. He didn't want to go back to his room because the frog would be there tied down, probably making all types of groans from the gag just to annoy him. Because the Captain was asleep he didn't know that Feliciano and Feliks were telling everyone about the state they found Francis in. He didn't know that Alfred and Ivan were on the deck talking loudly about how the Prince had given their Captain a never ending hard on, and he didn't know that Eli was singing songs while working about how the Captain had finally found a lover. He didn't know that people sought the captive out to confirm this and were met with remarks about how aggressive Arthur was in the sack.

Rumors spread, even on the "Supernatural Fairy."

* * *

Arthur walked down the halls after he had been woken up for dinner by Ludwig. His stomach growled as a reminder that he had missed breakfast and lunch. He started to feel weird when he walked into the kitchen and everyone's conversation stopped. His crewmembers eyes were glued to him as they all gave him knowing smiles.

"Hey Iggy! How's the hard on!" Alfred called out. Before the Captain could snap at the idiot, a teasing French voice rang out of the kitchen.

"Hopefully still there if I have anything to say about it!" The rest of the crew laughed. Arthur sat there mortified. How did that stupid frog get out! Francis came out of the kitchen carrying a pan filled with a cooked turkey, walking around like he owned the place. Did he also change clothes? What had been happening while Arthur was sleeping!

"What are you doing here Frog!" The green eyed blond ground out. The captive pouted.

"Well Mon Petit Lapin, I think it would be obvious! I'm serving dinner! Unless you want me to serve you in a different way." The Frenchman said with a wink. More giggles went around the table.

"What's Petit Lapin mean Ve?" Feliciano asked innocently from the side.

"It means "little rabbit" The Frenchman explained. Alfred ever the slow one had to ask.

"Why call him that? He looks nothing like a rabbit."

"He does something like a rabbit." Francis said in a dark teasing seductive voice. Rage and embarrassment rose in the captain.

"I still don't get it." Alfred complained. Ivan rolled his eyes and whispered into his lover's ear. A blush appeared on the "hero's" face.

"Wow old man! I didn't know you had it in you!" That was it! The Captain exploded!

"No, you bloody fucking idiots! I'm not fucking the fucking Frog! Can't you see this is one of his mind games! The damn Frog is having pipe dreams of fucking being with me! It's not fucking true!" The crowd looked at the captain, trying to figure out why he was so mad. It wasn't unlike their captain to have random tantrums. A cocky French voice brought them out of their musing.

"Is it just moi or was their a lot of "fucking" going on in those sentences." The crew burst out in laughter.

"Honestly Captain, stop joking." The captive said as he leaned down and began to stroke the leader's groin under the table. This was causing conflicting sensations of pleasure and pain to rise up in him. The green eyed man furiously tried to get away which resulted in his chair being overturned. Ludwig tried to help his superior up.

"You idiots! The Frog can't be my lover! He's French! He doesn't even know my real name! How would I have a lover, much less a Frog faced bastard, who doesn't even know my name?" The Captain yelled out in embarrassment.

"What do you mean? Isn't your name Arthur Kirkland?" Gilbert asked in genuine confusion. The pirate Leader's face was becoming red with rage. Leave it to Gilbert….

"Oui Arthur, you should calm down. Think of your blood pressure. We still have a wedding to plan." Francis stated. A girly squeal resounded through the kitchen.

"You're getting married!" Eli asked.

"No!"

"Oui. Though I do hope mon Petit Lapin isn't getting cold feet." The Frenchman answered as he gave the Captain a seductive smile and a quick kiss on the cheek. Arthur couldn't take this anymore! His headache was bad enough already! The Leader made a barely controlled sound of rage before he walked back to his room. He didn't want to sit with those traitors!

* * *

Lol, ok I know that this may all seem sudden but Eli is a fangirl at heart so she would probably believe and spread that word that they were married. I also think the rest of the crew just likes to piss off Arthur. Poor Arthur lost at sea with an insane crew and a perverted Frenchman. Lol. I made the fairies perverted, hehe. Anyway I used a translator for the french translations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Tell me what you think!

Till Next time.


	6. Lost at sea

I'm not sure if I like the length of this chapter. It seems to short. Oh well, I'll worry about that later. In this chapter Francis gets his revenge in a very arousing way. There aren't any side pairings in this chapter which had me a bit worried but like everything else I will deal with it later. It was fun to write! Thanks to all the kind people who reviewed! So Here are the replies!

Yuuvune: Hmmm..I'm not planning on suddenly taking a vacation or anything so I'm going to still keep updating so long as I am inspired (and believe me Francis/Arthur is VERY inspiring). Lol, I like how you think! If only you could tell Arthur that it is for his own good in real life, ne? I think Francis would be pretty good husband material if he ever settled down depsite his reputation. Hopefully Arthur will see this in the future. I'm happy you enjoyed the other characters as well. Please tell Shurunei that I hope her computer gets well soon. I hope she has some virus protection that will stop the trojan horse. Lol and I'm glad you enjoyed the Kiku/Yao, what can I say? I like a protective Kiku. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Thank you so much for the review! I'm very happy you found the last chapter funny! It was really late when I wrote it and I kept thinking that maybe I was taking it too far but it made me laugh so I wrote it. I just love Francis's character in general! You can literally make that guy do anything and he'll make it seem natural! I did enjoy torturing Arthur in the previous chapter, but come on with that crew you can't really expect them NOT to say anything, can you? I would have written about each individual's reaction but that seemed terribly time consuming and figured I would leave it up to the loudmouths of the group! I think this chapter is more serious than the last one, I don't know why though... Tee hee! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again for the review!

* * *

Francis walked unaccompanied to the Captain's quarters. The Captain hadn't come back to join in drinking with his crew. He couldn't wait to see what was waiting for him on the other side of the door. He barely cracked the door to be met with an enraged Arthur, a sword missed his arms by inches. The Captain snarled as he began to swing the sword around yet again. The Frenchman dived to the floor and rolled out of the way.

"I've never murdered anyone before but you make me want to!" The green eyed blond growled as he took another swing at his captive. Francis saw an extra sword under the bed , which he grabbed to block the other sword. Fiery passionate eyes met each other and the fight was on. Francis was still on the floor but he threw a book at the Captain which gave him time to get to his feet.

The other stopped at the other side of the room before charging at the older. The Prince blocked the other sword with his own. The two silver weapons were caught in a dead lock. Each fighter put all of their weight on the swords, trying to push their competitor back. This led to the two taking steps toward each other, until each of their heads were only a few inches apart. Each wore strangely happy sadistic expressions.

The Frenchman took advantage of the close proximity and dropped his sword. The Captain fell due to gravity. He didn't stand a chance with the chokehold the Frenchman quickly put him in. Somehow in the hold his arm that held the sword was twisted, making the weapon fall to the ground. The Captain could feel the Frenchman's manhood poking him in the back. A growl exited him as he continued to struggle.

* * *

"Answer me this Frog? Why are you doing this? Are you just that much of a French whore?" The Prince leaned closer to his "captive" and whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea of the things this ship is saving me from. Just be happy I decided to become your whore. Petit Lapin" A lick to his ear was used to emphasize the point. Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine. He couldn't help but want to submit to the overt dominance that the Frenchman was showing. He had no idea that the royal bastard was so strong. He was suddenly swung over to the bed where he landed back first on mattress.

"Besides I have to pay you back for the "hospitality" you showed the other night Mon Petit." The twenty five year old Prince stated lustfully as he sauntered over. The Captain could tell that despite the airy teasing tone, anger burned brightly in those blue eyes that just screamed the need for revenge. Arthur quickly realized their positions and began to try and get off the bed. He was roughly pulled back onto the blankets by his hair. A whimper escaped the pirate from the unexpected pain. The next thing he knew he was being straddled by the Prince.

The Captain let out a growl as he began to punch upwards. His punches were frantic, the Frenchman blocked them all and began to punch the younger under him. They each thought of victory as they could feel their punches connecting with flesh. The blue eyed man shifted his weight so he was sitting directly on the pirate's cock. A cry of pain exited the blond's rough lips from the pain of having his still healing manhood being under such pressure. A sadistic smirk came to the dominant's face.

"What's wrong Mon Petit? In pain?" The younger glared at him through the pain and spat at the royal. The older man's face scrunched up in disgust as he took one of his fingers to wiped away the saliva that was slowly making it's way down his cheek.

"Go to hell Frog!" The weaker man yelled. A dark chuckle exited the Prince as he took the saliva from his fingers and began to rub it into the lips of the man underneath him. He then leaned down and pressed both of their lips together, not unlike the first time they met. It then became a battle of tongues. The two lips pressed furiously against each other, teeth clinked together, they bit each other and still continued even after they could taste both of their blood on their tongues.

Hands soon added their way into the equation as Francis's hair became used for pulling. The Prince growled as he brought his hands down to the younger's torso and began to brutally pinch the other's stomach. Arthur let out a gasp of pain, which thankfully allowed them both to take a breath. The Prince of France still managed to hold the younger down thanks to his sitting position. He saw the jar of ointment to the side. The pirate began to struggle again to which Francis remedied by digging his elbow into his partner's abdomen. A wheezing breath escaped the younger to which Francis promptly ignored.

"Don't worry Mon Petit. I'll help you. What type of husband would I be if I didn't?" The Frenchman asked with an affectionate while scary smirk. Arthur just wanted to get away from this arousing pervert but he wasn't going to appear weak.

"Do your worst Frenchy." The pirate challenged. His green eyes became electrified with adrenaline. The Prince's smirk became a calm smile. He couldn't help but become aroused by looking at the bloodied green eyed man under him. A slight frown came over the pirate's features as he could literally feel how much the Frenchman was enjoying it. A deceptively gentle hand came and undid the buttons of his pants before he felt his manhood being exposed to the cool air of the room.

The Prince wrapped one of his hands around the Captain's throat as a sign of dominance and to use as a warning. Every time Arthur would move the grip would tighten. The younger let out a growl but stayed where he was. A self satisfied smirk came over the Prince's features. The hand removed itself after the Prince was sure that his "captive" wouldn't run. The Captain laid down and brought his focus to the ceiling only to be pulled back down. He was met with two electric blue eyes.

"You will focus on me Petit Lapin." The order was simple but it was filled with so much more. A hand that was slick with ointment began to slowly circle the ring of muscle which made the younger begin to flinch at the odd feeling. Francis was a self proclaimed whore, was it any surprise that he knew exactly where the prostate was? Little shocks of pleasure ran through his body. If he had the strength the green eyed man would have raised his hips up at the stimulation, but as it was the Prince was too heavy to lift.

The two stared at each other as the younger began to rock back and fourth. Their eyes never left one another's. Arthur let out a strangled moan as Francis enjoyed teasing the smaller man under him. A dark laugh exited the royal while he leaned down and kissed the middle of the Captain's chest where the heart would be. A shiver went through the green eyed male at the strangely intimate contact. Francis felt content with the emotions playing throughout those emerald eyes. There was lust, anger, hatred, safety, and intimacy.

The smell of herbs from the ointment filled the room as the finger fucking continued. The way that Francis was sitting he could feel the way Arthur's dick was straining under him for relief, but as the Captain had said earlier, Francis didn't think he had earned the privilege of release. The Prince began to rock back and fourth on Arthur's injured manhood, knowing the effects they were causing in the other. He could see the pain in those green eyes from every time he grinded against him mix with the pleasure he was getting from the anal stimulation. He mildly wondered how many hours he could keep the pirate in this specific type of agony. It would be perfect revenge for the previous night but how boring would that be?

"Beg me Petit Lapin." The Frenchman ordered. The British Captain looked up in a lustful outrage. The Prince could feel a shiver running up him from the rage in those green eyes. Those eyes that promised danger and death at even the suggestion of such.

"Never." Was gasped out as Francis directly hit the prostate and stopped grinding, which made the Captain feel the full extent of pleasure. His back arched as his hands found the Frenchman's shoulders to steady himself. Francis couldn't help but feel proud that he made the younger lose control. A smooth chuckle exited the royal as he leant down to his "captive's" ear.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he began furiously hitting the prostate with his fingers. The younger's face became flushed as he let out a whorish moan. Francis could see it. He could see that the lust was starting to override that stubborn pride. He began to lightly kiss the other's tanned collarbone. He was so close. He could feel it. The great pirate of the "Supernatural Fairy" was going to beg. The door was suddenly slammed open.

* * *

"Captain! We have a storm approaching!" Ludwig stated as he stood in the doorway. A blush overcame his features as he took one step back and closed the door. That was something he didn't need to see. Embarrassment flooded over into the Captain's mind. Francis fell back onto the floor from the unexpected struggling.

"Ludwig! It's not what it looks like! He was molesting ME!" The younger emerald eyed man yelled as he furiously pulled up his pants and ran out the door. The Frenchman let out a small laugh as he leaned back on the floor. He had a feeling he would have plenty of fun here. He pouted as he looked at his erection through his pants. Better take care of that.

* * *

Arthur ran outside on the deck to be instantly drenched to the bone with the large raindrops. What was going on? Arthur hadn't had to deal with a storm in so long that he had almost forgotten they were around. He normally monitored the weather and would steer the ship around any upcoming storms. The clouds which until that night had been nearly nonexistent were filled to the brink making them large and imposing. They covered the moon in the night sky with their perpetual darkness. The rain was crashing down on the ship while the wind was picking up in the sails and blowing the "Supernatural Fairy" off course. Arthur cursed as he walked across the sopping wet deck. Ludwig stood in the steering room yelling out orders from the speakers.

"Ivan! Get the water pump! Everyone else focus on getting the sails down! C'mon! Move!" The pirates moved quickly. They each knew how destructive having a sail out in a storm could be. Arthur knew that he needed to take control quickly. He walked to the military pirate and gave him a nod which told the German that the Captain was back in command. The second in command went to help the others take down the sails. Feliciano was trying to untie the furthermost sail. He knew he could do it! Everyone was so focused on the front sails that he wanted to help them by staying out of their way and getting the smallest one. The rain blew in the pasta lover's face, which made it hard for him to see the hemp knot.

* * *

Francis heard the commotion from the outside as he finished up. He stepped outside the door to see everyone running around like drowned rats. Arthur kept his hold on the steering wheel tightly as he tried to keep the ship steady. Thunder rumbled in the clouds.

"Hey Frog! I need you to get over here!" The Captain's rough voice yelled out. Oh he didn't want to put his precious ship in the bastard's hands but he had to help his men take those sails down! There were four large sails and one small one near the end, but they were so huge they took quite a bit of manpower to take down.

"Oui!" The Frenchman called back as he hurried to the steering room. Arthur tapped his foot as he waited impatiently for the Prince to make his way to the small room. Without telling the blue eyed blond what he was doing Arthur pulled the other to the steering wheel.

"What Mon Petit?" The captive asked. The Captain growled at the nick name and forcefully put both of the other man's hands on the wheel. The Frenchman sent a questioning look to the younger man who glared at him as he growled.

"Just keep the ship steady Frog! I have to help the others." Francis nodded as he watched the Captain run off onto the deck. Feliciano narrowed his eyes in concentration. He just had one more rope to undo and Viola! The sail took off in the furious winds. A startled gasped exited the younger as he fell back onto the deck. The sail was only half done. The first part of the sail (that Feliciano untied) was now flailing in the wind. This in turn messed up the momentum of the ship, sending it slightly veering on the ocean.

The Prince let out a yelp at the sudden movement. He began to grip the wheel tighter as he turned it to keep the ship sailing straight. The workers fell from the sudden jerky movements that the ship was making. The Prince could feel himself break out in a cold sweat at the tension. Feliciano looked at the sail that was flapping in the wind and couldn't help the feeling of dread the rose up into him.

The sail was attached to an adjustable movement system which was used to change the directions of the sail. It meant that the sail was tied down to a large handle like lever that would move automatically in the direction the wind was going. The levers could be tied down but it took so much effort that they normally would only tie it down when they saw a storm on the horizon. It had been Prussia's job the day before to stay in the crow's nest and monitor the skies but the albino went to annoy the cook instead, making the crew miss the signs of the upcoming storm. Because of this the lever was left untied.

The bar creaked and the little Italian widened his eyes as he ducked just in time to avoid the large pipe swinging right at him. A sigh of relief escaped him until he looked at where the pipe was pummeling towards. There was a long line of pirates trying to take down the sail near the entrance. The pipe wouldn't reach the whole line but the very end of the pipe would reach the very tip of the line.

* * *

Francis still watched the sea as he steadied the ship. The adrenaline rose up in him like it never had before. The sails weren't making his job any easier. Damn that Brit for not giving him any training! What was he thinking! Arthur was yelling something as he was helping his crewmembers take down one of the front sails. The Captain was the last one on the line. He didn't even see the heavy metal pipe come barreling towards him propelled by the wind. The man steering looked over just in time to see his what? Kidnapper? Lover? The guy he enjoyed pissing off? To see Arthur get hit in the torso and thrown off the ship.

Francis didn't even recognize he was on his feet and running onto the dock after the other until he was jumping off the side of the ship. A strike of lighting flashed and the thunder ominously sounded. The adrenaline didn't give the Prince time to think about the other outside forces as he hit the strangely warm water and began to swim under it, looking for the Captain. He opened his eyes underwater and held his breath. The sea water made his vision sting but he still continued swimming, letting the waves propel him forward.

* * *

Arthur felt himself sinking in the water. He tried to swim but his stomach, most noticeably his ribs were in excruciating pain. He wondered for a second if he should just slip away and drown before his survival instinct kicked in. Despite the pain the Captain began to try to swim toward the ship and fight the waves. He could feel himself being swept away which made him redouble his efforts. He didn't know how long he could possibly hold his breath. It burned in his upper lungs. The pain was nearly enough to make him give up but he couldn't.

He looked closer trying to see through the water when he saw the a human looking figure swimming toward him. The Captain reached out toward it and his hands intertwined with another's before he was pulled up to the surface. The pirate greedily gulped in the salty air as he increased his grip on his savior. Francis watched as someone threw a lifesaver out to them, but the relief was short lived as the wind picked up the sails and without a person steering the ship, the boat was rocked around like a toy would be in a child's bathtub. The pirates were once again thrown across the deck.

Feliciano easily slipped in with the rest of the pirates. No one knew that he had accidentally sent the lever flying. Ludwig quickly rushed over to grab the steering wheel while Eli began yelling orders as the third in command. The ship kept being pushed farther away by the waves which left Francis and Arthur stranded in the middle of the ocean both hanging onto the lifesaver. The Captain tried to breathe lightly to avoid the pain from his cracked ribs. The Prince kept a firm grip on the pirate and tried his best to calm his own growing panic at being lost at sea.

The two stayed on that lifesaver for what seemed like hours. They were tired and exhausted but they didn't want to fall asleep for fear that they might let go. All the while Arthur tried to memorize where they were at and where they could be going. He had checked the maps after Alfred's "mishap" with the wheel the night before. He knew that they were somewhere near the England Port which was the last place the green eyed male ever wanted to be again. That meant that if the waves were shoving them toward the way the ship was previously going before he corrected it….

* * *

"Land." The Frenchman whispered sacredly as he reached out in front of him while still holding onto the flotation device. The Captain made a sound of annoyance. His ribs were in so much pain that he didn't want to waste the air that a response took. It looked like the Frog was starting to hallucinate. _lovely. _The Prince's eyes widened as he began to pull on his traveling partner's sleeve.

"Mon Petit Lapin! Look land!" The blue eyed male excitedly said as he looked in front of him. The Captain let out a sigh and looked toward the direction that his captive was pointing. On the horizon Arthur could see little dots that looked like houses. A wave of hope washed over him. He wasn't going to die with the frog!

"You're right." He said in wonder as a small smile came over his face but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain from his ribs. The migraine that he had been having for the whole trip had worsened to a nearly unbearable pain but he wasn't a Captain for no reason. He could hide his pain. Two more hours passed before they washed up on dry land. The Prince of France let out a sigh of happiness as he leaned down and kissed the ground. Arthur laid there on the ground taking solace in the stability that the earth provided. His ribs wouldn't hurt if he stayed still.

The Captain looked over to the Prince and let out a smirk. He bet that the royal never thought that he would be kissing the ground in gratefulness. He closed his eyes for a second but was painfully brought out of his peace when Francis pulled him up to his legs. The pain in his ribs spread up his body as he stumbled. The Prince acted quickly and caught his kidnapper, he couldn't help but notice how pale the Captain had gotten. Arthur let out a moan of pain as he leaned against the Frenchman.

Another sickly moan escaped the younger as the grey clouds began raining. The two men listened on the shore as the sounds of people starting their days filled the air. Both of the men tensed immediately. They would recognize that accent anywhere.

They were in Britian. Arthur summed it up in pretty much one word.

"Fuck." The Frenchman nodded in agreement.

"Fuck indeed Mon Petit. Fuck indeed."

* * *

Yup, wow Poor Arthur just keeps getting it, doesn't he? I know it's extrememly unrealistic that two people could get on a lifesaver and go to another country but I had to get them there with eachother and this is what I came up with, lol! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please don't be shy to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time..


	7. In sickness and in health

Yo! I'm ashamed to say this but there is hardly any yaoi in this but this chapter will be used to harbor in further fluffy yaoi moments. I'm thinking about putting Peter in eventually but I don't know. I also know that some people may not like the idea of Greece as a doctor but I'm thinking maybe I could pair him up with Turkey in some weird way. Idk, I will do what I think of. Praise the Yaoi! Lol, thanks to all the reviewers! You guys rock! Here are the review replies!

Yuuvune: Yeah I know. That does sound just like something Gilbert would do. He's so impulsive and we all know what head he's thinking with! I actually have no idea how long this story will go on. That's kinda bad huh? I suppose I should know when it will stop but I don't! (cries) Oh well. I agree with what you said about France/England. I find them to be the all purpose couple because they fit perfectly in any category! The way Arthur is so grumpy and the way Francis is so pervertedly crazy. They have so much history together and their personalities are too adorable! It also doesn't hurt that they're smoking hot! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: I know! Francis does make such a hot topper! Lol and I agree, maybe I need to toughen Arthur up but I like how he has that submissive side to him. You know I think it gets harder and harder for him to deny all that random devotion Francis likes bestowing on him. Yes darling, they are now stranded. I wanted to write a chapter where Francis takes care of a vulnerable Arthur so I did, though it is a bit serious. You'll know what I mean when you read this. I seriously enjoyed the comment about the food. It made me smile! (see if you can find the part that comment inspired) I like how you noticed that both Gilbert and Feliciano were to blame, good eye! In this chapter you'll see why Arthur dislikes England. Thanks a ton for the review!

tigercubsis: Thank you very much! You're too kind. The fourth chapter was the past chapter, wasn't it? Well, I'm happy you have a favorite! I thought about stranding them on an island but it seemed really cliche and I would have rather had a completely unrealistic lifesaver scene, lol! You'll see what happens to a deathly sick Arthur and broke Francis in this chapter. Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: It's great to have you back! I'm glad your computer got fixed! You'll see why Arthur doesn't like his home country in this chapter. I figured that Francis wouldn't like it because of the whole Britain and France dislike. It just seemed to me that Gilbert would be up in the crows nest thinking "How unawesome, I have a cook to molest! I should do that instead!" Lol. I also think that Feliciano would be the type to think he was doing everyone a big favor and screw up. Maybe I should have Ludwig "punish" him? Thanks a ton for the review. Sadly there isn't much yaoi in this but I need this chapter to bring in the bigger yaoi guns! Lol.

* * *

Arthur moaned again from the pain. Francis tried his best to keep himself upright from the added weight of the other. He had thought that the Captain was a bit pale but it was now becoming obvious that the Brit had gotten a cold. They certainly attracted attention. When they walked down the cobblestone roads of Britain people would scowl at them like they had a terrible disease. Francis let out a sardonic laugh in his head. Was it really only three days ago that he had been sitting high in his castle looking down on the common man? It certainly was different to be on the other side.

The Captain shifted again as he stared listlessly in front of him. The green eyes that were so full of life looked dead to the world. Francis knew that if he was suddenly to let go the younger would go tumbling to the ground, unable to even pick himself up. The Prince took a deep breath, he couldn't start panicking now. It was obvious that his Mon Petit needed a doctor. Little gasps of breath escaped the younger as he leaned closer to the Frenchman for warmth.

The Prince let out a tired sigh as he walked over to a lady that was standing on the street advertising the opening of a new café. One look at the two of them and the lady cringed. Francis could tell that she thought she might become a victim of a mugging. Francis prepared his voice so he wouldn't speak with much of an accent as he asked her.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could tell me where a doctor is." He asked in his most pitiful sounding voice while he gave her the kicked puppy dog eyes. The lady visibly relaxed but it still looked like she wouldn't hesitate to run.

"There is a doctor on this side of town but please don't take offense to this, he would probably have the police escort you out as soon as you stepped foot inside the door. It doesn't look like you have much money, um there is a doctor on the other side of town that doesn't charge to much but you get what you pay for. He tends to always have cats running around and he sleeps a lot but he's a good man. Here, this should be enough to pay for your visit." The lady said as she gave them five dollars. Francis almost wanted to bust out in tears at her kindness.

"Thank you." He said as he took the money. Francis felt some shame for taking the money but Arthur needed to get to a doctor. He'd never had to rely on the kindness of strangers, this was another new thing he was starting to get. A big guy came out of the café.

"Julie! Are these guys bothering you?" The muscular guy asked as he glared at the two. The lady shook her head.

"No, they were just asking where a doctor was." Julie stated. The guy scoffed.

"Well, don't make it a habit of talking to beggars! We're trying to make money not give it all away!" The man ground out. The lady puffed out her cheeks and the two proceeded to get into an argument. The Frenchman shook his head and began walking towards the way that Julie had pointed.

"Umm…where are….umm…we headed now?" Arthur moaned as he swayed on his feet while still holding the Frenchman.

"To the doctor Mon Petit." The Captain made a sound that was between a groan and a moan and closed his eyes, letting the other drag him to where they were going.

* * *

Berwald hid behind one of the buildings on the street. He held Tino close to his chest as he heard the loud footsteps of the guards chasing after them. The younger of the two evened out his breathing as he leaned tensely against the well built chest. The duffel bad that they had taken from Berwald's house sat at their feet. The Former head guard listened for a few more moments before he released his hold from the other. Tino let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." The young man sighed as he went to pick up the duffel bag. He strained as he tried to lift the luggage. He heard an amused sound from the man behind him as the bag was easily lifted from his hands. A blush of embarrassment came over Tino. The other must think he was so weak. It sure didn't help that he was wearing one of his superior's shirts that came down to his knees. He must look like such a kid!

The guards had been after them constantly since the day after they escaped. They barely had time sneak into Berwald's house and pack up. He wondered if his former superior minded him tagging along. The blond frowned at the thought. His superior must only be taking him along out of some sort of misplaced responsibility. It wasn't like the taller male could like him, could he? A depressed sigh exited Tino. Berwald watched how a frown suddenly came over his little wife's face. What could possibly be wrong? Maybe the stress of being hunted down was wearing on the younger.

"Wh't wr'g wif'y?" The former head guard asked in a serious voice. This snapped Tino out of his depressing musings as he looked up at the older. His eyes came to meet the dark blue eyes of the stronger man. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks at the intense look before he quickly looked away.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking, that's all! We should probably get going, umm do you have any idea where they might not hunt us down?" The younger asked. The older was silent for a moment before he answered with certainty.

"Britain." Tino's eyes widened as he thought about it. Yes, Britain would make sense. The British army wouldn't let the French come near their borders, even if it was to look for fugitives. Hell, the Brits would probably get a kick out of how some prisoners escaped from the castle dungeon.

"We should probably get going huh Su-San?" Berwald's eyes widened a bit before he looked confusedly at his wife.

"W'y call m' Su'sn?" The former head guard asked. The younger tensed before he began to answer in that nervous, rushed, rambling tone that he so often used.

"Oh, you don't like it? Sorry. It's just that since you call me wifey and I really don't know what to call you. I thought I should come up with a nick name for you. Calling you Berwald seems too personal because I still see you as my superior so I thought that since superior had "Su" in the beginning and I heard that in Japan you add "San" as a sign of respect I should probably start calling you that, but I'll stop if you don't like it." Tino was working himself into more of tizzy the more he spoke.

His eyes widened as his superior lent down and gave him a quick kiss to the forehead. Those eyes that were normally so hard had softened into an amused look. The smaller man visibly relaxed as he knew that the older wasn't angry at him. He had never seen Berwald's anger but he didn't want to accidentally get the man mad at him. He mildly wondered what had gotten into the silent man after Francis was kidnapped? The very aura between them had changed after the "marriage". The taller man had started showing little signs of affection that even Tino was surprised about.

"Ok wif'y". Tino's hand was grabbed as the older man began dragging him along. It seemed like they were going to Britain.

* * *

Francis let out a huff as he stood in front of the shack like building. It had taken a while to find the place but he had found it! The Prince didn't really know what a doctor's office looked like. When he had been sick his every need had been attended to immediately by a troupe of very lovely nurses. The five dollar bill was crunched in his left hand while the right hand was used to keep Arthur steady. They both shivered in the cold. It was in the middle of the afternoon but Britain was well known for its eternal rainy days.

Arthur let out another pained moan as they walked into the doctor's office. A small bell above the door rang which made the man behind the counter look up. The first thing Francis noticed was the cats running around. He had been warned about it but he didn't really believe the lady. What kind of doctor would let cats in the clinic? A small kitten was asleep in one of the chairs while three big cats were laying down on the cabinets. The Prince took a breath as he walked across the stone floor to one of the chairs. He carefully sat the younger down on the dreadfully cheap chair before he made his way to the counter.

"Money." the man stated as he held out his hand. The Prince looked down and gave the man at the desk a sopping wet five dollar bill. The man grimaced as he took the money and put it in a wooden pull out drawer.

"Alright, come on." The brunette said as he let out a grumpy sigh. Francis nodded as he walked back across the dirty room and pulled Arthur up again. The younger let out a shrill cry of pain as he was pulled into the Prince's arms. Francis wasn't even sure that his Mon Petit even knew what was going on around him. The older supported the added weight as he slowly walked to the doctor's room in the back. There he saw their doctor.

He looked about thirty with brunette hair. The man wore a green sweater with sweatpants. He was also happily snoring on the hospital bed while five cats lounging around him. The man who was at the counter let out a growl as he hit the doctor.

"You idiot! What did I tell you about sleeping! You have patients to take care of!" The cats scattered with various mews of displeasure while the doctor let out a sleepy groan.

"Do I have to?" The younger man growled as he slapped the lazy doctor again.

"Yes!" The man let out a sigh of annoyance but got up. Francis watched the exchange and was a little worried. Was this their doctor? There had to be someone better, but there wasn't and deep down the Prince knew that. The doctor stretched as he looked at his two patients.

"Good Morning. My name is Dr. Hercules. Please sit down." The doctor tiredly stated. Francis nodded as he laid Arthur down on the table (which was also covered in cat hair). The doctor look down at him and shook his head. The Prince knew that Arthur looked bad. His skin was covered in bruises from their fight, and he generally looked like death warmed up. The blue eyed blond watched at Hercules took of the shirt and began to feel the stomach. The green eyes of the doctor sharpened as he began to feel the muscle and bone. The doctor pulled out a thermometer and stuck it under the patient's arm. The Prince stayed silent as he watched the sleepy doctor do his job.

Another pain filled groan exited the younger while he laid on the hospital bed. The doctor let out a sigh as he picked up the thermometer. He looked over at the other sopping wet person in the room.

"Do you know what's wrong?" The Frenchman worriedly asked. Hercules let out a yawn before he sleepily answered.

"He has about five cracked ribs and flu like symptoms." He stated while he picked up one of the kittens. This information just made Francis more worried. He looked at the pale shivering pirate Captain that was deliriously groaning on the bed. Would Arthur even survive?

"What does that mean?" The Frenchman asked as he tried to hold back the emotion of thinking about his Mon Petite's death. The doctor took on a sympathetic look as he heard the other's voice crack.

"It means that he'll have to rest and let his ribs recover naturally. This will take six weeks, five if he's lucky. On the bright side his lung wasn't ruptured so he can still breath somewhat normally. The flu will have to get out of his system naturally as well. He will need lots of rest, he needs to stay warm, and make sure he's wearing dry clothes. I would prescribe some medicine but I don't think you would be able to afford it." Hercules explained. While the doctor talked Francis's mind was going a mile a minute. The Captain needed a warm place to sleep. Where would they stay? What would he do? What could he give him to get better if he couldn't afford the medicine?

"Yes, thank you. Do you know of anywhere we could stay? We're not from around here and I need to find a job." The doctor sadly shook his head.

"There are a few homeless shelters but they kick people out at the crack of dawn. I doubt they would let you in with those wet clothes. I'm sorry but I really can't think of anything." Hercules said as he stroked the little kitten. Francis looked back at the sickly man and let out a sigh. What was he going to do?

* * *

"Thank you." The Prince stated as he went and picked up the younger man. He let Arthur shift the weight back onto his shoulders as they walked out of the clinic. He walked slowly to try and not agitate the ribs. He was nearly at the glass door when he heard the man at the counter and a woman in a nurse's uniform talking outside.

"I'm so sorry Lovino! I didn't mean to be late again but the Tea Room needed cleaning before I came here!" The lady cried out in distress. He heard the counter man sigh.

"Don't worry Katyusha, you know that sleepy idiot never has any patients. Though I have to ask, why are you still keeping the Tea Room open? You don't get enough people in there to make a salary and it constantly makes you late for the job you do have." Lovino asked in a kindest voice that the Frenchman had ever heard.

"Oh Lovino! I can't let it go! When my husband was alive the Tea Room was always busy. He put his heart and soul into it! I can't give it up and I want to keep it open but I work such strange hours. I'm not that good at making tea either! I need someone to work there but no one seems to want to! They say it's haunted! I remember how much my husband loved that restaurant and I don't think he'd ever forgive me if I didn't try to restart it!" The nurse began to cry. Lovino's eyes widened as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"I'm sorry Katyusha! I didn't mean to make you cry!" The olive skinned man quickly stated. Francis listened carefully. He was never a man to pass up an opportunity and this was as good of an opportunity he was going to get. He opened the door and walked outside. Both the lady and Lovino stopped their conversation. The Prince stopped in front of the lady who's eyes widened at the man.

* * *

"Please! I need a job. I will work without pay but we need a place to stay until he heals. I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation and I can run the Tea House. I can cook, clean, and make tea. I promise I won't cause trouble and you won't even have to pay me! Please let me work for a room." The Prince desperately asked. His blue eyes filled with desperation as he looked at the blond short haired nurse. The man at the counter scoffed.

"What do you mean? Like she'd be stupid enough to trust…." Lovino was cut off by a wailing Katyusha.

"Oh that's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard! You must really love him and he really needs the care! I would never forgive myself if something happened to the two of you on these hard streets! Of course! Isn't this great Lavino? I can keep the Tea Room open after all!" The nurse cried as she gave both of the drenched men a hug.

"But Katyusha…" The olive skinned man continued.

"No buts! Oh those poor dears! Lovino please tell Hercules that I'll be back in a few hours." The blond haired lady said as she went to Francis's side and helped him hold up the sickly delirious pirate. Lovino just shook his head as the three of them hailed a carriage from the streets. Katyusha was too nice for her own good sometimes.

* * *

France let out a sigh as he leaned back into the seat of the carriage. He was so thankful to get out of the rain. The grey sky was beginning to darken, signaling the night. Arthur moaned as he leaned into Francis's embrace. On the other side of the carriage was where the nurse sat.

"Thank you so much." Francis gratefully said as he looked to the nurse. The lady smiled as she looked over at Arthur.

"Oh, it's no problem! It must have been fate! When we get to my house you both can take a bath." It was the first time Francis really noticed it but they both smelled terrible. They reeked of sea water and fish. It was quite overpowering now that they were in an enclosed space. He let out a sigh of embarrassment. He never would have thought that a lady would see him in such a state.

"I apologize for the smell." The Prince said as he looked at the floor. A blush overcame the nurse's features as she realized what it sounded like she was implying.

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it like! I just meant that it looks like you two would like one!" Katyusha nervously said. She hoped that she didn't insult them. A silence overcame the carriage before the lady asked them a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"What does he have?" Francis looked up and stated in a slightly worried tone.

"He has the flu and five cracked ribs." The Prince was surprised to hear little sniffles coming from the lady across from them.

"That's so sad!" Katyusha wailed as Francis furiously tried to comfort the ever crying woman.

* * *

The nurse quickly unlocked the house door. Francis was a bit in shock as the smell of burnt food wafted through the air. The kind nurse led them to their room upstairs but the Frenchman couldn't help his eyes widening as they walked past the kitchen and he saw the blackened pans in the sink. They had somehow managed to get up the stairs with Arthur and Katyusha had run off to fill the bathtub. Francis looked at the room. It was rather homey with one full sized bed in the center of it. There were three large windows which the rain pounded rhythmically against.

The Prince stood tiredly outside the bathroom that adjoined their room. Arthur leaned up against him as he fell asleep standing up. Francis was thinking about doing the same thing but they had to take a bath. He hated how the clothes clung to him and even more than that he hated how they both smelled. His hair even looked scraggly.

Katyusha came back from the tub and let them know it was finished. Francis nodded to her as she walked out of the door. The Prince sat the Captain down on a chair that was in the bathroom. There was a tub that was filled with hot water. Francis decided to undress himself first before he undressed Arthur. He knew that if the other was healthy he would be talking about how much of a pervert the Frenchman was but the truth was that Arthur was sick.

After Francis was undressed he carefully took off all of the younger's clothes. The dazed green eyes opened for a second before asking in an numb voice.

"What are you doing Frog?" The Prince pulled down the Captain's pants as he answered.

"Getting us in the tub." Arthur let out a moan as he was hoisted up by Francis and slid into the porcelain tub. The sickly male relaxed against the Frenchman's chest. Francis relished at the nearly scalding water as he lathered up his hair. The Prince noticed that Mon Petite's eyes kept gazing in front of him, not looking at anything. Arthur didn't even complain as the Frenchman lathered up a washcloth and began to wash the younger.

The Captain just felt sick. The ache in his ribs had turned into a constant burning. All of his muscles screamed out in protest and his head felt like it was filled with balls of cotton with knives sticking out of them. A rough cough exited him as the Frenchman moved to clean his hair. All of this reminded him of when he was a child and his babysitter used to do the exact same thing. Arthur focused on the way the Frenchman's fingers felt making little circles into his scalp.

* * *

"I hate it here." He suddenly said in a tired voice. A scoff came from the Prince.

"You should be grateful Mon Petite Lapin. You were barely conscious for the whole day and I assure you this is a hundred times better than sleeping on the streets, especially in your condition. I was so worried that we wouldn't find a place to stay." Francis softly scolded as he began to rinse his own hair. The Captain made a sleepy yawn and leaned back further into the captive's chest.

"No, not in this house…..I meant Britain…..This is where the mother of my child was killed….." The Prince stopped what he was doing and looked down at the flushed vulnerable pirate. He knew he shouldn't ask. The younger was obviously delirious but he wanted to know about Arthur's past.

"Was it?" The Captain made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like approval.

"Yeah…..I used to want to hunt pirates when I was little. I wanted to be just like my Father and lead the Navy….Mom died giving birth to me…I was about to enter when I was sixteen and I decided to get drunk…..I bought a prostitute and accidentally got her pregnant….." Francis listened to the disjointed sentences as the Captain kept falling in and out of sleep. This was just making the Frenchman more curious.

"What happened then?" Arthur let out a yawn, then a subsequent gasp of pain from his rib.

"My Dad killed her….He told me but no one cared…..He was the one that had brought victory to the land…..Why would the people care if he "accidentally" shot a prostitute…I didn't like her even…I thought about what it would be like to have a child….I didn't like her but I wanted the child….I was even thinking about marrying her to do the right thing…." Francis nodded that sounded like what the Captain would do.

"I promised myself that I would become the one thing he hated as revenge…..He didn't want to tarnish the Kirkland name…I was going to make sure that I went around the world doing nothing but tarnishing it…It's what my child would have wanted for revenge…."The younger closed his eyes and went to sleep. Francis looked seriously at his kidnapper. He never would have thought that Arthur would have such a tragic past. The Frenchman pulled the plug in the tub and watched the filthy water go down the drain.

* * *

He carefully laid the Captain down as he began to put on the fresh clothes that Katyusha left for them. Arthur moaned in pain but Francis remained firm and was able to get the sicker one into his pajama's, when he came out of the room there were two bowls of chicken soup on the dresser with a note from the lady of the house, stating that she had gone to bed and she would wake him up in the morning. There was also a small cup of medicine for Arthur to take.

The Frenchman woke the younger up and forced him to eat a bite. He hoped that the pirate would be able to keep it down. The Captain scrunched up his face at the taste of the medicine but Francis held his nose (something he learned from his nurses) and shoved the medicine down the pirate's throat. The sickly one made a gasping sounds but didn't have the strength to resist. Arthur laid down and allowed Francis to cover him with blankets. The Frenchman looked at the flushed blond lying on the bed. He hoped that Arthur would get better soon. He couldn't molest him if he was sick.

He began to sit on the side of the bed and eat some of the soup. He found that he enjoyed it despite that it was bone cold, the vegetables weren't cooked through, and the chicken was undercooked. It was still better than nothing. Francis laid down and wrapped an arm around Arthur's chest as he went to sleep. Things were going to work out, hell the pirates were probably searching for them now.

* * *

Yup I added Katyusha (Ukraine) to the mix. I just love her! She's such a sweet lady even if she's always crying. I know there wasn't much yaoi in this one but I needed this chapter. I think the next chapter I do will be a past chapter. I have no idea if I want to put in Turkey/Greece in this but my mind is contemplating it. Thanks to all the reviews and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	8. YaoKiku The Past

Hiya! My god I can't believe I wrote this! I was sobbing through the whole damn thing but I have to admit I like this chapter. This is the Past chapter showing Yao and Kiku's past. To make a note Gaos are chinese doughnuts (I actually looked that up). Tai is short for Taiwan and Hong is short for Hong Kong. Thanks a ton for all the reviews and here are the replies!

Yuuvune: I know! It sure does seem like Arthur's getting picked on a lot but I'm happy that you noticed the importance of the last chapter. I have so many fluffy ideas that I can use with that situation! (yaoi laugh of evil). Don't worry Francis will take good care of him (wink wink) I always loved Ukraine and I think the fanfiction world would be better is she was added in more but then who one earth would she be paired with? I like how she's such a crybaby but she has a good heart to make up for it and isn't annoying. I just figured that if someone was suffering she would cry and try to take away their pain. Lol. Francis was very lucky I went with the "happy Ukraine" scenario. I actually had another idea where Francis has to build a box house in an alley and become a prostitute to get the money for the medicine. Yes, Turkey and Greece hate eachother but I actually have an idea about a way to make them lustful rivals. A little anger always makes the sex better, lol! Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: Lol, yeah lots of people feel pretty bad for Arthur and even sometimes I think "Hmm...maybe I should ease up?". But the yaoi monster in the back of my head whispers "No, keep torturing him, you can make lots of cuteness from a little bit of pain". Needless to say the yaoi monster (the name I've given my muse) has my ear. I liked how you said Francis was a good seme. That had me smiling. Yes, I think Francis is much more of a "take charge" guy than people give him credit for. I like Ukraine. She rocks but I figured it would be like her to pull an airhead move like wanting to keep open a tea house for sentimental reasons when she can't even make tea. Thanks! I've loved Berwald and Tino ever since I heard Berwald call Tino his wife. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside. Lol, yeah I would pair Japan up with Greece but I like Japan better with Yao in this story and hey psychotic enemy love can be cute! Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Thanks for the kind words. I'm happy to meet another Ukraine fan! She's just awesome! I'll keep up the work! Thanks a ton for the review!

ELC: I know, poor Arthur. On the bright side at least he's in a warm house with a hot seme instead of out on the street in the rain which would have made his cold worse. I will also admit that while I was writing this I kept saying to myself, "You need to use pounds" but I didn't want to look up a currency converter which was super lazy of me. I did take that comment to heart however and thanks to that I actually did some research on this chapter. See a little good came from it. I do realize the the illusion was sort of destroyed. Thanks a ton for the review!

Ragamuffin: Yeah, um the lack of the use of pounds was due to complete laziness on my part. The bad part was while I was writing the story I kept thinking about how I should have used pounds. (sigh) I will remember that in the future though. I should have just forced myself to look up a currency converter despite how tired I was. Oh well, lesson learned. I'll do it better next time. Is it bad that I feel better now that I know I wasn't the only one to make that mistake? I also like pirates and APH because, hey men at sea with only eachother as company, what ever will they do? (waggles eyebrows). It's nice that you like many of the pairings. I'm planning on putting Turkey/Greece in here eventually. I tend to update when I feel inspired and luckily I am! Lol, so I'm hapy you have something to read after your exams. I hope you get A's! I wish there was a yaoi religion! I would be the most enthusiastic member! Lol! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Lol! Yeah if yaoi was a religion then it would probably be clothing optional! Lol! Wouldn't it be cool if on those surveys where they ask you what you are you can check "yaoi fangirl" Tee hee! I would love to check that! Lol! Yeah, I figured since Francis has always had everything given to him I wanted to make him suffer a bit! I know what you mean about Arthur letting Francis drag him around but have you ever noticed that when people get sick they get more childlike and tend to want someone to take control? Plus Arthur wasn't just sick, he also had cracked ribs! Lol! Nice to know that the Berwald and Tino pulled through. They are my self proclaimed fluff pairing! I think I am going to do the Turkey/Greece because I think this fic would do good with a couple that hates eachother but finds the other attractive! Lol. I just also kept seeing this vision of Greece as a doctor that passed last in his class that would rather sleep that actually help people, and I agree Ukraine is so sweet! I didn't like killing off her husband but I had to get it where Francis could get a job somewhere. You're actually the only one that commented on Arthur's past and yes it's very sad. I don't know if I'll have Arthur's father pop up or not (probably not but seriously you never know). Lol and yeah Francis's mind is constantly in the gutter! Tee Hee! (Bing) you got the food question right! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review! (Sorry for the long reply).

* * *

"Everyone line up and drink the immune system tea!" Eli yelled out from the kitchen. There were various groans of displeasure from the crew members. It wasn't enough that their ship was mildly wrecked and Ivan was acting creepy because of it. It wasn't enough that they had lost their Captain and now had Ludwig (who had no sense of humor) as the acting Captain but they also had to drink a large glass of that disgusting tea that Yao made? It was so unfair!

No one would dare speak these words outloud. Yao was far to kind to belittle his tea plus Kiku was scary when anything that appeared like a slight toward his brother would happen. The crew members sulked as they lined up outside the kitchen door. This tea was supposed to prevent them from getting sick from the rain. Inside the kitchen the Japanese youth was chopping up some dandelion root to add to the tea. Roderich stood to the side and watched as Yao strained the purple mixture.

Kiku inwardly smiled to himself as a feeling of nostalgia came over him. It was almost like they were at the orphanage again caring for the younger ones. It was that one thought that made all the others darken. His face took on a murderous tone as the memories came back.

* * *

It had been a sunny day in China as a twenty nine year old Yao stretched. He had to wake up the other children and have them get ready for their lessons before he left for work. He walked in main room to see the oldest orphan Kiku doing training with his sword in the house. Wang's eyes widened as he saw how close the youth was coming to hitting the vases in the room. He was positive with the force that Honda was using it would easily shatter the delicate vases.

"Kiku! What are you doing? Don't practice sword fighting in the house aru!" The older brother lightly scolded. A fifteen year old Kiku turned and blandly stared at his caretaker before he sheathed his sword and walked outside. Yao tried not to pout at the cold look. What happened to the little four year old that he had taken in so many years ago? He remembered when Kiku was younger, the Japanese youth used to cling to his side and he was always so sweet! He guessed that it was just teenage angst, even if it did upset the older a bit when he wasn't greeted in the morning.

Yao sighed, best to let Kiku work out whatever problem he had. He knew that the other was probably just waiting until his sixteenth birthday when he would be able to leave the orphanage and start his own life. That thought brought Wang into a depressing spiral as he thought about all the other children who had left him over the years.

Was it selfish of him not to want to let Kiku go?

Since Wang Yao was seventeen he had been running the orphanage. He had been an orphan but he was taken in by an old doctor who taught him about medicine. The doctor lived in an urban area and Yao remembered seeing so many other orphans. They would stand on the corners and beg, sometimes offering their body for a little food. It broke the child's heart to see so many other children suffering! The younger version of Yao always wondered why the doctor took him in when there were so many other needy children to choose from.

When Wang Yao was old enough he began to work for the doctor. He saved his money and later bought a house in the country which he turned into an orphanage. He had been looking after the orphans for a while now. There weren't many orphanages in China so he always had kids. He just wished it didn't hurt so much when they left. He gave them all an education so they would be able to easily find jobs and many of them started families right after they left at sixteen. Maybe that was it! Maybe Kiku had a secret girlfriend and he was embarrassed to bring her around!

That lightened up the caretaker's thoughts as he imagined how the oldest orphan would introduce his future wife. Would Kiku get that determined look on his face while he led the nameless girl into the house by the hand before shouting that he was planning to marry her? Or would he shyly walk in with a blush on his face, head pointed to the ground before stuttering that he had found his wife? A smile found its way to Wang face. There was nothing to worry about!

* * *

Kiku stayed outside and swung his sword in the garden. He couldn't wait to get out from under his older brother's control. He just had half a year and he would be gone. More force went into the swing than necessary. It wasn't fair that Yao made him watch the others while he went to work. Yao could easily take the orphans with him but Noo! He had to rely on Kiku to take care of the other children.

Anger welled up in him. Didn't Yao care that he was trying to be a sword fighter? Didn't Yao care that he had to meet his trainer on a daily basis? God, his big brother could be so annoying. He was always smiling. He was hardly ever mad, and he was like a freaking saint. Whenever Kiku looked at him he saw the exact opposite of what he was. The logical part of Honda picked then to speak up.

It wasn't right that he be so mad at his older brother for being a good person. Yao worked hard at being a doctor in town so they had food on the table. Yao even took time out of his early morning when he should be resting to teach them all math, writing, and reading. The sword was slightly lowered as guilt swam through the younger. He was supposed to watch the children again today.

It was his horrible little secret but he had been leaving his brothers and sister to fend for themselves for one to two hours a day. He had worked like crazy around town to finally be able to pay a sword trainer. It had started innocently enough, he just left the ten year old Im Yong Soo in charge while he went to his instructor for an hour. He would often set the children down for a nap before he left and they would just start waking up before Kiku came home. The oldest orphan would then start on dinner for when Yao came home.

The Japanese youth shook his head. It would be such an inconvenience on his trainer if he asked him to change the time. He knew that Yao wouldn't let him go out after dark and he also remembered how much he had to beg the man to teach him. The children would be fine. Im Yong Soo would have to take over watching them after he left anyway. The Japanese orphan nodded as he sheathed his sword and walked inside the house to hear Tai's little voice.

* * *

"Aww, Rice porridge again. I wanted some gaos!" The six year old little girl complained as she stuck her spoon in the porridge.

"Gaos originated in Korea! Da Ze!" Im Yong Soo declared as he stirred his bowl.

"Did not!" Tai yelled as she stood up to point at the older.

"Did too!"

"Alright that's enough. Gaos could have originated anywhere and the only ingredients we had were for rice porridge. I'll stop by the store on the way home tonight and pick up some food. We'll have gaos tomorrow." Yao calmly explained as he fed the one year old Hong. Kiku walked to where his seat was and looked at the bowl of rice porridge. It was nice of his older brother to still set his place at the table despite how mean Honda had been treating him. They finished the rest of their breakfast in peace with only one other fight breaking out between Tai and Im Yong Soo.

"Kiku please take care of the dishes while I school the children before work." Wang asked as he got up from his chair. Various complaints about how they didn't need school fell on deaf ears and the older brother forced them all to take out their writing pads and start to practice. A small smile rose over the Japanese youth's face as he heard Im Yong Soo declared the writing originated in Korea. He picked up the bowls and soaked them in the bucket of dishwater. He would have to pull some more water up from the well later. He would wash them before his brother came home.

* * *

Kiku listened as he heard his older brother look around for his doctor bag. Kiku rolled his eyes and helped the older. He bet Tai had decided to play with it again. It was funny to see how worked up Wang Yao could get when he was looking for something. The other ran back and fourth looking under chairs and in cabinets.

"Here brother." Kiku said as he held out the weathered doctor's bag that he had found on the floor. A look of relief passed over the twenty nine year old's face.

"Thank you aru." He quickly said as he hugged his younger brother and ran towards his job. A blush rose to the Japanese youth's face as he watched his brother run off. Why did he always have to be so touchy feely? Yeah, he used to like it when he was little but he was fifteen for crying out loud! When would Yao see him as a man?

The young man quickly looked at the clock which told him he would have an hour to put the kids down for a nap. He heard Tai and Im Yong Soo in yet another argument while Hong started wailing.

"He did it!"

"She did it!"

The Japanese youth let out a sigh as he walked into the next room. He had two ADHD kids and a baby to take care of before he went training. Today would be a long day.

* * *

Wang Yao smiled at his patient who had a sore throat. The old man had been smoking five packs a day so his throat would clear up once he smoked less. The man thanked him profusely before he hobbled back home. He truly loved his life. He got to help people on a daily basis, though he didn't mean to let the groceries get so low. He would have to become more aware of that in the future. A young lady smiled at him from across the street. Yao smiled back and let out a wave. He had many women that wanted him to ask them out but Wang didn't think it would be fair to take a wife. He was already so busy with work and kids that he knew if he took a wife he wouldn't be able to give her any attention.

The doctor looked at the clock. It was about time to take his lunch break. He had left enough rice porridge for the kids to eat at lunch but he could see their disappointed faces in his mind at having to eat the same thing twice in one day. He thought about how the children would have to wait longer for dinner if he went to the store after he closed for the day. Wang shook his head. It wasn't fair to do that to them.

The doctor grabbed his bag and locked up the clinic. The store was only down a few blocks, he could get some groceries and walk home to surprise his kids with a lunch that wasn't rice porridge. He could already imagine their happy faces as they came to hug him before they begged him to cook up a meal. He would have to make it quick but it was doable. A smile came over the doctor's face as he walked to the store.

* * *

Kiku grabbed his sword and carefully closed the door. The children had been harder to settle down than usual. He looked at the dirt road in front of him. Damn, he only had five minutes to get to his trainer or else he would get punished! The fifteen year old let out a sigh as he began frantically running down the road. He passed a few soldiers but thought nothing of it. If he would have stopped and thought about it, he would have realized that there were never soldiers in the small rural town unless something big was about to happen, but as it was Kiku was too busy trying to get to his trainer.

* * *

Wang happily skipped down the road. In his hands were two bags filled with food. He couldn't wait to see the relief on Honda's face at not having to deal with three hungry kids alone. He hoped that despite the recent attitude Kiku would decide to stay after he turned sixteen. He could see his house up ahead but was confused when he heard screams. Were someone's kids hurt? He stopped in his tracks and listened closer. His heart sped up when he realized that those were HIS children screaming. Parental instinct rose in the small man as he dropped the bags he was holding and ran.

He kicked open the doors as he heard more screams, something hit the wall and then all was silent. The doctor quickly ran through the house and opened the door to the children's room. The room looked like it had been painted in red. There was Hong with his throat slashed still sleeping in his crib. His eyes were closed as blood still continued to run out of the wound. Tai was thrown like a rag doll to the side of the room. He could see the blood sliding down from the wall where she had been cut and thrown. Im Yong Soo was bent at a strange angle over the table. His spine was broken in two and the doctor could see the bone sticking out of the back. Yao could tell by all the defensive wounds that the other had on his body that the small Korean orphan had fought to his dying breath. His breathing increased as the iron smell of blood overwhelmed him.

Every feeling in his body became hypersensitive as he heard footsteps coming from the other room. Wang's body shivered from adrenaline as he walked into the next room. There he saw three Chinese soldiers standing around his room looking at a piece of paper. Sadness and anger welled up in the caretaker as he grabbed a shard from off the floor. These people had murdered his family. He gripped the shard tighter as it dug into his skin. He would get revenge for his innocent children.

With a yell the doctor tried to attack from behind. The soldier had been cleaning his sword and turned on instinct. The metal blade caught the top of Wang's shoulder and when the doctor tried to turn to avoid further damager the sword slid down, cutting through the flesh on his back. This alerted all of the other soldiers as they quickly pulled out their weapons. Yao growled like a fierce animal as he tried to get up but the soldier ran the blade over the wound again, making it deeper. The doctor bit his lip as he tried to hold in a pain filled whimper.

"Should we kill him? He doesn't count as an orphan." One of the soldiers asked. The soldier with the blade looked down to think for a minute.

"No. The new overpopulation control attack that the government put into affect says to kill the orphans that are not of the legal age of sixteen." The other soldier stated. The two soldiers shrugged before they walked out of the room. The third soldier stayed in the room with the doctor who was now wheezing from the panic attack for a little longer, before Yao heard something quietly muttered.

"I'm sorry this had to be done Teacher." The man said as he began to walk outside with the rest of the soldiers to continue to carry on their mission. Wang's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. That man that had just brutally murdered his family had been one of the first orphans he had taken in. The soldiers outside continued walking, not even stopping when they heard the blood curling scream of anguish coming from inside the house they had just left.

The doctor continued to lay brokenly on the hardwood floor. Tears streamed down his face as the blood from his back kept pumping out. He didn't care that the cut had only been a layer of muscle away from the spinal cord. He didn't care that his hair was getting stained with crimson. His thoughts remained solely on the dead children in the other room. He thought about how he would never be given another flower chain by the strong willed Tai. He thought about how he would never get to hear the "Da Ze" from Im Yong Soo. He thought about how he would never get to look down at Hong in amazement at how neutral the child was. He thought about his Kiku.

Another sob exited the broken man as he thought about his favorite. He knew that he wasn't supposed to have favorites but he did. Kiku was probably the first to go down. Would he find the oldest mutilated beyond recognition in another room? The doctor didn't want to get up and check. He didn't think he had the energy to anyway. He wanted to die for failing to stop them, for failing to get revenge, but his body didn't listen to his pleas. The tears kept coming and the blood kept flowing.

* * *

Kiku carefully opened the door and was surprised to be met with silence. He felt a chill as he walked into the house. Something just seemed off. The Japanese youth shrugged at the feeling. He was just being paranoid. His teacher had kept him thirty minutes over for being a few minutes late. He walked further into the room and noticed that the place was trashed. He mentally rolled his eyes as he thought about how his brothers and sister could completely destroy the house within seconds.

He expected to hear them in the other room but he was met with silence again. Worry started to rise up in the oldest orphan. It was possible that the kids had gotten up, trashed the place, and then went back to sleep but that was extremely unlikely. Kiku carefully tiptoed over the broken items as he looked for the kids on the first floor. Little prickles of panic began to well up in the older.

The Japanese fifteen year old stood as he tried to listen. The house remained unnervingly silent but if he listened closely enough Kiku could hear near silent sobs. The teenager ran up the stairs to see if one of the kids had gotten lost playing hide and seek but something told him he was wrong. He turned the corner of the trashed hallway when he noticed that the door to Yao's room was open. The teenager stopped dead in his tracks. Yao never left his room open.

Kiku took small steps towards the room. The sobs became louder the closer he walked. A shocked gasp exited Honda as he saw his big brother face down in a puddle of tears and snot. Blood had dried onto his back, making it noticeable against Yao's pale skin.

"Brother! What happened to you?" The teenager fearfully yelled as he ran to the older. Shallow breathes exited Wang as he looked up to see Kiku. Oh, thank god. He didn't get hurt. The younger didn't resist as his brother pulled him into a tight hug and began sobbing on his chest. For as long as he lives Honda will never forget the feel of blood staining his arms as he hugged back. He will never forget those bloodshot brown eyes.

"Oh….Kiku. I'm so relieved you're safe. I thought…I thought they got you too! Kiku. Kiku. Kiku. I couldn't stop them! I tried to get revenge but I was beaten. You must hate me. I thought they killed you!" The doctor gasped as tears swam in his eyes. His hold became desperate despite the pain. The Japanese youth instantly paled. What did Yao mean exactly when he said "Got you too?" Fear snapped through the younger as he abruptly stood up as ran towards the children's room. There was so much red. He looked down at the broken children that he had left to fend for themselves. He couldn't stop the contents of his stomach from expelling itself. He heaved at the side of the room.

It's when he realized this was his fault. Bandits must have come through and of course the children couldn't defend themselves! He gave over his charges' lives for some sword lessons. It was his job to protect them! He thought about how stupid he had been. This was all his fault. He could have asked his jerk of a trainer to change the time of the practice! He should have stayed! His body shook with guilt and grief. His breathing became labored as he stared at the scene. This shouldn't have happened.

He heard tired yet determined footsteps echoing down the halls. He tore his eyes away from his dead siblings to see a deathly pale Yao clutching the wall as he tried to reach Kiku. The younger quickly ran back to the only remaining member of his family.

"They're dead Kiku." Yao stated in a broken voice before he started sobbing again. He wanted the tears to stop but they just kept coming. For the first time since the Japanese youth became a teenager he initiated a hug. He pulled his older brother to him as silent tears fell from his eyes. This was his curse for wanting to leave. He had always wanted to get away from his annoying adoptive family but never like this.

"We need to get you bandaged up." Honda numbly stated. He held his older brother tighter. He had learned his lesson. He would live to protect and serve his older brother. He would never leave any person he cared about on their own ever again.

* * *

They both slowly walked down to the living room. Each still caught in their own panic. Kiku walked to the medicine cabinet that had toppled over to the floor. He picked up the white wrapping bandages and carefully wrapped his brother's torso and shoulder. Wang Yao leaned back to feel more of Kiku's hands on him. It was his way to reassure himself that Kiku was actually here. He hadn't gotten hurt. Honda didn't seem to mind as he pulled the older man into his lap after the bandages were put on. Yao relished in the feel of his brother hugging him from behind.

"We need to bury them." The older one stated. A sniffle exited the younger as he nodded into Wang's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few more hours before they both went to grab the shovels. They both dug in the garden, making tiny graves. It seemed so eerie without the sounds of children playing. The graves were dug. They then went to retrieve the bodies and managed to only break down twice. Wang Yao had never stopped crying but his tears increased tenfold as he placed Hong in the ground.

Kiku tried to make him sit out when getting the other children but Yao would have none of it. The Japanese youth vomited again as he carried the still seeing Tai down to her grave. There was nothing left in his stomach so he just dry heaved. He looked down at the dead female six year old as he pulled her eyelids down. Tears dripped down onto her cheeks from Kiku. Im Yong Soo was the most difficult. The way his spine was broken the two of them had to maneuver the dead child together. The two looked at each other, their eyes were filled with emotions that they couldn't speak.

Yao buried the children. Kiku wanted to help but his older brother just sent him off to find some flowers for the graves. The younger nodded as he went to pick the flowers from the garden. They both stared quietly at the graves. The wind blew through their hair as each of them reflected on their thoughts.

"What are we going to do?" Kiku numbly asked as he continued to stare at the graves. Wang sniffled as he wiped his tears away. He still looked terribly pale.

"Leave aru." Honda looked his elder in the eye and nodded. Kiku walked into the house and grabbed his sword. He hated that sword with a passion. It was his need to get better that caused all of this to happen. Kiku's eyes hardened. He would keep the sword as a constant reminder of what he did. It would remind him of his failure and make his protect his older brother better. He was never going let anything hurt Yao again. Wang took a few bandages, medicines, and what small bit of money he had.

They left that night.

* * *

Kiku leaned against the wall with his sword as he watched the people line up to his brother. They were currently in Russia but they had traveled through parts of England and every other country you could think of. Learning the language had been the most humiliating process in the world. To want to say something but not have the words. To have people look at you like you weren't worth the ground underneath them. It was horrible.

Yao had taken it all in stride and had managed to teach his younger brother how to speak in English and Russian. His older brother had become an "under the table" doctor in the country. They managed to make their living through trades. They always had plenty of food and the customers certainly were kind. Kiku had been in many fights over the past year. They were always having someone asking them for passports and trying to send them back to China. His sword had come in handy.

He watched as his brother smiled calmly as a lady was explaining her pains. Wang Yao hadn't been the same since that night. He still smiled but they never were his face splitting happiness radiating smiles he had before. They were reserved and his eyes now held a worn look that they had never done in the past. Kiku glared at the line of customers, trying to see if any of them held a weapon. It didn't look like any of them did.

He stayed in the position all night watching his brother heal the sick. When the last person left Yao let out a yawn. Kiku stared at the older as he laid down on the mattress.

"I'm going to sleep Kiku." Wang stated as he walked over to kiss the younger goodnight before he walked back to the bed.

* * *

"Good Night, Brother Yao." The Japanese youth politely responded. The now sixteen year old listened and when he felt his brother was truly asleep he pulled out the knife. He did this every so often to make him forget, to make him remember. It was his little form of self punishment for the death of his siblings. The younger silently brought his shirt up, showing dozens of scars on his stomach. He always cut on his stomach. He could feel the knife better that way.

The Japanese youth took a deep breath as he took the tip of the knife and slowly dug it into his flesh. He never did it deep enough to cause serious damage but he did it deep enough to make himself bleed. He focused on the pain as he pulled the knife across his abs. Crimson liquid poured from the wound. Kiku focused all of his energy on the red color. Just like the color of that room. Silent tears fell from his eyes. He jerked out of his pain induced trance as hand roughly stopped him. Kiku looked up to see Yao's brown eyes angrily glaring at him.

The Japanese youth stopped immediately. His older brother had never had an angry look in his eyes. In fact he didn't look angry, he looked furious. A small bit fear welled up in the younger. He watched wordlessly as Yao opened his shirt and made a long cut along his own torso with the knife he had stolen from the younger. A startled gasped exited Kiku as stood up, trying to get his brother to stop.

"Stop! What are you doing? Don't do that! You don't deserve to be punished." Yao turned those ferocious brown eyes on him as he asked in an angry tone.

"And you do? Do you know how much it kills me when I find some flaked blood that appeared out of nowhere? Do you? You're all I have left and if you do something I'll do it too." Yao made another move to cut himself when Kiku grabbed the knife. Blood dripped onto the floor from both of their cuts. Kiku hiccupped as he leaned in and hugged his older brother.

"I do. I left them alone. If I was there I could have stopped them! I could have protected them! You should hate me! You should want to leave me dead in a ditch somewhere for destroying the family! I deserve this!" Kiku sobbed into Wang's shoulder. The thirty year old's eyes softened as he held the younger closer. It was hard to remember sometimes because of the way Kiku held in his emotions that the other did have them. The younger certainly had changed after that night. He became suspicious of all people. He began to seek out touches from the older which was something he never would have done before. He also became obsessively protective.

"What are you talking about? Do you know how thankful I am that you were gone then? Do you have any idea how many times I thank the ancestors that you weren't hurt? It was the government Kiku. Three trained soldiers against one fifteen year old, who do you think would have won?" Yao asked as he grabbed Kiku's chin and brought their lips into a kiss. The younger leaned in closer and opened his mouth to let his older brother's tongue in.

This was something new that had also started after that night. Wang Yao had first justified it as giving Kiku a bit of comfort, yet it quickly developed into something more. It was horrible but the older needed to know that Kiku was still with him and he knew by doing this he owned the younger in a way no one ever had before. He did sometimes feel a bit guilty and he would have stopped if his younger brother had protested but it seemed as if the Japanese youth did quite the opposite. By all rights it was nearly incest but they needed comfort and all they had was each other.

* * *

Kiku pulled the hair tie out of his brother's hair and gently fingered the strands. He always loved Yao's silky hair. The two moved closer to the bed as they kissed. The blood was staining through their clothes and would stain the sheets but they didn't care. They didn't care about the pain that was seeping through their wounds. All they cared about at the moment was knowing that the other was truly there. It was desperate as Kiku straddled the other's waist and grinded against him.

Yao leaned against the wall and began to lick his hand. He held Honda in that straddling position as he pulled down the younger's pants. He concentrated on how his brother was taking his fingers while the sixteen year old slickened up his own fingers and began to rub at Yao's groin as he tried not to moan as his brother prepared him. He shivered at the analytical look on the older's face as he took in two fingers. The two moved closer and began to kiss again. He could feel another two fingers being added to his channel.

"Ready?" The older asked. Kiku furiously nodded his head. Wang brought himself into the younger's tight heat. The sixteen year old let out a gasp as he was entered. He fell onto Wang's chest as the doctor gave him time to adjust. Kiku waited until he was sure it wouldn't hurt. He then began to ride up and down on the erect member. Yao panted as he thrust up. Did his brother have any idea how beautiful he was? Those dark eyes that hardly ever flashed emotion filled with lust. That shiny hair and porcelain skin that mad him look like a human statue.

Kiku watched as Wang Yao became overwhelmed with lust. He loved how the older would become flushed during the ordeal and have a light red sheen on his skin. The two continued their lovemaking until they came. They were both silent in that regard. Kiku collapsed on Wang Yao's chest. The two let the silence take over as they basked in the after glow.

"Promise me you'll never do it again." Yao stated. He could feel the younger nodding into his chest.

"I promise Brother Yao." He nodded. He knew that the sixteen year old always kept his promises.

"I love you." The doctor softly stated.

"I love you to." Wang let out a sigh as he pushed the younger up. They needed to take care of those cuts.

* * *

It was one week after the cutting incident that Kiku leaned against the wall and met the psychotic lavender eyes of a large innocent looking Russian, who had an injured man who introduced himself as Captain Arthur Kirkland. It should have been suspicious since someone had let all of the prisoners out of the asylum but when Yao heard that the Captain needed a doctor for his ship he immediately accepted. They had stayed too long in Russia.

* * *

"Kiku? Kiku? Are you alright aru?" Wang Yao worriedly asked as he put his hand up to the younger's face to make sure he didn't have a fever. Honda lightly removed the hand.

"I'm find Brother Yao. I was just thinking about how much everyone will enjoy the tea." His older brother's eyes lit up in amusement. He knew very well how bad the tea tasted.

"I think they'll love it!" The older doctor said loudly. He had to suppress a laugh at the wave of groans that reached his ears.

* * *

OMG! I was seriously crying during writing this chapter! Umm...I know that China has never done anything that extreme for overpopulation but it's my story and this was the idea that kept nudging at my brian. Yeah so feel free to tell me what you think and thanks to the reviewers!

Till Next Time...


	9. French people can't make tea

Hi! Ok, this chapter is pretty much sickness fluff and the start of the Turkey/Greece pairing. Thanks a bundle to all my reviewers! I'm the most lucky author in the world! Here are the review replies!

SpirallingHarmony: No problem! I really don't know why "yaoi fangirl" isn't a choice. Yeah, I don't think anyone really likes the taste of medicine especially when it's just preventative medicine and isn't really curing anything. Yeah the crew should be more grateful! They could have a doctor like Hercules that only really cares about his kitties! Lol, yeah I would think that Ivan's probably put so much time and effort into the ship over the years that to see it destroyed would probably get him super pissed. Somehow I don't think that Alfred necessarily sees that as a bad thing! Lol! I really love how Korea always says everything originated in Korea! He's so cute! I had to include that! Thanks for saying that all the deaths made the story realistic. Don't feel bad about crying. I was sobbing while I was writing it. I kept thinking "How can I do that to Yao?", but you got it right. I figured that with Kiku always wanting to leave the only way I could force him closer to his older brother was through a tragedy. Thanks a ton for the review!

Fizzgig and Ragamuffin: Ah, thanks for explaining how the pound worked. I should have just done that. Lol! I'm happy you're looking forward to Russia's past chapter. I'm planning on doing one but I have no idea when I'll get to it. Umm...not sure if that's a compliment or not about the me making your mood worse, better, worse, and then better again but thank you? Lol. I know I'm horrible but Arthur seems to be such a glutton for punishment and I think he looks good abused! In reality it's also a really painful way to force him to realise that he needs Francis more than he would ever like to admit! Yeah, I didn't like killing off the kids either but it's what I needed to do for the story. I'll make it up to them in another story (whenever that will be). Lol! Awesome book! Well don't feel bad about the history exam. You're probably doing better than me! Lol. Btw, do you like strawberry laces because I got the weirdest feeling that you might like strawberry laces, I must be psychic! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: I feel better about crying now. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That is like the ultimate compliment! When I write I tend to imagine how I would feel if something like that would happen to me if I want something to be serious and If I want it to be random I pull up a yaoi youtube slideshow and let the ideas flow! Also watch out for what songs you listen to when you write because they can really affect your mood which can affect your writing. Lol. I guess I do write a bit on the extreme side huh? Keep writing and you'll be doing great! The key to writing is to do if for yourself and never do it for someone else. If you write something you love then even if it doesn't get a good reception you'll still feel proud because you enjoyed writing it. If some people dislike it, tell them to fuck off. Yeah, I know what you mean with the Yao seme. It's pretty hard to find it where he tops but I really like it when he does because he's the older but Kiku has more of the dominating personality. Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: Thank you. Believe it or not I didn't want to kill the kids but I couldn't think of anything else that could happen that would be gruesome enough to make Kiku feel enough guilt to make him want to stay forever with Yao. I just kept thinking, "How on earth am I writing this? These are kids! (sob)." Poor Kiddies. The cutting I actually added in on a whim. I figured that if Kiku had enough guilt and no one was punishing him for it then he would start punishing himself because he thinks he deserves it. I once read that a person will only go to someone they trust to punish them so if a person comes to you for punishment you should feel honored because they trust you enough to give them absolution. I figured Yao would never punish Kiku for the incident so Kiku has to punish himself. I really don't think I'll put the soldier that gave Yao the scar in but you never know. The damn idea is in my head now! Lol! Thank a ton for the review!

* * *

Francis woke up to a gentle poking on his shoulder. He let out a moan as he turned on his side. Why wouldn't his maids leave him alone? He just wanted to sleep in and let the day fade away but those maids were always so persistent! What type of document would he have to sign today? What type of classes over laws and politics would he have to take?

"Umm….Francis…..ummm…..it's time to get up…." Katyusha worriedly stated as she gently tapped the other man on the shoulder. Did the other man get sick too? Oh she hoped not! The Tea House needed to get opened and she needed to get to work! The man moaned as he turned to his other side.

"Five more minutes." The Frenchman mumbled. The lady of the house tensed up as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping man. She let out a whimper of distress. Was it polite to wake him up? He looked so tired but he did say that he would help her revive the Tea House. What was she going to do? Little tears began to prick at the lady's eyes. The door to the room was slammed open as Lavino came in. A surprised squeal exited Katyusha as she fainted.

"Oh shit!" The counter man yelled as he shook off his own freight. He ran over to the lady on the floor. Francis immediately woke up from all the commotion in the bedroom. He looked around the room. Did someone yell? He looked to his right to see his kidnapper still sleeping soundly with a flush on his cheeks. He saw something moving to his left and looked over the bed. There was the rude counter man shaking the unconscious lady of the house.

"Oh Katyusha! Don't faint again! I just came over because Hercules wanted to make sure that you were coming to work today! Oh C'mon! Wake up! Please?" Lovino pouted as he lightly shook his friend. Francis was a bit confused as to what to do in this situation so he let out a small cough. The smaller man turned and glared at the Frenchman.

"This is your fault I know it! I told her not to take you guys in but did she listen to her smart friend? Of course not!" Francis yawned as a sleepy pout came over his face. This caused the man on the floor to growl louder for not being taken seriously. Lovino stood up and grabbed the Frenchman by the front of his pajama's and threw him down stairs.

"Get to work you bum!" Francis let out a yelp as he was thrown down the staircase. The Prince was barely able to get his footing. Boy, what was with that guy? Maybe he was sexually frustrated? Francis let out another yawn and nodded to himself. He would have to talk to that counter man one on one about the importance of getting his pipes cleaned regularly. He was a little worried about the fainted lady upstairs but he figure her friend would wake her up.

The Frenchman hobbled down the stairs and went into the kitchen. He remembered where it was by memory. The stench of burnt food burned in his nose. The Prince made a face as he looked into the kitchen to see a sink full of dishes. There was also egg staining the counter and did he even want to know how noodles came to hang from the ceiling? This kitchen was like a French person's nightmare. A groan exited Francis as he put on the bright pink rubber gloves and began to turn the knob to fill the sink with hot water. Did he ever think that one day he would be working without pay in a failing Tea House in Britain wearing pink gloves and pajama's. A silly smile rose to the Prince's face.

If only his teachers could see him now.

* * *

The sleepy doctor looked at the clock as he stroked one of his kittens. It looked like Katyusha would be late again. He let out a yawn. This really was to troublesome. If only he could be a cat! It would be perfect. He could be able to lounge about and get his stomach rubbed all day. He wouldn't have to worry about inheritances running out or bills to pay. He could just meow whenever he wanted something and his owner would hop to.

It wasn't like he really wanted this job anyway but Dad just had to have a doctor, so what if he passed last in his class? He was a doctor and his father was (somewhat) proud. The small golden bell rang above his door. Hercules pulled his eyes up to look into the waiting room. He was expecting to see the normally hot headed Lovino pulling his nurse into the clinic but what he saw made him sit straight up. A growl exited his throat.

There in his waiting room stood his nemesis. He looked at the tanned skinned man with a germ mask over his eyes that wore the white doctor coat. The man let out a look of thinly veiled amused disgust when he looked around the dirty clinic. If you could guess cleaning didn't rank high on Hercules's list of priorities. The doctor forcefully pushed himself off of the hospital bed.

"What are you doing here?" Hercules rudely asked as he walked out of his patient room. His jaw was set back, his fist were to his sides as if he was prepared for a fight. He stared at the man with the germ mask covering half of his face. The man's brown eyes lit up as he saw his angry rival. Did Hercules have to constantly tempt him with that tone?

"I find it funny that you ask me that when I come here every month and ask you the same thing. Did all of the cat hair get into your ears and clog your brain?" The higher class doctor asked as he let out a small laugh. Hercules immediately picked up one of his cats in case he had to protect them.

"Funny, you come here every month to ask me the same question to which I reply with the same answer, maybe you've gotten brain damage from treating those boring snobs." Doctor Karpusi coldly said as he glared at the other. A growl escaped the man. How dare this doctoring reject talk about his patients!

"Yeah, well at least mine have money! Have you looked at yourself lately? You're a fucking laughing stock! Serves you right too! Who the hell would want to get treated by your sorry ass!" The masked doctor remarked angrily as he tightened his own fist. Hercules smirked as he put down the cat and began walking toward the other with his fists drawn. He had waited so long to wipe that smug smile from the other's face.

"Better be like this than be a money whore who's only gift is agreeing with people who don't even like him! Isn't that right drug dealer?" The broke doctor ground out as he threw the first punch which slammed against the other's arm. The other doctor didn't hesitate as he punched the other in the back. The cats meowed as they ran away from the two grappling doctors.

"You stupid fuck! You are so damn stubborn! Can't you see it's better if you join my practice? Or are you so prideful that you can't accept when you're beaten?" The tanned skin man asked as he pushed the younger one against the wall. Hercules met that fiery brown eyed glare with a glare of his own. The wall trapped Hercules against Sadig's chest. The two's lips were a few inches away from each other. The masked doctor could almost taste his prize.

"Funny, I didn't know we were in a competition." The cat loving doctor ground out as he pushed the other with all his might. Sadig barely caught himself from falling over the table. The two prepared themselves to attack again when they heard the bell ring. Katyusha and Lovino stood in the doorway. The lady looked at the two doctors in confusion.

"Did I interrupt something?"

* * *

Francis sighed as he just got done cleaning. That kitchen had been filthy! He felt a sense of pride wash over him as he looked at the spotless kitchen! It was clean enough that even a professional chef couldn't protest! Oh wait, he didn't. He looked outside where all of the tables and chairs were set out. The lights were on but no one was coming through the door. Francis stared at the Tea Room with concentration. It wasn't like the place was bad, actually it had everything it needed to be set up for success.

The building was near the main street in town. It wasn't far enough into the town to be a big deal about getting there. The Tea Room was set up in the main room of the house. Much like the upstairs the downstairs had large windows that cushioned window seats sat in front of. Customers could get a perfect view of the rain while they melted their worries away with a cup of tea. There was blue carpeting in the area where the carved wooden tables sat. Elegant crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The place was beautiful . It seemed like Katyusha's husband really had put everything into this place.

Why wouldn't a gorgeous place like this have any customers? It was obvious that the food would have something to with that. He had tasted the lady of the house's cooking and he understood why this place wasn't getting any business. The Frenchman nodded to himself as he walked into the kitchen. He had never cooked before but he was French! It would be natural to him as long as he followed the directions in a cookbook! He looked worriedly up the stairs.

Maybe he could get some practice now. Katyusha left soon after she had been woken up and ushered out by the rude man. That had been about two hours ago. Francis didn't expect to be spending his morning standing on a chair trying to get condiments and noodles off the ceiling. His little Mon Petit Lapin needed to have breakfast and take his medicine. The Frenchman walked to the bookshelf and picked up a random cookbook.

He took one of the pans and opened the book to the page about eggs. The page was covered in what looked like dried on egg yolk. The Prince scrunched up his nose as he looked at the book. She had to be kidding him, right? There was no way a person could be this bad at cooking, and messy to boot! He took a slightly damp cloth as he began to gently was the pages. There was a simple recipe for scrambled eggs. Francis got the ingredients and began to follow the instructions.

He concentrated on looking at the eggs. He was French! He would consider it a failure to his culture if he messed up cooking. He cooked the scrambled eggs to perfection. A small smile graced his face. Yes! The French power worked! He was proud of himself considering it was the first time he has cooked anything. Now all he had to worry about was learning how to make tea.

He wondered if his amazing cooking skills extended to tea making? He hoped so. He quickly put the kettle on the stove and let the water boil. He looked at all the glass jars filled with various herbs and the little silver tea strainer. He didn't have a clue what to do. He randomly put some lavender hips, dried lemon rind, dried chili pepper, and rose hips into the small metal ball. He carefully put the ball into the delicate tea cup and added two spoonfuls of sugar. This looked right. The prince filled another small tea cup with orange juice for the vitamin C. The medicine that his little Mon Petit would have to take was also set on the tray.

* * *

Arthur let out a moan as he woke up to an unfamiliar feeling. The sheets felt different than what he was used to. His body ached. His throat was impossibly dry and his ribs! The pain was nearly intolerable but he would survive. He noticed that he was tightly tucked under a large blanket. He tried to move his arms but stopped when he realized that he didn't have the energy. Damn it! He needed something to drink. He should call that French bastard.

The pirate instantly stopped at the one thought. Did he just think about calling Francis for HELP? He must be sicker than he thought. Where was that Frog anyway? The Captain tiredly moved his eyes around the room to see where he was. He remembered the other forcing him to take his medicine before he went to bed. What happened to the older? It was strange but in these last few days the idiotic Frenchman had constantly been around. It would have been nice to have the extra warmth in his bed. The silence in the room was unnerving.

Did the Frog leave? Arthur mentally scoffed. Good Riddance! That Frenchman had been nothing but trouble! He continued to stare at the empty room for a few more minutes to try and ignore his aching throat. He thought about how that blond haired blue eyed Frog had made his whole crew think he was getting married in one afternoon! Damn Traitors! He thought about the sword fights they had shared and how he hadn't had such a thrilling fight among an equal in years.

A more panicked voice in his mind popped up. If the Frenchman left who would take care of him in this condition? What if he was just put here to die? He certainly felt like he was dying! Not that he could rely on the Prince but Francis had been taking care of him ever since they had arrived in Britain. An unknown fear blossomed in his chest as he thought about the Frog telling someone to do what they wanted with him as Francis walked home on his merry way.

Here he was feeling like shit and that French bastard had left him! Tears of frustration began to well up in the Captain's eyes. Why the fuck was he starting to cry? He didn't even like the French fuck but when he thought about never seeing him again something inside him hurt. Something that Arthur wasn't even going to attempt to examine. It's scary how much you can come to completely expect someone's presence after a couple of days. What was he going to do? And why the hell was he acting like such a fucking girl!

* * *

The door to the side opened to reveal the blue eyed man. Embarrassment flooded the younger at how silly he was being. He was crying over nothing! He chose to ignore the relief that flooded into him when he saw the Prince.

"Good Morning Mon Petit Lapin..." Francis stopped in mid sentence as he stared at the sickly man lying on the bed. Were those tears streaming down the side of his kidnapper's face? The Prince walked toward the bed after he set the tray down to get a better look. Those were tears! Did something happen? Was his little English soon to be lover in pain? Francis carefully sat to the side of the bed. The other tightened his lip as he glared at the blanket

Francis peeled off the blanket from the other man and gripped his chin, gently forcing the younger to look at him. Blue eyes met electric emerald. The Frenchman took the his thumb and tenderly wiped the tears away. Shame filled the pirate as he actually felt comforted! That was it! Francis was the devil! He never had to deal with this shit before the Frenchman came!

"Stupid Frog." Arthur croaked out as he glared at the Prince. The glare had absolutely no fire behind it and only succeeded in making the younger look more in need of help. The strange intimate moment was broken as the Frenchman noticed how his little Mon Petit sounded. Arthur's voice had always been rough compared to everyone else, but this time it sounded scratchy like sandpaper. Francis winced at the sound.

"Hush Mon Petit Lapin." The Prince gently ordered as he went to retrieve the tray. He brought over the tea cup filled with orange juice. Arthur lifted his arms now that they weren't being held down by the blanket. He winced at the pain that this action caused within his ribs. Francis gently held the bottom of the cup and put his hand over Arthur's. The Englishman glared at the Frenchman for the move. He didn't like someone treating him as if he didn't know how to do anything. It was bad enough that the fucker had seen his tears! A cough racked through his body, which made the pain in his ribs shoot up in his spine. A silent gasp escaped him as he fell back onto the mattress. Francis managed to save him from spilling the juice all over himself. A harsh growl exited the Captain but it came out more like a whimper.

The younger flushed with embarrassment and heat from his fever as he quickly tried to get back up. The older helped him, only this time Francis held the cup. The sickly male didn't resist as he felt the porcelain tip of the cup resting on his lip. He let out a sigh as he felt the cold orange liquid go down his throat. It still hurt and it was hard to swallow but at least now his mouth wasn't so dry.

"Better Mon Petit?" The Frenchman asked as he gently kissed his temple. Arthur glared at Francis. How dare the older treat him like a child! He may have been sick but he still had his dignity! He was a Captain for God's sake!

"I'll be better when you leave Frog." The Captain huffed. A smile came over the Prince's face. If Arthur had enough energy to insult him it meant he was getting better! He was one step closer to molestation! Francis grabbed the tray. He must be a sadist to put his little soon to be lover through this but he would probably never get to see the Captain like this again so he had to take advantage of it!

"Never." The Frenchman stated as he speared the scrambled eggs with a fork. The pirate opened his mouth to get a smartass reply back but Francis shoved the egg in. The younger made a gasping noise at the sudden intrusion but swallowed none the less. Arthur scrunched up his face from the pain in his ribs as he swallowed the food. He saw the Prince looking expectantly at him.

* * *

"Ew, it's French." The pirate stated in a grossed out voice. In reality he had loved the egg but he wasn't going to let Frenchy know that. Francis took a bite out of the egg next. Arthur watched the way he ate, the way his delicate lips would slightly move before the tongue would lightly run across his teeth. Oh God! He was actually watching the Price eat! He was sick! That was it! He was suffering from obvious head trauma that dared to have him notice such things!

"Taste good to me. Did you like it Mon Petit?" Arthur scrunched up his face as he made a grossed out look. His head was killing him but he wanted to appear to be fine for the other. He wouldn't be able to argue with the other man if he was feeling sick. He would ignore the part of him that said it was because he didn't want the Frenchman to worry.

"I don't like French things." The Captain haughtily stated. A smirk came to Francis's face as he leaned in closer to the Englishman.

"No, you love them." The sickly man's eyes widened as Francis then kissed his forehead. The Prince frowned as he felt how hot the younger was. Arthur was going to say a rebuttal but he had another piece of egg shoved into his mouth. He glared at the older while the Frenchman smiled peacefully. The pirate huffed but he opened his mouth for the next bite. He was only doing it out of self preservation. His ribs would hurt less if he didn't have to deal with the force of having eggs pushed into his mouth. Francis smirked as he fed the younger his breakfast. The two continued the glare/smirking game as the rest of the meal was consumed.

The Prince looked down at the plate and was a bit worried when he noticed that he had eaten most of the egg. Did Arthur get enough? He remembered reading somewhere once that sick people ate less than healthy people so he supposed that was alright. He then forced the pirate to take his medicine which the other did without complaint. The real tension started when Francis gave over the tea he had made. The sickly male stared at the cup.

"What in God's name is this!" The twenty three year old yelled out in outrage, he didn't care if his head and ribs hurt from the outburst. It was worth it! There were so many things wrong with this picture! The tea cup while in itself was lovely but the Frenchman had disobeyed the first rule of tea serving. He didn't put a fucking saucer with the cup! The second thing that was wrong was the silver tea strainer ball that rested in the tea. You NEVER keep that strainer ball in the cup! The third thing was the obscenely large amount of sugar that was dumped on top of the silver ball.

"It's tea." The Frenchman pouted. The younger gave him an incredulous look.

"I'm not drinking this. Bloody hell this is disrespect in the highest order! What the fuck were you thinking? " Francis looked at the cup. what was wrong with it? Wasn't this how English people had their tea? Francis pouted, his Mon Petit sure could be difficult.

"Why not? It looks fine to me." The sickly male let out an exasperated sigh. Arthur leaned back down into the bed as all of his faking at getting better was wearing him out. He let out a small yawn for fear of hurting his ribs.

"I'll teach you later if you leave me alone Frog. That pitiful display has me depressed. Go work downstairs or something." Francis let out a fond smile as he kissed the younger man's cheek. The pirate was so cute. The Frenchman than moved the tray to the floor as he joined the younger in the bed.

"Non, there will be no customers today. I will start advertising tomorrow." Arthur tried to stop the relief from flooding over him as he felt Francis's arm tighten around hips. Damn that separation anxiety that this sickness was causing!

* * *

Yeah, I really wanted an Arthur crying scene. I also like the idea of Arthur having separation anxiety! Lol. I had tons of fun making fun of the food and tea. I thought it was only fair that Francis not know how to make tea. I really made up the rules based on what my mom taught me when we used to have tea parties when I was a child so I don't know if that's right but I think it is. I think I'll check in on the pirates next and maybe get some Germany/Italy going on if I can. Germany's a hard character to write. Tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	10. The German work ethic

Hi everyone! I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates in the past few days! It wasn't due to a lack of inspiration. It was due because my computer which is 6 years too old and has finally decided to go on the fritz. I ordered a new one and it should be here in about two weeks. Till then I'll try to update when my internet is working. I think I have it pretty stable now that I'm not listening to itunes and overloading the processes. I will try to keep up with the daily updates now that I think I have my computer working again (somewhat). In this chapter we finally get some Ludwig/Feliciano loving! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here are the replies!

Fizzgig and Ragamuffin: Egads? Lol. You sound like a creepy scientist who just made a discovery! Lol. I want you to know that I blame you for my licorice craving. You're right I'm sure we both did fine. I made an A on my college Algebra! Woot! Did you get your grade yet? Lol, hey don't want to seem like I'm exploiting your britishness but how do people make tea in England? Is there a certain way to do it? But yeah, I thought that it was only fair that I make something that Francis is horrible at! Lol. Poor Francis! I believe you were right about Ukraine. I love playing the UST card! I think most people want to hug England (especially Francis). He's simply adorable! I'll be happy to be stuck with you until you get bored. Fizzy Pop? Is that like soda? Have fun overloading yourself on caffeine! Thanks a ton for the review!

Star Anise: Yeah, Francis really had no idea what he was doing. I wonder how you treat rose petals? I need to look that up! Lol. I think Francis had good intentions though but it was still a good thing that Iggy didn't drink it. On the bright side at least he's good in the kitchen. He's French so he better be! Lol. I love writing a vulnerable Arthur! It just gives Francis more time to cuddle with him uninhibited! Lol. Yeah, Ukraine really is to nice for her own good. Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Yup! Poor Lovino! I'm thinking about getting Spain in this story for him. Geez, this story sure has grown from what I thought it would be! Lol. I tend to like making Lovino be sweet to Ukraine to keep him in character. He always seems to be really nasty to all other men but I like how he acts nice around the ladies! Lol. About the noodles...let's just say she wanted to do the noodle test to see if they were done. Lol. I will try my best to keep Turkey and Greece in character because I think Turkey likes a challenge and his mind is so weird he would probably get turned on at the thought of fighting the other! Lol. You know what they say, love and hate are two sides of the same coin. You'll see what I'm talking about when I wrote that Turkey was a "drug dealer" later in the story. But in my mind he deals the love drug to Greece! (God, that was cheesy!) I liked how Francis has French cooking powers but I didn't even think of the Britannia Beam! (gasp). Seriously, when I read that I started seeing Francis and Arthur running around in little sailor moon uniforms taking down monster screaming "French power" and "Britannia beam"! Lol! You got that right! Francis is here to stay! He wouldn't leave his uke! That's not what a good seme does! Lol. Yeah Francis is really lucky that Arthur was sick because they probably would have gotten in another fist fight if he wasn't. Tea is a great drink to have...as long as it isn't made by Francis. Thanks a bundle. This chapter has a BDSM loving Ludwig in it so I hope it's written well. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Yeah, that's what I was implying but I think I may be moving towards love too fast. I mean they've only known eachother a week. Is that long enough to start having feelings for someone? I don't know but I think I like writing an Arthur in denial. Lol. Francis always thinks about molestation! If someone were to take all the thoughts of molestation out of his head there wouldn't be anything left! Lol! Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Thanks! I liked the name too but I was afraid a french person might cuss me out for it! Happy to know that wasn't the case! I like tea too. What's your favorite flavor? There was once this apple tea that was delicious but they stopped selling it and I never found it again (pouts). I wanted Lovino and Katyusha to have a close friendship, since they do her fainting doesn't even phase him anymore. Is Greece not usually strong? I know he's pretty laid back but him and Turkey are always fighting so I thought the he may become stronger is Turkey was around. If you need a picture just image Greece with rippling muscles fighting off Turkey with equally rippling muscles (drool). Happy the fluff worked out well! Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: Thank you and I agree! I thought it would be the perfect time to make Arthur emotional because sick people always let their true fears show when their sick, plus I didn't know any other time I could make Arthur that cute and vulnerable! I will put more Turkey and Greece in at a later date. Turkey is pretty hot but he would look so much cuter without the mask. Why does he wear that thing anyway? Maybe he has a deformed eye or something? I hope not! Yeah THIS type of history is the best but I have a feeling that the history taught in the classroom isn't as great. Glad the chapter worked out. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Thank you! I'm glad the chapter was enjoyable. Please don't get into trouble with the laptop! On the brightside you can always tell them you were researching history! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Ivan growled as he forcefully put the pipes back into place. Of course this would happen to him, the only sane person on the whole ship. An angry pout came over the face of the Russian. He didn't appreciate Ludwig ordering him to fix the ship in that all commanding voice. A dark chuckle exited him as he imagined himself destroying all of the piping just to have the ship sink. He could see all the worms that he was forced to work side by side with running around with their heads cut off and drowning in the middle of the ocean.

The vision was making the psychopath feel a certain amount of glee at the prospect of sabotage but then his vision switched to the self proclaimed hero trying to save everyone while the ship would be slowly going down into the ocean and flooding everything. Alfred would be running around in a silent panic as he ran all the others to safety but they would have to suffer slowly as the water kept rising. He could see the blond going into a mild panic attack as he realized that he wasn't the hero.

The happiness that the anger induced thought of killing everyone suddenly evaporated turning into sadness. He certainly didn't care if the others died but if his Sunflower died he wouldn't have anyone around to challenge him. A thoughtful sound exited the lavender eyed man as he leaned up against the wall in the basement. He didn't even like Alfred but there was something about how the "hero" would stupidly (and knowingly) be rude to him. The blond had grown on him like a skin devouring infection.

What had started out as an intense dislike had somehow over time turned into a need to prove his worth to the younger. The Russian scoffed. How mixed up. If anyone should be trying to prove their worth to anyone it should be Alfred trying to get his approval! A giggle exited him as he thought about taking some of his frustrations out on the younger. The door the led to the deck opened as his Sunflower came through. Ah, perfect timing.

* * *

"Hey Ruski! Hide me!" The blond whizzed down the stairs as he hid behind the massive repairman. Ivan giggled as he raised an eyebrow at the younger who was holding onto the back of his coat and sparing glances at the door.

"ALFRED! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE WHOLE SOUTH DECK AND YOU ONLY CLEANED NINETY-EIGHT PERCENT OF IT!" An angry German voice yelled from behind the door. A sadistic smile rose to the Russian's face. He made sure to let Alfred see it. The blond growled as he looked at the repairman.

"Hell No Ivan! You're the sidekick AND the villain! You are supposed to protect the hero!" A giggled exited the Russian. His little Sunflower was so impulsively mindless. He was going to enjoy manipulating that sentence.

"Da, but I get to decide when I want to be a sidekick and when I want to be the villain. What are you going to give me in exchange for hiding you?" Outrage filled the blond as he looked up at the Russian with his sky blue eyes. A scowl set onto his features as he glared up at the older. He was met with a chilling competitive smile that sent the hairs on his neck standing up.

"Nothing!" The footsteps outside the door began to get louder. A desperate whine exited the younger. He had two choices. Get chewed out and told to completely re-mop the deck or he could submit to the repairman's perverted wishes. God, he understood what being trapped between a rock and a hard place was like now.

"Are you sure about that Sunflower?" Ivan asked as he smiled at his lover. He ran the back of his hand teasingly over the front of Alfred's shirt, making the younger shiver. It was such a careless move that let him know exactly what the Russian's intentions were. He could feel the other man's nails slightly catch on one of his nipples. A shiver ran through the younger at the exotic feel. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Oh fine!" A sadistic smile crossed the repairman's face as he roughly sunk his fingers into that sunny blond hair and forced the younger on his knees. The nineteen year old artillery specialist grunted as his knees roughly hit the floor. The pain was mildly turning him on. Ivan smirked as he looked down at the blond. Yes, this is how things should be. Alfred winced at the pain in his scalp. In an attempt to gain control he licked Ivan's shaft through the fabric of the pants. The Russian could barely feel it but he looked down and smirked.

"If you wanted a taste that bad all you had to do was ask." Ivan childishly stated as he brought the blond's head closer to his groin. The artillery specialist growled. There was no way he was going down without a fight! He would win the battle of lust! Alfred carefully undid the buttons of the repairman's trousers with his teeth. Ivan could feel himself hardening further at the move.

He liked this. He liked when Alfred was on his knees waiting to please him. That's why he could never get rid of his Sunflower. The younger began to use his hands to pull out the Russian's manhood which earned him a sharp tug on his hair. The artillery specialist looked up at the insane repairman in annoyance.

"Nyet. Keep your hands behind your back." The annoyance turned into a pout. It wasn't too late. He could still back out and go fix his cleaning mistake, but a dark part that was hidden deep inside of the "hero" didn't want to. Sometimes Alfred wondered if he was addicted to the older. He made a show of sighing dramatically before he put both of his arms behind his back. A chill ran up the older at the sight of the submission. The grip on the younger's hair became tighter as the Russian guided him onto his length.

Alfred opened his mouth and greedily began to suck. Ivan leaned against the wall for support. It was a challenge to get a rhythm with his hands behind his back. The younger's knees ached as he rocked back and forth. He started out slow but he began to move fast and furious. He took a deep breath as he moved himself closer into Ivan, taking the entire shaft into his mouth.

* * *

"THERE YOU ARE!" A loud voice yelled from the door. When did that get opened? The artillery expert let out a shriek and promptly fell backwards. A groan exited him as all of his body weight fell on his hands. The German stood in the doorway. He stared dumbfounded for a moment at the couple before his glare increased. His arms crossed in front of him as he raised an eyebrow. Ivan just pouted at having his blowjob stopped. Alfred looked up at the acting Captain with wide eyes. Oh fuck, he was so busted.

"Oh don't stop on my account. This was apparently important enough to ignore my calling so please don't let me interrupt." The German said in a sarcastic tone. Ivan shrugged as he picked up he helped his lover up. A blush rose to Alfred's cheeks as he realized the situation he was now in. Damn Ivan! Fine! Mr. Acting Captain wanted a show, the blond would give him one!

Instead of attempting to deep throat again he started to lick the side of the repairman's dick with long clean strokes. The artillery specialist let out a long drawn out moan as he began to gently nibble on the head. He felt like a porn star! He listened as the Russian's breathing increased. He then pushed himself forward as he took the whole length into his mouth. He ran his tongue on the underside of the dick as he kept up the furious deep throating pace.

Ivan was watching the younger man under him as he moaned again. His little Sunflower was such an exhibitionist! He began to lightly pump his hips in and out of the younger's mouth. He could feel the back of the artillery specialist's throat on his tip. Ludwig still stood near the door. He watched the two with an unreadable expression. The blond could feel Ivan hesitate for a second before he came into the other's mouth. He began to drink the cum. A slow clap echoed around the room. Ivan looked up at the Acting Captain while Alfred tuned around. A little of the pearly liquid escaped from the side of his mouth. The younger licked it up with his tongue. It was almost how a cat would with cream.

* * *

"Bravo. Now Alfred I believe there is a deck you should be mopping." Ludwig stated as he glared at the artillery specialist. Ivan let out an insane giggle as he looked at the uptight man. Alfred looked flabbergasted! What was this guy made of? He just gave a damn good show! He shouldn't have to mop the deck!

"Don't worry Sunflower. You're not going anywhere yet." The Russian said in a quiet voice as he pulled up his pants. The Russian lifted the younger from the floor to his feet. The glare from the German increased. Ivan pulled a pipe from out of his coat and tightened his grip. Ludwig reached near his sword in case he would have to defend. Alfred nervously looked between the two. The room had gotten considerably colder.

"Why don't you punish someone who deserves to be punished. I know who caused the Captain to go missing Da." The repairman said in a sing song voice.

"It was probably you." Ludwig stated. The Russian's face took on an innocent look and his tone became surprised.

"Me? No. I was right beside you taking the bigger sail down. Tell me who was missing. Yao, Kiku, Alfred, Eli, Feliks, Francis, Arthur, you, Gilbert, Roderich, Nore, Den and myself were all in eyesight. Tell me who wasn't around around during that time. How could have the sail in the back have mysteriously started flapping?" A small smile came over the repairman as the Acting Captain's face became distant for a moment. The normally unreadable German's eyes widened for a millisecond before his face was schooled yet again into a scowl.

"I need to go check on something. Alfred you will redo that deck!" The Acting Captain ordered as he swiftly walked out of the room. Ivan smiled.

"Well, that went well. Don't you think so Sunflower?" Alfred stared at the door. What the hell just happened and why the fuck did he have to re-mop the deck! He glared hatefully at the older who looked down on him with a pleased smile.

"Well? You think that went well! I'm lucky that he didn't give me any more chores! What the fuck?" A confused yet sinister look came over Ivan as he answered the seething blond.

"I know, you are lucky. You should do your chores properly and then you won't have to worry about doing them a second time. I must go back to work. I will see you later." The younger was nearly foaming at the mouth with rage. An innocent smile crossed the Russian's face as he slowly led the other to the door. The younger's murderous thoughts were so disconnected that he was following the Russian and not even taking notice of it. Alfred's thoughts all combined together into one explosive rage but when he came to from his pissed off inner ramblings and fantasies about butchering a Russian he felt a light kiss on his cheek and heard a door slamming in his face.

He let out an angry growl as he pulled at the door knob. Unsurprisingly it was locked. The younger began to furiously punch and kick the door. He fingered the gun that sat to the side of his hip. He thought about shooting that damn door in but an image of an angry Ludwig came to his mind. He let out a sigh of defeat as he walked back to the south deck. Ivan wasn't getting any from him ever again! Damn it all to hell.

* * *

The Acting Captain swiftly walked around the deck. His face showed nothing but annoyance yet on the inside he was considering what the Russian had said. He didn't remember seeing his lover when they were taking down the sail. It was also strange that the littlest sail had mysteriously come undone despite that it was tied down like all the others.

God. Why did the one person he likes have to be such an idiot? Maybe there was an evil side to the younger? Maybe he just pretended to be cute and innocent to sabotage the ship. The idea was instantly thrown out. He highly doubted that the small deckhand had enough intelligence to put that much effort into a plan.

The Acting Captain passed Yao, Kiku, Nore, and Feliks sewing up the sails that had gotten damaged by the storm. Feliks walked around them and commented on their skills. The sky was sunny today and the water was still. The ship was sitting in the water not moving at all. There wasn't much that the ship could do without its sails. Feliks made a joke which made all the others laugh. Ludwig let out a sigh.

Was he surrounded by incompetence? Why did they all not just buckle down and do the work? With the way the others treated their jobs it was a miracle that anything got done! Roderich took his sweet time in the kitchen and would often bring out his violin to play when he should have been cooking! Ludwig could not tell you how many burnt things he had eaten over the years because the cook was lost in song! Kiku trailed after Yao all day and wouldn't leave his side to do anything for the ship unless the older pouted and asked him to. Wang Yao was quiet but tended to encourage this frivolous behavior! He was like the eternal big brother! Gilbert his moronic little brother who just HAD to tag along couldn't do a job correctly to save his life! He would always start the job but then find it boring and go do something more "awesome". Ivan just sat in that basement all day plotting murder or arguing with Alfred. If it was up to Ludwig and the man wasn't such a mechanical genius he would drop him back into that asylum he came from!

Alfred was almost just as bad a Feliciano! He didn't know how many times a day he would be trying to "save" someone while declaring the whole time he was a "hero". Hearing that everyday for the past four years can get tiring. He also tended to encourage others flights of fancy. Why Alfred would encourage a streaking race was beyond him. Den would do his work but he would take tons of breaks and distract the others by joking or getting into a crude conversation. Nore actually did the work but tended to always be looking over his should or talking to things that didn't exist. There was Eli who was convinced she was a boy and tended to spend all day reading romance novels or encouraging the men to display their affections for each other. Feliks was obsessed with fashion and tended to dress like a woman when drunk. He couldn't even tell you how many times the tailor had dragged a worker off in the middle of the day to dress them up as a girl for his "collection". His little Feliciano was just sometimes so useless. He couldn't lift much, he liked to take midday naps, and Feliciano would always embarrass him by asking for kisses. Ludwig didn't know why he put up with that.

The biggest time wasting encourager was possibly Captain Arthur. The Captain could rule with an iron fist when he wanted to but he never cared much if his crew slacked off, so much as the work got done properly at the end of the day. He tried to make friends with his crew! Where Ludwig comes from the Leader isn't supposed to make friends with the workers. The Leader is supposed to direct with a decisive attitude and hand down the jobs without any sympathy. He was supposed to triple check that the work was getting done quickly, effectively, and without any distractions. His Captain would always be reading, talking to "fairies", or drinking.

Then there was the Prince who didn't to have any intention of leaving. He supposed that he was happy that the Captain had finally claimed a lover but it was so unexpected! Eli said that they had probably been lovers for years and since the rebellions in France were getting bad, the Captain must have seen this as a perfect time to strike and get his lover in a protected environment. It killed two birds with one stone. She also said that they must have been secretly planning this for a long time. Ludwig shook his head. He hated to admit it but it might have happened like that. It was only a day after the Prince was kidnapped that Francis was announcing their wedding. The Captain argued but it was more like the arguing of a married couple. Maybe they were fighting over the wedding date?

He supposed it was only a matter of time that the Captain took someone. He understood that it was human nature to pair off but this was ridiculous! This ship should just be called the "love" ship as much as everyone was getting it on! He bet if the world had a "how many times a week do you do it" test they would win hands down! Ludwig would keep that idea to himself. The last thing he needed was Alfred to start interviewing people about how many times they had sex.

Now that the Captain was lost all that the second in command was getting was attitude, pouts, and whispers behind his back. His own little brother (who had been confined to deck work until further notice) was starting to spread conspiracy theories behind his back for revoking the crow's nest position. He hoped that the Russian was wrong with his statement but Ludwig knew that he probably wasn't. Ivan was insane not stupid. He hated it when he had to pick up after his lover's messes.

* * *

He walked to where the crow's nest was to see the smaller man pacing back and fourth in the circular raised platform. He looked anxious and kept wringing his hands. That was all Ludwig needed to prove the Russian right. Feliciano couldn't keep things to himself for long. He didn't have any filter and tended to be constantly talking. It must have been killing him not to say something.

"Feliciano!" The German yelled up. The younger stopped, tensed, and looked at the Acting Captain nervously. The only way he would ever look at his lover with anything less than complete adoration was when he was feeling guilty for something.

"Yes Ludwig?" The small male nervously stated.

"Come to my quarters. We have something we need to discuss." The superior coldly stated. Feliciano watched in a panic as his superior turned heel and walked towards their room. A chill came over the younger. Ludwig was taking THAT tone. He knew that the tone was normally reserved for punishments only. A sigh exited him as he willed his hands to stop shaking. The small man made his way down from the crow's nest. He had better get this over with.

* * *

Ludwig pulled out the handcuffs and the candles. It was his little ritual. He always had his little kinks but he had never thought that he would find someone that he could actually put through them. He heard the knob on the door turn to reveal his little lover. He had that wide eyed slightly scared look on his face. Good, at least Feliciano knew what was going to happen.

"You wanted to see me Ludwig?" The smaller nervously stated. He was met with a small smirk that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

"Feliciano, were you the one that took down the sail?" The German bluntly asked. The little deckhand started to visibly sweat now.

"Umm…no…I ..m..mean…maybe? Ok! I did it! I wanted to help everyone out and the sail started moving in all these weird ways and then the lever came loose and I'M SO SORRY!" The younger rambled as he began to start sobbing. Large fat tears rolled down Feliciano's face. Ludwig looked at his little lover and felt a bit of pity rise up in him. He wanted to take the younger into his arms and just throw away any punishments he had planned but he knew that if he did Feliciano would never learn.

"Come here." Ludwig demanded. They other slowly walked in front of his lover. The older German began to gently wipe the tears off.

"You know that you can't do things like that. I know you were only trying to help but you have to think before you act." The German gently said as he pulled his little lover into his lap. Feliciano buried his head into his lover's shoulder and continued to sob. The older soothingly rubbed his back. He began to lightly kiss the collar bone.

The hold tightened as Ludwig carefully pulled the shirt off his lover. Feliciano raised his arms to help the older. He hated how tender Ludwig would treat him before the punishment began. The shirt was thrown across the room. The little Italian was picked up bridal style and carried to the bed. He stayed in the face up position that he was in. A sigh of relief was mentally let out. If he was placed face up than he wouldn't get a spanking. He hated that. It was so humiliating.

The German smirked as his eyes hardened. He could feel himself hardening at the situation. Here he had someone who he could literally do anything to. Feliciano was more or less helpless compared to him. He watched as the younger shivered as the older placed teasingly gentle touches on his groin. The Acting Captain could feel it began to grow. The deckhand began to move as he felt the heat rising in him at the German's dominance.

* * *

"Don't move." Ludwig ordered and his lover went still as a board. He smiled to himself, he had trained Feliciano so well.

"This is for not listening to orders which resulted in the Captain to be thrown overboard." The older stated as he grabbed the lighter and lit up the candles. A small bit of fear rose in the smaller man on the bed as he eyed the candles. Ludwig had never introduced those before. He wondered what type of torture his lover was going to put him through. The candles made shadows in the darkened room. A small kiss was coldly placed on the younger's lips but he didn't dare move. A rather scary smile came over the German as he held the lit candle upside down. The wax from the candle dropped down directly onto the smaller man's stomach.

Feliciano bit his lips as the candle wax burned him before hardening. He wanted to cry out but he knew that if he did he would get punished. The older walked closer and Feliciano felt his hands being cuffed up against the head board. He offered no resistance.

"Spread your legs." Ludwig ordered in a cold voice. The smaller man instantly did as he was told. The German continued to hold the candle above his pet's stomach as he pulled off the pants that Feliciano was wearing. He let out a sigh as yet again his lover was wearing underwear. He pulled at the band.

"What did I tell you about wearing these?" The older harshly demanded. The small deck hand flinched at the tone and at the burn of the wax on his stomach.

"Not to Master." The younger whispered. A self satisfied smirk rose to Ludwig's features. He was proud that Feliciano didn't forget the title. He had even remembered that when he was getting punished he was only to whisper. The younger didn't know that he just lessened his punishment by remembering those things. The Acting Captain made a tsking noise as he pulled off the undergarments.

"So why are you Slave?" The German asked as if he was thinking about something .

"I don't know Master." Feliciano stated. He could feel himself hardening under that mildly annoyed look that Ludwig was giving him. There had to be something wrong with him. There was no way a normal person would be getting off on this. The "Master's" eyes narrowed as he looked at his slave. Knowing the younger it was probably the truth. His lover could be extremely empty headed at times. He moved the hand that was holding the candle so the wax would drip directly on the other's nipples. Ludwig grabbed the pulsating flesh of the younger with his hand that was available. The lip was bit harder as the younger tried to be still.

A smirk rose to the older as he watched the smaller man. His own manhood was straining in his pants as he looked at Feliciano. He moved the candle so it hit the other nipple. He loved the way the pain flashed over his lover's face before it turned to relief that the wax wasn't going to be burning forever. The candle moved down to his lower stomach before being lowered to drip directly on the slave's manhood. A gasp escaped Feliciano as his dick was slowly becoming covered in wax. The dominant shrugged as some of the wax hit his hand that was still holding the flesh. The candle was turned back to the rightful position and Ludwig eyed the hardened shaft of his little pet hungrily.

"Beg." The German harshly demanded. A gasp exited Feliciano as he became aware of the hand holding him now that the candle was put on the table. The slave still laid still. He had become acutely aware of Ludwig's hand on him and though the wax was a punishment it was also getting him aroused. The younger was happy to have an order where he could talk. He answered in that husky whispered voice that the dominant loved.

"Please. Please do something with my dick! Please Master! I can't stand it anymore! Please." Ludwig smiled as he began to move his hand up and down. He could tell how much his little pet was trying to resist raising his hips but little miniature thrust could be seen. Precum began to dribble down the tip and pool at the base. He began to run his other gloved hand over the younger's chest, peeling off the wax. He could feel that Feliciano was just about to climax when he took the hand away. A whimper escaped the younger. Ludwig stood up at the edge of the bed and began to jerk himself off to the image that his sexually frustrated pet provided.

He loved Feliciano so much. His mate was so submissive. He watched as the younger's eyes stared hungrily at his shaft. He loved teasing his lover like this. He could feel himself coming to his end and came over Feliciano's face. The smaller man made a whine at the back of his throat. A calm smile spread over Ludwig's face as he pulled his pants up. He walked over and blew out the candle before he walked outside to resume his Acting Captain duties. He would get Feliciano out in a few hours after he had reflected on his lesson.

* * *

I always thought that with the way Ludwig loved BDSM and the way Feliciano was so submissive they probably had a secret Master/Slave relationship. I decided I was going to put Peter in this story for Berwald and Tino. Thanks for the reviews and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	11. Sometimes broken ribs can be fun

Yup, it was the itunes. I actually looked up on youtube to see how English tea was made. I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! What can I say about this chapter. It's Francis/Arthur mainly and Peter is finally introduced. Do you know that the orphan train was real. They literally used to send orphans to beome farmhands because they thought country people could raise the kids better. That's a fun little fact. Onto the review replies!

Fizzgig and Ragamuffin: Really? I didn't know that was where Egads came from. Thanks a ton for telling me about the tea! It was really helpful but I still looked on youtube just to be safe. I had no idea that the sugar thing was true about tea like it is about coffee. In America if you put more than 4-6 teaspoons of sugar in your coffee than you can ask "If they want some coffee with that sugar" or "Why don't you just pour the whole thing in?" I tend to get that alot since I put in between 9-16 teaspoons depending on how long the coffee was brewed. I've heard of the tea leaf thing but I never really knew how you did it. I was told that you were supposed to put the herbs in boiling water and get a strainer and strain out the herbs. I tried it that way once but it was disgusting. The herbs soaked into the water too long and had a strong, bitter taste. I should try to do it the way you described but wouldn't that make the tea weak? Does the strainer go all the way inside the cup because the one I bought just stays sort of right below the rim. Have fun drinking all that caffeine but remember what comes up must come down. Lol. Yeah, I thought Ivan would see himself as the most logical because insane people always see themselves as sane. I'm happy you didn't get caught. God, I've gotten caught with everything. Try getting a virus on your grandmother's computer from a hard core BDSM site and then have the computer guy show her which sites contracted the virus. She couldn't look me in the eye for months! Lol. Yeah, Peter is going to be in this fic. Don't worry, I think the work ethic of Germans could probably make most of the world look bad. Lol. About the time frame on this...I don't have one. I'm thinking somewhere in 19th or 18th century but really I have no idea. This is AU anyway but I didn't want to be looking up facts all the time. Sorry if that wounds your history buff pride. Poor Ludwig. He really doesn't get it does he? Ok, have fun looking up dead houses...I think...Thanks a ton for the review!

youngwind2: Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Thanks! I know! Doesn't it suck when the computer isn't working? I think I have it pretty stable now because I'm not constantly listening to itunes and blowing out the memory (I think). I guess it was meant to be because I needed a new computer anyway. I will miss this one though. I also need to get a flashdrive so I can move my music, because what's writing if there isn't music to listen to? I also get withdraws when I don't get to write. This is how I channel all my sexual yaoi loving ideas! Lol. Spain will be put in this chapter. I'm trying to ease him in with Lovino because he is just to cute to ignore! Even Lovino needs some love! Thanks for saying everyone was in character. That was extremely kind. No drug dealing answers yet but they will come! Lol. I think Francis and Arthur would be so cute in sailor moon outfits. If you do ever draw them please show me! That would be so cool! Yes, Ivan is the sane person (in his own mind). I think he has the whole "It's not me who's insane but everyone around me who is insane" attitude. I think if Ivan got angry enough he would probably destroy the ship, but he has Alfred to keep him in line (sorta). Love/Hate relationships are the best! They are so cute but you can literally do anything with them! Want them to love? They can do it! Want them to hate? They can do that too! It's a win/win situation for fangirls everywhere! Happy that the lemon worked out! I think they already have a "how many times a week do you do it" test but I don't know where to find it. Don't worry about the work ethic, I think most people would be crying if they had Germany as a boss. Lol. Yes BDSM can be scary but I think it works for them. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Lol, thanks! I'm happy the yaoi scenes worked out. Let's just say with my computer down I was going through withdraws and got particularly "inspired" Lol. When I could finally write again it was like the yaoi exploded! Russia and America are too cute! I enjoy writing them! Ivan is just crazy and poor Alfred is the hero! Lol. Ludwig and Feliciano are adorable together. I couldn't resist writing them in a BDSM scene. I didn't know how I was doing on the sadistic stuff so I actually check on "slave punishments". Yes, there is actually a page for how in the BDSM world you can punish your pet. It was pretty raunchy. I think Feliciano learned his lesson as much as he ever learns anything. Bless him, he's just not to bright. Lol, yeah Ludwig is a total bondage master! Lol. Earl Grey tea? I have actually never tried that. Liptons makes a vanilla tea that I go gaga for. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Lol! That is too true! Yaoi is eternal! Oh seriously, that was the first Ludwig/Feliciano you have ever read? Well, I'm happy to be the one to introduce you to it. I know what you mean about the mixed feelings but I was getting more mixed feeling about the punishment than anything. I kept thinking "am I going too hard on Feliciano?" But the yaoi monster said "Write" so I did. Oh man so you know what I'm going through with the computer thing. I hope your WiFi will start working properly soon. Indeed, computer problems do suck. Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: Thank you! I'm starting to realize while tons of people know about the Ludwig/Feliciano pairing, that not to many actually read a sexual scene between them. I guess I can understand why, Ludwig is pretty hard to write. I'm happy that someone sees Sadistic Ludwig as cute like I do, though it would have been nice if Feliciano actually stayed out of trouble for once. Lol. Ivan's always sadistic so it was pretty fun to write him. Lol. I'll try to deliver on the smut but no promises. My mind only does what it wants to. Seriously! I can't tame it! Lol. Thank a ton for the review!

The Anonymous Innocent Blusher: Your penname seriously made me smile. Thank you for that! Lol, yeah I think Ludwig can be pretty sadistic because he's just so hard to read! Who knows what dark thoughts go through that man's head but Ivan is openly sadistic so I enjoy writing him. Feel free to use the chapter as proof all you want. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

England shifted as he sat at the counter in the kitchen. Francis was rushing around preparing a late breakfast for him. Arthur would scoff every time the bastard did a fancy flip with the pancakes. What a showoff. A sniffle exited the Englishman as he took a sip of orange juice that the Frenchman had so lovingly prepared. His ribs still hurt but the majority of the flu had passed. He hated the week of bed rest he was forced to endure. Maybe it was a secret plan by the Frog to keep touching him whenever he could! He wasn't making this up. When it was time for medicine the Frenchman would gently kiss his forehead and let's not even start on the bath time!

Francis would fill up the tub and then walk Arthur to the bath, keeping his arm that was used for support suspiciously close to his pirate's ass. He would then undress and slowly be lowered into the water. A normal caretaker would have waited outside the room or closed the curtain and sat on the toilet seat but not the bastard! The Frog would start taking off his clothes in a slow striptease before settling in right behind Arthur. He would unbutton the front of the shirt one button at a time before he would shimmy his pants down his legs. The underwear and the socks would come off last. The part which always made Arthur blush was the fact that Francis would do all this while looking him straight in the eye. Did the French bastard have no shame?

"Ready to bathe, Mon Petit?" The Frenchman would innocently ask as he would lather up a washcloth. The first time this happen (he didn't count the day they came here as "the first time" because he hardly remembered it) the other had screamed at him in a flustered outrage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Frog? Get the hell out and take a bath another time! Fucking freak!" The Frenchman smiled that charming disarming smile before he leaned down and whispered into his irate soon to be lover's ear.

"Non, that would be wasteful. It's better if we bathe together to save water. Oui?" His mouth opened as a furious retort was about to come to his lips but the other rubbed the washcloth over his skin. The younger tried to move to get out of the tub but his ribs pulsed with pain. He growled at his lack of power in this situation. A blush rose to his features as Francis began to slowly move the washcloth down his front. A squeak exited the Captain as the cloth became a little too close to his vital regions. He instinctively tried to get away but that pushed him further into the Frenchman's grasp.

"Damn it Frog! I can wash myself! I don't even know how you got into the bath in the first place! You are so lucky I have cracked ribs or you would have a cracked ass by now!" Francis shrugged at the outburst. He continued to wash the shaft. Giving it quick, light pumps before he moved his fingers down to the base and back up to the tip. The Captain gripped the edge of the tub as he tried to hold keep his mouth shut, but sadly a few moans of pleasure did escape him. Francis smirked as he felt a small ripple go through the flesh before a loud moan escaped the younger.

"I have to keep this clean. You're lucky you have such a thorough caretaker." The Frenchman lightly chuckled as he gave the slowly softening flesh one last squeeze. Oh those moans that the younger made were like music to his ears! He felt himself hardening and he was sure that once the glazed look wore off the Captain would feel it to. Francis didn't mind the pearly liquid swirling in the water.

"Nothing's clean when you're involved Frog." The green eyed blond mumbled as he was coming down from his orgasmic high. A small smile graced Francis's lips as he nodded into the younger's shoulder.

* * *

Arthur blushed as he remembered their daily ritual. He had thought that the Frenchman was only planning on doing it once to mess with him psychologically but sadly he had been wrong. That damn pervert had changed his whole meaning of "bath" with a few well placed strokes! Now when someone said bath he automatically associated it with the feeling of being pressed up against the well toned Prince and being jerked to completion with a washcloth. One day he was going to do something to the French bastard! If only his ribs didn't hurt so much. It killed him to think he had four to five more weeks of this. At least he was getting over the flu.

Francis put the pancakes in front of the younger and offered a charming smile. Arthur shot him a small glare. Francis leaned over the counter and kissed the younger's forehead before the Captain could pull away. The emerald eyed man made a move to punch the Frog but the Frenchman moved back just in time to avoid getting hit. Arthur glared as he took a bite into the delicious hot cakes. A self satisfied smirk came to the Prince as he watched his soon to be lover enjoy his food. He would miss feeding him by hand. The water began to boil on the stove.

Francis sighed as he looked at the water with concentration. He had yet to make a cup of tea that the younger man would drink. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong. There were herbs and water. What more did he need? A sigh came from the Englishman as he looked at the water and got off of the stool. Francis was happy that the Captain could move around. He watched carefully as the man walked over to the boiling pot.

"Listen here Frenchy because I'm only going to show you superior tea making once. See those mesh paper looking things there? See the empty boxes that are labeled and have the recipe inside?" Francis nodded his head and Arthur proceeded to take a pinch of all the herbs that were on the recipe list and filled the tea bags with them. When they were filled he grabbed some of the strings with the tag attached at the end and tied them off. The Frenchman watched with his eyes raised. Oh, well if someone told him all he had to do was make tea bags then he could have made the tea right!

Arthur continued to go about making the tea. He grabbed a highly decorated teapot and filled it with the boiling water. Francis watched as he grabbed the cream bowl, teabag plate and sugar bowl, placing them on a tray. The teapot was also placed on the tray with the teacup (saucer included). He tried to lift the tray but he instantly had to put it down because of his ribs. The Frenchman was by the other's side instantly. He ran his hands under Arthur's shirt in a soothing motion to help heal the ribs as he gently nibbled on the younger's neck. The pirate unconsciously leaned into the Prince.

"Congratulations Mon Petit Lapin. You have just proven my theory that British people were possibly the most anal people in the world. Never in my life has tea taken such effort!" Francis dramatically stated as he quickly moved the tray to one of the tables before the Captain could try to attack him.

"Excuse me? At least we know how to make tea! Much better than being a loose bastard who doesn't know how to do one thing in regards to tradition." Arthur growled out as he followed the Frenchman. He still wanted his tea damn it! Francis let out a giggle as he watched the younger. His eyes glared with a certain electricity as he defended his precious tea. Arthur let out a scoff which quickly turned into a cough. It was creepy how fast the Frenchman was at his side. A sense of vertigo came over the Captain as he swayed on his feet. Maybe he had overexerted himself?

Francis sat him down at the table. He put their foreheads together so he could judge how the other's temperature was. The other was slightly hotter than himself. It wasn't anything major but it could quickly become a problem if nothing was done about it.

"You know, you need to hurry up and get well so we can start serving tea Mon Petit." The Frenchman said in a serious voice. The other gave him a pained look.

"What are you talking about Frog?" Francis sighed as he took a seat next to the pirate and stole a drink of tea. The Prince made a grimace as he put the cup down.

"You don't think all this is free do you? We are here because the lady of the house was kind enough to take us in. This is her Tea House and I made a promise that I would help her restore it. Lady Katyusha has been patient with me because you have been sick but we will have to pay her back when you get better." The Prince had never had to owe anything to anyone before and he wanted to get this debt paid off as soon as possible. A groan exited the younger. He didn't want to worry about that now.

"Hey Frog?" Francis looked up at the title.

"Oui, Mon Petit Lapin?" Arthur slumped forward slightly as he rested his head on the cool surface of the table. He hated himself a little bit for admitting something that could be taken as a weakness to the bastard but he knew that it was unlikely that Francis would make fun of him.

"I think I want to go back to bed." An indulgent smile crossed the older's face before he carefully helped the other up and led him back to the room. He would let the Captain sleep and then find out how to repay their debt later. They could both use a nap.

* * *

Peter giggled as he jumped off the back of the train right when it started to move. Ha! The orphanage thought that he was just going to sit quietly and be shipped off to the countryside where he would be auctioned off as farm help? Unlikely! The six year old smirked as he watched the train chug off into the distance. He could just imagine the look on his caretaker's face when she realized he was gone! The six year old blond boy quickly got off the tracks and walked back into town. He was free!

The funny thing was now that he didn't have anyone watching him he actually didn't know what he wanted to do. A sigh exited the child as he looked down at his all to thin clothes. He doubted that anyone would want him in the country. He already knew that he probably would end up in the orphanage again after a few days. He would then be whipped for running away and then be packed on the next orphan train. He wished he had a family! He didn't care who it was but he wanted one so badly.

A thought suddenly popped in the child's head. Maybe he could find a job! If he found a job then no one could force him back to the orphanage! Maybe he could even convince someone he would be a decent son if he showed how hard he could work! Why didn't he think of this before? Now all he had to do was actually find a job….

* * *

Greece let out another yawn as he petted one of his many cats. Katyusha was cleaning the waiting room. Something about there being too much cat hair? He wasn't paying attention. Him and his kitties listened to the conversation being held in the other room about those stragglers he had treated a little more than a week ago. He wondered how they were doing.

"Katyusha kick them out! It's annoying that I have to worry about your safety with two strange men in the house!" Lovino growled as he filed some papers. Cat food coupons in the left drawer. Money in the right. Cat toy reviews in the middle. The kind lady looked at her friend.

"I don't think they're dangerous. The smaller one is finally getting over the flu. Thank goodness and Francis does all the cooking and cleaning." Katyusha calmly explained as she continued cleaning the chairs.

"But they're two men! Think about it. You could be sleeping and all of a sudden a hand goes over your mouth…" The rude counter man stated in a creepy voice. Instead of the crying he was expecting, a knowing smile came over the nurse's face.

"I don't think that will be that case with what I saw." The man walked around the counter to the front of his female friend. What was she hiding from him?

"What are you talking about?" The normally crying lady suddenly smiled largely.

"Well, Remember that night we were actually busy and we had to work overtime? I went home and I noticed that dinner had been saved for me. I wasn't greeted by Francis like I normally was so I walked upstairs to see if they were asleep. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I figured he must have been helping Arthur take a bath. Poor dear, his ribs are still hurting him. I started to worry that they might not have any towels so I knocked on the bathroom door. No one answered but I could hear water. I started to worry again because I didn't want one of them to have accidentally drowned. I peaked through the door and I saw little Arthur naked sitting in Francis's lap in the tub. Francis was also naked and I could see the Frenchman working his arm up and down…I think he was giving his friend a hand job. I quietly closed the door and went back to bed. Isn't that so cute!" Katyusha said as she let out a squeal. A chill ran down Lovino's back. What had gotten into his friend?

"Cute? Cute! Katyusha I should kill them for scarring your virgin eyes!" The counter man yelled. The nurse's eyes began to tear up as she thought about one of the men that had more or less invaded her house dying. The little bell rang to let the workers know that someone had come in.

* * *

"Oh Katyusha, Did Lovino make you cry again? Lovino! You must take a smooth attitude when you speak to the ladies. Have I taught you nothing?" A Spanish voice asked cheerfully from the door. The counter man glared as his best friend.

"Antonio! What brings you here?" Lovino yelled in greeting as he roughly punched his friend in the gut. The tanned skin man let out a wheezing breath at the hit. What did he ever do to deserve such an impulsive violent friend?

"What am I not allowed to see my little buddy?" The tanned man asked as he grabbed the other in a tight hug while kissing his cheeks. In revenge for the punch the Spanish like man began to spin the other around in the hug. Lovino began to hit his arms.

"Let me go! God, and you wonder why people think we're queer with that type of display?" The counter man pouted. Antonio pretended to think as he put the other down.

"Admit it, you love me." Lovino shook with rage at the statement.

"I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" The Spanish speaking man pouted as his face looked toward the ground. His dark brown bangs covered his eyes. The rude man stopped as he looked at his friend. Guilt began to swim through him. He needed to calm down. Antonio was just being friendly like he always was. He hated it when he made the people close to him upset.

"Ok….maybe I love you a little." The smaller man quietly said. The tanned skinned nineteen year old instantly looked up. He seemed to be perfectly fine. Lovino wanted to hit himself! Fooled again! How many things had the other gotten him to confess over the years by that same trick?

"Hey! That's great! I wanted to come by and see you. We haven't hung out in about a week and my brother is being a general pain in the ass. He only gets like that when he comes here, so tell me what happened?" Antonio asked. Katyusha looked at the two. They certainly had a better relationship than Sadiq and Hercules. From what she knew Antonio had gone to a boarding school in Spain while Sadiq had studied in Britain to become a doctor. When schooling was over Antonio was sent to live with his older brother. Antonio was nothing like the other doctor however so Hercules let him come into the clinic whenever he wanted .

"What's there to say? He came in and asked Doctor Hercules to join him again. Hercules denied him again. They got into a fist fight and we walked in. Sadiq got upset and walked out telling Hercules he would regret not joining him. It was just like the other fifty times." Lovino stated as he went to work again behind the counter. The Spanish speaking boy let out a sigh as he sat in the chair.

"My brother really needs to learn how to court someone properly." The doctor that was listening in the other room instantly perked up. What was that kid talking about? Sadiq? Courting him? It was laughable at best. They hated each other. He listened as the classy doctor's younger brother continued.

"I mean. The only reason he wants Hercules to join him so badly is because I don't think anyone's ever denied him anything. I also think that he knows that the Doctor's inheritance is about to run out and he can't support the clinic if he doesn't have any money. It's a round about way to ensure that his crush is taken care of. Sadiq's such a control freak he would probably get off on having someone who hated him working for him." Antonio explained.

"I think you're crazy." Lovino stated as he shook his head.

"I think he might be right." Katyusha stated. Lovino stared at her incredulously while Antonio smiled. He was happy to have someone that agreed with him.

"I think all of you have to much time on your hands!" Hercules yelled tiredly from the other room. His ears were burning as if he had just heard something awful. Were Sadiq's constant violent visits just an attempt to protect him from trouble? The doctor shook his head. Unlikely. The masked doctor wasn't that altruistic. Lovino and Katyusha looked at each other as they quickly went back to cleaning. Antonio let out a sigh before he yelled back.

"Hercules will you let my brother fuck you and spare me the pain of his attitude?" The doctor scrunched up his face in disgust. He ignored how his mind instantly imagined how the other would look naked, how those lips would feel all over him, how he would look without the mask….

"Not a chance in hell." The other yawned as he refocused his mind to his cats. The Spanish speaking man pouted as he stared at his friend. He wondered if Lovino would ever see that they could be more than that?

* * *

Yeah, I made Antonio Sadiq's brother. I figured their skin was kinda similar and it fit with the story so why not. I think I may do a past chapter next but idk, whatever I'm inspired to do. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

Till Next Time...


	12. IvanAlfred The Past

Wow, so many computer problems. The first two days I was to depressed to write anything and then my internet was shut down because I forgot to pay the cable bill. Whoops! Lol. This is the Ivan/Alfred past chapter. It's pretty long. Did you know in Japan they teach the kids in this order 1. Hiragana 2. Katakana and 3. Kanji. I got a workbook for all three and I'm slowly learning how to write hiragana. Yay! Thanks a ton for the reviews and sorry for the delay! I'll try to get back to my chapter a day now that I think the computer is doing ok. Here are the review replies!

* * *

soggypotatoes: Lol! Thank you! I always kind of saw Francis as the type to take advantage of every situation (wink wink) and hey, Arthur needed some stress relief and what's better stress relief than a daily handjob? I'm happy the couples are working out so far. This was your first time reading Germany/Italy? I love them but there aren't to many fics where they hook up which I think is a shame. Please write a fic if you have an idea! I have a feeling it would be pretty interesting and if no one writes than there is nothing new to read. Please work hard on your assignments! I don't want to get a letter at the end of your semester that reads "Damn you demonlifehealer for distracting me! This grade is your fault!" Ok? Lol, and don't say you fail just keep working hard! Thanks a ton for the review!

Ragamuffin: Oh the weather is hot over there too? It's been pretty unbearable over here. I'm happy that you will continue reading despite all the vague docking places and the historical inaccuracies. I had a really good cuppa (yeah I totally stole that from you, sorry!) tea! It was called vanilla chia and it had this foam at the top that had cinnamon as a garnish. Mmm! Delicious! What exactly is "the old house"? Is it a tourist attraction? Lol, it's funny that the person said that while walking around "the old house". "Oh they're French, that explains it." Lol! That made me smile when I read that. Lol, sometimes less said best said on the yaoi issue. You would be surprised the people I have shocked talking about yaoi! Ah, yes I always see Peter as this crazy "I'm going to do what I want" little kid. He might end up with Francis and England or he might not. I can't tell you. Lol. Turkey and Greece are pretty fun to write because they are both so in DENIAL! Lol. I can't wait till they bust! I made Spain and Turkey brothers because Turkey is pretty uptight about everything and Spain is so relaxed, plus they have similar skin tones. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: I'm happy your computer is staying alive longer! About the Katyusha. Ukraine's name hasn't been officially introduced yet. I've heard her called by other names and I'm not really sure why she's called Katyusha but I read a fic where she was called that so that was the name I used in my fic. Hope that answered your question. I agree with what you say about Hungary! She's so cool she takes the place of first place of the women everyday! Lol, Ukraine is like the opposite of Hungary though but she's probably my second too. The list would change if some of the men were women. I don't really like how the other women tend to just be wallflowers but oh well. Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Yeah, I agree but have you ever noticed that even though music sets the mood in writing, if you try to proofread your story with it on its very distracting. Took me forever to learn that and I still don't proofread perfectly. (Don't tell Germany that! I don't wanna get yelled at! Lol). You can upload your pictures by getting a scanner and then saving them to your computer or flashdrive, after that you can upload them on to the internet. My friend is an artist who likes to draw original superheroes so I hear about her uploading all the time. I think Arthur likes the treatment he's getting but doesn't really know what to do about it. I also think that while Francis is giving him the daily handjob he's probably thinking "this is for the environment!". Lol. Helping the environment never felt so good! Lol. Don't feel bad. Lots of people don't know how to make tea. I know how to make herbal tea for one cup but ask me to make a pitcher of regular tea and I wouldn't have a clue what to do. That's true. I learned about the orphan train from my social work class. It was overall pretty successful but some children were used as virtual slaves. I forgot why they disbanded the practice though. Don't worry about Peter. He's pretty resourceful. I know what you mean about being a coward as a kid. I was one too. I'm sure Tino and Berwald will be happy to find him. Yeah, Katyusha has a good heart but she automatically thinks of the worst. Lol. That's why I love her. I think Lovino would like nothing more than to get in an all out brawl with Arthur and Francis. He would just use Katyusha as an excuse to make it happen. Lol. I'm happy the Spain and Turkey related idea is working out well. Lol, yeah! Lovino's like one of those people other people roll their eyes at and think, "Man I he needs to get laid! Maybe he'll be easier to work with then." Yeah, I don't think Greece knows whats in for him. Thank you for being so kind! Thanks a ton for the review!

raecat: Thank you. I'm happy this story has turned out enjoyable. Thanks for pointing the naming errors out. I never even noticed them. I will try to avoid making that mistake in the future. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Lol, I don't know when Hercules and Sadiq will get together because I don't want to rush it, though I'm starting to get anxious for it too. I agree! I wasn't a fan of Antonio and Lovino together until I started reading about them and fell in love. Nothings cuter than crushing best friend love! (squee) I like the best friend love because I can give them more fluff without making them seem too close or OOC. I'm happy you noticed that! Katyusha would make an awesome fangirl and with her personality no one would suspect it! Lol! I'm happy the Francis and Arthur scene worked out. It's funny, the bath is where they're supposed to be clean but that's where so far most of the dirty activities have taken place. Yes, Peter is Sealand and he'll do fine. Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: Yes I agree. When I was writing that whole "teaching him how to make tea" scene I was wondering if Arthur was being too nice but it seemed to work out well enough. I'm trying to figure out how to get Lovino and Antonio togther within a timely means. The same goes for Sadiq and Hercules. They are too adorable! I'm happy that the way I'm writing them is working out. My mind just says "write them like this" and I do. That bath scenes are pretty cool, but I think I need to chill with the bath and find some new places for Francis to molest Arthur. Lol. Oh, the possibilities! I don't know what your thinking about where Peter will end up. You may be right or you may be wrong. Only time will tell. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

"You know I hate you, don't you?" Alfred stated as he stared up at the ceiling. They had just gotten done with their nightly activities. The no sex rule had only lasted half a day. It had been a week since the Captain had gone missing. Ludwig had actually calmed down which was suspicious but no one was going to complain. The Russian made a hum in the back of his throat as he kept his grip strong on the younger. The sunny blond looked down at the platinum blond who was resting his head on the artillery specialist's stomach. The way that the repairman was laying, most of the weight was applied to Alfred's legs. The other was trapped much like a fly was by a spider.

Ivan didn't seem like he was going to be ready to move anytime soon but the younger knew it was mostly because he delighted in making his legs numb and forcing Alfred to feel the needle injecting pain of the blood suddenly rushing back into the lifeless limbs. The artillery specialist wouldn't entertain the idea that the repairman was holding onto him for the sense of closeness. That thought was one that came a bit too close to love. Ivan looked up, even without his glasses the blond could make out those haunting lavender irises. A knowing smile came over the platinum blond.

"Thinking of me Da?" Alfred scowled. How did he do that? Maybe the older was psychic! The other shook his head to try to dislodge the idea. It was too creepy!

"Da, you were." The repairman stated before he laid his head back down again. While Alfred's thoughts were going on about how he could find a way to see if Ivan was really psychic, the repairman was focused on the feel of the younger's tanned skin under his fingertips. He preferred this to the asylum. He winced as he thought back to that god awful place.

* * *

"Guilty. You will be sent to hang at the gallows." The judge stated as he rang the gavel. The townspeople let out a cheer of joy. Ivan stared at them coldly from his seat. This instantly stopped the cheers as a chill came over the room. Yes, he had killed that man but he had the sunflower that the murderer had wanted. The doors to the court room slammed open as a mysterious man in a well pressed suit walked in. The townspeople stared at the newcomer. The man confidently walked up to the desk that the judge was sitting at. The old judge leaned down and the man whispered something.

"Everyone get out!" The judge screamed. The townspeople were confused but they obeyed the order none the less. The guards ushered the people out. The criminal was suddenly lead into the judge's office. Ivan could hear them talking as he was walked in by the guards.

"I'm sorry sir. Please believe me. I don't like giving this news any more than you like receiving it. This certainly is a bad time for our top official to gain a heart and not have the will to see his illegitimate mistake die." The two looked over and glared at Ivan as he was roughly pushed into a chair.

"What will we do with him then? Did you see the way that poor man looked after he was bludgeoned? There was nothing left of him! Only bits of flesh and bone! And the blood. Don't even get me started on how much blood there was! The snow was drenched with it! And why did he commit such an atrocious crime?"

"For a sunflower." The man finished. Ivan felt a small bit of pride that his actions could make the man's blood pressure rise so high. The man in the suit looked tense but for the most part remained composed.

"That's right! All this uproar and suffering for a stupid sunflower! Where can we possibly put someone so unpredictable? I want him to suffer." The judge finished as he spat at the prisoner sitting in his office. The Russian's eyes narrowed as he wiped the spit off with his finger. He saw the judge flinch but the official quickly regain his self righteous composure. The man in the suit sighed.

"We obviously can't release him to the public. He's sick. How does an asylum sound?" The judge stopped and stared at the man in the suit before a wicked grin came to his face. This time Ivan was the one shivering.

"Yes. An asylum would be perfect. This decision will at least keep the public from rioting." The judge stated. The man in a suit handed him the paper and it was sighed. The two shook hands with knowing smiles as the guards continued to stand around the murderer.

* * *

Ivan let out a grunt as he was thrown into the pitch black room. Many people hear the term pitch black but you can't respect the darkness for what it is until you've been in pure blackness. The room was on the highest floor of the well kept building. The Russian tried to move but the straightjacket held tight. He put more strength into the tug but the garment refused to come undone. The guards that looked worse for wear let out smirks to each other as they slammed the door. If Ivan thought it was dark before he was surrounded in it now.

His breathing stilled as he listened. He didn't hear any rats which was an improvement to the cell he had been forced to sit in while his trial was going on. It had taken a two day walk to get to the asylum. The Russian had been walked to the mental facility by gun wielding guards. They all would glare at him with cold eyes. Ivan didn't understand what he did wrong. He was just protecting the sunflower. Didn't they know that the man was planning on mutilating it?

* * *

Ivan had just been walking home like he always did from his job. He hated this place and all the people in it. They had been nothing but cruel to him ever since he was a child. They would constantly try to break into his home and call his mother awful names before she was killed. She had a completely curable sickness but not one of the doctors would come to check her. When he asked why, he was told that "The world would have one less whore in it." He tried to take care of her but she died regardless.

The town he lived in was very small. It was one of those towns where everyone knew everybody and was in everyone's business. It was common knowledge that he was the illegitimate son of one of the advisers for the king of Russia. His mother tried her best to live on her own but it was still hard. He would be walking down the street with her as a child and someone would throw rotten food at them. Adultery was seen as the worst crime within the town, and the fact that an offspring was produced without a man around was only seen as proof of the act.

He had lived in that small town his whole life trying to be kind no matter what the townspeople did to him. No matter what he was put through his mother would always offer a kind smile and tell him to "try and be kind". For his mother he tried. He tried until the day she died. He was hated despite his repeated attempts at kindness. It didn't matter how much good he did he would always be a demon in the eyes of the villagers. The day came when he was walking home from shoveling snow for one of the old women in the town. She had scowled at him through the window the whole time. Unsurprisingly she had "forgotten that she didn't have any money" after he was done and sent him on his way.

* * *

That's when he saw the man. He knew the man ran the local flower shop. It wasn't the man that attracted him but the sunflower in his hands. It was bright yellow and filled with life. He had never seen something so beautiful. It was strange to see something so colorful in the normally grey country. He wanted it. He smiled at the flower. The old lady had forgotten to pay him so he could ask the man for the sunflower to take care of the woman' s debt. He walked up to the man who instantly scowled.

"Hello, give me that flower." The Russian stated as he held out his hand. The man looked up and let a scowl of disgust come over his features. Ivan had seen that scowl so many time directed at him by various people that he didn't take it as a sign that the man didn't want him there.

"This? Hell no bastard. This is my newest flower that I've just learned to grow inside! I'll be rich if I can make more but this is the only one I have so go away." Ivan continued to stare at the man with the look of a lost child as his hand remained held out.

"Give me the flower." The other stubbornly said again. He was acting like a kid who wasn't going to stop until he had gotten his way. The man looked at the sunflower. Ivan was well known as that whore's son and he only needed the seeds. He had a feeling that no matter what he did the taller male with the shovel was going to follow him until he got what he wanted so the man began to take the seeds from the middle of the flower.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked in a panic. The man let out a sarcastic smile.

"Giving you your flower." The Russian looked at the flower. It looked like it was in pain. Didn't the man care about it's sunny beauty? Didn't the man see what he was doing? The worker took a look at the man's delighted scowl as he destroyed the one thing that Ivan had ever asked for. Rage began to blind the platinum blond. Everything he had held back in that one moment snapped. He would regret hurting the one beautiful thing in this world. The florist didn't have time to react when the shovel was slammed over his head.

The Russian quickly picked up the yellow flower and cradled it lovingly in his arms. The flower's stem was now broken from where the florist had held it too tight. The whole middle was carved out but the petals (those that were left after the fall) were still bright. Ivan smiled as he looked down. The plant looked distorted but still thankful. That had to be why the petals shined so bright. The worker glared down at the unconscious man in the snow. He would make sure that the man never got to hurt any of his sunflowers again.

Ivan lifted the shovel over his head. He didn't flinch as the warm blood splattered all over his face. He actually felt relief as he murdered the man. A sickening laugh exited him as he could hear bones and tendons snap. The man was like a doll. That's when it came to him. Maybe all people were dolls. People were just his toys and they could be broken at any time. A new gleam of psychotic proportions shined in Ivan's eyes. He had always been seen as someone who could be pushed around but now he saw how things really were. Nothing was beautiful. The only thing that could be seen as beautiful were sunflowers because they shined for him.

* * *

Ivan shivered as he leaned against the door. It was cold in here. The room was one where there was no windows. The wasn't any light. He tried to walk around with the straightjacket to see if there was a bed, but sadly the room came up lacking. The Russian slid down the wall. He had found a toilet but he was mildly confused as to how he was supposed to use it with a straightjacket on. The platinum blond felt the fabric of the straightjacket catch on something. The Russian pushed back up and felt something sharp cutting him. A small bit of ingenuity came to the man as he began to move up and down again. He didn't pay attention to the pain he was causing himself, but focused solely on the restraining device. A smirk rose to his face as the straightjacket fell to the floor. He considered himself lucky that he had cut through the restrictive clothing.

This didn't help the darkness of course, but it did help his mobility. He wondered how he would eat? Would they just open the door and give him a plate? The Russian picked himself up and felt around the wall for the door. The door must have had something blocking the bottom of it from the outside because Ivan couldn't see any light coming from under it. A growl exited him as he couldn't feel any knobs no matter how many times he circled the room with his hand on the wall.

Rage rose in the platinum blond. Who did they think they were to cage him? Didn't they know they had brought this on themselves? The Russian slammed into the wall where he vaguely remembered the door being. Nothing happened. Fear suddenly dripped into his veins. He was being tossed away like a broken toy. He would never see daylight again. He knew what they did to people in asylums. The doctors would let them waste away and torture them. An animalistic growl exited him as he sat on the floor. He would kill them.

How dare they put him here. He wouldn't allow himself to be subjected to becoming an object to sate some doctor's desires. He wondered if they were planning on starving him to death? Maybe he shouldn't have killed that man? A vision of the sunflower came to his mind and instantly calmed him. No, he had done the right thing. He looked at the inky blackness that surrounded him and thought of the flower. One day he would get out of here and protect sunflowers everywhere. He just had to wait.

* * *

It was two years later that the waiting paid off. Two years he sat in the darkness. Two years he ate the food the doctors threw at him off the floor like some animal. Two years he did nothing but imagine a sunny place surrounded by sunflowers. He wanted to die so many times during those two years, At least he thought it was two years. It could have been longer or perhaps shorter. He had lost all sense of time. Sometimes he would break down. During these times even the thought of sunflowers weren't enough to calm him.

When this happened he liked to imagine that he was being held by someone. He would be held by someone with eyes like the sky. The man would be warm (a contrast to this hell). He would be tanned from being in the sun constantly and live a carefree life. The man would embody a sunflower. His hair would be a bright blond color. He would always see this man holding him and telling him things were going to get better.

There were times that the doctors attempted to use him but only one did. His name was Dr. Winter. The man was in his late fifties and has a graying goatee. The bastard would have never gotten him if it weren't for the drugs the doctor had drugged his food with. Ivan had noticed that something tasted off but they only fed him once every three days so he didn't think about it.

When the drug was administered in his system everything felt heavy and slow. He could hardly keep his eyes open much less stand up. The doctor had come in with a composed air about him. He had kicked the drugged man around some before he undid both of their pants. The patient didn't even get any preparation before he was violated. It hurt like nothing Ivan had ever experienced before. In and Out. It was mechanical, without any affection.

The man had came inside of him and threw the patient to the ground. He closed the door with a solid "click" and the Russian was once again left in darkness. He had to lay like that until he could move his body again. He had spent all night crying to his sunflower hallucination. That was when his sanity truly snapped. He was going to make that doctor regret ever being born.

* * *

"Alright! Release all of them!" Arthur cackled as he stood over the beaten guards of the asylum.

"This is going to be totally awesome!" Gilbert snickered as he stole the keys from one of guards. The building had three stories. The overly hyper pirate was going to enjoy letting all the insane people out onto the poor unsuspecting masses! It had been so boring lately. All they had been doing had been sailing. Gilbert was excited to finally get in some pirate action! Ludwig sighed at his little brother.

"Are you sure this is smart?" The military pirate asked the Captain. Arthur threw him a crazy smile.

"Abso-fucking-lutely! How else are we supposed to become known throughout the seven seas?" Roderich carefully stood at the side. He was just the chef and he didn't want to be swept away when those crazies decided to flee the asylum. Why was he dragged on this mission again?

* * *

Ivan was roughly pulled from his sleep from the brightness seeping into his room from the open door. Wait? An open door? Was this a trap? The Russian picked himself up and carefully looked outside the door. There was the white hall he remembered being dragged through all those years ago. An excitable feeling washed over him. He was almost afraid to leave the dark room despite all the times he had wished that he could. An insane smile came across the mental patient's face as he walked into the hallway. He was expecting someone to try and fight him but there was nothing.

Feeling his confidence grow Ivan continued to walk down the hallway. He had to remember that he wasn't free yet. The Russian saw a water pipe that was located at the end of the hallway. Ivan carefully walked towards the pipe, using his strength to pull it up. He hadn't let his body decay like his mind had, no he dedicated a good three hours a day exercising. His strength had only grown in the asylum.

He carefully walked around the compound, ready to kill anyone that got in the way of his freedom. It felt like he had been walking for hours before he carefully turned a corner on the bottom floor. He could hear voices.

"You all are pathetic." Roderich stated as he looked at a trampled Gilbert and his Captain.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." A harsh voice stated.

"How were we supposed to know that they would attack us? That is totally unawesome." Gilbert said as he pouted at his older brother. All he received was a scoff.

"Think about it moron. These people have been put through God knows what! How do you think they're going to react to someone releasing them? I'm not surprised that you both got trampled!" Ludwig responded. His younger brother rolled his eyes and gave the chef a wink. Roderich gave him a deadpan look. He was not amused. The two who were injured sat at the side of the room panting. Ivan carefully considered his two choices. He could attack these men but they didn't look like they were from around here. They wore different clothing than the type that normal people wore.

They didn't sound like they were going to stay here for longer than it took to find a doctor. He walked out from the corner and felt the room instantly tense. The four drew their weapons as they looked at the mental patient. Ivan raised his hands in a surrendering pose which made them calm down a bit. He tried to remember the English lessons one of his "special" teachers that his bastard of a father sent had taught him.

"Are you alright? It looks like you need a doctor. I know one, if you'll let me join you I'll take you to him." He stated. He knew his accent must be atrocious but he could tell that they had gotten the message. He didn't exactly know where a doctor was but he knew he could beat someone into telling him. The one that was lying on the floor and had the bushiest eyebrows he had ever seen answered.

"Fuck if I care! Just get me seen!" The other pirates shrugged and accepted.

* * *

Alfred smirked as he felt the gun he had "borrowed" from his Grandfather as his side. He would become a hero! He had first thought about joining the Navy but they were so strict! Didn't they know that a hero needs a break once and a while! Run this way! Blah! Do eighty pushups! Blah! Eat crap that no animal would even think about touching! Blah! Blah! Blah!

The sunny blond was a free spirit and how dare those Navy officers try to hold him down! It would take him a year of training to even be allowed to hold a gun! Were they crazy? That was the whole reason he had entered! He already knew how to shoot one so why wouldn't they just advance him? They were so stupid and obviously didn't recognize his heroic greatness! While he had been doing pushups a thought had come to him.

The government had brought a lot of suffering at times so if he joined them he would be a villain! Alfred F. Jones was many things but a villain was not one of them! He thought about the best type of heroes and came to the conclusion that the best hero was the anti-hero. He would be like Robin Hood! No! He would be BETTER than Robin Hood! In order to do this though, he would have to join some supposedly evil cause and fight for good.

He had heard of a pirate ship that went around and pulled crazy stunts but never seemed to murder anyone. It was called the "Supernatural Fairy". The name sounded queer but who cares! Alfred had been waiting for the ship to dock in Britain for over a year. He had run away from the Navy after he was told that he was too "unstable" for the artillery position. Unstable? Ha! He was a hero damn it!

He noticed a ship had pulled into the dock. He got a giddy feeling. This wasn't one of the ships that normally docked here. It was a pretty worn down ship and Alfred found himself rethinking joining these pirates. Maybe that was a cover? If they looked like they had a horrible ship then no one would think they were pirates! Alfred nodded, happy that he had figured the pirate's plan out.

* * *

Ivan was bored as he set up the shop. It was such a hassle to drag all the tables out of the ship and set down the items. He had been on this ship for a year and so far nothing interesting had happened. They had been on a few raids but he was still bored. He wanted to see some sunflowers but so far nothing had come up. He was getting tired of being told to "wait". The murderer looked up at the man walking toward him and instantly felt himself stop.

It was him! It was his Sunflower! His Sunflower had found him! Giddy excitement rose in the Russian. The man walked toward him and leaned in close. On second thought the man wasn't EXACTLY the same since he wore glasses but other than that he was a perfect match. The older one gently tugged at the younger's sunflower blond hair.

"Hey what are you doing? How dare you touch the hero in such a way!" Ivan giggled. His Sunflower was to cute. Alfred pursed his lips together and sent the strange man a glare. The Russian smiled back, which made a chill go down the hero's back. He wasn't afraid of this man, he was just being cautious.

"Are you a pirate?" Ivan looked at the sunny blond. This was his chance to get his person! The question was pretty bold. He wondered if the answer would scare the other off. If it did then he would just kidnap him before he left.

"Da." The younger's sky blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"You guys have to let me join! My name is Alfred Fucking Jones and I am the best damn artillery specialist you'll ever meet!" Ivan's face took on a look of pondering before he looked at the younger.

"Ok." The Russian stated. Alfred began to jump up and down as he began to cheer.

"Fuck yeah! Take that Navy! I'm a going to be a hero after all!" The over excitable hero yelled as he took Ivan's hands within his own and began to jump. The Former mental patient looked at the hyper blond. His Sunflower was so excitable. A true smile came over the Russian's face as he looked at the artillery specialist. Arthur walked out from the ship and looked at the scene. What the hell was the damn mental patient up to now? Lazy bum! Never doing any work, Ivan should be happy that Arthur was a Captain of his word or else he would have left that psycho after they had found Yao.

"What's all this about?" The Captain asked as he gave Alfred the evil eye.

"I'm your new artillery specialist. I'm going to be a hero!" The sunny blond boldly told the other. Arthur's brows furrowed together.

"And who told you that?" He asked. The younger let out a smile and pointed to the imposing Russian. Ivan sent the Captain a challenging look. Arthur growled and sent the look back. Alfred just stood in-between the two with an all too stupid smile on his face. Arthur shook his head. He had already accepted one psycho, why not another one?

"Fine, but don't annoy me!" Alfred nodded.

"Ok, Iggy!"

* * *

Alfred glared at the Russian from across their room. Why didn't they have an indoor plumbing system? It was stupid. How was he supposed to take a shower! The Navy had plumbing on all their ships. What the hell was the repairman doing? Was he just lying around all day? For someone so handsy he needed to be using his hands on those pipes instead of always petting him! Ivan looked up at the glaring sunny blond at the end of the bed. He pouted. What on earth was wrong now?

"What's wrong Sunflower?" The artillery specialist's glare increased as he threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You're supposed to be a repairman but all you do is lay here! Why don't you something worth while and get some indoor plumbing on the ship! Damn it Ruski, come on." Ivan growled. He screwed in a screw last week. That should be enough. The younger was a slave driver! Ivan calmly informed the artillery specialist of this fact. A frustrated growl exited the sunny blond as he pulled out the gun. The repair man narrowed his eyes and pulled out his pipe that he kept under the bed.

It was the stare off of the century before Alfred couldn't take it anymore and fired a warning shot at the older. Ivan eyes widened as he waited for the pain but it never came. Instead he heard cursing from the younger. The bullet had ricocheted off the pipe and had returned to the sender. Alfred couldn't find his ass with both hands. Literally.

Ivan stared at the scene with mirth. He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his throat. A blush overcame the other's face as he stared at the Russian. His hands still covering his ass to try and stop the bleeding.

"This is your fault! If it weren't for your damn horrible work ethic I wouldn't have had to shoot!" Ivan rolled his eyes. He pulled the other down onto the bed, holding him down by putting his hands on the younger's back. He liked how despite the pain his Sunflower still struggled to get up. A dark chuckle exited him as he kept one hand on the back and used his other hand to unbutton the other's pants. A gasp exited the artillery specialist as a blush rose to his face.

"My fault, hmm? Then I suppose I should be the one that helps you Da?" Ivan purred as he began to pull off the pants. A whine of pain exited the younger. His cheeks grew red from the embarrassment of the situation. The repairman gently massaged the cheek while he reached under the bed for his vodka. A scream exited the younger as the vodka was unexpectedly poured onto his ass.

"What the hell was that for? You are a villain! How dare you treat the hero in such a way!" Ivan giggled as he looked down on the artillery specialist. He grabbed the tweezers inside the dresser and forcefully held the younger down as he dug the bullet out. Alfred slammed his head into the pillow and screamed bloody murder. It was agony. The pillow managed to absorb some of the screams.

"Got it. That wasn't so bad." Ivan cooed as he held up the silver bullet. Alfred sniffled as he turned to look at the insane Russian. Tears of pain unwillingly fell from the artillery specialist's eyes. Ivan's face softened as he looked at the younger. He gently flipped the younger over and kissed him. Alfred's eyes widened as he felt the lips connecting. He growled through the pain as he harshly bit down on the Russian's lips. Blood flowed down. An affectionate look came over the insane one's eyes as he looked at his wild Sunflower.

"I'll make a plumbing system so your stupid mind won't go into using such foolish violent acts to get your way. You must be so grateful." The repairman stated as he walked out of the room. Alfred stared at the closed door with a shocked rage at the insult.

That was how it started. The two began constantly fighting and yet somehow making up. It was like the fighting was what they needed before they could have even a somewhat loving time.

* * *

Alfred winced as the Russian finally moved after sitting for hours on his legs. He liked it like this. It was painful and unrealistic. Ivan smirked as he massaged the blood back into Alfred's legs. He so loved how the other would bite his lip in defiance while he tried to keep the noises from coming out of his mouth. Alfred's fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to deal with the needle plunging feeling of the blood reentering his limbs.

The Russian giggled as he placed a light kiss on the younger's head. He wrapped his arms around the artillery specialist and pulled the lightly panting man up. A whimper escaped Alfred's lips which immediately made the other hard. Why must his Sunflower tease him in such a way? Lips covered the artillery specialist as he squeezed one of the sunny blond's cheeks. Alfred tightened his hold when the older bit his lip. A small trail of blood dribbled down the younger's chin. Ivan was all to eager to lick it up. His Sunflower tasted so good.

They were still naked from the last time so they didn't need to concern themselves with the removal of clothing. He lunged forward and began to tease the younger's neck. Grazing the tips of his teeth on the jugular as a warning. Alfred pulled the Russian's hair back. This caused a pleasurable gasp to exit the older. The two erections aligned. The younger pushed up to Ivan, causing the man to instinctively thrust down. A pleasure filled whimper echoed throughout the room as Alfred felt the other man's large yet somehow smooth hands roaming over him.

A bite was placed on Alfred's already bruised body. The pain and pleasure was combining into one. When did he become such a masochist? He inwardly scoffed. He supposed you would have to be one to handle Ivan as a lover. The artillery specialist reached down and grabbed the repairman's tool. Two hands furiously pumped at the organ. He loved how the insane one's eyes would glaze over in pleasure. The repairman gripped his lover's thighs in a tightening grip. Alfred responded with a slow kiss as he picked up the speed.

The two hands were thrown off of Ivan's manhood as the older flipped him into a doggy style position. He knew why Ivan had chosen this position. It would force him to stay on his knees and deal with any pain that came his way from whatever numbness was getting out of his system. He felt a distinct loss of control when he was treated like this, but somewhere inside of him he knew that Ivan would never seriously hurt him.

Without warning the Russian thrust into him. Alfred let out a gasp but since it was their second time that night he was loose enough that he didn't need any fingers. A moan exited Ivan from the tight hot encasing that was wrapped around his dick. No one could take this away from him. This was HIS Sunflower. Alfred was annoying, had an over inflated ego, and was constantly putting his nose in other's business. Despite these things he could only feel a mild dislike for the younger. This was why he liked the artillery specialist. He could never have this with anyone else.

The sheets were gripped tightly in younger's hands as he was rocked back and forth by the thrusts. He moaned loudly as the sensations of pain and pleasure mixed together. Damn that Russian for knowing how to make him feel like this! Alfred felt like he had a fire inside of him that could only be quenched by the repairman.

His hips arched backwards, hungry to meet the thrust of the older. He felt Ivan's hands bruising his hips but he found he could care less with his prostate being repeatedly hit. He could feel the other beginning to pound more furiously into him which signaled that the release was near. One of the other's big hands wrapped around his manhood and began to teasingly pump. In retaliation Alfred squeezed Ivan's dick as hard as he could.

The Russian growled as he came within the younger. Alfred continued to milk his partner. The hand on the artillery specialist's manhood sped up and within seconds the pirate was cumming as well. The repairman pulled his exhausted to him as they both fell on the bed. Alfred didn't have the energy to fight any longer and came into the Russian's arms without a fight.

"Good night Sunflower." Ivan lovingly whispered as he gently kissed the younger on the head. Alfred blearily opened his eyes and nodded as he went to sleep. It wasn't the best relationship but it was theirs. Alfred couldn't want anything more.

* * *

Yup, this was the past chaper. I know that I had Ivan get raped and he didn't get revenge, but I wanted it to be realistic and sometimes people don't get revenge, aside from that I wanted to do something which would guarantee that the Russian was insane. Thanks a ton for the reviews and don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

Till Next Time...


	13. dreaming of the mob

Yo! I don't really know what to say but I finally heard the song "Hanburger Street" on youtube. It's pretty funny. Thanks a ton to all the reviewer and here are the review replies!

Ragamuffin: Lol, does Britain have lots of mud? Shouldn't you be happy that there's no mud? You are trying to learn Russian! Wow! I have the alphabet copied somewhere but I never memorized it. I was planning on trying to learn Russian after Japanese and Chinese. What have you learned so far? Got any tips on Russian sentence structure? Yay for exams being over! What grade did you make? Thanks for explaining what the "old house" was. We have things like that too in America but you normally find them in ritzy cities. I was always too nervous to visit one. I was afraid I might knock something over! Lol! The whole drinking posh tea thing sounds pretty high class. I always liked using teacups to drink tea even though they don't hold as much as a mug. It just seems so much fancier but I really want to start drinking wine. They say a glass of wine before bed is good for your healthand my friend is worried that I'm drinking too much tea. She just looks at me and says, "You need to slow down, to much tea can reduce the iron in your blood." Eh, it's worthit! Wow, that sounds pretty dark. Please be careful not to stub your toe! My room has two windows and a street light outside bothof them so even when I turn everything off it's still light. It's too bad because I love sleeping in complete darkness. I figured darkness combined with sensory deprivation would help along the insanity process. Yeah, I figured that Alfred would give the navy the old "college try" before he would get tired of the rules. Ok, well umm...if I'm dying of deadness I guess I try to write better next time. Lol. I hope your headache clears up and have a good rest! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Yeah the whole depression thing is gone. I'm back to my normal hyper self! Thanks for the encouragement for learning hiragana and don't feel bad about giving up learning japanese. I can't tell you how many times in the past few years I bought a "learn japanesequick" program, thought I would be a pro in a monthand gave up. Here's a hint, it it says you can learn to speak fluently in a month to year don't believe it. The only way to learn any language is by hard work and it's best if you start at the complete basics. In fact the US government recommendations for practice before one can become "profecient" is 1,790 hours speaking in japanese. Yeah, hopefully my computer will obey me now. Lol. I had never listened to Romano's tomato song until yesterday and it rocks! Have your heard America's song "Hamburger Street?" It's not really a song, more like americascreeching about how he's a hero and his love for hamburgers with a tune but it's still really good. The tomato song is really dancable. It has such a snazzy tune! I want to teach it to some of the neighborhood kids now. Lol. Scanners are getting to be pretty cheap, what's a drawing pad?My friend is constantly talking about her's but I haven't asked her really what it does yet. I really don't know the art lingo. If you find the answer for why they stopped the orphan train please don't hesitate to tell me. I would look it up but I'm too lazy. Lol. No I haven't see the America speaking in Italian flash. I tried to find it but I couldn't. It sounds pretty cool and I would love to check it out if you would be so kind to send me the link or tell me how to get there. I'm always interested in watching a pissed off Lovi! I'm so happy that everything worked out for this chapter. I was really trying to make it realistic so I am very happy that it came off as such. Yup, money always overrules justice, not karmic justice but human justice. We've all seen it too many times to deny it as a reality. Lol! You are so right about the giant Russian demanding a flower thing. The florist was pretty dumb to think that Ivan would just be pushed around forever. Too bad he snapped on the man. I think Ivan probably tried the hardest for his mother and I felt really bad writing all the terrible things people did to her! I was like "oh, this poor woman!" And believe me it was hard for me to make the decision not to kill Winters but you never know. He might come back into the story later just because I hate him that much. I think Ivan would like to have a few words and we all know Alfred would love to take down Ivan's rapist! Yeah, I see Alfred as trying to be the hero no matter where he's at. Lol! I'm happy the the last two lines worked. That was the only thing I could think of to write. Alfred and Ivan just have such a twisted relationship that no one understands but it's THEIRS. Thank you for the kind words and sorry for the long reply! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

Perfect1Up: First off, Kickass name. It reminds me of a green mushroom from the Mario games. Yes, I updated now that my computer is back to being the adorable little subservient machine that I know and love. Lol, you're right! Ivan's huggable but only to Alfred, to everyone else he has a magic anti-hugging barrier! Lol. I'm happy you noticed the "unstable" part about Alfred. Do you really think any competent military official would give a gun to a hyper man claiming to be the hero? Unlikely. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Thank you for the enthusiasm. I enjoy writing the past chapters but only when I'm in the mood for the focus to be on that specific couple. Yeah, I think anyone would be unstable if that happened to them. I focused so much on the sunflowers because I feel that in the show Ivan sees the sunflowers to represent something that he has never had. I though, "Hey, why not use that in here?" About Alfred becoming a pirate, basically Ivan said yes because he reminded him of the sunflower man who he used to think about. Arthur came out and Alfred didn't really know he was the Captain so he called him Iggy just to be a smartass. I think of Alfred as the type that would have a nickname for someone even after meeting them for only a couple of seconds. Even if he didn't know Arthur's name Alfred already had a nickname on the tip of his tongue. Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Lol, happy that the hotness was on the mark. I wanted Ivan to have a sad past so it would explain why he is so screwed up. Yeah, he would totally kill for a sunflower. Ivan is addicted to that flower like a drug addict is addicted to crack. Lol. Happy Birthday! I hope you had a good one! Thank you for the extremely kind words. You really are to kind. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Thank you. I'm happy the chapter worked out well. Yeah, poor Ivan is right! I can't believe I did that to him but I wanted it to be realistic where everyone could see why he turned out the way he is. I think Ivan and Alfred do love eachother somewhere in their hearts but they are just so darn stubborn about not wanting to give up all of themselves that they deny it and have a twisted strange relationship. The love/hate is so fun to write but you're right! They make one hot couple! Lol, I can't believe that! There is no way I would be brave enough to tell my teacher I failed because of yaoi! You told her your boyfriend Ivan was taking up your time? Lol! I can't believe she belived you! That was priceless! This is what I do, for every chapter I read in my school book I read three chapters of yaoi. It's my secret study technique! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Berwald's large rough hand went lower on Tino's delicate skin. The younger guard flushed as he gently lifted his hips. The pinkish tinge on his skin became more prominent as the older nibbled on his neck. A moan exited him as one of the hands came and wrapped around his manhood. He grasped desperately at Berwald from the sheer feeling of having someone touch him down there. His fingers bunched in the older's blue coat as he let out whimpers from the overload of pleasure.

"Lo'k a't me, W'fy." The taller one whispered in a deep voice. Tino couldn't stop his eyes from rising to meet the midnight blue eyes of his superior. Those eyes stared through him as the hand continued pumping away. He shivered under that intense gaze. Another whimper exited him.

"Su-San." At those words the older man swooped forward, aligning his lips with the other's. The kiss started out gentle but soon turned desperate as Tino shyly pressed back. Those lips that were always pressed into a tight line opened a bit to form a seal to match the younger's. The hand continued to pump. The younger guard tensed as he began to feel himself coming to the climax, the older seemed to sense this as he quickly stopped. A whine of disappointment exited the younger.

"S'ry W'fy." The other hotly whispered as he gently pulled the sexually frustrated youth up. A flush of embarrassment came over the younger as he stood in front of the older who sat on the bed with red silk sheets. The candles around the room made shadows that created a romantic illusion. The less experienced man instantly wanted to cover up. When he thought that everything calmed. He reminded himself that this was his superior that he had always trusted, so surely he could trust the older not to hurt him.

He flinched lightly as gentle kisses were placed on his stomach, right above the waistline of his pants. The kisses seemed to have a line straight to his groin because it made the organ jump at every touch of the lips. Those hands were on him again as his pants were slowly pulled down to the floor. Ever so slowly Berwald took Tino'shands within his own as he pulled the sheet back revealing his naked skin underneath. The taller wore his Navy blue jacket with nothing underneath, the sheet had been covering Su-San's lower half. Tino couldn't help licking his lips at the finely sculpted male.

His hands were guided to Berwald's manhood which was standing straight up begging for attention. Tino allowed his hands to be wrapped around the heated flesh. It felt so hard in his hands. He began to feel guilty. He needed to focus on the gorgeous man before him. He could hear the heated breath exit the older and he lightly pumped the organ. Those eyes began to darken as they roamed up and down the younger man's body. Tino shivered, if possible he could _FEEL_ the lustful gaze.

Those large hands pulled him forward as the kiss continued. This time when their mouths opened there was tongue. Tino quickly became used to the sensation as he allowed Berwald complete access to his mouth.

"I l'v you so m'ch w'fy." Berwald whispered in a worshipping tone as he ran his hands over the younger's body. He loved how Tino felt. He knew that he could never be that perfect. The younger stared wide eyed at the man for the confession. Never in his life did he think that he would hear those words come from his crush's lips. No, this was more than a crush. Tino hadn't really fallen for many people in his life. When he was younger he had gotten a crush on a few girls, this didn't even compare. He felt like he truly would follow the man in front of him to hell and back. He realized that he wanted this man to be happy with or without him (hopefully with him). He wanted Berwald to live in happiness.

"I love you too Su-San." Tino whispered back as tears of joy fell from his eyes. The other easily allowed them to be wiped away by the older. He held tighter onto his husband. He was so happy! He wanted this moment to never end. He looked at the tall blond. Berwald opened his mouth but all that came out was an unnatural sounding "caw." The younger instantly froze up as the romantic room was sucked through a torpedo. No! No! He wanted to keep this!

* * *

It was too late. The younger opened his eyes and was met with the sound of the birds "cawing" as they flew above him and Berwald. The sun was shining through the clouds and the dew was lightly dusting the grass. Emotion hit the smaller man as he realized that it was just a dream. He supposed that the stereotypical romantic room should have been a tip off. He shivered. The dream felt so real. Tino found himself missing the dream. It was so stupid to miss an emotion that wasn't even there but he did. It felt like some cruel trick, giving him something he had always wanted only to have it taken away.

A gasp exited him as he began to move. His erection lightly brushed against his pants making the young former guard instantly blush. Oh no! This wasn't happening!

"Did y'u sl'p we'll?" A concerned voice asked him from his side. Tino rose his head to look at the older. He quickly composed himself despite his tent. Thank god for the coat covering him. He looked over at the taller blond who held a sewing needle in his hand. He pushed himself off his superior that he was leaning on in his sleep. Concerned midnight blue eyes stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Yes, I slept fine. Thanks for asking Su-San." The smaller man cheerfully stated. He was so happy that he was just leaning on Berwald when he slept. He could imagine the reaction he would get if he had been cuddling with him. There had been some unfortunate times when he had woken up hugging the older's midsection like he was a giant stuffed animal. He had become convinced that he must have be sleepwalking at night because no matter how far away he tried to sleep from his superior, he would always wake up right next to him. Berwald looked suspiciously at him.

"Are y'u s'r? I h'rd y'u m'king no'ses." A blush rose the younger's face. Oh god. Don't tell him he was moaning out Berwald's name in the middle of the night! That would be so embarrassing! His dick made a jump as he thought back to the dream. Tino looked at Su-San's hands to distract himself but that only seemed to get him more aroused as he remembered how those strong hands felt on him. A flush appeared on Tino's cheeks.

"Yup, I'm sure Su-San. I have to use the bathroom." The smaller man wrapped the coat around him that he was using as a blanket and awkwardly limped off behind a tree. The older man shook his head as he went back to hemming one of his shirts down to his wife's size. He wondered if the other had gotten injured? Berwald didn't remember his wife limping like that yesterday. He would have to keep a better eye out.

* * *

Tino let out a breath of relief as he quickly plopped down behind a large tree. He pulled his manhood out. He winced as the organ hit the cool morning air. He gripped it with both hands as he imagined back to the dream. He closed his eyes and tried to mimic the feeling that Berwald had caused. The younger man couldn't help but compare the feeling of his tiny hands to his dream husband's large rough ones stroking him. Tino thrust his hips to the rhythm of the pumps. He began to pant lightly as he remembered Su-San saying all of those kind things to him before they were about to make love in the dream. He whispered as he came.

"Su-San."

* * *

What Tino didn't know was that Berwald was beginning to get worried. His wife only usually took thirty seconds to a minute to use the bathroom and when the younger didn't come back after three minutes the former head guardsman began to get nervous. Horrible scenarios ran through his mind. What if Tino fainted? What if his wife was sick? What if he was attacked by a bear! The older didn't want to be a voyeur but he needed to make sure his wife was fine.

What he got instead was the most arousing scene he could have ever been blessed to see. There was his wife with the older's coat on the ground around him thrusting his hips as he masturbated. The head guardsman instantly became hard. God. He wanted to go over there and grab his wife, forcing those beautiful legs open, making Tino reveal everything. He wanted to taste his wife so bad.

Yet, he knew if he did that it would scare the younger. He knew that Tino really didn't see him as his husband, but Berwald could be horribly selfish. He was going to stick it out with his wife. He wouldn't give up as long as Tino was around. In all truth, he wanted nothing more than for the younger to be happy, but he also selfishly wanted his wife to be happy with him. Berwald was old fashioned and he wanted the white picket fence dream.

He gripped the bark of the tree as he licked his lips at the sight that his wife was unknowingly providing. He wondered who the other was fantasizing about when he heard a whispered "Su-san". The taller one's eyes widened. Did hear correctly? This did nothing but make the older'sheart swell with affection. Maybe it was time he showed more of his feelings for his wife. He really didn't think Tino knew what he did to him.

* * *

The taller guard quickly walked away from the sight and sat back down where he was originally sitting. His wife came back within a minute looking slightly flushed but without the limp. Berwald glared at the hard on hidden under his buttoned coat.

"Su-San, there's a town about a day's walk from here. I think I can see it. Are we going to go there?" His wife asked. Berwald looked at the other man before nodding. He stood up, placing the shirt and the needle back in the bag. The head guardsman got up and leaned down. His face was suddenly awfully close to the younger. Tino gasped as a ghost of a kiss came over his lips from his husband. The kiss was so innocent. It was hardly even there but it had happened. Berwald continued walking like nothing of any significance had taken place. Tino gently touched his lips with the tips of his fingers before he ran after the older.

* * *

Arthur toddled down stairs. He was so happy to have his energy back! His ribs still hurt like a bitch but he could handle that. He smelled the French cooking as he descended the stairs. He licked his lips as he wondered what the Frog was serving today. He heard laughter from downstairs as Katyusha's voice greeted his ears.

"Good Morning Arthur."

"Good Morning Mon Petit Lapin." Francis sung as he quickly put the pan down and ran to the pirate. The Prince quickly placed a quick kiss to his soon to be lover's lips before he ran back to the kitchen. Arthur's face turned bright red as he looked at the lady of the house. She was smiling at the scene the two men provided. God, was he becoming desensitized to the bastard! He didn't even fight back! Arthur grumbled to himself as he shook his head. That line of thought was just too creepy to continue.

Why did the French bastard have to do that every morning! In front of Katyusha none the less! Did the Frog just love embarrassing him that much! The Captain growled instead of responding because he was a gentleman and he had some very ungentlemanly things to say to the frog. A frowning Arthur slowly walked to the table to sit with the lady of the house. Francis gave him a wink from the kitchen which the other ignored.

Katyusha cleared her throat. She hated to bring up this subject now but Lovino had been pestering her for the last three days to hurry up and make the men complete their promise. She really didn't want her overprotective friend to take matters into his own hands. The nurse had waited until the younger man was healed of the flu before she dared to breech the subject. It looked like now would be the perfect time. She hoped they wouldn't be insulted!

"Umm…as much as I appreciate that cooking and cleaning Francis, I was beginning to wonder…when umm….were you going to start the tea house up?" Katyusha nervously asked as he focused her eyes on her twiddling thumbs. Arthur looked up at the overly nervous woman. He was wondering when she was going to ask that. He had a few ideas but he didn't know if she would let him try them out.

"Yes, I know. I was wondering if you would be against doing a "first cup free with a free pastry special." There are tons of people who would stop in with the promise of free food and if the food is good enough they will stay." The pirate stated. Francis looked at the two from the kitchen. That idea sounded somewhat….intelligent. He wasn't expecting that from his kidnapper.

Katyusha thought about it. The "special" idea was risky and could cost her a fortune but if it was done right it might be enough to revive the teahouse. She didn't know. What did everything have to be so complicated! Oh she wished her husband was around to make the decisions like he was before! A small tear came to the lady's eye.

"You'll have to excuse Mon Amour for his rude behavior. He didn't mean to make you cry." Francis said in a soothing voice as he shot Arthur a look that screamed revenge. The Captain glared right back. A flirty look came over the Frenchman as he licked his lips.

"No, it's not that. I think we should try it. Maybe we could do it for a day or two." Katyusha said. Arthur stuck his tongue out at the Frenchman who made a biting motion. Katyusha smiled at their childish behavior.

"That's great! I need to make a sign. I don't want to wear it so I think the French bastard should be the one to wear it." Francis scoffed as he looked at his soon to be lover.

"Excuse moi! I am French and walking around town yelling about free tea wearing a giant sign is SO unfashionable! I must put my foot down on this one, Mon Petit." The Frenchman yelled from the kitchen in a scandalized tone. Katyusha looked nervously back and forth between the two. Oh, she knew fighting was how the communicated but couldn't they stop arguing for a day!

* * *

The nurse was going to protest when she heard a knock at the door. She shook her head at the two men as she answered it. She looked down at the young child who was on her doorstep. She wondered what the boy wanted. She glanced around for the child's parents. Who would let a kid wander around on his own like that!

"Can I help you?" The lady kindly said as he looked at the small blond.

"I need a job, do you have any openings available?" Peter politely asked as he gave the woman his patented puppy dog eyes. She looked down at the child. She wanted to help but she didn't have any jobs open. Luckily Arthur had stormed off after arguing with Francis over what fashion was as how the Frog was unfashionable.

"Would you work for food kid?" The pirate asked. Peter's eyes lit up with hope. He had been looking for a job everywhere for the past three days! Everyone had been so mean! Not one person offered him a job! What assholes! Most of the food he had gotten was from the trashcan and it was getting so hopeless that the child was actually was thinking about going to the orphanage willingly.

"Yes!" Arthur smiled as he ushered the child inside. He couldn't wait to rub it in the Frog's face that he had found a solution to the sign issue. Take that you French bastard! Katyusha shook her head. She needed to leave for work.

* * *

"I would like an injection of morphine." The old grumpy looking man stated as he looked at Dr. Sadiq. The dark skinned doctor looked at the pompous ass. Why did he even become a doctor? All of his patients were rich snobs that just came in and demanded what they wanted, but what could he do? He certainly didn't want to end up with financial troubles like that idiot Hercules! Sadiq forced a polite smile to his face as he prepared the needle. He vaguely fantasized about overdosing the bastard but realized that his bank account would be better if the ass was alive.

His eyes burned with anger as he thought of his rival. Ok, so he had cheated off of Karpusi and nearly gotten the other doctor kicked out of school because no one believed that the sleepy man could actually pay attention. Was that really enough of a reason to constantly deny his offer? Only the most desperate people went to the reject for treatment. It was a shame because Hercules really had talent but after no one stood up for him when the cheating incident occurred he stopped trying at all.

It was amazing that Sadiq even kept in contact with his peer. They had always been rivals in school but Sadiq had had such troubles keeping up. He sat directly behind Karpusi and had a perfect view of his papers (among other things). The dark skinned man was an all or nothing type of person and he couldn't let himself be dropped from the doctoring school. Cheating seemed like the only alternative. He wasn't sure if it was worth it. He wondered if the other doctor would still hate him if he hadn't cheated all those years ago.

Hercules's mother died soon after he graduated. She had left the family fortune to her son. She knew that her husband had cheated on her many times throughout her marriage and saw that as the last dig she could use to make her husband regret his actions. Sadiq could just see Hercules's mother laughing from beyond the grave. The other doctor didn't waste anytime setting up his own shop in the worst part of town to help the broke people of society. Hercules's also knew that no one in the higher class would go to see a doctor that passed last in his class.

The part the worried Sadiq recently was that despite him hating the other doctor he also respected him. The money that Karpusi's mother left him was beginning to run out. He didn't know what his rival would do for housing and food. It seemed like a crime for his competitor to get rid of his cats. He liked seeing Hercules in pain, not sad. He would admit it wasn't the most perfect solution but Sadiq could keep the other doctor close to him and tease him all day! He would make sure to pay his rival handsomely. Why wouldn't the other doctor just calm down and accept his offer? Any other person would accept it in a heartbeat, but Hercules wasn't any other person.

* * *

"And they're still staying there! Can you believe it!" Lovino ranted as they walked toward Antonio's house. The Spanish speaking youth nodded his head as he listened to his rude friend.

"Oi, Jackass! Are you listening?" Romano screeched in Antonio's ear. The older man put his finger in his ear as he looked over at his friend.

"What did you say?" He teased. He watched at the younger's face became red with rage.

"Bastard!"

"Now you don't mean that and I know who my father was."

"Jackass!"

"I'll give you a hint, my mother wasn't a horse."

"No, but your father was a mule."

"Indeed."

"Fucker!"

The two continued walking as their banner continued. A small house came into view. Antonio laughed as he held open the screen door for his friend. The rude counter man looked down at the door. The knob looked like it had been broken off with a pipe. A sense of dread filled the younger as he looked up at the older man. The Spanish speaking youth was staring off into the distance. Typical oblivious idiot!

"Yo Jackass! Are you repairing your door or something?" Lovino asked. He hoped that the older said yes. He hoped his idiot was just being an airhead and had started a remodeling project that he had forgotten. Antonio turned a lazy eye to the door.

"Not that I remember Lovi." Romano wanted to scream! Why did the bastard have to use the nickname he hated so much! Sadly the smaller man didn't have time to yell at his friend because the door was thrown open and two well muscled men dressed in black grabbed the two. They were both pulled into the house.

Lovino instantly began to struggle in the man's grasp. Antonio just stood there and watched the men. What was going on? His little friend continued to fight. The man holding him let out a pained gasp as his fingers were roughly bit. Romano saw this as his way out but he was roughly grabbed by his hair and pulled back. A loud wail of pain escaped him.

A strangely serious look overcame Antonio. He knew he was outnumbered and normally he tried to avoid fights at any cost but for his Lovino he would fight. The person holding him had a relaxed grip since his gaze was on his partner abusing the struggling man. The man didn't see Antonio grab the lamp until it was too late. The Spanish speaking youth slammed the lamp over his captor's head. A pained squeak came from his right as the man elbowed the rude counter man in the face.

Antonio watched as Lovino crumpled to the floor. Blood gushed out of his young friend's nose. Worry for his friend overrode survival instinct as he quickly reached down to try and grab his annoying crush. This was a mistake because the Sadiq's little brother was kneed in the face. Everything went black.

* * *

"I was hoping to do this without bloodshed." The mob boss stated as he came out from the kitchen drinking some of Antonio's wine. The grunt let out a shrug as he looked at the two unconscious men on the floor.

"What do you want me to do with them boss?" The fat mob boss shrugged.

"Lock them in the basement. I'll write a little note to Sadiq telling him of the precious cargo." Bothof the men laughed as they thought of the plan. The grunt that had had the lamp smashed over him came to and threw the two men in the basement, locking the door with a satisfying "click".

* * *

Yeah, just when you thought more crap couldn't happen mobsters are thrown in the mix. Lol. I know the dream sequence was kind of cliche but it turns out even I'm not immune. Thanks for all the reviews and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	14. Friends in the basement

Hi everyone! I realized something yesterday, if you pull up anything before you pull up the internet it won't work for a whole freaking day! I know some of you are just rolling your eyes thinking "She's just making excuses, her internet is fine and she doesn't want to write." But that's not true! This computer makes me want to scream! And belive me if I don't want to write I won't. So yeah, this is the first chapter where there is actual sex, it's a present chapter with tiny bits of the past. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here are the review replies!

Ragamuffin: Well I hope that with the rain starting to come down that the mud will be put back to normal. I guess when you come to expect something from a place and they just don't have it it's a shocker. Though its surprising that a place can be known for mud. Lol. It's pretty awesome that you can read Russian. Did you start out with the alphabet, then grammar, then reading? It must help your vocabulary to be reading it. It sucks you have to wait that long for your test results. I'm excited I got my transfer credits and it might apply to both categories of my degree. That means I might graduate this semester! I'm going to go to the school tomorrow and have someone there check just to make sure I'm reading it right. I'm sorry about your teacher confusing you. Sometimes they like to do that but never argue with them! Lol. Stephen Frey? Who is that? Is he a movie star or something? It's sort of the same thing here, once a movie star endorses something everyone wants it just to try it. I've actually never tried earl grey tea. I never liked the name. It's sold over here through in the herbal tea sections but I just never tried it. Right now my cabinets are filled with mango peach herb tea. It's pretty good but I am quickly becoming tired of it. Maybe I'll buy earl grey this month just to see how it tastes. Thank you for telling me about the the tea study. Yeah, tea does have a little caffeine but I grew up on it. I like coffee but I get really overactive if I drink too much of it so I only have it on rare occasions. I'm happy you're in a good mood. Cake sounds good. What was the PSP game you got? The "review time cutoff is pretty cute. I don't mind if you keep using it (thumbs up). I know! How mean of me to give him that dream! But you have to admit Berwald can be pretty imposing and confusing since he doesn't show his feelings. Yeah, I put the bear part in on a whim but Pedo-Bear? (confused face) Ok...moving on. I think since this story takes place in the 19th century that Arthur doesn't have to worry about child labor laws. I can't wait till him and Peter get into a fight! I can totally see Francis and Peter teaming up against poor Arthur! Lol. BTW, what's a limey? Yes! You were right, Mr. Snob man does have a drug problem! And he will continue to have one until he dies! (cackle). I seriously laughed when I read the part where you were saying "cheaters never pass". Lol. Sometimes cheaters do pass! Lovino and Antonio will hopefully be fine. Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Wow! You can speak French! How badass! Can you read it too? How did you learn it? Oh I'm so happy for you that you get to go to Japan! I might get to go next year and once I get my B.A. I'm joing the Peace Corps. I actually bought a Rosetta stone course in japanese. It's nice but it can get very frustrating. They show you a card and then say something and you have to match what they said with the card. Pretty soon you know what certain things look and sound like. It's good because they teach you like they first teach a child. It's bad because you are always sitting in front of a computer which can get tiring. It also gets annoying when you don't pass and have to take a 40 minute lesson all over again. Rosetta stone won't get you fluent but it will help you start. I wish I would have bought Rocket Japanese since after I looked up the reviews it was the top rated one. There is also an online place called Japanesepod (or something like that, it should pull up none the less) where you pay $25 a month and you get really great lessons that are short but you understand them. I hope this helps and before you go you should get a book called "Culture Shock Japan". It's a wonderful look at Japan from the American perspective. Just make sure your passports and visas are up to date. I seriously smiled when you said that you wanted to stuff tomatoes down peoples throats! Lol. I can totally see a crazy person running into a fine dining place with a basket of tomatoes and playing that song on the loudspeakers while the person stuffs tomatoes down throats! Lol. I listened to England's pub and Go! What an awesome song! I like how he goes into the types of magic! Very cool. I didn't listen to Japan's song but I will soon. Thanks for explaining to me what a drawing tablet was. Like I stated before, I'm not an artist in the painting sense. I saw that flash! It was friggin hilarious! The bad part was I could totally see America doing something crazy like that! Yeah, well my mind is making me think that I should bring Dr. Winters back but if I do it will be WAY in the future. I like to give the characters a chance at revenge. (shrug). Lol, yeah I was wondering if anyone would catch the completely random romantic scene and see that it was a dream. My mind just kept screaming "silk sheets!" Lol. Plus, I think Tino deserved a little action even if it was only in a dream! Lol. Poor Tino, I don't think he's had much experience trying to hide erections. Lol. The reason Berwald and Tino haven't gone at it yet is because I want them to be realistic. I mean Tino is the type to try and keep everything peaceful and he probably thinks Berwald would get mad at him, and Berwald is so confused on how to act on emotions that he doesn't know what to do without scaring Tino off! Lol. But yeah, they'll get their day. I don't know when but I know they will. I have always seen Berwald as pretty traditional. He seems like he would be the type to come home from work and be met with a kiss at the door. Ugh, 1950's much? Lol, yeah Francis is pretty staright forward with what he wants and if he wants a kiss, he'll get a kiss! Even if he has to run for his life afterwards! Lol! Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Arthur seems like he knows more of what to do than Francis but everyone knows that Francis is the better cook! Peter now had a job but don't count out Berwald and Tino getting him yet. We all know Arthur turns into a jerk in a management position. Peter might have something to say about that! Lol. Yeah, I figured Sadiq would do something like cheat and get away with it. Hercules has every right to hate him. I just love Antonio and Lovino! Too cute, but boy Antonio puts up with a lot! Sadiq caused trouble just by his presence, lol. Hopefully things will turn out fine. Thanks a ton for the review!

PaperDoll-02: Thank you! I just write what my mind comes up with. Lol. Sadiq will probably do something. I don't think he's the type to just leave his little brother at the mercy of mobsters. I'm happy the Berwald/Tino scene worked out well. They are such a cute couple. Yeah, Peter's lucky that I don't like seeing little kids suffer because he wouldn't have gotten that job if I did. Lol. The tea shop will open eventually. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Lol, hey now, everything needs a little suspence. Lol, but don't worry. This chapter is all about Antonio and Lovino. I'm sure they'll be fine (wink wink). Sometimes extreme measures must be taken to ensure that a certain action will happen. I'm happy the Berwald/Tino worked out. I don't know if they're in love yet but I do enjoy making them come to terms with their feelings. Perhaps one day they will have one of those cliche confessions. The bad part is that I want them to confess too! Yet, every time I try to write a confession scene something tells me its just not the right time for it now. (sigh). Yeah for some reason I couldn't make Peter be out there on his own for more than three days and I figured that since Arthur didn't have the flu any longer they really had no reason to keep it closed. I'm going to enjoy writing Peter in the future! I'm happy you see the hints of the Sadiq/Hercules goodness! Yeah! I can't wait to write them some more! Thanks a ton for the review!

The Anonymous Innocent Blusher: Lol, happy that the story is working out and hey at least with an account you don't have to keep typing your name to review. Thank you very much for the kind words. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Lol, well I think everyone has their own unique personalities. Just be glad you got the happy personality. Lol. Thank you but I don't feel so speedy anymore because of this stupid computer (kicks the machine). Bad computer! Lol. Yeah I hope I'll be able to continue the Berwald/Tino goodness. I really need to speed things up with those two. Lol, well I think that Arthur has had about a week and a half of having to deal with Francis on a daily basis. I think he would have become desensitized to his Frenchness. Lol. Peter rocks. I love how he never gives up! Antonio and Lovino will be just fine, I'm sure the mob won't kill them...hopefully. Thank you for the kind words. You rock back! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Yeah, in all truth I was surprised I wrote a dream scene. I've always hated reading dream scenes but the yaoi monster (my muse) was like, "They need to get together but not this soon, lets make everything awkward between them by having a sex dream" and I was like "ok." I think Tino really does like Berwald but you know how people constantly worry that it might be a friendship like more than a romantic like. Yeah, it will be nice when they finally get together. Peter is awesome. He's just crazy. I think he'll fit in fine. (puts hand to head) Oh god. You just had to push your luck and bring out details. A piece of advice, when you tell a lie keep it as close to the truth as possible and leave it alone, bringing up extra details is a sure way to let people know that your lying. Lol, well you had a good run with your boyfriend Ivan. Lol! Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Antonio groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The smell of dust overwhelmed him as he coughed. He couldn't see anything. He wanted to yell to Sadiq that the power had gone out but as he began to feel his aching face he remembered what had previously happened. Where was Lovino? Was he around? Antonio squinted his eyes as he tried to make them adjust to the darkness faster. He saw a human shaped lump lying in the middle of the concrete room. The Spanish speaking nineteen year old quickly walked over and knelt down to his best friend.

He winced as he heard the wheezing breaths that the rude man was breathing. Lovino's nose was almost touching his left cheek. Antonio didn't know much about anatomy or doctoring (that was Sadiq's field) but he did know how to fix a broken nose. The question was should he wait until his friend woke up or do it now? Antonio could just imagine how this would go if Lovino was awake.

The other man would run across the room forcing the nineteen year old to chase him, then he would have to hold the rude one down, somehow setting the nose right with all of the commotion. He knew that his friend was going to have a tantrum but this would go so much easier while Lovino was unconscious. The nineteen year old carefully put his hand around the nose and shoved it back to it's proper place in the middle. The little snaps of bone echoed around the room. Unsurprisingly Lovino woke up with a scream and Antonio became reacquainted with his friend's fist.

"Ah! My nose! My precious nose! Bastard! What did you do! Mother fucking cocksucker bitch!" The rude man screamed as he continued to beat the Spanish speaking nineteen year old. The owner of the house lightly held up his arms to block the blows. He had been expecting this.

"Now, don't be mad Lovi. I had to do it while you were asleep. You would have become unreasonable if I fixed your nose while awake. The last thing I needed was you running into a box in the dark and injuring yourself." Antonio stated as the rain of fists continued.

"What are you talking about running into boxes? Jackass!" Lovino in all of his fury hadn't taken the time to notice some of the most obvious things. All he had focused on when he had woken up was the pain in his face and getting revenge on Antonio. The punches stopped as the eighteen year old looked around the room. A chill of fear went down his spine. Oh God! He was in the dark! Antonio looked at his friend in relief for the ceasing of the punches. To show his relief he wrapped his arms tightly around Lovino, expertly distracting him from his fear of the dark.

"Aww, Lovi! Thank you so much for stopping!" Antonio cooed as he hugged the daylights out of the younger. Unsurprisingly this made the rude man return to hitting the Spanish speaking youth.

* * *

"You idiot! We're going to die! Oh God! What do you think they want with us?" Romano whimpered in panic. This made the nineteen year old gently grab his friend's face and press a kiss to the rude man's lips. Lovino's eyes widened as he stood still. What was the idiot doing! He knew Antonio was touchy but this was a little much even for him!

"Don't worry Lovi! I'm sure that they're just here for some strange reason. It's nothing we should concern ourselves with. Now let's distract ourselves shall we?" The nineteen year old easily stated as he pulled his friend into a rougher kiss. Lovino began to punch the older's arms as he opened his mouth to protest. Antonio gave a mental eye roll. Why couldn't his little friend just go with the flow? The nineteen year old stopped kissing the eighteen year old desk worker and allowed him to go free. He smiled at the incredulous look that came over the younger.

"Are you insane! Did you hit your head to hard Jackass? What the fuck!" The brown eyed man asked as he roughly wiped his lips with his shirt sleeve and looked at his friend. What was going on? He had never known the older green eyed man to be so rough. He wanted an explanation god damn it!

"Oh, C'mon Lovi, don't be so difficult. Everyone sees it. I think it's time we stopped walking around each other and finally admit that there's something there. I figured that if we're going to be murdered today than I wanted to be with you before it happens." Lovino continued to stare at his friend. Antonio stared back. Oh god! He was serious! What about the friendship? Oh course Lovino Romano had thought about what it would be like to have sex with the other. Antonio was a fine specimen of the human race, with that dark skin and lean muscle.

* * *

In all truth that was the reason he didn't ever pursue a physical relationship with the older. He knew many people who had tried to have a relationship with their friends and ended up hating each other. Lovino Romano's family had come over to Britain from Italy. When he was younger and was trying to learn the language he was horribly made fun of by his peers so he started to become mean to keep people away. His family had wanted him to become a professional but Romano hadn't been good at anything. He ended up working for Dr. Hercules because the doctor wanted someone unpleasant enough to keep Sadiq thoroughly insulted when he did decide to pay a visit and to do paperwork.

He had become fast friends with Katyusha (because really who could be mean to her) and realized that his job also included waking the doctor up when he had patients. He remembered the first time he had seen Antonio. Sadiq had come in for his usual mocking of the clinic, the desk worker had opened his mouth to began the insulting fest when someone beat him to the punch, well hug actually. He was toppled to the ground by a taller tanned man.

"Oh brother! He's so cute! Look at those round cheeks!" Antonio looked up to see Sadiq smirking and walking toward the doctor's office. Anger rose in the younger as he looked at the man that DARED to glomp him! The anger increased as his cheeks were lightly pinched.

"Asshole! Get the fuck off! And who the hell calls another man cute?" Romano screamed as he squirmed in the man's grasp to punch him. The unknown male with a Spanish accent smiled and held on tighter.

"Oh, and you're feisty too!" The other man lightly laughed as the other hit him.

"Mother fucker! Hey Jackass, I don't know what gay country you came from but here people do not hug! God damn it! And I'm not feisty, I'm pissed!" The other man took the hits (which really weren't that painful) and let go.

"I'm Antonio. Sadiq's my big brother." The older stated. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so annoying people must run in the family. Fucker. I'm Lovino Romano and don't ever hug me again or you'll regret it! Jackass." The other man just smiled at him. The conversation would have continued but a horde cats of all shapes and sized came running out from the doctor's office, crying mews of terror. Both men winced as they heard something smash on the floor. Within seconds both doctors were wrestling with each other on the wall. Sadiq was behind Hercules, holding the lazy doctor in a chokehold while Hercules was wriggling against the dark skinned doctor's chest to try and find a way to break free. Sadiq let out a grimace as Karpusi grabbed his hair as bit his arm.

"Doctor Hercules stop! Idiot! Think about the cats!" Lovino yelled. This always worked to get the two to stop fighting because neither was partial to cat murder. It always confused the desk worker because he knew that the doctor would stop but Sadiq didn't have to stop, yet he always did. Maybe the high class doctor didn't see the point in continuing if the other wasn't going to fight back. The two doctors glared at each other before letting go any stepping away.

"C'mon Antonio, let's go. This fool doesn't know how to respect his betters." Sadiq stated as he gave Hercules one last glare before walking out of the clinic. The rude man let out a squeak as he was roughly hugged again by the dark skinned man.

"Bye Lovi! See you next time!" Antonio airily stated as he let go and walked out of the clinic with his brother.

"Shut up Jackass! There won't be a next time bastard!" The younger screamed in rage.

* * *

He was wrong. There were next times. Lots of them. Every time Sadiq came he would bring his little brother and no matter how horribly Lovino insulted him or how hard he hit the other kept coming back. It got to the point where he began coming to the clinic without Sadiq and somehow the desk worker ended up going to Antonio's house after work. They had settled into a friendship without even knowing it.

The truth was he cared for the Spanish speaking nineteen year old very much. Antonio was his only male friend, Katyusha being his only female friend. He had tried so hard get the older to leave. He called him awful names, hit him, even ignored him sometimes but Antonio kept coming back. He didn't understand why. The dark skinned youth was likable and had tons of friends. Why would he keep coming back to him? Antonio was the one he trusted.

He had heard the whispers that he and Antonio were gay and sometimes Lovino wondered what it would be like. He understood why people thought that, how could they not. No one could stand him and all of a sudden he was constantly hanging out with an extremely attractive Spanish speaking man. It did look suspicious. It was true that he had feelings for the older but he was afraid that if he acted on them it would ruin the friendship. To have Antonio's love and then get into a relationship and have his friend hate him was something Lovino wasn't sure he could take.

* * *

"So I take it that you don't want to?" Antonio asked as he stared at his friend. While Romano had been thinking the nineteen year old had spent the last five minutes in an awkward silence. The desk worker looked at his friend. This was his chance, and it was like the older said, they could be murdered tonight and Romano didn't want to die with regret. Antonio's eyes widened as he was pulled into a kiss.

"Listen fucker, we are only doing this because we may die and even if you are the one putting it in I'm topping." Romano stated as he once again pulled his friend into a kiss. He could feel the smile on the older face. He felt the nineteen year old's hands on the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. The two pairs of lips furiously pressed against each other. Antonio licked the side's of his little friend's mouth as a hint to the younger to open up. Lovi seemed to get the message as he allowed the Spanish speaking youth full access to his mouth.

Antonio felt was a little worried that Romano would bite down but he couldn't resist the opportunity. He had wanted the younger since the first day he saw him. While kissing him Antonio began to twirl his finger in his friend's strand of hair. Lovino had this one strand of hair that was always sticking up and was always longer than the other strands. He lightly pulled on it. Romano gasped as it was pulled. The younger was apparently tired of allowing his friend's tongue free roaming privileges and brought his own tongue into play.

The two tongues slid against each other, battling for dominance. Neither could be said to be the victor. Both men needed air so they separated, a string of saliva connected them. Lovino narrowed his eyes as the string snapped.

"That's fucking gross." Antonio let out a laugh as he held the man straddling him tighter. While that had been gross it had also been arousing. The Spanish speaking youth pulled the rude man's hair making the younger flush. He felt himself hardening with the gentle tug. Damn that tanned skin bastard! Leave it up to Antonio to know his fucking weak points. The erection he could feel aligning with his own through the clothes wasn't doing anything to slow his arousal.

The hands left his hair and began to slowly travel underneath his shirt. Lovino whimpered and pressed his erection down on the hard manhood of his friend underneath him. Antonio's dark green eyes closed slightly as a moan of pleasure exited him. His head lulled back as he thrust up. Lovino leaned down and began to lightly suck at the older's neck. The hands gripped him harder but continued traveling up. A shiver went through the younger as Antonio's thumbs came to rest on his erect nipples. The Spanish speaking youth began to rub circles lightly on top of the hardened nubs. Lovino's breathing increased at the strange feel. God, that felt fucking good. He never knew that that place could be used for pleasure. He wondered if he could make his friend feel this type of pleasure too. Romano pulled at both sides of the nineteen year old's shirt. The buttons flew everywhere, making loud "clinks" as they hit the floor. Antonio lightly laughed.

"Impatient Lovi?" The eighteen year old glared down at his flushed, panting friend under him. His shirt was torn open leaving his perfect abs on display. Dark green eyes were glazed with lust and focused solely up at him. His dark hair was mussed from the intensity of the kiss where Lovino had ran his hands through it. Damn, that was a hot sight.

"Shut up Jackass." The younger ordered as he pushed his erection down again, reveling in the shot of pleasure it sent off inside of him. The rude man leaned down and took one of his friend's nubs lightly between his teeth. A loud moan escaped the other as he thrust up. Romano didn't protest when his shirt was pulled off by the Spanish speaking man. Antonio moved his hands from the younger's nipples. One hand went back to gently playing with his friend's hair while the other one pulled Lovino towards him. He licked at the side of the desk workers neck, moving to biting gently on his ear. He could feel Romano flinching in pleasure.

The two grinded against each other as all this was going on. Their arousal was reaching a snapping point. Lovino ran his hands down his friend's stomach to his groin and started to undo the buttons. He leaned back a few inches to give his hand working room as he pulled down the older's pants. Antonio was all to happy to help him with that. Romano looked hungrily at the organ. All fears had been replaced by lust fueled by the foreplay. He shivered in anticipation to have that beautiful cock inside of him.

* * *

"I need lube asshole." The rude man stated. The older turned those lust filled eyes to him and pointed at the box to the side. Sadiq always had a ton of medical stuff in the basement and thankfully this included lube. Lovino nodded and got up. The Spanish speaking man immediately missed his presence. Antonio listened as the younger dug through the box.

Romano walked over carrying a small clear bottle lube. It had been a bitch to find in the dark but never underestimate the power of an aroused eighteen year old. He sat in front of his friend and pulled down his pants. Lovino's manhood sprang out much like Antonio's did. The younger covered his fingers with the lube before he pushed one inside of him. He got on his knees for easier access turning one into two, three, then four.

The Spanish speaking man watched his lover with an intense gaze. Oh god! Watching his Lovi like that was just to arousing. The worst part was that the other didn't seem to be doing it to tease him! God, he wanted to be inside of him now! A moan exited the younger as he hit that small bundle of nerves within himself with his fingers.

"Stop teasing Lovi!" The older pouted. A smirk came over the rude man's face.

"Now who's impatient?" He shot back. A response was right of the tip of the nineteen year old's tongue but it was cut short as the cool sensation of the lube began to spread over his dick. Romano took both of his hands and began to pump the already hard manhood from the base, moving slowly to the tip. Antonio watched as the younger positioned himself over the engorged manhood, spreading his cheeks and slowly spearing himself with it.

* * *

The nineteen year old was in the most heavenly agony. From their positions Lovino had to go slowly, taking the organ in only an inch at a time. It took all of Antonio's willpower not to thrust up or slam his lover into the floor. He didn't thrust up because he knew it might hurt the younger and he didn't try to take control because he knew that when Romano said he was going to do something it was done the way his friend said. He didn't feel like getting his lover mad at him because his topping was stolen. It was wonderful because he could feel that oh so tight heat wrapping around him.

He couldn't stop the moan of pleasure he felt when he fully filled the younger. It was so hot. It was so tight. It was like his dick was in a vice grip and the best part was that it was the whole manhood. He could feel Romano's ass resting right on top of his scrodum. He could hear Lovino lightly pant as he waited a moment to adjust. The nineteen year old watched as the desk worker raised himself up near the tip only to come down again.

Shudders of pleasure ran through Roman's body as the hardened dick of his friend hit his prostate. Sparks flashed in front of his eyes and the feeling of arousal running rampant through his body made his already straining manhood stand tighter. He felt proud as he heard the older under him moaning in pleasure. Antonio thrust up, hitting the bundle of nerves directly making the younger scream in pleasure. He looked down at the Spanish speaking man who was lustfully smirking up at him. The two developed a rhythm, Lovino bit his lip as he tried to stifled more noises of gratification when Antonio began to stroke his lover's dick.

"No Lovi, let me hear you." The older calmly ordered. The rude man looked in his friend's deep green eyes. They stared back into his own light brown ones. He knew he would regret giving in so easily but he couldn't say no.

The Italian let out a loud gasp as the prostate was hit again. They had already worked each other up to a frenzy with their foreplay so it wasn't long before they were cumming. Romano came first do to the duel stimulation of his prostate being constantly hit head on and his manhood being the victim of the nineteen year old's long rough fingers making long strokes combined with random pumps. He felt no shame as he saw that milky white liquid making a puddle on and coating the older's stomach.

He didn't want to be the first one to cum damn it! Lovino tightened himself around Antonio's dick, instantly making the other cum. The desk worker collapsed on his arms, inches away from the puddle of cum. He wanted to go to sleep but he didn't want to sleep in his mess. He felt himself being rolled onto the floor. He was about to cuss the bastard out when he heard Antonio digging through the boxes. When did he move?

* * *

The nineteen year old pulled out the all to white towels, plus a large blanket from the box and returned to his lover. Lovi was giving him the angry but to tired to say anything about it stare. He gently cleaned them both up with the towels and pulled the blanket around them both. His heart was filled with joy that his Lovi didn't try to move away. The Spanish speaking man wrapped his arms around his beautiful friend, pulling him close.

He was so happy. Had finally had HIS Lovi. He didn't care if those mobsters came down and killed them both. Antonio could die happy. He didn't know why he loved his friend so much but there was something overwhelmingly genuine about the younger. You didn't get that with many people and the fact that he could never know what the younger was going to do next was always a plus. He wanted to live forever with the younger by his side.

"Mi Lovi, Mi pequeño amor, Te amo tanto. Por favor, quédate conmigo." Antonio whispered to his lover who was resting on him. Golden brown eyes glared up at him from the lack of understanding. The nineteen year old said what he said in a language his Lovino couldn't understand because he didn't want to be rejected.

"Jackass." Was the whispered reply as Romano snuggled deeper into the older's chest. Antonio could just smile as he closed his eyes and held his precious person close. Lovi was too cute.

* * *

Yeah, don't know if they had electricity or concrete in the 19th century but in my story they did. And Yay, finally a sex scene that wasn't in a past chapter! I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks to all of the reviewers and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	15. This prescription can't be filled?

Yo! Happy 4thof July! I give you a chapter of smut now you must deal with plot (evil cackle withlightning strike in the background). Yeah, this was late. I can't explain it but my sleeping patterns have been so erratic lately. I will try to get back into doing a chapter a day because that's how I like to do it with this fic. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and here are the review replies!

SpirallingHarmony: That is so cool! I was home schooledso I never really got the whole "language class" experience, ironically i did help my friend with his spanish flashcards a lot. I was actually thinking about going to Canada to study French but I did't know of any good programs to apply for. Can you recommend any homestay programs or language schools for French in Canada? If you can't that's ok but I really do want to learn the "language of love". Lol! Yeah, I will graduate this semester with my Associates and then I have to get my two years at a large university. I'm going for social work and will try to get a minor in modern languages since there is always a job market for that. I understand that it can be confusing when you have to think about you want to do for the rest of your life but the best advice I can give is that you make your major in the classes that really interest you. I also know what you mean about the fanfiction! Sheesh, sometimes I feel like I should be burned out at fanfictionbut when I think I am a new couple stomps into my brain! Really I wonder if in a few years they'll come out with fanfiction addiction? Lol. Yeah Rocket Japanese is supposed to be better but if you get the Culture Shock Japanese book try to get the most recent one. I believe its the 2009 edition. You have ADHD? So do I! Though I don't take my pills. Take that society! Yeah, I know! I have completely become addicted to England's song. I love it when he says "busby busby", it's very flowing, but I found I really couldn't get into Japan's character song. I don't know why but I just couldn't. (sigh) I sure would have liked to have someone running in with tomatoes at that darn wedding reception I was forced to go to. I have never been so uncomfortable in my life. Literally, I had a panic attack. I haven't smoked all my life and all it takes is one high society event to make me take a puff. OMG! I saw the "Let's be friends". At first I was thinking it wouldn't be that good by the way it started but I was so wrong! I was seriously in tears by the end of it! It was just how they kept showing those pictures of when they were kids and were happy and then the vidwould flash to the future where they are lonely. I loved how it ended with Denmark hugging Norway! It was such a tear jerker! I have a plan for the general, and that's all I will say. Oh, yes, the 50's. Where the food was greasy and no one cared! Hooray! Though the cold war with Russia wasn't pleasant. It would be pretty cool if everyone could live in peace but I don't see it happening. But hey, I could be wrong. You know, despite writing this fic I have never actually seen Hetalia. I saw the first five minutes of the first episode and that is my hetaliaexperience. I have heard of that episode though, but seriously? Francis gropes Russia and gets away with it? How awesome! Go Francis! I think Ludwig might be worse for a boss because Arthur at least gets drunk and lets everyone do what they want. Arthur also talks to fairies which gives him points for me. I don't know about you but I always worked best when I was my own boss. I love Antonio! It's no problem! I'm happy I have a reviwer to write long replies to. Yeah, I've never had my nose reset but I've heard it's painful. I can totally see Lovi running around trying to gain control but just causing more chaos. Lol. For as oblivious as Spain is I think if he was really fighting he would be a tough cookie to take down. Lovi doesn't know how lucky he is to have a lover like Spain. Though I think Antonio can be excused for not caring that the mob was in his house when he had Lovi in the basement! Lol. I seriously thought about what to do with Feliciano's and Romano's relationship and I decided I will have them be related and they might see each other in the future but I'm not sure yet. Italian is a beautiful language! It's on my "languages I need to learn list". Yeah, Ukraine is so nice! I love her personality! You'll have to read to see if they get killed or not, but hey I think that those two were already in the "established best friend relationship" and just needed something to force them together! (evil cackle) Thanks a ton for the review!

The Anonymous Innocent Blusher: Totally. That's why I eventually got an account, plus with an account you get to add stories to "alert" which will make email you each time the story gets a new chapter. Lol, yeah I agree! There are much better things Lovi could be doing with his lips...like kissing Antonio! Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Lol! Yeah I hate it when I'm right in the middle of a lemon and then someone calls me. I just want to say "hey couldn't you have called me five minutes later?" I'm happy the death glare of doom worked! Lol! I'm happy the lemon worked out umm...ok... a tip to lemon writing is to get yourself really aroused and let your fantasies take control. Write what you would feel in that type of situation or what you think should happen. That's what I do anyway. If you are nervous about writing a lemon you could always just blur the details but I really think you should attempt to write one just to get a feel for them. It also may sound corny but if you can read it outloud that it's not a half bad lemon. My straight friend (who is a male) sat there and listened to me read it in an over dramatic voice. It was funny. My mom ran out of the room when I got to the nipple part! Tee hee! Thank you for the kind words but I seriously need to get back in my once a day schedule. I just haven't been sleeping lately (not using that as an excuse, just a statement.) Hope you find out what he said. Thanks a ton for the review!

Ragamuffin: Lol! The weather is screwing with your brain! I see what you mean about Russian grammar. I think your right. The fact that their sentences are more direct should help you in the long run and at least you know of some decent online study places to help you. These stories from Hetalia are probably helping as well. I don't know Russian but I want to learn it (after Japanese, Chinese, and Norweign). It was the Hetalia faniction that really made me want to learn Russian. I know what you mean about looking at a sentence and being like, "Oh that means "Ko" and that me "a"." I totally do that with the small amount of HiraganaI know. It's a good way to pass the time and hopefully one day we'll both be able to read the language we're studying fluently. Lol! Ah, I remember when I got accepted into college. I hope you get accepted into the college of your choice. Just remember when it comes to buying the things you need always try to buy used or reduced it possible. There are usually tons of sales at the beginning of the semester and the beginning of school so if you play your cards right you can get a pretty good deal. It will be nice if you and your friends get accepted into the same college, but making new friends is nice too. I also know what you mean by the dorms and try to get along with your roommate and don't hesitate to ask for another one if your first one is horribly unbearable. Not many people get the roommate curse but it's always good to have a plan if you do. The thing I never understood was why did you need a meal plan? I could go to the dollar store for my meals and save tons! Lol, that Stephen Frey facebook site sounds cheesy! Yeah, I've heard of the movie he was in, but I never saw it. Those sound like some awesome videogames! I will admit that despite having a PSP I never play it. Do you get into videogame binges where you play like crazy and then have no interest for a few months and then play like crazy again? That's kind of what I do. Final Fantasy crisis core got really good reviews and I always wanted to play it, now I haven't heard of final fantasy dissidia. What's it about? Huh, ok. I can honestly say I have never heard of a British person being called a limey. From what I've heard Americans tend to stick to American insults no matter what the nationality of the person they're insulting is. Though I did enjoy the history of the word! ok! I get the Pedo bear thing now! Thanks for explaining! Lol, don't feel sorry for the guards. I know I wouldn't! Lol. Yeah, it was pretty obvious those two would get together but I think that since they were friends that had been walking around each otherfor years I didn't feel I had to build the tension like I have to with other couples. I will look into getting the Star Ocean, right after I finish Final Fantasy 7. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Wow! Thank you! I'm happy the sex scene worked out well! I was a bit worried that I didn't add enough tension but hey, they are best friends so I guess the tension was already there. Don't worry! I love this fic too much to drop it! It's like ideas keep pouring into the fic and I definitely don't want to give it up yet! Thank you for the kind words and Thanks a ton for the review!

TheEvilMuffinToaster: Wow! Did you look up all those facts just to see if the story was historically accurate or did you just memorize them because that knowledge that you just showed was really cool! It also makes me happy to know that the story is somewhat accurate! Lol. You know, I think your right. It drives me crazy when people are so picky about the historical details. It makes me want to scream that the story is about the characters not the history! You might want to take care of that bleeding, lol. (Hands tissue over). Yeah, I am just a new fan to the Spamano pairing but they were too cute and I couldn't resist writing a sex scene! Umm...Please keep your children. I have no desire to be a mother until I'm thirty. Lol! Loved the "Save the Horse, Ride the Cowboy!" Damn straight! That made me smile! It really does suck when the internet is watched, though I think you can still go on on a "monitored" internet. Please don't get in trouble at school and hey at least on the weekend that means you'll have more to read. Always look on the bright side! I'm happy that it worked out well enough to have a possible re-reading. I made Antonio Sadiq'slittle brother because I needed them both to be in the same place at the same time which would have worked out well for their living situation. I also did it because they had similar skin color. Yeah, not really historically correct but I'm just guessing on facts most of the time. Umm...No I won't make Canada a manwhoreor Russia's father. That's kind of a scary thing to imagine on both accounts! I also don't write rape unless it fits the story or I hate the character. Lol, ok. Your review was fun to read. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Sadiq stared at the letter that had been nailed to the counter. Was this some type of joke? He had heard the banging of a hammer in the waiting room but Mrs. Lilly, a fat woman who wore corsets so tight the doctor was surprised her ribs didn't break had demanded that she have her "cocaine diet medicine" refilled. It had made her lose many pounds (don't get me wrong she was still huge) and she wanted more. As usual Dr. Sadiq had tried to tell her that cocaine was dangerous. She could rot her teethout and become horribly addicted. He tried to tell her that all she needed to do was follow a healthy diet with an exercise program. Her response was.

"Shut your vile mouth doctor. I KNOW what my body needs and its that delicious cocaine. Now do what I pay you to do and give me my DRUGS!"

Sadiqhad forced a smile and began to cut the mixture. Stupid fat bitch. He had every right to mix it wrong and cause her to die of a heart attack. Giving this type of "medicine" had many drawbacks. He supposed it was better than being a doctor that diagnosed patients. His patients just came in and told him what they wanted. Cheating off of Hercules all those years ago had came withconsequences. He couldn't make medicine to fix a cold and many times when his patients came to him with real issues he would have to look it up in one of his old textbooks.

He knew that this medicine wasn't the best. He remembered in school how it was stressed to never give cocaine, crack, morphine, or opiates unless it was a medical emergency and all other resources had been exhausted. He had tried to follow those guidelines when he started doctoring but he wasn't making enough money (by his standards). His family lived in the Middle East and were quite well know for their spice trading business. His Grandfather had wanted a doctor. It was immediately decided that the oldest child would be the one to pursue the doctoring career since Antonio showed the most skill in gardening.

Sadiq had actually been happy at first. He had always wanted to help people and get away from the boring business of spice trading. He had thought he was smart enough for medical school. When he came to the top rated medical institute in Britain he studied hard, but eventually he realized that people found him interesting and began partying. He then began cheating off of Karpusi. Sadiq graduated and immediately started his own clinic. He was making pretty good money but he had quickly become known as a doctor that couldn't diagnose. That was until a man came in and stated what he wanted. Yes, it was morphine and Sadiq knew that he wasn't supposed to give morphine, but it was such a relief to just be told what to do.

He gave the man the morphine without a fuss. Pretty soon all of the high society people were coming to his clinic. He raised his prices so he would only get the type of people who knew what they wanted. He wouldn't have to think. He loved being able to write home that he was making one hundred pounds an hour. The thrill quickly faded as he began to realize how these people acted. He had never met such snobby boorish people in his life! They treated him only as a servant and didn't take anything he said seriously. Maybe he deserved that.

He finished cutting up the fatass'smedicine and gave it to her. She had already paid for the visit. Mrs. Lilly grabbed the bag which held the glass vile of cocaine with her tubby hands and quickly waddled out. Sadiqsighed. Sometimes he wasn't paid enough to deal withthese people. The masked doctor shook his head as he walked to his waiting room. It was empty as it usually was. Many of the people in town no longer came to him due to the fees he charged and the people of high society only came when they needed a refill.

* * *

He looked carefully around the room. He was certain that he heard a banging noise. A piece of paper on the receptionist's desk caught his eye. Where was that blasted receptionist? She must have taking a break and left him a note, but why didn't she just come in and tell him? It had to be easier than damaging property by nailing a large piece of paper on the expensive wooden desk. The doctor walked toward the piece of paper and ripped it off the desk.

"WE HAVE YOUR BROTHER. IF YOU WANT TO EVER SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN COME TO HIS HOUSE."

The letters looked like they had been clipped from a newspaper. Sadiq turned his head to the side as he looked at the note in confusion. This had to be a horrible joke. He was so firing that receptionist when she came back from her break. The masked man was going to throw the letter in the trash when he took another look at it. He thought back to his receptionist. He really didn't like the girl but he didn't think she was capable of this. Maybe it was a serious letter?

A strange man dressed in black had come into the clinic last week and had told him he had better start using regular medicine for his patients or else. Sadiq thought the man had been one of the bodyguards for the elite that had seen the disastrous side effects that the medicine he gave and had taken it upon himself to try to stop the doctor. He had told the man in no uncertain terms that personal responsibility played into their addiction to his medicine. The man had left in a huff before muttering.

"Well, I hope your "personal responsibility" doesn't get anyone hurt."

The masked doctor didn't take to much grain in what the man was saying. He highly doubted that anything would happen. The man was simply trying to be macho. Could that have anything to do with it? A feeling of dread hit the pit of Sadiq's stomach. If it was true what would they do to his brother?

* * *

The masked doctor never really got along to well with his brother because of their different personalities. He was the doctor who had an attitude while Antonio was the oblivious gardener who could never be brought down from his idiot cloud. His brother gave a new meaning to "high on life". He did care for the younger despite being eleven years older. If anything happened to Antonio Sadiq would never be able to forgive himself. He was probably just being paranoid but he needed to make sure nothing was happening.

He remembered his brother telling him earlier that he was going to see his Lovino at Hercules's clinic. The doctor sighed. Why did his brother have to make his hangout place at that damn doctor's clinic! He didn't understand why Antonio was so caught up on the rude Italian. All the counter man did was insult his brother on a daily basis. Who had a best friend/crush like that? At least he had the good sense to wait for a submissive woman to come to him. He sighed again. He was holding off meeting said woman as long as he could because he had a feeling maintaining a relationship with that type of personality would bore him out of his mind.

Maybe the note was saying what would happen in the future? Maybe his brother was still at the lazy doctor's clinic. Sadiq growled low in his throat as he thought of having to go see his rival. It had to be done. Hopefully this was all just one really bad joke. The masked doctor swiftly walked to the door and turned the sign to the "closed" side before walking out into the sunset. He could only imagine the tongue lashing he would get if he had another patient come in while he was gone. The walk from the high class doctor's clinic to Hercules's clinic was a mere few blocks. Sadiqwanted to make his legs go faster but that would make him seem anxious and what type of professional goes running around like a chicken with their head cut off?

He looked at the small building that Karpusi dared to call a clinic. The masked man's feet pounded up the slowly rotting wooden stairs of the health center. Was it bad that he knew the directions around the other's clinic like the back of his own hand? He should as much as he comes here to get that dumbass Hercules to accept his generous offer.

* * *

The door opened. Sadiq could feel the familiarity as the small golden bell above the door rang. The other doctor prepared himself for the verbal attack he would receive from the rude counter man, yet it never came. The sick feeling that he had gotten earlier came back to him. It seemed wrong to the doctor that the routine of having someone yell at him was gone. The clinic was silent. The cats all stared at him like a piece of meat. The older ones hissed and reached out their paw to scratch him as he walked toward the back of the clinic. It felt like something out of a horror movie. The younger balls of fluff ran away and the masked doctor made sure to watch where he was stepping in case one of Hercules's ratty cats had had another litter. What would that make it? Thirty? Forty? It was amazing that the place never smelled, but he knew that Hercules's was obsessive when it came to the hygiene of the cats.

Unsurprisingly, he found the doctor asleep on one of the patient beds. He had about ten cats that were curled around him. Hercules was stretched out. His legs were hanging over the side of the bed, while his body was on perfect display. The long sweater that the doctor wore was riding up, showing small hints of the other's abs and pale skin. One of his arms was slung over his eyes and the other one was hanging near the side over the bed. The arm had three cats resting on it.

There was something adorably innocent about the scene. The masked doctor was almost feeling guilty for having to destroy it. Sadiqbegan to roughly shake the other doctor. Hercules mumbled something and rolled over, which made the cats glare at him and rearrange themselves. The masked man let out a grunt of annoyance. Leave it to Hercules to draw this out. He shook the doctor again. This time Karpusi's brown eyes opened slightly at the annoyance. He apparently thought he was still in a dream because he screamed.

"Ah! The Goblin King is here! Attack my army of super powered kittens! Take down the evil forces!"

Sadiq gave the doctor a look that stated his clear confusion. A look that one would call the timeless "What The Fuck?" look. The irony of the situation was that after the doctor yelled, a fat calico about five times the size a normal cat should be jumped off the top of one of the cabinets, claws out onto the masked doctor's back. Sadiq screamed at the unexpected pain that was clinging to his shirt. He twirled around furiously trying to get the cat off of him. He could feel the blood beginning to seep from the wound.

This woke Hercules up. He immediately shot out of bed at the sight of the masked man spinning around, knocking himself into shelves. The calico held on tight. The other cats weren't as brave as the calico and went about the normal routine of running out of the room scared for their lives. Hercules quickly stood up as he tried to catch Sadiq and hold him down.

"Be careful! Puffins might get hurt! Hold still! I need to pull her off!"

"Puffins! Puffins is a good name for this fat ass!" The cat didn't appreciate the man's remark as she dug her nails deeper into him. The doctor let out another squeak of pain.

"Don't call her fat! She just never lost her baby weight! She's sensitive about it!" Hercules screamed as he kicked Sadiq in the shins. The masked doctor went down like a sack of potatoes, which gave Hercules time to pull Puffins off of the other man. Little tears of relief began to poke at the edges of Karpusi'seyes as he gave his cat a hug. He was so happy she was safe! The other doctor growled as he stared at the scene with pure loathing.

"Poor Puffins! Is my sweet little ball of fluff alright?" Hercules asked as he held the cat to eye level. The animal let out a long whine. Karpusi offered a gentle smile to the cat.

"Oh no Puffins. You're not fat! The mean old Sadiq was just being an asshole. It just means there's more of you to love." The doctor gently put the kitty down while the masked man watched. Well, wasn't that just vomit worthy? When the cat was set down Hercules immediately turned to give his peer the death glare from hell.

* * *

"What the hell do you think your doing? Do you just enjoy traumatizing innocent animals! I ought to kick your ass cat torturer!" The doctor screamed as he aimed another kick at Sadiq. This time the tanned doctor was ready for the attack.

"I hate to break it to you dumbass, but it was your cat who jumped on me! I came here with nothing but pure intentions!" The masked doctor grabbed Karpusi's foot in mid-kick and pulled. The other doctor sprawled to the floor. The tanned man then began dragging Karpusi along the cat haired lined floor to the waiting room.

"Bullshit! When do you ever have pure intentions?" Hercules yelled, not believing a word of what the doctor was saying. The cats all scurried out of the way. The doctor held onto the door frame, which only was making Sadiq pull harder.

"I was looking for my brother asshole!" The masked man yelled as he kicked the other doctor in the knees. Karpusi let out a groan of pain. The high society doctor looked down at his peer. Did he kick too hard? The answer was obviously no because the constantly sleepy man grabbed a handful of dirt from the potted plant that was near the doorframe and threw the dirt into the tanned man's face. Sadiq let out a yelled of shock as he let go of his rival. Hercules quickly stood up. He was sure the dirt wouldn't seriously hurt the other. He had the mask to protect himself after all. The fight was on a temporary hold as the other cleaned out his eyes. Karpusi sighed as he petted one of his kittens.

"Your brother left and dragged Lovino out with him. They said something about eating at Antonio's house tonight." Sadiq's eyes widened. He was too late! There was the option that the note was still a joke but his worry became noticeable.

"I need to leave." The high class doctor stated as he began walking out the door. The deviation from the normal routine was enough to get the other doctor curious. It was strange how when something is even a little different it puts people on edge. If they were following procedure then the masked doctor would give his weekly offer, Karpusiwould decline, they would fight, the cats would run off, they would reach a stalemate and then the other doctor would call him an array of unpleasant names before leaving in a huff. Hercules was curious as to what could make his rival dispense with the routine. A small part of him said that he should let Sadiq leave but Karpusi was curious. Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back.

"Wait idiot! I'm coming too!" Hercules yelled as he ran after the cheater.

* * *

The mob boss let out a groan as he looked at the clock. He had finished his second glass of wine. When would that damn doctor be here? Did one of his men fuck up and not nail the note as instructed? The mob boss let out an annoyed sigh. It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time that the grunts had fucked up. Why did he always get the stupid ones? He would wait one more hour and if Doctor Sadiq wasn't here they would be turning a profit off the two locked in the basement.

He heard the noise of footsteps coming to the front door. He gave a nod to one of the grunts who quickly opened the door and pulled in the doctor and a scruffy brunet in a long purple sweater. Both men looked surprised. Dr. Sadiq scrunched up his face in rage as he glared at the guards. The other man was doing much of the same thing but yawning the whole time. He had no doubt that a fight was about to break out. The mob boss was provenright when the masked doctor began to struggle with the bouncer. The brunet took this as a sign to assist his friend and the two began throwing punches.

The tanned doctor punched the guard in the nose while the man in the sweater hit the guard in the back of the legs. Sadiqpicked up a baseball bat from behind the door and hit the guard directly on the head. The man was knocked out on the first hit. The other guard ran out to assist his friend which only resulted his the brunet sweater man tripping him and the masked doctor hitting the grunt at the back of the head withthe bat much like he did with the first bouncer. The two men were sweating lightly as they looked into each other'seyes. A smirk aligned both of their lips.

His bodyguards were taken down within a matter of seconds. Maybe he needed to plan this out a bit better. He certainly didn't expect that the masked man would fight, much less have help. Didn't these people know there was a certain way negotiations were supposed to go? Some people have no class. The mob boss started a slow clap before cocking his gun. The two men tensed at the sound. Good, it seemed like they knew how this was going to go. The brunet's eyes widened as he looked at the mob boss. Sadiq also held an air of apprehension that hadn't been there a second ago. He hid his fear better than the other man.

"It's nice that you finally decided to show up." The mob boss stated. Sadiq growled.

"Cut the crap. What have you done with my brother and why are you here?" The boss let out a chuckle as he answered.

"Your brother is fine….for now. We need to have a little talk."

"About what? I've never associated with you or know who you are." The mob boss rolled his eyes.

"I am the leader of the mob. The reason I'm here is simple. You owe me money." Sadiq's face took on an incredulous look. He had never associated with mobsters and he knew for a fact that he didn't owe them any money. What were they trying to pull?

"I owe you nothing." The leader of the mob glared at the doctor.

"Actually you do. You see, all of those "patients" that you give "medicine" to used to be my main customers. It was wonderful! No sane doctor would dare give those types of drugs unless it was a life or death situation, and even then not in those quantities. Before those people came to you they were coming to me, and paying a good deal more. You are the reason that we no longer have any business in the drug realm. A decent chunk of change has been lost since you started your practice and I simply want it back." The mob boss stated with an air of seriousness. Hercules looked back and forth between the two.

"I don't owe you anything. What I give my patients is for medical reasons. They need it." Sadiq stubbornly insisted. An evil chuckle exited the boss.

"Fine, I'll get my money one way or another. If you're so eager to see your little brother and his boy toy working in the grand occupation known as prostitution than it's really not my problem." The blackly dress man in the kitchen put down the glass of wine and began to stand up. The boss was only bluffing as of right now but he was serious about them going into prostitution. Hercules stared at his rival. Was Sadiqreally going to let his brother be sold? The lazy doctor mentally tried to think of the money he had left from his inheritance. Maybe he could buy them back? He didn't really like the mouthy Italian but the cats seemed to get along withhim just fine. He couldn't dislike the masked doctor's little brother. Antonio always treated his babies with so much kindness, giving his little balls of fluff treats whenever possible. His kitties would hate him if he let the mob take away their human toys!

"How much does he owe?" The mob boss stopped in mid-step and looked at the man. He hadn't remembered that the other man was still in the room by how quiet he was being. The masked man was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Damn it! Karpusi didn't have much money! Why was he doing this? A smile came to the blackly dressed man.

"I rounded it to 2 million pounds but since I'm a kind man I would be willing to settle for one million."

"I have 250,000 left in my bank account. That's all I have." Sadiq wanted to scream! Wasn't the lazy idiot thinking? How would he support himself, his staff, or the clinic? What would happen to Hercules's kittens? Damn this guilt to hell! Sadiq let out a growl as punched the wall.

"I have 755,000 in the bank. I'll put it with his and you'll have your money. I'll try to start running a regular clinic and we will never hear from you again." Sadiqstated as he brought out his check book and wrote the check. Hercules followed the masked doctor's example.

The mob boss took the checks with a greedy grin. He looked at the two men that were each lost in their own thoughts. The man dressed in black kicked the two guards awake before stopping at the door.

"You know Doctor Sadiq, you sure are lucky that you have such a kind hearted lover. I've seen many partners sell their lovers without batting an eyelash. Your brother is in the basement." The leader of the mob left without any more words. Hercules put his face in his hands before sliding down the wall. By tomorrow morning he would literally have nothing. What would he do with his babies? He couldn't bear even imagining having to give them up.

* * *

The masked doctor looked at the man on the floor. He hated seeing Karpusi like this. What was he supposed to do? He had never expected Hercules to help him out in such a way. Was he supposed to thank him? He had always fought the cat obsessed man. He had never even imagined a situation where they wouldn't be fighting each other. The selflessness that the lazy doctor had shown had made Sadiq confused as to what actions he should take next. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. Instead the tanned man walked to the basement to release his brother. He was expecting to find the two tied to a chair in the dark.

He turned on the lights to be met witha sight that he never wanted to see again! There was his naked brother lying on the concrete floor. On his chest the rude Italian (who was also nude) was peacefully resting. A blanket covered both of them from the waist down. Antonio looked over at his older brother and put a finger to his lips. A calm smile came over the Spanish speaking man as he lightly petted the younger man's hair. A groan came from Romano as his hold increased on his friend. Sadiq shook his head to try and clear the image, turned off the lights and stomped back to the living room where Hercules still sat on the floor.

The masked doctor didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly an expert at comforting people. He supposed that the lazy doctor was contemplating his situation. Karpusi lost everything, while the masked doctor at least had retained some money. A scoff exited him. Not like it was going to last long. If he had to treat patients the real way than he would be out of a job faster than any doctor in history. It all seemed so hopeless. He slid down the wall and sat next to his rival. The Middle Eastern man lifted his arm like he wanted to do something with it but he wasn't sure what. After a few seconds the man finally wrapped the arm around his rival in an awkward one sides hug. He had expected to get punched but the lazy doctor didn't even move.

"What am I going to do?" Hercules asked. Sadiq remained quiet. He had no idea what would happen now. He didn't know what to tell the other man. They heard Lovinoyelling curse words and the basement door slammed open, revealing a running Spanish speaking man with only his pants on being chased by an angry Italian wearing a sheet.

* * *

"Jackass! You fucking prick! How dare you say we're lovers! It was a one time thing! And why wasn't I awoken immediately when we were set free asshole!" Antonio ran behind the chairs for cover.

"But Lovi! We are lovers! You were way to tight to not have been a virgin and it's only right that we become lovers because I want to be with you again! Plus, you lookso cute with that flushed after sex face! You heat up as red as a tomato!" Lovino's face began to blush while the Spanish speaking man smiled.

"See just like that! You're so cute Lovi!" Now the eighteen year old'sface was heating up with anger.

"Shut up Jackass!" Sadiq rolled his eyes.

"How about you bothshut up! We're in a financial crisis and you both will suffer if we don't figure something out!" Usually the two would have ignored the masked man but when they looked over to his direction they saw Antonio's brother had one arm wrapped around Hercules and Karpusi was actually leaning into the touch. That was enough to make them stop their drama.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"We're broke. I can't afford anything because I just gave my life saving's to the mob. The clinic will have to be shut down." Lovino looked at his boss. Oh no! This was horrible news! Hercules had been the only one to give him a chance! He wasn't the personable type like his little brother who got accepted to work on some market ship! No one would ever think about hiring him! His family relied on his income! Antonio looked over and noticed the distressed look on his lover's face. He would suggest something that might seem unorthodox but if it saved his Lovi's job than he didn't care.

"Why don't the two of you just work together? Sadiqhas a good location and you could work with him. You could leave a note on the clinic's door that says you've moved. While there you could actually teach my brother how to properly diagnose patients. We all know you're a great doctor and it would only be until you got your savings back up. You could leave your cats at home so you wouldn't have to worry about them. Sadiq could fire the receptionist and lower his prices. Lovi and Katyusha would have to travel a bit further but they would still have their jobs."

Sadiqand Hercules looked at each other in desperation. They bothneeded money but could they survive working with each other?

"I'll do it." The masked doctor stated. Karpusi tooka deep breathas he agreed. They both knew this probably wasn't the best solution but damn if they had any better options. Antonio smiled while Lovino shook his head. He had a feeling the next few weeks would be interesting.

* * *

Yeah, this was such a plot chapter. I did decide to make Feliciano and Romano related in this. Thanks a ton to all the people who reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	16. Soccer!

Ok, I'm back. I apologize like crazy for the delay! It turns out that the modem is broken on my computer so I am now publishing this from the library. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will try to hurry things up from now on because it seems my "one chapter a day" spirit is a bit tired, but I will get back to doing it if it's the last thing I do! Here are the review replies!

Ragamuffin: I think it's so cool that you don't have to get a meal plan! Here in the U.S. it's mandatory. Like I want $500-$2000 added to my bill for a stupid meal plan. (grumbles). You're majoring in archeology? That sounds pretty cool! And hey, steel capped boots are cool either way! I bought a pair of black steal toed boots a few years back and they're still great! Yeah, I would try to get most of my stuff online but when it comes to phones (I had to learn this the hard way) just get a plan. It's so much simpler than buying all of the minutes individually. Lol, I'm sure if you put your mind too it you can learn any languages! It's nice that your brother was such a shining example of what not to do! Lol, but lots of people change their majors, it's kinda expected since college students are still young and constantly changing! The great thing about college is that you can totally reinvent yourself! Don't party too hard! Lol! I've never played Kingdom hearts! I've read yaoi about it but I haven't played it. Lol, yeah! I know that feeling, it's like when you haven't played a game in a long time and you see someone playing it and you just have to play it again! Lol. I can honestly say that I have never played a videogame with that intensity. I only really play to get my anger out. Lol. Wow! I don't see how you do it! Ah! Final Fantasy Dissidia sounds so cool! I want to play that game now! I'm actually good at fighting games! I'm a self proclaimed brawl champion! Lol. Yeah, you have to love the drugs! Tee hee! I want some pocky please. I'm quite proud that I remembered to use pounds! Yeah, I really wanted to show that despite Sadiq getting away with cheating that it didn't help him. I thought that would be a fitting punishment. Lol! I also wanted Hercules to really shine as the doctor and get Sadiq in his place. I'm so evil. I guess it would be alright to feel sorry for Turkey. I am making him repent pretty hard. The goblin king was added on a whim. I'm glad you liked it! I think Antonio is pretty oblivious so I wouldn't put it past him not to notice the bat. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Yeah, Hercules is so awesome! He's my favorite sleepy head! I'm happy that the advice is helping you! Power to the yaoi! That's nice of you to give your porns to your friends. I just read mine outloud because my friend is straight but I'm trying to encourage him to become a bisexual. He thinks my attempts are hilarious. Well, at least your mom only stares at you weirdly. That's not too bad. Yeah it would be pretty cool if we all functioned at night. I have insomnia on and off. Today was literally the first day I've felt rested in weeks so I feel good! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: That's great! I try to make the plot and the yaoi work in balanced amounts. Too much plot gets boring, but not enough plot is mindless! I've heard that the language classes kinda sucked but it's good that you were smart enough to study out of the book. Being homeschooled isn't that great but I liked it better than public school. Yeah, well I don't know if I was helping. I was just doing flashcards with my friend. Idk, I think I would rather learn French first and Spanish later. Wow! That is so lucky! None of my family speaks a second language or lives next to where people do so I'm on my own when it comes to learning languages. I will take your advice though and fine one next to the border. If those people acted like that to you than they would probably hunt me down with pitchforks for butchering their language! Thanks a ton for the advice! I'll work hard on it! I'm going to a small university that's about four hours away from my house. I live in a small town too and I financially support my mother so I can't go to far. I'm going into the social work program and will try to get my minor in japanese. My friend gets lost alot so she got a GPS. It's seemed to really help her! Yeah, you'll find peole who are into what you are into but they might be into it more than you! Like I thought I was an anime fan until I went to a all girls college (and got kicked out because my loan didn't go through) there was a group of girls I got in and they had literally seen every anime that had been played in the last five years. I couldn't keep up with them even if I wanted to! The only thing I did succeed in was the yaoi discussions. For instance why Seto and Joey need to be together. Wow, medicine is a tough field! I wish you luck! You have to get eight years of schooling then get a residency for about two more years after that! Are you going to try and be a doctor or a nurse. I wish you tons of luck! Lol, I think you're right about the fanfiction addiction! I just like it too much! I wonder how many ADHD peole don't take their pills? I don't know about you but when I take mine I feel boring. Lol, have your heard Spains tomato song? It's so adorable! Someome did a mix where they combined Lovi's song and Spain's song and it's totally awesome! You have to hear it! Thanks for telling me about Busby's chair. Is it bad that I want to sit in it now to test the curse? yeah, I have a history class but I think I'm going to compare it to Hetalia the whole time! Lol. I couldn't take the world at war like I wanted to so I have two choices: American History or European History. Thank you darling! I will call you if I ever need your tomato stuffing powers! Lol! I also blame you for the Den/Nore part in this chapter because I couldn't get that sad "let's be friends" out of my head! The singer was a little robotic but I hardly noticed because I was paying to much attention to the scenes. You're right. Den can't be happy all the time but that's always how I like to imagine him! Because sad Den is so...sad! Do you have any links where I could get hetalia episodes for free. I really want to see the anime! Yeah, I think we're just as unhealthy as the fifties only now we're better at hiding everything that is bad for us. Fat free cookies? Puh-lease. Yeah, I think the only one that could grope Russian without crying would be Alfred! Francis needs the spotlight! Groping is his special power! He knows the super grope! Tee Hee. Lol,yeah a piece of advice for when you do work. A tough boss is always better than a lazy boss because then you know how to actually do your job. Thanks! I have a plan for Lovi and Feli that's been cooking in my brain so I hope when it does happen that it will work out. I think it's so cute how Romano is jealous of Feli and hates the potato bastard! Lol. Italian is awesome. Yeah, Sadiq pretty much broke every rule for things you shouldn't do in school! Lol. I think the reason he liked not thinking for himself was due to the pride thing. You know, Sadiq didn't want to hurt his pride by not knowing what he was doing. Yeah, I made the rich people snobby. I'm evil. Yeah Hercules is the cat lady! Yet, he's so freakin adorable and the cats really love him! I think if anyone could have an army of kittens it would be him! Yeah, Sadiq really should have known better. Puffins was put in on a whim so I'm glad she worked out. Yeah, I wanted a fight scene where Hercules and Sadiq fought together instead of against eachother. Some sexy tension if you will. I think the grunts might be like team rocket grunts. :p Yeah that seemed like what Sadiq would do. Romano and Antonio can be so oblivious. The idea worked out! Hooray! Now they have to work together. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Lol, yeah I think you got your name right. How cool! Yay for using that expression! That's cool! Happy I'm inspiring random lines of speech! Bwhaha! Lol, umm...I wouldn't use that line around your mom, she might think you're into something. Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

piper-girl: Thanks for the kind words. I'm happy that this story is enjoyable! I know that there are times where words have been misspelled and put together, or have had odd sentence structure. Believe it or not I am actually trying to work on that. I usually write at night and publish it right after so I will admit that my brain isn't exactly sharp for proofreading. I do apologize for any distractions and I will try harder in the future. Thanks a ton for the review!

nemiah: Lol, yeah I totally put a bump in Sadiq's plan! Lol. Oh, I didn't know about summer messing up peoples sleeping patterns, thanks for telling me. Thank you for the kind words and thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Gilbert walked around the deck of the ship, basking in his pure awesomeness. It had taken a few more days for repairs but the ship was finally going to set sail. His older brother had been such a drag. Can you believe that he had revoked his crow's nest position! Ok, so he wasn't exactly doing his job but still! He didn't complain when Ludwig skipped out of his duties to go molest the pasta obsessed Italian, was it to much to ask for the same courtesy? He supposed that he shouldn't be so hard on his older brother. Not everyone was blessed with the awesome gene. He looked up at the clear blue sky. The albino had been going a bit stir crazy with the ship just sitting still in the water. They needed some fun!

His brother had calmed down considerably since the last few days but that didn't mean that his military standards had reduced, in fact Gilbert thought they might have increased. After his crow's nest position had been unfairly revoked he had been put on maid duty. This was a position that Ludwig had made up just to humiliate him. The awesome albino had to go make the beds, dust, and do the laundry. This job sucked! On the first day his older brother followed him everywhere making sure he did the work. Gilbert had complained, whined, tantrum, and done everything short of mutiny but it was a no go. In fact the only thing that happened was is brother threatening to never let him have his beloved crow's nest position back. That threat was enough to make the normally unbendable will of the awesome man bend.

It was so unfair that his brother was such a perfectionist. Why did it matter to him if a coin of silver bounced off the bed? It wasn't like the bed was going to stay made up all day, hell as soon as the other pirates got a break his work would be destroyed. The dusting had been a pain because he always seemed to miss a spot. He knew Ludwig just loved doing the white glove test. His brother would drag it out, popping the white glove for a noise effect before running his finger over the surface. If there was even a speck of dust Gilbert would have to clean the room again. Did you have any idea how dusty Alfred's and Ivan's room was! He was surprised they didn't get an asthma attack when walking in it.

The laundry was a category all in itself! There were so many stains! Gilbert couldn't really respect Feliciano and Feliks doing the laundry duty until now. He didn't like that he had to hand wash everything over a bucket of water. He needed to pull Alfred aside and make him make the Russian start trying to build something to wash the clothes. The awesome man knew that if he asked the psycho all he would get was a creepy glare with a mumbled death threat. He would never understand in a million years how the hero managed to be in a relationship with the mental patient. It made Gilbert happy that he had Roderich. If you put all the chores he had to do, the perfectionist standards his older brother had, and Feliks constantly trying to get him in a maid dress it was hell.

Things were finally going the right way for once. The sails had been repaired and were now being lifted into the air. Ivan had repaired all of the piping and had reapplied the sealant to both sides of the ship. The docks had been mopped to perfection where you could even see your face from the shine of the wood. Not even Ludwig could find something to complain about.

* * *

The awesome man skipped down the hall toward his room. He knew that if he was feeling bored than the other pirates must be feeling it too. A smile came over his face as he felt the air rushing through his hair. Yes, the ship was moving!

He hated that they had been floating in the same spot for the past few days. It was totally unawesome to have such a cool ship staying still in the water. It had been a miracle that they hadn't been attacked by other pirates. While everyone had been doing their chores Ludwig and Yao had been looking over the maps to see where they should dock to search for the Captain.

If it had been anyone else the crew would have continued on like nothing had happened, but this was Captain Arthur they were talking about. The English Captain had a crazy will to live. It would be an insult to think that some waves and a storm could kill the man. The fairy seeing man had faced the Navy, battled other pirates, went and caused havoc in other countries. The crew refused to believe that their Captain and the captive had drowned.

Yao had come up with an hypothesis. He said that since the ship was so big that the waves would have drifted the ship further than anticipated. The waves were moving at a steady rate in the direction of the British dock. If Arthur and Francis had managed to hold on to the lifesaver than there was a chance that the waves may have washed them up to England's docks. No one wanted to believe that Arthur or the likable Prince had died so they were now on their way to Britain.

The sails that the awesome man passed were inflated with air. He loved that they had a decent breeze today. It was perfect weather. An idea came to the albino. You could almost see the light bulb come on inside his head. Soccer! It made perfect sense! Everyone was bored out of their minds and the chores had been done to perfection. They needed a breather. His brother could put the ship on neutral and come play too. The "maid" nodded frantically to himself as he ran to the room he shared with his cute cook.

He opened the doors to the room and shook his head at the way it was. There was a bed to the side done in white blankets with blue flower embroidery. The pillow cases had lace at the ends of them to complete the Victorian look. There was three chairs in the room, all of which had dark red velvet cushions. There was a piano bench by the side of the bed which had a music stand in front of it. It was obvious who did the interior design. Gilbert had some of his things out in the middle of the floor. His swords leaned up against the wall. His clothes had been thrown in the corner.

The reason the room looked so good was due to the closet that Roderich forced his lover to put his useless junk in. The awesome man rolled his eyes. Useless junk? His cook just didn't know what great treasures he had. The albino smirked as he opened the closet, stepping to the side in time to avoid being trampled under an avalanche of "treasures". The awesome man began to climb through the junk to reach the back of the closet. He knew he had a ball in here somewhere. Pink teddy bear? No. Chinese chopsticks? No. Christmas Ornament? No. Ball? Ball! Yes!

The awesome albino inwardly cheered as he threw the ball up and caught it as it was coming down. Soccer here he comes! Now he just needed everyone to agree to play. Gilbert gripped the ball as he walked out of the room. He would try to come in and clean up the mess before he got yelled at by Roderich. Getting yelled at was so unawesome. The first place that Gilbert would try his soccer campaign would be with the dock workers. The albino began to walk toward the deck. He smiled as he heard Den's voice talking to the others.

* * *

"God, I am so bored! Nore was asleep when I got in last night! I wish Ludwig would give Gilbert his crow's nest back. I think the job might be too much for my Nore! Did you know he's getting sunburned!" Alfred answered.

"Yeah, and how many times have we mopped this deck?" Den scoffed.

"At least one hundred." Gilbert smirked as he walked out onto the deck, making sure to provocatively move his hips. The ax wielder and the artillery expert smiled at the albino. They knew that walk.

"I agree. I'm totally bored and it's so unawesome! Let's play soccer!" The two deck workers eyed the ball in Ludwig's younger brother's hands. They both smirked. That sounded like an awesome idea! Alfred frowned as he thought about it.

"You know that the Acting Captain would never let us." Gilbert's grin widened.

"That is where you're wrong. If we get Feliciano to agree to play, he'll use the puppy dog eyes on my brother and Ludwig will agree. We all know he can't say no to the Italian." Alfred thought about it before agreeing. It sounded like a stable plan.

"Where's Feli?"

"Oh, he went to beg Roderich to make pasta for tonight." The blond ax pirate answered. Gilbert rolled his eyes. He should have known.

"I'll get Ivan to join." Alfred added in. Den nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get Nore to agree." Gilbert smirked. It seemed they had a plan.

* * *

Den walked off to the crow's nest. He looked up at the sun before quickly shielding his eyes. The ax wielder blinked his eyes a few times to get the sun spots out of his vision. Why couldn't Ludwig have put someone else up there? Feliciano was doing a fine job. He didn't understand why all of a sudden Feli was needed back on the deck. Didn't the Acting Captain know that the sun caused Nore to get migraines! His lover's skin was also delicate, there was only so much sunscreen would do.

"Nore! Let's play!" Den yelled up to the crow's nest. The man reading the book up in the cylindrical vessel rolled his eyes. He only had a few guesses as to what "let's play" meant to the ax wielder. He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his idiot. He turned the page of his book. He wondered if he ignored the ax wielder if he would go away. Experience told him it wouldn't work.

"Nore! Are you asleep? I'm coming up!" Den shouted as he began to climb up the wooden pole. The younger man could feel the shakes on the wood where the older was climbing up. Panic curled in the pit of his stomach. The moron was going to topple over the crow's nest! It couldn't hold more than one person!

"Idiot get down! Stupid weirdo, I'm up!" Den smiled as he heard his lover's sarcastic voice. It brought him relief to know that the indigo eyed man was alright.

"Ok, but only if you agree to play soccer with us. Please Nore." The pale blond rolled his eyes at the ax wielding pirate's antics. He could hear the whining tone in his friend's voice. He knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter. If he said no Den would continue his climb upward, toppling the crow's nest, ruining the ship and possibly killing them both. His life sucked.

"Alright Moron! Just let me get down!" Den smirked as he made his way down the stokes, landing gracefully on the docks. The spiritual male looked down from the crow's nest. He took a deep breath, trying to force the fear he felt down. He hated heights. The fairies petted his hair in an attempt to calm him. He grabbed the end of the wooden nest and shakily put his foot on the first stoke. Don't look down. Don't look down. Oh shit, he looked down!

Den watched from below as his lover slowly made his way down the stoke. He couldn't help but notice the slight shiver that was going through his friend's body. He recognized the slow cautious movements. Was Nore scared? It seemed nearly impossible because Den always prided himself on knowing everything there was to know about his lover. For there to be something that he didn't know was disturbing.

The younger man carefully felt around for the next stoke but missed on his timing. The stokes weren't pushed out much from the wood, so you had to constantly watch your foot placement. He tried to desperately claw at the stoke above him with his fingers but this didn't seem to be enough. He screamed as he fell backwards. God, he hated the crow's nest position. There was no way he could survive a fall from this height. He tightly shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Den had been watching his lover very carefully. The more he watched the more Nore's shaking increased. It was a pretty bad time to realize that the crow's nest was terribly high. It was also a bad time to notice that the stokes were so close into the wood they were nearly nonexistent. He had a bad feeling within the pit of his gut. His instincts screamed to do something, but what was he supposed to do? Nore was pretty high up and he knew that if he climbed up it would only cause his lover anxiety.

He watched as he lover clawed desperately at the wood when he missed a step before plummeting to the ground. A scream rang in Den's ears. He didn't have time to think before he found himself running to catch the smaller man. He didn't think he would make it. The ax wielder growled in loudly as he jumped. Relief flooded him as he wrapped his arms around his indigo eyed friend at the last minute. He looked down to the shaking man in his arms. Both of their breathing was labored from the ordeal.

Nore held onto the lapels of Den's coat. He tried to stand straight but his legs felt like they were made of jelly. The larger man caught him as he was starting to collapse on the ground. He looked up into the shocked blue eyes of his friend. They both had broken out into a cold sweat. He could hear both of their breaths trembling. Large hands grabbed his face as a pair of lips desperately met his.

The ax wielder held tightly to the younger. Nore was safe. That was all that mattered, but what would have happened if he hadn't been there? His indigo eyed lover would have died. The taller leaned against the pole that lead to the crow's nest as he dropped to the ground. He pulled Nore into his lap as he pulled the younger man into another kiss. He had to make sure the spiritual one was alright. He had to make sure that he caught his friend and that this wasn't a dream.

He felt the other's unnaturally hot skin under his fingers. He would have to rub some of the ointment in later. He didn't like it that his lover was beginning to get a tan. Nore sunburned easily. The taller man looked down into the indigo eyed man sitting on his lap. He hugged the younger to him. That had been WAY to close.

"I'm fine." the spiritual man proclaimed in a unstable voice. Den knew that Nore was trying to put the incident behind them but he could hear the slight hitch in the voice. The younger tried to get up but Den held him down. He looked up to see the worried shock running through the older. He had never seen fear in his lover's eyes before. He had seen anger, sadness, happiness, and a mélange of other emotions but never fear. Did he scare the other that much? The look in Den's eyes said yes. The spiritual male knew that the other was a bit in shock. He relaxed in the older's hold and let the ax wielder look him over. He took the older's face in his hands and made the blue eyed man look him in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm still here. You caught me. Thank you." Nore reassured his lover before he brought them into a kiss. He had been extremely lucky that Den had been there. He would be a spot on the deck if the older hadn't been. The indigo eyed man didn't like the sudden change of attitude that his lover was exhibiting. He wanted to see the older happy with that idiot smile on his face.

"C'mon, we have a soccer match to play retard." Nore stated as he tried to get up, but once again he was stopped by his friend's strong arms. He narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked up to the taller one. He let out a squeak as he was picked up bridal style and carried to the far side of the deck where the soccer match would probably take place. He would have bitched more but he knew that Den needed this. His lover was still in shock and if he needed to make sure that he was alright in order to get that goofy smile back Nore would tolerate it. He had a feeling that he would have to get used to being treated like a doll for the next few weeks.

The ax wielding pirate walked at the end of the deck. He supposed that the others would be here soon. He looked down at his non struggling best friend with relief. He was safe, yet as much as Den logically knew that his instincts didn't. They told the blue eyed blond to protect his lover and make sure nothing would ever happen like that again. He felt angry at the Acting Captain for even making his friend take the position over. All he knew was that him and Ludwig were going to have a nice little talk about Gilbert's position, safety, and jobs Nore could do without risk to his wellbeing.

* * *

Gilbert walked into Felik's room without knocking. The room was possibly the most cluttered in the whole ship. One wall was nothing but a mirror while rolls of various fabrics came out from the other walls. There was one bed (like there was in every room, beds were hard to move) at the side which was covered by a canopy. The room had a few seats and a large vanity set on the left wall. There were boxes littering the floor filled with Feliks "masterpieces" and Eli's weapons. You could hardly see any of the Third in Command's personality in the décor. The lady was actually a minimalist so she didn't take up much space.

The group turned to look at him as he entered the room. Yup, he was so awesome he commanded attention everywhere. He looked at the scene in front of him and smirked. This was just too good. There was Kiku in the middle of the room being sewed into a female kimono. Yao and Eli sat to the side while the tailor walked around the nineteen year old like a predator. He was on the look out for any loose threads. The sword master looked like one of those Asian dolls. He could easily pass as a geisha despite the short hair. The scene would have been more shocking to an outsider but they had all been pulled into Feliks's room to model a dress one time or another.

"So what do we have here?" Gilbert cockily asked as he sauntered in. A blush rose to Kiku's face due to the fact that MORE people were seeing him like this. God, it was so humiliating. He could respect the tailor's profession but why did he have to do this to him? Of course brother Yao had to see him in a dress. Well technically not a dress, but close enough! He mentally rolled his eyes as Eli did her patented fangirl squeal.

"Isn't he adorable! Feliks he looks so good!" The woman said as she clapped her hands together. The tailor let a small smile come over his face at the compliment.

"I agree. He simply is too cute." Yao nodded in agreement as he walked over to his younger brother and pinched his cheeks. He did a light laugh when he saw the sword master pout, giving his lover a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah Kiku! Lookin real good! If I didn't have Roddy I would be after your awesome ass right now." Gilbert added. Kiku shivered in rage.

"Please refrain from that sort of talk." Gilbert let out a barking laugh.

"Cool it kid. We all know you belong to Yao." The nineteen year old looked over to see his brother nodding with a self satisfied smile on his face. This calmed the younger immediately. Eli smirked at the scene. It was yaoi heaven! Feliks rolled his eyes.

"So why are you here?" The tailor asked as he looked the albino up and down. This made the awesome man stand straighter. He knew that look and he knew that if he didn't get out of here as soon as possible that he would be the next one in a dress. Gilbert had counted himself pretty lucky that he had been able to avoid being put in a maid's outfit for the last week. He knew that the other probably had wet dreams of making a pink frilly monstrosity from him to wear.

"I want to play soccer. Den, Nore, and Alfred already agreed to play." Gilbert stated. Kiku was just looking for an excuse to get out of that annoying kimono. He wanted to put his normal clothes back on.

"I want to play." The nineteen year old agreed. Yao nodded. It sounded like it would be fun, and they all needed a break.

"Yeah count me in!" The female instantly agreed. Feliks looked at the woman, well if she was going to play than it might give him a chance to get close to her.

"I'll play too." The tailor agreed. Gilbert did a little victory dance as he thought about it. Three more to play! Now he just needed to convince Ludwig's little pet to agree. He was so awesome he was sure that he wouldn't have any problems. Kiku was just happy to get out of the kimono.

* * *

"Ve! Please Roderich! Let's have spaghetti tonight!" Feliciano whined as he pulled on the cook's apron. The musician let out a sigh and mentally counted backwards from ten. He liked the smaller Italian but couldn't he accept no as an answer?

"No Feli, we had pasta last night. Remember?" The chef kindly asked as he continued making the sandwiches. He was thinking of having sloppy joes but everyone always ended up so messy. Maybe he should make a meatloaf? He would make a fruit salad to go with the meal. Ludwig's lover pouted.

"Yeah, but that was fettuccini! This would be spaghetti!" The cook lightly shook his head as he pulled out the meat to defrost. The smaller man had his face scrunched up in determination as he tried to outsmart the musician. There had to be a way to get that delicious pasta! The door was suddenly kicked open, which made the young deckhand dive under the table, waving his white surrender flags. The cook who was more than used to these distractions let out a sigh as he put his fingers to his forehead. Migraine here he comes.

"Roddy! Your awesome lover is here!" The albino yelled as he stomped into the dining room. The musician gave him a dead pan look.

"Really? Where?" The albino pouted as he gave his cook a mild glare and stuck out his tongue in a childish move. The chef rolled his eyes. Why out of all people to be in a relationship with did he choose the albino? There were plenty of restrained classically educated people like himself in the world, yet here he was with the walking hurricane.

"I might forgive you for ignoring my awesomeness if you play soccer with me." Gilbert stated as he sat on the counter, leaning down an inch from Roderich's face. A grin broke out over the awesome man's face as he saw how the brunette's eyes narrowed. He loved pissing his lover off. Angry sex was the best!

"I'm cooking." Was the short reply. Gilbert quickly closed the distance of the kiss before he jumped off the counter. The last thing he needed was to be chased down with one of Roderich's frying pans. He had been on the receiving end of them to many times.

"Well, that's too bad because everyone else is playing. It would suck if one of your latest compositions mysteriously went missing." A growl exited the chef as he angrily glared at the other.

"You wouldn't dare." It wasn't really a challenge. They both knew that Gilbert dared.

"Play soccer with me, please." Roderich sighed a sigh of defeat. Oh, he would be getting revenge! He was going to wait until tonight and practice the composition until the early morning. Ha! He would make sure to hit tons of wrong notes just to piss the older off. Revenge served hot was the sweetest.

"Can I play too?" Feliciano asked as he came out from under the table. The awesome man made a big show of pretending to think it over. The whole time the Italian stood beside him, looking at Ludwig's younger brother with bright hopeful eyes. He hadn't been able to do anything fun for a while, and he was really good at soccer! He always loved to show off to Ludwig. The albino finally looked at him after a minute.

"Yeah, I guess, but it seems like we'll be one person short. It's too bad Ludwig didn't decide to join us. I think he could probably use the break more than any of us." Feliciano thought about the answer. Oh his poor lover! How dare he be so selfish! He didn't even think of Ludwig's needs! His master hadn't taken a break once since he took over the Acting Captain position. The young Italian's eyes lit up with determination. He was going to get his lover to take a break if it was the last thing he did! Gilbert watched how his words affected the eighteen year old deck hand.

"You're right Ve! Don't worry! Ludwig will play! I'll make sure he gets a break! Ve!" The young man declared as he ran out of the kitchen. The albino chuckled as he yelled out.

"We'll be playing on the north deck!" He wasn't sure that Feliciano heard him but he knew that Ludwig would find them regardless. He was so awesome. Ok, so he had to threaten his lover and manipulate his brother's pet into playing but as long as the job was done Gilbert didn't see a problem!

"You are such a pain." Roderich stated. The awesome man turned around an gave his lover a lusty look. His reddish eyes were darkened with lust.

"Yeah, I'm the best pain in the world." The cook flushed as Gilbert winked before walking out onto the deck. The musician sighed as he put walked out soon after. Angry sex was on the menu tonight!

* * *

Feliciano ran into Ludwig's office. The Acting Captain was standing at the steering wheel. The eighteen year old didn't waste any time as he ran up to his master, wrapping his arms around the older's midsection. The twenty four year old jumped as he was touched, turning around ready to attack any and all. Except Feliciano. The older let out a sigh as he looked at the Italian that had a death grip on his midsection.

"What is it Feli?" The smaller male began to jump excitedly while holding the end of his lover's shirt.

"Gilbert said that everyone is playing soccer! You need a break! Ve! Play with us! Please?" The young dock worker asked as he put just the right amount of whine into his voice. His eyes became large and round he looked hopefully at the Acting Captain. When the leader heard that his moronic little brother was organizing a soccer tournament he felt annoyed but not necessarily surprised. He had been enjoying the power over his sibling a bit too much.

He looked down into those hopeful eyes looking at him. Those eyes that were always so filled with affection when the Italian gazed at him. He could feel a blush beginning to make a way to his face. The way those brown eyes pierced him and were overflowing with adoration. He didn't know how Feliciano could be so free with his emotions. Ludwig begrudgingly admitted that he could never deny those expectant eyes. He supposed he needed a break. It was better than saying no and making his lover cry.

"I suppose just this once since the weather is nice. We will not be making a habit out of this!" Feliciano squealed in happiness as he kissed his master. The Acting Captain set the steering wheel to neutral before allowing the hyper man to drag him out. God, he was such a sap.

* * *

The game was one to remember. Gilbert and Kiku had been chosen for the team Captain. The had to draw names from a hat to see who got to be Captain because no one could decided. A coin of silver was flipped. It was heads for Kiku and tails for the albino. The coin landed in tails so Gilbert got to choose first. He thought about picking Yao just to make Kiku mad but the last thing he needed was to have an angry sword master on him.

The awesome man picked Eli since she would be able to kick the ball the hardest. Kiku surprise surprise chose his big brother. The albino picked Alfred who the whole time was cheering about how his team would win because he was a hero! Kiku pointed at Den who looked a bit out of it but no one cared to ask why. Ludwig's brother then picked the cook because hey, which team Captain doesn't like to keep their lover close? Ludwig was chosen by Kiku. The whole time the Acting Captain was grumbling but everyone tended to ignore him. Nore was chosen by Gilbert next, he also looked a bit pale but the albino wasn't going to ask until the game was done! He was just that awesome. Kiku rolled his eyes and chose Feliciano just for Ludwig.

The eighteen year old was like a hyper puppy dog as he bounded over and stood next to the older. The choice was between Feliks and Ivan. Alfred kept screaming to pick the repair man but Gilbert wanted to see who would win if the villain and the hero were to go head to head. Feliks walked over to the albino's team. He was slightly upset that they were all wearing their normal clothes. He wanted to make soccer outfits, damn it! That left the psycho with Kiku. The game started. Alfred was chosen to be the goalie for "Team Awesome", while Ivan was chosen to be the goalie for "Team Masters".

The game was set where the first team to five won. Kiku immediately took the ball, swerving around Gilbert. Eli followed him and managed to kick the ball from under him. Sadly, this made the ball go to Feliciano who immediately ran toward Alfred. The hero had been too busy staring at the repairman to notice the ball going slightly behind him.

Team Masters: 1

Team Awesome: 0

The game continued like this for a while. The only time they had to break was when Ivan pulled out his pipe and started to hit the ball with if for extra defense. It was decided that weapons shouldn't be used in soccer. Both teams were then tied. Ludwig and Gilbert stood face to face as the ball was dropped to the deck. Gilbert immediately took the ball, running past his older brother at full speed. He avoided the kicks and he was so close but Yao stole the ball at the last second. The doctor ran past everyone, kicking the ball to Kiku who caught it easily. Alfred was moving back and forth, trying to predict where the ball would go. The ball was kicked in the air, Alfred jumped, blocking it but the ball rolled past him when it hit the ground. Technically making Team Masters the winner.

"Ve! We won!" Feliciano yelled as he ran to hug Ludwig. The Acting Captain smiled at the victory. Gilbert was sulking talking about how it was so "unawesome" that they lost. Alfred glared at the superior look Ivan sent his way.

"Ok! Now get back to work!" Ludwig yelled as he stomped off into the steering room. The young Italian smiled as he skipped behind his master. The other pirated rolled their eyes and went to their room. Fuck work. Hopefully by tomorrow they would have their Captain back with them.

* * *

Ok, I know ships don't have a neutral setting (or at least I think they don't) but this ship does. I know, not much yaoi but this wouldn't leave my mind. Thanks to all who reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think.

Till Next Time..


	17. Free Tea with a side of family

Oh yeah! What's this? I think it may be back to a chapter a day! Woot sauce! Thanks to all those people who reviewed. There are tons of glossed over details in here so yeah. I stayed up till 5 am finishing this chapter and then I fell asleep. lol. Here are the review replies!

soggypotatoes: I know! Gilbert is one of my favorite characters because he's just so awesome! Everyone else begrudgingly accepts a situation, Gilbert changes it! I know what you mean. The whole time I was writing the soccer part I was thinking "Hmmm, I need to be more detailed" but the chapter was already so long and I was tired. I don't think hiding behind Ivan would be wise. What's scarier getting hit with the ball or with a pipe? The time cannot be wasted was actually pretty logical. I'm happy that this worked out! I always liked the Gilbert/Roderich pairing! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: That's good! The language classes in public schools don't seem too fun. ;( I will just try to go to a language school in a country that speaks the language. Hopefully that will make it more like an adventure instead of a boring class, but I can't wait to yell across the room and be answered in the language we're learning! That sounds great! I think memorization is the way most people learn things. Now that I know that you learned French out of the book it's inspiring me to study harder. So thanks!My mom didn't really teach me anything in homeschool. I literally would read and play videogames all day, but thankfully I read so much that it made me appear somewhat smart and I could remember the stuff I read so I never really was below anyone in public school. Boy you were really lucky to have a decent highschool life! From what I can tell not many people do. That makes sense to take French, I mean, who wants to go along with the crowd all the time. It would be nice if schools and colleges offered at least ten different language programs that the students could choose from. My community college had zero language programs so I can't wait until I transfer over and get to take the language classes from the other school. Considering how the world is so connected now I think it would do some good. I have noticed that French people do speak pretty fast. I hope one day I can speak that fast and fluently. Holy crap! You have family all around the world. How cool. Do they all teach you their languages? I get teased to about my love for foreign languages. My friend keeps telling me that I'm never going to make it out of America but the more he tells me that the more determined I become! I have heard that Canadians are rude but I didn't really think it was true. I guess I was wrong, but Canadians are cute! This one girl made a slide show of Canada and it had the coolest song about Canda playing through it! If you want to hear it go to youtube and type in "APH-Hetalia-Canada", it should be the first one. This song rules! Yes Mathew will make another appearance near the end. Thank you! I hope that you do extremely well in whatever field you end up in. I think you will have a more meaningful job than I will. I couldn't be a doctor! Vomit freaks me out...and the snot...eww. If I could save lives without that than I would do it but I have this thing about bodily fluids. You'll be doing society a great service and I'll just be hopping from country to country but I do hope that I make significant impact and help lots of people. Lol, yeah they were a pretty cool group but they were also pretty tiring trying to keep up with their superior anime knowledge. I know you'll make lots of friends at college. People tend to find a group no matter what they're into. I feel like I need to read some Seto and Joey now. I had a dream about them and that's why I'm even thinking about them at all. Lol, cool just work hard! And if you want to change your major don't feel bad about that because tons of people change their major. It won't be easy but put in enough time and effort and you'll get there! (thumbs up). Yeah the ADHD people of the world are high...on life and yaoi! And generally being hyper enough just to annoy the "normal people". Tee Hee. If you want to hear Spain singing the tomato song go to youtube and type in "Un Delicioso Kaito", it should be the first one. If you want to hear Spain and Romano singing a duet of the tomato song then go to youtube and type in "APH-Delicious Tomato Song (Spain+Romano)", if should be the first one that pulls up. These songs are just so cute. Yeah we probably shouldn't sit in Busby's chair but...I still want to! Lol! That is so funny! I can see how you could see that! Something like that happened to me when I was in music class. Have you ever seen south park? When we were having a test and I watched the episode where the red head bookmobile driver started seretly fucking chickens to get the officer to learn how to read the night before. All through the test I could just hear Stan asking the man, "So you wanted to teach him how to read", "Yes!", "And you did this by having sex with chickens?", "Yes! I knew that if I violated the chickens and left clues in books that the officer would have to learn how to read!", "and you couldn't do this another way?" I could literally hear the man's high voice while I was sitting in class. I started giggling and everyone was looking at me strangely. I realized something from your tomato comment! The greatest weapon that Lovino would have would be a high powered tomato gun! I mean he's not that tough but I have a feeling he could really do some damage with a gun like that! Yeah I know what you mean about Den! He's actually one of my favorite characters, not my all time favorite but he's definitely up there! Thank you for telling me about the hetalia episodes. I will look on Veoh as soon as I have enough time...and am sure my computer won't shut down from the site. Darn computer! I got a new modem and that helped but I really need a new computer. (sigh), Oh well, this one is better than nothing. Yeah I agree. You're friend actually buys into that? I'll tell you the secret to being thin that my super skinny friend told me. Don't eat after 7:30. Drink plenty of water. Exercise for five minutes or more each day. Really that's all she does and she is so skinny! She doesn't buy into it either. Which is refreshing to know that she isn't constantly counting calories. I hate it when people do that. That's why Francis is so fun to write! He can be put in any situation and turn it into a potential porno! Lol. The way you summarized the last chapter seriously brought a smile to my face. Who doesn't like overprotective fat cats? Lol. I don't really know how the clinic will work out, my brain has decided to take a vacation on that issue. Too true! Ludwig should have known better. Gilbert always gets his way! He's so awesome! It probably didn't help Ludwig that he took Gilbert's beloved crow's nest position away. Gilbert somehow managed to avoid the maid's outfit...for now. Lol. I could totally imagine Gilbert just going on raids and picking up random things that he would store away and never use again. The Avalanche Closet seems to be the albino's style because there is no way Roderich would allow all that crap in their room. Hmm...you know that would actually be pretty cool. Alfred and Den certainly have the personalities to fit the bad touch trio. Yeah, I felt pretty guilty when I made Nore almost die but I felt it was needed. I know if I was in that situation I would be freaking out. I'm happy it had the effect I was looking for but hey! At least I didn't make him die. Den will be having a chat with Ludwig about safety. I know! Kiku is so cute! I've always wanted to put him in a kimono. I could just imagine Yao wanting Kiku to dress up because Yao is always on the search for the ultimate cuteness! I like Poland because he's like a crazy designer and how would I get the pirates into dresses without him? Yeah Angry sex is always so much fun to write! That's exactly what I thought when I was writing this! There had to be a reason why Gilbert pisses Roderich off so much! Lol, yeah even though Ludwig is the master he really only wants to see Feli happy and not crying. Yeah, I actually debated about Gilbert choosing Yao but I didn't know if I could write the scene to perfection. I like a jealous Kiku, but everything has a time and a place. Yeah, Alfred and Ivan would be like the ultimate team. It does suck that Alfred lost but I'm sure he'll win at something else (wink wink). Thanks for the kind words. Thanks a ton for the review!

Yuuvune: Thank you! I agree. I kept writing everything but the crew and then I thought "wait what's going on with them?" So I did this chapter. I truly love Gilbert but even though he acts oblivious I think he wouldn't hesitate to do psychological warfare with Ludwig using Feliciano as the bomb! Lol. Yup, Gilbert managed to avoid the maid's outfit, but no one can say what will happen in the future. I don't think Gilbert would like you talking about his precious dignity like that. Lol! Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Lol, ok happy that you are free to say " give me my drugs" without anyone thinking your crazy! I think the angry sex is for Gilbert and Roderich only but feel free to sign the yaoi fangirl petition to bed a hetalia character. Lol. I'm happy you looked it up, really I didn't know the word either but I also looked it up and thought "cool" and put it in. Lol, seriously? You've never read Gilbert/Roderich? Ahh! I think they're totally cute! Lol! Wow I'm happy you didn't get caught! And does your ipod have internet? Hmm...I didn't know they had ipods like that now. Well, I'm happy you didn't get caught either way! Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: I'm happy you finally have a break from studying. Did you study hard? I'm happy that Kiku in a kimono worked out. I have always wanted to get him to wear one. I figured that everyone deserved to know where the pirates were since I haven't been focusing on them lately. I love Gilbert's mindframe! He is just so hyper and mischievous! Plus I get to write "awesome" tons of times which is...awesome. Lol. I agree Den and Nore are simply so adorable! I like to poke them with the fluff stick every now and then. I don't think I'll write another soccer match. I was going to put Yao on Gilbert's team at first but I figured that the two would be standing in the middle of the field trying to politely give the ball to the other. Thanks a ton for the review!

Ragamuffin: Lol! Did you get the football out of your system? Lol. I think it's really cool that they offer a minor in archeology. I'm getting my minor in Japanese (technically modern languages) and my major in social work. Oh yeah, sometimes the site malfunctions and the space bar acts as enter. I guess you just got it on a bad day. It was acting pretty crazy last night. Well, as long as you have a plan and know what your doing you'll be fine when it comes to phones. Wow! Thank you for explaining the whole "e" thing in the Russian alphabet. I think that makes it pretty complicated to read a Russian newspaper. Do they do that "e" without the dots thing on Russian websites as well? Cool! It great that your stories updated. I tend to read to get my anger out to at times, it just like when I see the computer screen I instantly calm down. I think they did a study somewhere that if you spend a lot of time in front of the computer the computer begans to act like a chill pill. Oh wow seriously! That makes me want to get that game pretty bad now! What happened when the guy got a whiff of the perfume? Please tell me! That sounds so cool! Lol, yeah don't you hate it when you let the pets on your bed and they fall asleep in your lap and you don't want to move because they look so cute? I don't let my cat in my room to often but when I do that always happens to me! I'm sorry you had a panic attack! Some people aren't set up for heights! Now for the questions. What is the globe theatre? What does "Ace" mean? Is it some type of British slang? What in the world is pucks butts? I have never heard of that game. Yeah I know! I wasn't going to let Nore die but Den just always seems like such a protective seme. I love writing him where he saves Nore. You're right, it was better that he came down then instead of coming down later and falling to his death. Lol, Mr. Pipe is a great name for the pipe! I had no idea that was what footballs used to be made out of and all I can say is...ew. It would be like Ivan to try and gain the advantage by using a pipe. I know what you mean about how close Yao is to the word Yaoi. I'm always screwing up his name by typing the "i" at the end. I have always wanted to write kiku in a kimono and I WILL NOT BE DENIED! LOl. In America Rugby isn't popular. If you ask someone they might have heard the word but as for watching the game or knowing the rules don't count on it. I really don't know why it's called soccer, it simply is. Maybe they didn't want people to get confused between the two sports. Lol, don't worry I didn't take any offense, it's actually a pretty good question. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

There was nothing quite like trying to force a six year old into a giant cardboard sign. True to his word the Prince and the pirate had spent the previous day trying to fashion a billboard for the child to wear. The Frenchman was simply happy that he didn't have to wear that unfashionable piece of crap. The walking billboard costume had been constructed out of a large cardboard box. They had cut two medium sized squares from the sides of the cardboard. Arthur had held up the sides while Francis had found a lacy ribbon. The pirate had used a kitchen knife to put some holes near the top of the boards. Francis relieved the Captain of his duty with a kiss to the brow, which managed to send the man into a cussing rage.

Arthur lifted up his hand as he tried to punch the older, sadly his ribs were a long way off from healed which affected his speed. The Frenchman easily caught the fist with a smirk, pulling the smaller man closer to him. He grabbed the younger's chin. The Englishman glared at the Prince. The royal tilted his head as he gave a small smirk. Arthur brought up his hand lovingly to the Frenchman, tricking Francis into believing that is was only there for innocent reasons. The Prince nuzzled his face into the hand before The Captain gave a rough pull to one of the other man's golden locks.

A surprised squeal exited the older as he immediately released the pirate. He understood that Arthur wasn't exactly the sociable type but this was what the Prince wanted. He saw that fire in the other's piercing green eyes. The smaller man gave the Frenchman a smirk of triumph.

"Why are you so cruel to moi, mon petit lapin?" The royal asked with a dramatic flourish that made Arthur scoff.

"Just shut up Frog so we can finish this damn sign!" The pirate growled out. Francis shrugged as he helped the younger. The lace ribbon was pulled through the holes in the cardboard while the Captain began writing words on the front. The sign was as good as it was going to get so the two decided to call it a night. Katyusha had decided that she couldn't turn a child onto the streets and had allowed Peter to stay at her house. The six year old had enjoyed playing the sympathy card and getting the lady of the house to bend over backwards to get him comfortable. The child was starved for attention.

* * *

That had been last night, now that same child which hadn't made a fuss at all the previous day was staring at the sign. His face scrunched up in displeasure. He was supposed to wear that? Were the two men trying to make him look like an idiot? He understood that this was part of the job but if one of his friends saw him in this get up he would never live it down! The sign was badly constructed and my god, was that lace? Were they trying to imply that he was a girl? Sadly, Arthur took the prolonged staring as a stare of amazement.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" The blond child looked at the Englishman in a stupor. Was the injured one actually proud of this?

"It's a piece of crap." Francis chortled

"You have a good eye." The Frenchman complimented as the Captain's face became red with rage.

"Like you know anything you're just a kid! And you're French Frog, you wouldn't know quality if it kicked you in the ass!" Peter let out a scoff and Francis dramatically put his hand over his heart.

"Petit lapin, you wound me so but it's alright! I suppose that there are so many problems in Britain that you have to focus on others problems to try and forget yours."

"Yeah Jerk! I'm not wearing that!" The pirate sputtered, not sure which he should be more insulted by, Francis or Peter? He decided to take on the kid first; he would deal with Frenchy later.

"What! Don't call me a jerk! I saved your sorry ass from the streets! And why wouldn't you want to wear it? It's not going to hurt you. It was made by the Frog and myself so it's safe!" The child rolled his eyes as he pointed at the sign.

"It's so uncool. The fact you made it jerk just makes it that much suckier!" Francis lightly clapped his hands together as he joined in pointing at the sign.

"I told you so." The Captain looked from the kid to the Prince. What were they saying? His sign was the epitome of fashion sense!

"Are you both insane? This sign will be sure to attract attention! Look at the lace ribbons holding it up! That means refinement! Look at the large letters, people will know what we're selling just by one look! And if Peter can keep his mouth shut then we should get some customers." Francis chuckled at the explanation.

"Mon Petit, all we did was take some materials out of the trash and put them together. This sign is many things but fashionable is not one of them." The pirate could see the six year old nodding his head from the side of the room.

"Yeah and I'm not wearing it!" The Englishman seethed. Try to be nice to someone and what do they do? Stab you in the back!

"Oh yes you are! In fact if you don't get out there and start yelling about free tea I'm going to walk you back to that orphanage myself!" The child stared at him, silently assessing if he was serious or not. The younger decided that Arthur was indeed serious. He stared at the man before he did what every kid does when they know they're about to get in trouble.

He cried.

Big crocodile tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. He loudly whimpered and kicked the floor. The Englishman was stunned. He didn't know what to do! How was he supposed to know that the kid was going to cry! How did he make it stop! Thank goodness Francis was there. The Frenchman gently wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Tell you what, mon petit, if you go out there and do the job I'll make you any dessert you ask for." Peter's fake hiccups continued as he looked into the blue eyes of the older.

"Anything?" The other carefully asked.

"Yes, anything." The Prince assured. The six year old let out whoop and ran to quickly put on the sign. Without saying goodbye the child ran out the door. Francis gave the pirate a sly look as they both heard Peter yelling out for free tea. The Captain grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the "tea station" that was his part of the kitchen. Francis had designated the area that was near the stoves as the "pastry station". It had been decided earlier that Arthur would make the tea and The captive would make the desserts. They hoped today worked. It was really the only plan the two had thought of!

* * *

Tino clung tightly to Berwald's hand as they entered the town. It was about time! After being chased by the French army all through French territory and surviving only in the wilderness when they had entered the British lands it was good to see a town. Things had gotten a bit strange between the two travelers. The tall man looked down at the younger. Their eyes met, they both flushed and quickly looked away. The "wife" didn't know what to do! He was sure he was just imagining the blush on Su-San's pale skin. It wasn't like he wanted things to get weird between them but when he looked at the older he would get those images running through his head! He could feel his "husband's" hands on him. He didn't want to be obvious that he was feeling certain feelings for his superior. There was no way that Berwald could ever feel the same way for him.

If only Tino knew that Su-San was having the exact same problem. The taller male was trying to play it off like nothing had changed. He was being a bit more aggressive in his pursuits but he didn't want to be too aggressive and scare the younger man off. It shamed him that he couldn't even look his wife in the eye! He tried to hold the gaze but when he did his mind kept going back to how erotic Tino had looked masturbating and how he moaned the Superior's name. He wanted to say something but he knew that anything he said would be taken as an insult or embarrassment to the younger. Berwald wasn't a man of many words, in fact he tried to use words as little as possible. The stoic man was a man of actions. He had led the guards with his actions, showing them how to attack and defend. He showed his loyalty to the Prince through his actions by letting the pirates take the royal.

He didn't really see how Tino could not see it. The former head guardsman had taken the time to hem his shirts so his wife wouldn't have to walk around in what looked like a night gown. Su-San always gave the younger his jacket to use as a blanket. He would pull his wife in his arms not making one sexual move despite how the smaller man loved to cuddle. He touched him at every opportunity. There had even been times when he kissed his wife! What did he have to do to get his love interest to either accept or reject him? Did Tino not know that everyday that Berwald was with him it was a lesson in self control? He supposed he should be happy because while the younger man hadn't accepted his feelings he hadn't rejected them either.

He was actually thinking of doing the impossible and most humiliating thing in man kind. He was thinking about talking about his feelings. Maybe if he confessed how he felt to his wife, Tino would give him some kind of pass. The taller man focused on how his fingers felt wrapped around the other's. He loved how his hand was sheltering the younger man's. What he truly loved was how Tino wasn't trying to get away. He simply followed the older like he trusted him with his life. God, he didn't want to ruin what they had…whatever it was.

"Free Tea! Free Tea! Get a cup of free tea with a free pastry!" Both men stopped and looked at the small blond boy wearing a horribly ugly advertising costume. Berwald was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was blindly walking around the town. He heard a gurgling sound. The taller man looked down at his wife. The younger man looked up to meet the gaze of his love interest.

"Sorry Su-San." Berwald looked closer at his wife. Tino shrunk under the piercing gaze of his husband. He remembered that gaze from the dream, right before the taller was about to make love to him. Despite knowing that he had all of his clothes on the younger couldn't help but feel naked underneath the gaze.

"A'r y'u Hung'y" The taller asked. Tino was going to say no but his stomach ruined that plan as it let out another loud groan. The younger let out a nervous laugh. Berwald thought about it. He was feeling a bit hungry as well and it had been a while since they had had a decent dish. The only thing they had eaten for the past two weeks had been the game that he had caught. Tino was actually pretty good at fishing and they had taken turns cooking. It was afternoon and they hadn't had anything to drink or eat since morning. The superior began walking to the yelling advertising boy when he saw an old man grab the child.

* * *

"I got you! You little shit! How dare you run away! We are sending you on the next orphan train and I'll go and personally make sure that you get the meanest son of a bitch to teach you some manners!" The young child began to furiously punch and kick at the older.

"Get away from me jerk! I have a job! That means I don't have to stay at your horrible orphanage asshole!" The man growled as he shook the younger.

"Asshole? Where did you learn such language? I'm going to make sure you have a bar of soap in your mouth for the whole day because of that little comment! And you should know that you have to get a set of parents to sign for you before you can get out of the orphanage." The younger wanted to cry. He had been so close! Now he was going to be stuffed on that train and become some farm help. In a last attempt as rebellion Peter pulled his fist back and slammed it into the older's eye. The man let out a cry of pain.

"You little bastard!" The man pulled back a closed fist, ready to strike the child. The six year old flinched and shut his eyes as he prepared for the hit. The man fearfully noticed that he couldn't move his hand. A firm grip held the fist in mid air. The orphanage director tried to pull his arm out of the grip but found that he couldn't. The grip was incredibly strong. The older man looked up to see two restrained deep blue eyes glaring at him. The man was taller than him and held an aura of authority that was unmistakable. The smaller male (or was it female) ran over to pull the child from his grip. Peter immediately recognized a kind face, quickly hiding behind Tino.

"Wh't se'm to be th' po'lem" The former head guardsman asked. He could see the man looking fearfully at him. Tino watched the scene with proud eyes. He knew that Berwald was a good guy, of course if the taller didn't do anything then young former guard was going to. Tino carefully checked over the boy for any damage. The "wife" had grown up in an abusive household. His father had loved the drink and it was his mother who always shielded him from being beat into a bloody pulp. The day his father died was the happiest day of their lives. That's why Tino had tried to become a guard. He wanted to protect people!

"I was just getting this runaway back to the orphanage. He ran off on the streets and he needs to be back with the people that care about him." The director stated. It all sounded very scripted. It was amazing how fast the man's attitude changed. Peter shouted out.

"No way jerk! I don't care if I have to run for the rest of my life! I am not going back there to be whipped, sent to bed without food and given double chores!" The man growled at the child, giving him a look the promised pain.

Berwald looked at the director to the child. It wasn't like he had any authority. The last thing they needed was to make trouble in this country. He hated letting the man go but what could he do? The answer seemed to come from the desperate six year old.

"Can't you guys just adopt me? Please? I'll be the best son in the world! Please!" The younger desperately begged as he got on his knees. It was a truly pitiful sight. The director scoffed. The blue eyed man sent a questioning gaze to his wife. Tino looked back with his own desperate gaze. They had a whole conversation without words.

_Do you want to?_

_Can we? _

_I don't know?_

_Please?_

_We can't raise a child._

_Do you want him to have to go back there?_

_It might be best for him. _

_Please? He doesn't want to go. We could do so much better with him._

_Are you sure about this?_

_What do we have to lose?_

"Me 'an the wi'fy will ad'pt h'm." Berwald stated. The old director looked at the tall blond. Was he being serious? He had a feeling that the man wasn't the joking type. If he was serious than the director had just gotten rid of his most troublesome child! He could finally take a break! Berwald looked over at his smiling love interest. He knew he had done good by Tino and that made him feel proud. His wife kept staring at him with eyes of pure gratefulness and adoration. He had no idea how they were going to raise a child but the director seemed to be all for getting rid of him.

"Thank you so much! Thanks Dad! Thanks Mom!" The six year old happily yelled as he gave Berwald a hug before running back to hug his "Mother". The child stuck his tongue out at the director. The young former guard blushed at being called "Mom". Why was he automatically the mother?

"What are we waiting for? You need to sign some papers before you can take your lovely new son home!" The director happily stated as he briskly walked down the street. He had to get those people to sign the papers before they realized the mistake they were making! Peter took off his sign and placed it near the window. Francis and that jerk Arthur might be mad but he felt he deserved a break. The smile the child wore could make even the most depressed person cheer up. He was finally getting a family! This was the happiest day of his life!

* * *

Katyusha looked nervously between the two doctors. She supposed now it was a doctor and a doctor relearning everything. She had extra anxiety because today was the day Francis had officially reopened the Teahouse. Sadiq angrily eyed the stack of books that Hercules had sat in front of him. Was the lazy man serious? He was supposed to read all of these?

"I will give you a test every week from one of these books. I will also call you in when I have a patient and stay with you when you have one of your patients to make sure you're diagnosing them right." The cat obsessed man said with a yawn. They had moved all the cats to his home earlier that day. He didn't know what he would do without his babies around!

"Are you serious?" The tanned skin man asked.

"You need to learn." Hercules responded as he looked at his rival. The two had managed to force a polite relationship but you could tell by looking in their eyes that they wanted to pummel each other. The two had been giving each other small snipes that you didn't even notice unless you were paying attention to.

"You need to shut up." The masked man grumpily stated.

"Why don't you make me?" Hercules angrily shot back. Oh how Sadiq wanted to beat the snot out of the other, but no. If he did than the fragile peace that the two had to force would be broken. He had to get out of here before he bruised that lazy doctor's face!

"Maybe one day I will!" Hercules watched as the tanned skin doctor quickly picked up the book and walked into the office. He winced as the door was slammed. He was surprised it didn't come off the hinges. Katyusha nervously twiddled her thumbs as he did the paperwork. She wished they could get along!

* * *

Berwald held onto his new son's left hand while his wife held onto Peter's right hand. The boy wore a huge smile as he swung their hands back and forth. Tino looked up to meet his Superior's gaze, the husband let a small affectionate smile grace his features before the two lightly pulled the six year old's arms up. This made the child be lifted from the pavement for a few seconds. It felt calm. Berwald could get used to this.

Peter rambled on about how he had found a job and he had to go back to get his dessert that the French guy had promised him. The two adults walked with the younger. They were still hungry and wanted a free drink. The two stopped in front of the Teashop and walked in. Berwad was mildly taken aback by all of the people in the shop. On the counter was a full display of pies, puddings, cakes, and tarts. The all looked mouth watering. Tino walked toward the counter of treats with a rumbling stomach.

All of the customers looked satisfied. Literally every table was filled. Francis walked out of kitchen with his tuxedo on. Berwald gasped at the sight. The man that he used to guard served the patrons with apt skill, making small talks and brushing off their insults about being French. It was a sight he never thought he would see from the royal.

"Oi Frog! Table five wants another tart!" A rough voice called from the back. Francis easily exited himself from the conversation and went to the kitchen. They had so many orders. Peter pulled both of his parents to the back to meet his bosses. The Prince was just turning with a new tray of tarts when he saw both of his former guards bowing at the door.

"Prince Francis." The two stated as they bowed. The captive held his tray tighter as he saw his friends.

"Get up please. It's just Francis now. I want to talk to you but I'm working now. Stay here and we'll talk after we close. If you want some tea tell mon petit lapin over there. I'll be with you in a second to give you some desserts." The royal stated. The two nodded as if it were a direct order.

"Wait! You're still going to make me some desserts later, right?" The child asked. The blue eyed blond nodded.

"Damn it Frenchy! What is taking you so long with those tarts! We still have orders coming through and if you aren't back here soon I'll have to start cooking." The Captain yelled. This seemed to put the captive into high gear. He wouldn't wish Arthur's cooking on his worst enemy!

Tino and Berwald looked at each other. What in the world was going on?

* * *

Yup, I don't know if cardboard existed in the 19th century but in my fic it does. Thanks to all my reviewers and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time


	18. LudwigFeliciano The Past

Holy Crap! This is such a long chapter! Technically it was finished yesterday but I got tired. Maybe I should make it "update once every 1-3 days" hmm...I'll think about it. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and here are the review replies!

Perfect1Up: Yes, I did finally update. I agree! Francis and Arthur are just so much fun to write! I love how they love to annoy each other! The RussAmer will come in another time but I am thinking about putting more of them in here. Lol, yeah! You'll do great, don't be so hard on yourself! Just pick up a book and read a few pages a day about the language you want to learn. I'm happy the chapter worked out. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Yup, I'm trying to go back to that but I may change the rules soon. The problem is I get the chapter done but then I get tired. (cries). Wow, your ipod sounds pretty cool. I like to read in the mornings to because I do most of my studying at night. You were really lucky, you sure do hide a lot from your Mother don't you? Lol. Yup Berwald and Tino now have a child together! I am going to enjoy writing Francis teasing them about that! Tee Hee. I'm happy the last chapter worked out. Thanks a ton for the review!

marinoa: Lol, yeah Fruk rules! Thank you, I'm glad that the story is working out and you decided to review. Yup! Francis and Arthur are so cute! I love the way they interact with each other! I really don't know who my OTP is beause it constantly changes :( but that's life. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: Yup! Now you didn't think I was going to let Peter stay with Arthur for to long did you? Besides now I have someone to torture Berwald and Tino with (evil laugh). I imagine that they were pretty shocked when they saw Francis serving as a waiter. I mean Francis has always been the one that was served so it must have been a shock to them. Lol, I'm happy this fic is working out. Don't feel to guilty. I have another fic I haven't updated in about seven months and a drabble I haven't updated in about a year. I just lost interest in the seven month one and I only do the drabble fic when I feel inspired or notice something about life. Well, I wish you luck on your quest to beat J.K. Rowling, may the force be with you. Oh wow! Poor you! I hope your ribs heal up soon! What happened anyway? Thanks a ton for the review!

Fizzgig and Ragamuffin: Yeah well I'm hope your adobe has been updated and everything. You did a review right this time. Yay! It's good you got football out of your system. I know what you mean when you say that you like to check the teams and think of them as Hetalia characters. I've caught myself doing that a few times. That experiment you did sounds pretty cool! Though don't hurt your leg too much trying to do it. Sounds really cool that Bangor has so many study abroad opportunities. In the Social Work program at the college I'm transfering to they only have a study abroad option to go to Ireland but you can go anywhere in the modern languages program but you have to be at the main campus, which I'm not. It sounds like tons of fun to be going all around Europe. I've always wanted to go back packing around Europe just for the hell of it. Voltair was right about Prussia. It's not a country anymore is it? I remember seeing it on a map once but is it a country now? I'm not really good at geography. Computers are pretty complicated and everyone specializes in something. I can totally believe what your uncle said. Lol! Yeah I've heard about Russia's crazy calender system. It seems like something that a training book would do, put dots on top of e's for the foreigner. My hiragana book does that too. It will tell you to put a dot next to it and when you look at the picture there is not a dot but a line! It can get confusing! I wouldn't laugh at the leader of the KGB. In Russia people don't smile unless they have a reason to, so if you go there and start smiling at everyone they'll think you're an idiot. I was so surprised when I read that! Lol, your dogs have you so whipped! I try to keep all the animals out of my room for that very reason. Thank you for explaining what the globe theatre was. I wonder why a cannon was allowed in there in the first place? It must be a very cool place to go now. It was pretty cool that you got to see the lady up close (and her bum) tee hee. Thanks for also explaining what Ace meant. Lol! Yeah Arthur is just asking for it when Francis and Peter get in the same room. I love making people pick on him! Kids sure do use that fake crying thing a lot. I'm like a german when I baby sit so it doesn't really work on me. I let them cry it out, though when I was a kid I was the master of the fake cry. I used to always get my way and worry my mother when I did it. I stopped after I was eleven though because fake crying became so uncool. Tee hee! I agree! I think the two spend way to much time obsessing about what they should do but I think that's what they would do if they were put in that type of situation. I really believe that Tino and Berwald can understand each other more than they give themselves credit for. The "eye talk" being that example. I think Tino is a bit worried and doubts himself, he also seems to be a bit oblivious. Lol! You know I always thought it was so funny that Britain is said to have the worst cooking but British chefs are really popular over here in the U.S. Faggots? Do you mean cigarrettes or homosexuals? I've never had any Scottish food. Do they really fry and batter everything? I heard they put a lot of blood in their food. Yup! Berwald and Tino won the lottery now they have...Sealand. Lol. Ahh! That sounds freaking awesome! I could totally see that and it seems funny that Roderick would be chased around by a love struck little kid. I think it was so cool that Welch was talking about making a fanfiction! That is so cool! Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Thank you! Yes, I stay up pretty late and I now know why I'm having such problems sleeping. It's the vanilla coke! I need to ween myself off of it. I was actually worried about the glossed over details but I'm happy it worked out. Lol, it's always good to have a friend that's better than you at something. That way you can learn from your friend. I totally can't wait till I go to another country and have an adventure! Hey and no one can deny that Star Wars quotes are the best! Totally though I have been neglecting my hiragana practice for the last two days. My friend is on vacation and usually I do it when he comes over so it's breaking my routine. (pouts). I have noticed that in fanfictions that take place in a highschool setting it's always drama filled. I mean sometimes it gets filled with so much drama and anxiety that I stop reading. I can only take so much! Homeschooling was nice but it sure was lonely. I mean, my mother always got invited to homeschooling events but she wouldn't wake up early enough to go. I think it was best though because I had tons of trouble making friends and getting into fights when I was in public school and I prefered being lonely than putting up with everyone's crap. Wow! I can't believe that your school and college offered so many programs! I agree with you on the trilingual idea but I can't say I am! The only language I know fluently is english! Oh well, In time I will learn to speak 10-30 languages fluently. That's my goal. I noticed that there is a lot of strange pronunciation in the slavic languages but I still want to learn a few. Lol, I think family is always going to tease you. That's what family does. Do you think that some people think an American accent is sexy? I know that when I hear a British accent I immediately start to blush. I wonder if that's what some people in other countries do? Lol, (pats on back). Don't feel bad, the only way you can improve is to speak. You speak your little heart out! That song is pretty cool. I watched Hetalia and I loved that one part where Cuba mistakes Canada for America and Canada yells at Cuba but he just sounds like he's speaking above a whisper. That was funny to watch. Btw, Veoh only goes to episode 27 but I had so much fun watching them! Lol! I'm sure you'll do well. I think everyone wants deep inside of them to do good. Don't worry about making friends. I'm not shy but I get uncomfortable around other people and start rambling and insulting them by accident. I once told this christian lady that she had better follow her dreams because she would die soon and if she was lucky she wouldn't die a violent death but the world is so unpredictable that we all probably would die pretty violently. It was like I wanted to shut up but my mouth kept going and the weirder they looked at me the more I started rambling. A quick way to make friends with an anime group is to wear and anime shirt, someone will comment on it and you'll get in a conversation. Yeah, I was pretty young when Yugioh started too. I was crazy about those cards! I remember when I bought my booster pack with a blue eyes white dragon in it and I went around telling everyone that I had a blue eyes! I was such a dork. I didn't look into couples until I got older but once I did there was no stopping me! I'm sure you'll stick with Pre-Med but if not that's ok and you can always get a B.A. in your minor. I think you're right. Maybe Gilbert should be the spokesperson for the ADHD people around the world! I'm happy you enjoyed the videos but I wouldn't kidnap Spain. The last thing you need is an angry Lovi chasing you. Oh I watched Hetalia so I know what you mean about the chair! It's so funny! Arthur is just so proud of his chair and getting revenge but everytime he tries Russia sits in it. It's so funny because just when you think it's the end of the chair Arthur repairs it with ducktape and tries again. They should use that for a duck tape commercial. "What's strong enough to hold together a cursed chair that keeps being broken by an insane Russian? Ducktape! Buy Now!" Yeah, I tend to get the church giggles pretty bad in class. The South Park episode I believe was in the first season. Kenny's pretty cool but my favorite is Cartman. Not even South Park has escaped the pairing machine. I like Stan/Kyle and Damion/Pip. I was once thinking of writing a Satan/Jesus fic but that was a little much...even for me. I'll write it when I get the balls to actually publish something like that. Oh, the potato gun originated in Germany? Why does that not surprise me? I've actually heard the potato guns do tons of damage to but the tomato gun would be a distraction weapon because the tomato would blow up in the person's face. Well, I did buy a netbook but it doesn't have any writing programs that are compatible with my flashdrive or can be converted by another word processor so I need to download one from the internet but to do that I have to get on the internet and I don't know how to switch it to wifi at the library and it has a really complicated switchover method so I just managed to confuse everyone that tried to help me, so I went back to my regular computer to write and did a scan that said my modem was broken. I took it in and exchanged it so now this computer works. Confusing ne? You are really lucky you have a high metabolism. I have an average metabolism but I will not accept being fat in my old age! I want to be one of those skinny old people if I end up living that long. I try to exercise. I do DDR which keeps me in average shape but my friend says I need to start running. It was a pleasure to share my friend's knowledge with people around the world (tips hat). True Den is a really protective seme. I have an idea for the maid's outfit but I'm not sure that it will be put in. We'll just have to see. Totally they would be so badass. Lol, Yao really does constantly search for the cutest thing doesn't he? I love how in the anime Alfred always yelled "I choose you China!". I reminds me of pokemon so much! Yeah Ludwig is so whipped even though he the Master. Tee hee. I love writing angry sex! The sign doesn't sound ugly. It is ugly! And yes, they did just raid a trashcan and put all the materials together. I know! Arthur has pretty bad luck when it comes to making things. The only thing that he ever seems to make right is tea. I'm sure Arthur thanks you for the compliment. I find that most children are pretty manipulative. Lol! I seriously laughed when I read that the mom sure as hell wasn't going to be sweden. Good point. Tino also looks a bit like a lady with short hair. I think Tino would be a great mom. Yeah Katyusha has to deal with all that tension but do you really want Lovi in the middle of it? You're right he would have them fighting like cats and dogs in no time! Yes, Sadiq is begrudgingly learning, I think you said that GI Joe comment right. Natalia will come back into this story near the end but I don't think I'll show her until the time is right. Yeah Berwald and Tino have found their prince at last. I'm going to have so much fun writing the next chapter! Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

The ship began to pull into the docks. Ludwig sighed as he looked at the bright lights of the city before him. They had been sailing all day and the Acting Captain had to admit that it felt good to actually see the fruits of his labor. The blond man sent an affectionate glance to the young eighteen year old sleeping on the floor. After the soccer game had commenced the small Italian had refused to leave him alone.

"But Ludwig! You need some rest! We really worked up a sweat back there! Can you believe we actually won?" The military pirate had turned his back on the younger.

"No! I will not rest until we reach the shore! That is what dedication is! Dedication is not giving up in the face of adversary. What if something was to happen and I was asleep? What would happen then?" The weaker man put his hands to his head as he thought about it.

"Ve! I'll be determined too then! I won't sleep until you do!" The Master watched as his Pet sat down in one of the other chairs in the room. The eighteen year old picked up a random book and began to skim it. The leader let out a sigh as he went back to steering the ship. He could only imagine how long this was going to last. It lasted five minutes. In all fairness Ludwig was impressed. He didn't think his lover could stay silent that long.

"Ve! Hey Ludwig! This is boring! I'm going to get my paints. I'll be right back!" The Italian declared as he ran out of the room. The Acting Captain shook his head as he stole a look to see the younger man running out of the room. A few seconds later the Italian came back with a large sketch book and a small briefcase filled with paints. The younger man tried to balance both the sketchbook and the paints on his knees as he sat down in the chair. The older let out a huff. This was an accident waiting to happen.

"Feli, If you're going to paint, do it on the floor." The oblivious man looked to the sketch pad and paints barely balancing on his knees. One sudden jerk and everything would tumble.

"Ve! Sorry Ludwig!" The younger man said as he put the paints carefully on the floor. He set the sketch pad in front of him and laid on his stomach. The twenty four year old didn't expect for his Pet to be serious but he stayed there all night. The blond haired German carefully put the paints up, trying not to wake the younger. His Feliciano was too adorable and the younger was possibly the only person to ever get near him.

* * *

The door to the steering room slammed open. The Acting Captain glared at the person that dared to come in without knocking. He heard his Pet moan before turning onto his side. Den stood in the doorway. They ax wielding pirate looked tired.

"Nore won't be doing the crow's nest position anymore." Ludwig raised his eyebrows at his subordinate.

"Oh, and why is that?" The blond haired man glared at the leader.

"It's not safe enough. He almost fell and I will not have him put in danger if I'm around." The German pirate looked at the other man.

"We need someone to watch for the other ships." Den scoffed.

"Really, then put Feliciano back up there or give Gilbert his position back." Ludwig shook his head.

"No, all Feli was doing was waving that white flag of his and Gilbert still needs to be taught a lesson." The ax wielding pirate growled at the lack of compromise.

"Excuse me asshole, but do you know what it was like watching my Nore falling from that height? If I hadn't been there he would have died! How about you imagine having your precious Feliciano falling? Imagine him screaming on his way down and you're just standing there staring at him, inches away from him. That's what I had to go through and I will make sure that Nore never has to set foot on the damn death device again!" Ludwig looked the other man right in the eyes.

What if it had been Feliciano? The military pirate could imagine his little idiot happily climbing down the stokes, yelling about pasta. He could see his lover accidentally missing one of the steps on the way down. Fear would overtake the young Italian's face as he tried desperately to hang on for survival. He could hear his mate screaming as he tried to claw at the wood as he was falling. Falling further and further until the young man hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

Ludwig's eyes widened. Why hadn't he ever noticed that the stokes needed to be replaced? He could feel his heart rate increasing. The German looked over at the sleeping Italian who was curled up on the floor. Soft snores of contentment exited his lover's mouth. His Pet looked so peaceful. The Acting Captain was surprised that by just thinking of his partner dying that he could feel so worked up. The Second in Command turned to meet the glaring blue eyes of Den. It was a shame but he now understood a bit of where the other was coming from.

"I'll have Ivan install some new stokes and give Gilbert his position back." The German conceded as he stared at the sleeping man on the floor. Den gave a quick nod and turned to leave.

"Thank you."

* * *

The young man mumbled something and turned over again. The leader watched the innocent one with an affectionate smile. He truly loved this person. He remembered the first time he had met Feliciano.

It had been a warm day when he had decided to go to the market. He was out of sausages so he was going to pick up some more. He was walking down the streets of England. The German Naval officer had expected a calming walk instead he got an annoying street chase.

"Ve! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to spill your fruits! I was trying to help! Ve! Don't hit me!" A twelve year old screamed as he ran in front of what looked like a small group of boys. The people chasing the smaller boy looked angry. An eighteen year old Ludwig let out a sigh as he contemplated if this was part of his duties as an Officer. He didn't want to do it but he needed to keep the peace. Couldn't he get one day off? Was that to much to ask?

He grabbed the preteen as the younger tried to run around him. The smaller one tried to get out of the older's grasp but the German held strong. That's when the begging started.

"Please Sir! Don't hit me! I'll do anything! Let me go! Ve! Please!" The blue eyed blond let out a sigh as the younger continued to wriggle around in his grasp. They were attracting quite a crowd but no one was willing to stop him. The group of boys that were chasing the twelve year old Feliciano stopped in front of the imposing man. The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Thanks for catching him for us. We can take it from here." Ludwig's eyebrow rose. He looked to the whimpering brown eyed preteen he was holding back from the group of rough looking boys.

"What exactly did he do?" The leader of the boys glared at the now crying kid.

"This stupid weirdo was working at my Father's fruit stand. We had a customer come in and buy some fruit. A pretty normal occurrence, right? Well this idiot ran over to help the lady bag. He trips over his own feet, slams into the apple cart and ruins three hundred pounds worth of apples." The trapped preteen wailed out.

"It was an accident! Ve! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I'll do whatever you want!" The leader of the children scoffed.

"We want money but you're as poor as dirt! Asking your family wouldn't do any good because they aren't any better. What we want is revenge!" Ludwig let out a sigh as the preteen gripped his arm tighter in fear. How did he always end up in these types of situations?

"Stop! I'll pay the three hundred pounds, but I want to pay it directly t o your Father. Give me the address and I'll have it to him by tomorrow." All of the children looked at him in disbelief. The brown eyed Italian was the first to break the silence.

"Oh! Thank you! Vi! You're the greatest! I was so worried I was going to get ripped limb from limb but you saved me!" Ludwig sent a glare to the younger he had a hold of.

"Shut up! You will be working to pay me off from now on!" The twelve year old visibly shrunk under the gaze.

"Vi. Ok! I'll be the best worker you've ever had!" The Naval Officer shook his head at the annoying enthusiasm. What was with this kid? The group of boys handed a piece of paper with the address written on it to the older.

Feliciano held the bag of wurst as Ludwig trudged in front of him. He had gotten so lucky that he had met this man. His former boss's older son had always disliked him for some reason and the Italian had no doubt that he would have been beaten so badly that he wouldn't have been able to walk had the group caught him. The man was so uptight. He had long legs that made the Italian have to run to keep up with the stride. The man was scary but Feliciano couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Ve! Thanks for rescuing me! What am I going to be doing? Do you want me to cook? Ve! These don't look very good to eat! Pasta is so much better for you! Tomatoes are good too! Have you ever bitten into a tomato? They are so juicy!" Ludwig let out a sigh as the high pitched voice continued on. Didn't the twelve year old ever take a breath? The Naval Officer continued to walk to his house, blocking out the rambling that the other provided.

The young Italian watched as they came up to a small house. The house had a large perfectly manicured front yard. Inside the house was perfectly clean. There was a desk to the side of the room which had two stacks of papers sitting on it. Feliciano was pretty sure that cleaning was the last thing this house needed.

"Um, what am I supposed to do? Ve!" The man put his fingers to his temples and let out a resigned sigh. He could already feel this was a bad idea.

"There are some dogs in the back yard! Feed them! The food is in the shed!" The younger did a shaky nod and ran to where the dogs were. The Naval Officer sat down at his desk. He glared at the paperwork. His life never got any easier did it?

* * *

"Ludwig! Come play! Ve! It's unhealthy to work this long!" Feliciano yelled to the older as he came in from the outside. The dogs barked in agreement as they tried to get in but the thirteen year old pushed them out. He couldn't believe that he had kept this job for a whole year! The blond blue eyed man tiredly looked up from his work. The desk was covered in papers.

"No Feli, I have to look over these battle plans and then I have to go over the new recruits test results, then I need to write up a new training plan, then I'll start on the third stack." The Italian let out a scoff as he walked over to the taller man. The brown eyed preteen grabbed onto the arm of the Officer and began to pull.

"Please! It will only be five minutes! Ve! The work will still be here when you're done! Please! Please! Please! Ve!" The German let out a frustrated sigh as he allowed the brunette to pull him outside. He knew that he would have to listen to his worker's pleas if he didn't and he wasn't sure he had the patience for that today. It was midmorning. The dogs ran over to greet their master and the food boy. A smile came over the Naval Officer as he petted his animals. Maybe Feli was right? Maybe he did need this.

"Oh! Let's play hide and seek! Ve!" The German raised his eyebrows.

"Hide and seek?" The younger one let out a smile which could outshine the sun as he explained.

"Yeah! I taught the dogs how to play! Isn't that cool Ludwig?" The officer slowly nodded. He didn't really think his dogs could play that game but he wasn't going to ruin the Italian's crazed fantasy of such.

"Who's going to count?" Ludwig asked with a blush. Why was he agreeing to play this childish game? He hadn't played this game since he was a toddler but it seemed to make the preteen happy so he supposed he could stomach looking silly for a few minutes. The house was out in the country so no one would see him playing such an embarrassing game.

"I will! The count is to thirty!" Feliciano declared as he put his hands over his eyes and began to count. The dogs took off and went hiding in the bushes. The German shook his head at such a strange sight. The Naval Officer went and pressed himself against the side of the house. Why did he keep the Italian around? All the other did was play with the dogs, cook pasta, paint, nap, and dust. If Ludwig told him to do something he would agree to it and try to do it but then get bored. Feliciano had a horrible habit of forgetting about the orders.

The count was finished and the Italian began to look around. The German sighed to himself. Could anyone else get him to do this? He hated to admit it but he had become used to having the younger around. He had gotten used to having someone smile at him everyday. In his line of work as a Naval Officer he didn't get many smiles. He got scowls from his bosses and backtalk from the men he was trying to train. He had gotten used to dealing with the younger's childish personality. Feliciano would always force him to take a nap or to take a break. He would bring him pasta or try to cook some German food. The German food always tasted horrible but Ludwig didn't have the heart to tell the hyper thirteen year old that.

Before Feliciano came he was always in a bad mood. Five days out of the week he would wake up from his desk because he had fallen asleep while doing his work. His body ached from the constant work. The only relief he had was his dogs who kept him company. If he were to tell the truth he had been lonely, then he saved the preteen from getting beat up and got himself the worker. He now seemed to be in a much calmer state of mind and he hadn't fallen asleep at his desk at all in the last year.

"Ve! I give up! Where are you Ludwig? Did you disappear! Ve! I don't want Ludwig to disappear!" The German let out a laugh of disbelief as he came from the side of the house. There was the Italian with the dogs standing next to him. He had chosen an easy spot so the other would be able to find him. He supposed that he overestimated the younger.

"There you are Ludwig! Ve!" The thirteen year old yelled as he ran to hug his boss. A blush rose to the Naval Officer's face as he let the younger hug him, after trying for six months to get the younger to stop Ludwig knew it was a losing battle. The German awkwardly patted the other's back. He didn't understand how the other could be so affectionate.

"Let's eat dinner Ve!" The arms were removed. The blond rolled his eyes as he followed his worker into the house. He wondered what type of pasta they were having tonight.

* * *

"Ve! Welcome home Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled as he put down the dusting brush. The well built blond man looked worn out. His face wasn't the somewhat angry calm like it usually was. It was set into a worried scowl. His blue eyes that were so piercing were downcast and gazed with confusion. He looked like shit.

"Is something wrong? Ve? Are you hurt? Did you eat something bad?" The now fourteen year old asked as he came to inspect the other. The German took a deep breath. He didn't know what to do! He needed someone to give him some advice but this was a top secret issue. Who would he ask anyway? Its not like he had any friends, well except for the preteen that was looking him over for signs of sickness. Feli was the closest thing he had to a friend.

Today had started like any other day. The Naval Officer had gone to his office with his briefcase stuffed with the papers and plans he had approved of the night before. He was about to reach the door to his office when his superior Adam Kirkland called him into the war room. The blond was immediately put on edge. No one ever went into the war room unless a war would soon be starting. He had expected to see the other officials in the room but the room was empty. His distress turned to confusion as the door was closed and locked. Adam sat down as he began to explain.

"Ludwig, do you have any family? No, of course you don't. See, Fathers feel a protective instinct when it comes to the mistakes that their son's make. I did something that I'm not proud of but it was necessary for the Kirkland name to be accepted in good graces. There was a prostitute down town that was shot. I need you to cover it up." The Naval Officer was taken aback. Was his superior confessing to murder? He knew that there were secrets in the Navy but this was too heavy. He had never had to cover anything up. He didn't want to do this job.

"Sir…I'm not exactly sure this is my area of expertise…" The man stopped him with a wave of the hand.

"Now Ludwig I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll be rewarded greatly. That promotion that everyone has had their eye on will be yours if you do me this little favor. I will raise your pay and give you more men. If you don't want to do it then you should hand in your resignation now. I'll get one of my more loyal subordinates to do it." The German looked down at the table as he thought about it. He would be receiving the position that every officer wanted but that would come with more work and Feliciano said he already worked too much. He didn't like the moral aspect of this position either but was he ready to throw all of his hard work away for petty morality?

Ludwig had been raised by his Mother. He actually had very few memories of his Father but he knew that his Father was a simple soldier of the German Army. His father had died as a pawn and his greatest wish was for his son to surpass him and become a high ranking official in the Army. Gilbert had the potential but didn't want to join the military. Ludwig's younger brother had been kicked out of the house for a lack of trying. After the man's death his Mother took it upon herself to mold him into what her husband had wanted. She made her son constantly do exercise drills and tested him on battle strategies. She sent him to live with his younger brother who had ran away to Britain because she believed he would be accepted more readily into the British Army. His brother had run off to Austria a week after he had come because, "He was too awesome to be held down by his older brother." He had no idea where Gilbert was now.

He had applied for entrance into the Navy when he was sixteen. He was more than prepared for the training. The German quickly moved up the ranks. He knew that his Father would be proud and his Mother was certainly happy. He didn't know if he was ready to throw that away.

"Give me a few days to think about it." Adam nodded his head as Ludwig went about his daily duties.

* * *

"Feliciano, what would you do if someone you respected did something horrible and asked you to hide it? You didn't want to but if you didn't no one would like you? What would you do then?" The Italian thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. Ve. I don't think I would do it. Ludwig is my friend so I don't have to worry about that. I think I would think of what you would do. You always do what's right even if you get angry and annoyed. I care about what people think about me but you're stronger than me. You would probably look them in the eye and start screaming orders. You wouldn't take the blame for someone else. You would make them face up to their mistakes. I'm sorry! Ve! That wasn't really a helpful answer!" The Naval Officer stared at the fourteen year old with a blush on his face. The younger thought that well of him?

"No Feli. That was a really good answer. I'm going to draw up some paper work! Don't disturb me!" The younger smiled. He was used to Ludwig yelling at him. He ran and gave the more muscular man a hug before going back to his dusting.

"Ok! Can do! I won't disturb you! Ve! You will see that I am the ultimate non disturber!" The older shook his head as he started drawing up his resignation papers.

* * *

The German lounged around the house and read his book. Feliciano was leaning on him, reading his own book. He had turned in his resignation two days ago. The former Naval Officer was happy to relax but he was becoming irritated. He wasn't used to having so much free time. Feliciano just loved having the German all to himself. A furious knocking came at the door.

"I'll get it! Ve!" The Italian yelled as he ran to open the door. Feliciano stared at the older boy who stood on the door step. The boy looked about nineteen. He was blond with spiky hair. The other man had the greenest eyes that the Italian had ever seen.

"Is Ludwig Beilschmidt here?" The one on the doorstep asked. The Italian nodded his head.

"Yes he is! Ve! Ludwig! You have a visitor!" The former Naval Officer yawned as he put down his book. He knew that teenager, that was his superior's son. The bushy eyed teen took this as an invitation to step inside. The green eyed teen didn't hesitate as he walked over to his Father's former Officer.

"I need your help getting a ship! I want to become a pirate!" Feliciano tilted his head to the side. A smile came to the fourteen year old's face.

"Oh cool! Can I be a pirate too!" Ludwig let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at the two.

"What are you talking about? Tell me this instant!" The two instantly turned their attention to the German. The one with the green eyes spoke first.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. The murder that you were asked to cover up by my Father was the mother of my child. You didn't do it which means you're trustworthy. My Father was so mad when you quit. I want to be a pirate to get revenge on the Navy. I need a ship though." Ludwig looked at the nineteen year old like he was crazy.

"Let's say that I knew where you could get a ship, why would I even help you?" The teenager gave a knowing grin.

"You're bored out of your mind. I know you workaholic types. I bet you are just looking for an order to follow." Ludwig looked down at the floor. He hated to admit it but his former boss's son was right. Feliciano went to bouncing around.

"Yay! I knew Ludwig was a good guy! Ve! Can I become a pirate too?" The man with the bushy eyebrows nodded to the preteen.

"Sure, the more the merrier but we're not going to be able to do anything without a ship." The Italian nodded like he was an expert.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PIRATE!" The German yelled. The fourteen year old pouted.

"Oh please Ludwig! Please! Being a pirate sounds like so much fun! Please! I'll be the best pirate there ever was!" The former Naval Officer groaned at the two others that were staring at him expectantly. Really, why did these type of things happen to him?

"What if I can get my parents to agree? Can we be pirates then?" Ludwig thought about it. He had met Feliciano's Mother and Father before. The fourteen year old's mother truly cared about the well being and happiness of her son. The father was also a carefree man who encouraged his children to follow their dreams. He was sure that he could get the parents to completely disagree with this plan.

"Fine! I'm coming with you! If your parents agree then we'll do it." Ludwig growled as he pulled the small Italian out of the house.

"I'll just stay here!" Arthur yelled as they slammed the door.

* * *

The German walked the road back to his house with a skipping fourteen year old by his side. They had agreed. What the fuck was the world coming to? Feliciano's mother had given them both a hug at the doorway (he now knew where the younger got his affectionate side). He listened as Feliciano tell his Mother that he wanted to be a pirate. The woman had immediately said no, which Ludwig was thankful for but when her child started talking passionately about how he wanted to take down the evils of the world and help people around the world the woman couldn't resist agreeing with her son. The Father was all for it. He wanted his son to have an adventure and maybe one day settle down. He said "boys would be boys" and completely supported Feliciano's vision! The only sane one had been the extremely rude twin brother of Feli. The other cussed him out and threatened to cut off his balls if anything ever happened to his brother. Overall The Italian had gotten his way.

The fourteen year old opened the door to the German's home.

"Guess what! We get to be pirates! Ve!" Ludwig just rubbed his temples to slow the migraine he was sure he was going to get.

* * *

Feliciano was sixteen when he flipped through the German's secret magazines that he had found in their room. Him and Ludwig shared a bed since they only had a few pieces of furniture. It wasn't anything sexual. He had been sleeping (as in literally closing your eyes and going to sleep) with the older since he was a kid. The only way to get the more muscular man to take a nap used to be to just fall asleep on him while he was working, actually it was still like that.

He looked at the women and men that wore collars. They were dressed in tight clothing and they bowed to their Masters. The pictures were nice but the stories were even better! The stories were about how people looked up to and adored their partners. It was about how their partners looked after them. The stronger partner literally owned the more submissive partner, mind, body, and soul. The dominant partner would make sure that the one in the chains was safe, well, and happy. Sometimes the submissive had to be punished but that was so they would learn. He wished he could have a relationship like that.

Feliciano had always been a bit more submissive that other boys his age but he never really FELT it until became older. He smiled. He wondered what Ludwig would say if he knew that he had been sneaking a peak into the military man's erotica? He could just imagine the hardcore man looking at him with a blush. Little did he know that he was about to find out. He heard the door opened and the Italian quickly moved to hide the magazine.

"Feli! You didn't mop…..What are you looking at!" Ludwig yelled as he saw what was in the sixteen year old's hands. The Italian's eyes widened as he looked at the Second in Command.

"Oh this? Ve! I was looking at the pictures! Aren't these people cute! The stories are really good too! Ludwig! I have an idea! Ve! Become my Master! I want to be a pet!" The German's eyes widened as he stared at the Italian in front of him. There was no way this was happening. Did Gilbert somehow corrupt his Feli's mind? It couldn't happen.

"No." The brunette pouted at the answer. He put down the magazine and went to hug the older.

"Aw, why not? Do you not like me?" The military pirate could hear the about to be unleashed tears in the younger's voice. He didn't resist when the brown eyed man hugged him because the Italian always hugged him at least five times a day. They weren't even in a relationship now! They had never been in a relationship or done anything sexual. He thought that Feli only saw him as a boss. How did he explain this? It wasn't like he didn't find the other attractive, it was quite the opposite actually, but he felt like that type of relationship might be too serious for the younger. He didn't want to invest all of his time into someone who would leave him once they got older.

"Feli. You don't know what you're asking for. I don't think you really know what something like this entails." The sixteen year old glared up at the twenty two year old.

"I do know what I'm asking! Ve! I've read all the stories and I'm ready for sex so why not? I don't want anyone else to be my Master. I want it to be you! Ve! Let me make this decision. Please. I'm not an oblivious twelve year old anymore. " The blond could feel himself becoming choked up by the passion in the younger's voice. He needed an argument and fast.

"There's such an age difference." The younger let out a scoff.

"Age doesn't matter. My father is twenty years older than my mother. Please? Ve?" The German let out a gasp as the sixteen year old pressed up against him. Ludwig could admit to himself that he wanted the other. It was like one day he looked at the Italian and realized that the boy was now a man. He didn't want to take advantage of the situation or his rank so he never acted on his feelings. When he would think about it he would berate himself for even thinking about someone that much younger than him. He knew that he wasn't as old and Yao or Ivan but he cared for the innocent one. A plan formed in his mind. If Feliciano wanted a BDSM relationship he would give him one. It would probably scare the younger but it was the only way to do it. If he kept denying the Italian than Feli would think of himself as ugly or some other nonsense. This was the only way to do it where Feliciano realized that he was wrong.

* * *

Without warning the older man covered the lips of the younger. The Italian squeaked in surprise before wrapping his arms around the more muscular one. The German wasn't going to waste any time with tenderness in this. He roughly bit the sixteen year old's lip, ignoring the yelp of pain that the younger gave. He plunged his tongue into his bed partner's waiting cavern. The two continued until they had to part for air. Those brown eyes stared at him in lust….and submission.

"Strip." The command was a simple one. The Italian hesitated for a moment before giving the German a determined look. The younger slowly took off his shirt with a blush, he moved to his pants pulling them and the underwear down at once. The now naked sixteen year old kicked off his shoes and threw the clothes to the floor. The Second in Command watched him with an unreadable look on his face. Damn! He could feel himself getting hard. He would have thought that the Italian would have quit after being asked to strip. Maybe he needed to step it up a notch.

"From now on you will call me "Master" in bed. Understood?" The brown eyes of the brunette darkened as he looked up at his superior. His erection was shamelessly standing on edge.

"Yes Master." The blond man felt a shiver run up his spine from the apparent submission. His dick sprung in his pants. God, his Pet looked good enough to eat. He darkly looked at the teenager who was sitting straight up on the bed. Was he really about to do this? Was he really about to take Feliciano's virginity? He needed to do something that would scare the younger and make him clear his head.

"Lie back and grab your feet." The older harshly demanded. Feli didn't hesitate to do what he was told. The brown eyed man heard a dark chuckle from above him as the German wrapped a hand around his erection. Light pants escaped the other and the blond man manipulated his body. He lightly thrust his hips up which made the military pirate stop. A loud whine filled the room.

"Stay still and make sure you remember that you're not allowed to cum unless I give you permission." Lust filled eyed gazed at the muscular man.

"Yes Master." The Second in Command smirked.

"Smart Pet". The younger smiled at the praise before he felt something wet poking at his hole. The sixteen year old couldn't stop the scream of pleasure that escaped him. Ludwig continued to lick at his Pet's entrance. The former Naval Officer watched as Feliciano's grip on his feet increased, his legs shivered as he tried to keep them grounded. He could only imagine what type of pleasure filled agony that the other was going through. He held the erection with one hand so the other counldn't cum. All plans to get Feli afraid of him had now disappeared. All the German wanted to do was ease himself into that tight heat. He wanted the younger so bad. How many times had Ludwig dreamed of having someone to call his own in this way? The older removed his tongue and replaced it with fingers. The sixteen year old winced from the preparation. The blond nodded to himself as he thought Feliciano was well prepared.

The German removed his pants, getting between his moaning lust filled partner's legs, raising the appendages up and pushed himself in. Ludwig knew that he was sliding directly against the prostate. He started out slow but they were both already sexually frustrated by the teasing they had endured. The slow teasing pace turned into furious skin slapping thrusting. The young Italian panted with the strokes. He felt like he was on fire with arousal. His erection stood straight up. He needed to get release!

"Please Master! Please let me cum! Please! Master! Master! Please!" The military pirate looked down at the flushed younger. He loved this. Ludwig knew that after having this with someone he could never go back to seeing the other as a friend or subordinate. Feliciano was HIS! He felt that feeling of completeness that all the stories in the magazines explained.

"You've earned the privilege to cum. Do it now before I change my mind!" The sixteen year old wasn't going to argue with that. The hand around his dick was removed, this let the white pearly liquid spray on both of their stomachs. Ludwig could feel Feli's tight hole quiver around him, milking him. The German could hold off his release no more. The Master came within his Pet. The older man collapsed onto the younger. Tired brown eyes looked at him.

"Did I pass? Ve? Do I get my collar now?" An affectionate smile came to the German's face as he gently stroked the Italian's hair.

"Yes Feliciano. You passed." The brunette was only half awake when he felt a metal necklace being put on him. He held his eyes open by a force of will, looking at the cross necklace that matched his Master's perfectly.

"It's nice. Thank you Ludwig." The sixteen year old yawned as he stared at the necklace. His eyelids were getting heavier.

"I know it's not a collar but it will work as such. It matches mine so everyone will know who you belong to." The military pirate explained. He watched as a satisfied smile came across the brown eyed man's face before sleep over came them both.

* * *

A feeling of pure affection overcame the older as he remembered how him and Feliciano got together. He supposed that they would search the town once everyone woke up. The Italian would want to see his family now that they were in town. The German carefully picked his Pet up and walked to their bedroom to get some sleep.

* * *

Yup, I watched the hetalia anime for the first time yesterday and it has some major Ludwig/Feliciano shipping! They are so adorable and I couldn't get them out of my head! I also know that sometimes I put "Ve" and other times I put "Vi" umm...I couldn't make up my mind which one was right so I mixed them up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	19. Explorations of revenge

This is a short chapter but if I added any more I felt the chapter would be to long. Thanks a ton to all of my reviewers! Here are the review replies!

Yuuvune: Yeah, it was an idea that had been in my mind since the start of this story. How else was I supposed to get Ludwig to join Arthur? Besides I don't think Arthur would be able to get a ship on his own. I also wasn't going to put what happened with Romano and Gilbert in the last chapter but when I reread it it made me ask "well what happened to them?" So I added them. Yeah, I think Arthur wouldn't have a clue on how to become a pirate without someone telling him how to do it. Lol. I'm happy the past chapters are working out. I don't mind a hyper reviewer. Thanks a ton for the review!

3THE4PHSYCOTIC5TWINS6: Yeah I know I'm only human but I'm a bit mad at myself be being unable to keep the once a day pace. I don't know about L. I've heard he has insomnia but I've also heard the theory that with his constant intake of sugar he would avoid the sugar crash (because he never stops eating sugar) and stay awake. I once heard that if you only get 4 hours of sleep every three days you'll start to hallucinate. It's true. Lol, well things can always be pretty awkward with parents. Your mom sounds a bit protective, I'm sure there's a decent reason she checks up on you so much. Think about it like this, if she didn't care should wouldn't be there. Hey that rhymed! Don't worry to much about religion. You can always go back and fourth so it's not a big deal. I was actually wondering why humans even need religion. I saw that part you were talking about where Ludwig kisses Feli! I think it was so cute! What can I say, Feli knows what he wants! Lol and he probably thought it would be something innocent anyway. Thanks a ton for the review!

foxyaoi123: Thanks a ton for the review!

Ragamuffin:Lol, well have tons of fun on your camping trip! I've heard of people having to build up muscle in certain parts of their bodies. It must suck to have to do that everyday. Thank you for telling me about Prussia. What happened was that Prussia became allied itself to Germany during World War 1, after the war was lost Prussia was given off to other countries like Germany, Poland, and I think a piece went to Russia but I'm not sure. Prussia became known as East Germany and then after World War 2 had ended the Berlin wall had been dissolved that separated East from West. This made the whole country now known as Germany. Btw, I looked this up last night so I'm going straight from memory here. I probably messed some facts up. Lol, it would be like schools to put up a cross reference chart and not teach the students how to use it. Lol, no and X is not a cross. It sucked that you had such a hard time with it. Yeah smile away but I warn you now! You will only get people glaring at you or staring at you. I'm sure you'll get that hello down! Just keep trying! Lol, never mind. Rule your dogs with an iron fist! Lol...I still think you might be a bit whipped though. All animals know how to play the pity card. It's funny that you can't cuss in front of your little sister. My mom always used to spell the words out when I was little...like I'd never catch on... It sounds like you had it easy. I had to babysit six kids ranging from ages 1-6 and two sets were twins! We didn't have cable and if they started to play videogames they would all start arguing so I would have to make sure they found a game or something to keep them occupied. Oh, I had no idea that foggot was savory duck. Yeah, it pretty much is a derogatory term for homosexuals here in the U.S. Haggis sounds a bit gross and those eggs sound pretty hard to make. I mean how do they get the sausage around the egg without it falling apart? The battered mars bar sounds pretty awesome though. You're a vegetarian? Wow. I tried that once but then my anemia kicked in and I was told I would either have to eat meat or tofu and I don't like tofu or most veggies. I tried though! I was surprised too, Feli isn't the type to be silent. Oh well it probably just didn't cross their minds to do it. They might have thought "hey there are already stokes and Gilbert can climb just fine so why should we update them?" Yeah, I noticed that somehow they all tend to end up in England but wasn't England a major trade center back in the day? It would make sense they would end up there. I know, only Feli would have the bad luck of tripping over his feet and destroying the apples. Yeah, you read that right. I think Arthur wanted for Ludwig to immediately agree so he doesn't like to wait, lol. I enjoyed writing Feli's family because Italians are pretty close and I think that if Feli really wanted it and Ludwig came then his parents would let him go. Lol, yes everyone will unite sooner or later. Wow that pasta dude sounds crazy! I would like something like that to happen around here to. Lol, are Italians known as bad drivers or something? Yeah, I'm thinking of just not going for the Social Work thing and getting my major in Japanese. It sucks because I was always so prepared to go into Social Work but now my instincts are telling me to go to Japanese. I don't know what I want to do! Isn't that awful? Please believe me when I tell you that you're not missing anything. The dubs are god awful. I agree, snow days are the best. I wouldn't mind watching Hetalia all day, doing nothing. Btw, where do you watch your hetalia episodes? Aren't they one episode 60 now? I've only watched up to episode 27. Have fun making that Japanese food! And yes Darling I love your britishness and the random history you throw my way. Thanks a ton for the review!

soggypotatoes: I know! I haven't been writing much Ludwig/Feliciano in this fic but my mind had a complete Gerita blast and I couldn't stop writing the previous chapter if I wanted to! Oh that great! I was worried that I was spelling it wrong! I've seen the anime but I completely forgot how it was spelled. Lol, I think both Russian and Germany are pretty sexy! I just love how Ludwig seems so affectionate to Feliciano but to anyone else he's so hardcore! Congrats for your update! (claps). Lol, just remember to write when you're inspired! You have to put stuff down while it's still fresh, you know? Lol, I'm sure she hasn't. Have fun writing fanfiction! Thanks a ton for the review!

felton0fanatic: Aw, you don't like Ivan/Alfred? Hmm I wonder why. You probably don't want to read this chapter then because it focuses only on Ivan/Alfred. That was the first pairing I ever read and it's really what got me into Hetalia, but to each their own. Yeah I know the "Mon Petit" thing and I was actually thinking the same thing when I was writing it but "My Little" can be a nickname and it sounds great in French so I will keep it in their vocabulary, because to me it makes sense! Lol. Yes, actually two people pointed out the mistake about the dollars but I only made it once because if you notice after that I started referring to everything as pounds. Yup, this wouldn't be much of a story if everyone was constantly separated from each other. I see what you mean about Arthur and the part about his explaining his plan and asking that the Francis allow himself to be kidnapped made me smile! I know Arthur isn't that hardcore in this but he should become more badass by the end. Thanks a ton for the review!

Shurunei: I think Feli's sane. He's just really innocent and see everything (even somethig dirty (wink wink)) in a childish view. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's a masochist. His masochism matched Ludwig's Sadism! Hooray! There is this one episode in Hetalia where Feliciano is captured and says that Ludwig likes erotica and is a fan of bondage. I think that would be one of Germany's dirty little secrets! Lol. Thank you for saying I know how to plan out a story. That seriously made my day. Yeah, I think everyone needed to know how on earth Arthur managed to become a pirate in the first place. Lol. Thanks a ton for the review!

SpirallingHarmony: Lol, don't get depressed! I know I sometimes push myself but I have to write stuff while its fresh or else it will be stale! The truth is I get tired of writing if I let a fic sit there. Yeah, Mountain Dew is a pretty awesome drink. The reason it keeps you up longer is because it has a higher caffein rate than other sodas. I decided to try and quit the coke cold turkey! I'm only drinking water and tea now and I feel so light! It is really hard because I'm so tired all the time but hopefully that will go away in a week. Lol, yeah I know what you mean. I have a friend that's great with technology and he holds that over my head constantly. There have been times he's even messed something up on purpose (nothing big just something to give me anxiety). Yeah, I'm thinking about forgoing the Social Work program all together and just focusing on Japanese. I'm so confused! I don't know what I want to get into. Maybe I'll try to get a double B.A. perhaps that would work. Yeah, highschool fics always have that one emo character who is constantly faking a smile and thinking about killing themselves. Once again, a downright truthful summary of a fic. I think most people read fanfiction when they get angry. I do DDR and it tends to get the energy out of my system. Lol, power to the noon sleepers! I sleep about the same way, my friend can't stand it because he's one of those "early to bed early to rise" type of guys. Yeah getting hormonal kids all in one room and expecting a fight NOT to happen, well that's not going to happen! Actually I didn't get into many fist fights but I got into tons of verbal fights and when I did fight I fought with honor (no biting, hair pulling, or aiming anywhere that could significantly damage your opponent) so I always lost those. Really, I'm not very tough. Thank you! Your encouragement is most appreciated! I'm sure you'll learn Russian wonderfully! I read a blog that say that if you want to learn a language you need to go to that country and stay there for 6 months to a year. I told my mom I was going to study abroad for a yeah in Japan and she freaked. I agree on the family thing but you can show off your superior knowledge and make them jealous. Always works in my family. Yeah, cockney accent is really annoying but American accents are sexy in Japan? I had no idea! That makes it great because I think Japanese guys are so cute! Maybe I'll get me a Japanese boyfriend or girlfriend! Hey, I can see the beauty in both sexes! I also read the best way to learn Japanese it to get yourself a Japanese lover so they can correct you. Lol, don't be so worried! You're a foreigner so people expect you to have problems with the language! If they're assholes about it then it's their problem. I checked again and you're right! I wonder why the episode didn't pull up last week? Yeah, I think it's horrible that America can't even recognize his own brother. I don't know why but I just haven't gotten into the Cuba/Canada pairing. I wonder when Hetalia will focus on Canada? It's pretty funny though how the bear forgets Canada's name and Canada forgets its name. I like Canada with Prussia too since Gilbert can see him but I prefer for Prussia to be with Roderich since he stalks him and spends so much time invading his "vital regions". Maybe I could take some of your silence and you can take some of my rambling? The one lesson I really need to learn is when to shut up. Yeah it's funny looking back on it now but at the time it was horrible. Yup! No problem for the advice. Yeah I know what you mean about how expensive the booster packs were. I can't tell you how many hundreds of dollars went to Yugioh and the funny thing is that I can't find one left. I think I gave mine all away but I know what you mean. I always made the mistake of playing with the cute cards and not paying any attention to the actual power of the cards. I think they've taken the whole Yugioh series a little too far, especially when they started all the new Yugioh's. Yeah, I went a little crazy too when I discovered pairings. Lol, that sounds like a good plan! Make Spain and Lovino sing a duet to some sappy love song! Lol. I've never been to a karaoke bar but I really hope to go one day! Lol, yeah it was so funny because just when you thought the chair would be down for the count it would appear again! I don't think I've seen that episode yet where Japan blows a kiss to the camera! Japan is pretty cute because he's so serious but he tries so hard to be western! My favorite episode was when Francis finds out the Olympics are played naked and he starts molesting Arthur, and Arthur blushes and freaks out. Then you see him being led away by a police man lecturing the police on history! Lol. I don't think it's weird. There are so many animes where the hero has a doppelganger that it makes sense to ship them together. I was always more of a fan of Gannon/Zelda but I like Gannon/Link too. Ruto and link are also pretty cool. Link and dark link are hot. Yay! A lot of people got into yaoi when they watched Hetalia. I think it's because hetalia isn't focused on a girl trying to get a guy or a mission. Hetalia is only a really funny reenactment of politics. It really crosses all barriers. I tend to only like Kyle with Stan or Cartman but I can see how he would be an all around partner. No one has ever written a Satan/Jeus fic and I want to but I don't have the balls yet. Maybe next year! Yeah Damnion/Pip are the bomb, what ever happened to them? Lol, yeah sorry about the confusing computer part. I'm not that tech savy either. Wouldn't they make the ultimate team if Italy distracts and Germany attacks! They would be unbeatable! Oh you run track? Yeah, your fit then. I'm a pretty slow runner and I really don't like doing physical things. A true American, ne? I never understood how people could play DDR with a controller. I'm just starting expert on the DDR but my god the timing can be so confusing! Iroh would be a cool old person to aspire to be like but I want a skinny kind lady when I get older. Yeah, I know that Arthur can make some decent stuff. I was pretty impressed when I saw the soldiers but I enjoy picking on him! Tee Hee! China is awesome. I like how he takes out a sword and a gun with a pot and a ladle. Go China! I think you said it right when you said Natalia was creepy. She has good intentions she just goes about them the wrong way. Yeah, Ludwig is pretty scary but Feli is just so innocent that he doesn't notice. It's funny because Ludwig tries so hard to be carefree but it just makes him that much scarier! He is definately the only one to get close. Everyone else is running for the hills! I think Ivan is used to being given impromptu orders but yeah I think he'd bitch and moan about it. I'm happy that Den managed to get his message across. I'm happy the meeting worked out because I really tried to think of a way to make them in character and to meet but that was the only thing that came up. It would make sense because Ludwig is constantly saving Italy in the anime and Italy is always getting into trouble. Yeah, Feli is actually pretty in tune with Ludwig's health. Yeah, workaholics do work a lot. I'm sorta a workaholic. Yes, Germany's Dad was Germania. I was was happy that the whole Arthur and Ludwig in the same Navy worked out. On the bright side Feliciano talked Ludwig out of covering up the murder. Yes, I made The Roman empire Feli's Dad, and now you know how Arthur became a pirate! Lol, I bet Ludwig wishes he didn't make that deal. Yeah Feliciano is really innocent so he would probably see something like BDSM as a chance to stay with Ludwig. Nope I made Ludwig get caught with the porn because in the anime he's given erotica for christmas by Tino. Happy the sex scene worked out. Thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

Ivan briskly walked down the streets of England. He was so happy to be allowed to leave the ship. He was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic from being out on the sea for so long. It was that stupid German that made it that way. The crew could have been in Britain a few days earlier but no! The Acting Captain had to make sure that everything had been doubled checked. If it wasn't for Alfred the Russian would have massacred everyone in his barely contained rage. They were lucky that he was particular to his artillery specialist. It was night time and the lamp posts in England had just been lit. The repairman had left the ship as soon as everyone was given permission by the Acting Captain.

It felt wonderful to feel the earth under his feet. They were supposed to be mapping out the town tonight and looking for the Captain tomorrow. Many of the others had gone back to sleep because they didn't want to be bothered with it. Ludwig had started his yelling frenzy but the had Italian calmed him down. He had never been to England and that childish curiosity that the Russian had was beginning to spread. There was so much that he wanted to see and do. He couldn't wait to taste English tea and compare it to the Russian tea. He hoped that he would see some sunflowers here. The pirate looked up at the street lights. In his country there were no street lights to guide people. If a person was walking at night and didn't know where they were going there wasn't going be any light for them.

The repairman sat down on the stairs of a store that had closed for the night. It was late in the evening. All the children would have been put down to bed to let the adults have the remaining darkness until it was time for the elders to sleep as well. Ivan watched as a few drunkards came from the bar to the side. The two men were leaning on each other trying to walk straight. A family was walking home from a family restaurant. The father carried their little girl in his muscular arms. There was a lady dressed in revealing clothing that stood near one of the lamp posts. The Russian could only smile as he watched the others. He wondered what life was like for them. He wondered what they went through everyday. What did they feel?

The people walked past him without paying any attention. They must have assumed that he was a drunk, or maybe he blended in so well that the other people didn't see him. The Russian didn't like the street lamps. The light made it difficult to see the stars. He continued to sit there and people watch when he heard a large group of people leaving the building down the street. Some of the people departed immediately but a few stayed back to talk to their buddies. The men all wore long coats so it was hard to make out any distinguishable characteristics. Ivan heard a voice that sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from. The pirate listened closely to what they were saying as he eavesdropped.

"I can't believe they made us come here this year. I thought we were supposed to go to some island to relax." One of the men complained. The other man let out a refined laugh.

"Yes, well perhaps next year, eh old chap? I need to get my papers prepared for tomorrow's presentation so I'll be off." The other man who had a deeper voice sighed.

"I know. I need to get my affairs in order as well. I look forward to hearing how your studies have been progressing. I best be off as well."

"Do you want me to hail a carriage? I know that your hotel is on the other side of town."

"Oh no, I found a short cut through the alleys. I will make it there alright. Thank you for the concern."

"Well, if you're sure. Have a good night."

"Yes, you as well."

* * *

Ivan continued to listen. He KNEW that voice but he couldn't place it. The large Russian didn't like the confusion that the mystery voice brought him. The pirate always hated not knowing something. He watched as the man in the long grey coat walked down the side alley. Maybe if he followed the man he would find out about the confusion his voice caused? Ivan slowly nodded to himself as he stood up to follow the other. It only took about a minute to catch up with the stranger. The Russian wanted to grab the man but he knew he would get a lecture from Alfred about scaring civilians, so he just called out to the man.

"Excuse me, I know you da?" The slim older man in front of him stopped and turned around. The hair on the back of the pirate's neck stood up. His muscles tensed, preparing to be hit or to hit. The murderer's lavender eyes widened. He never thought he would see this man again. The male in front of him looked to be somewhere between late fifties and early sixties. Cold eyes from the not so stranger stared up at him in surprise. The man's white hair and matching goatee stood out in the night. The street lamps illuminated his figure. Both eyes stared at each other as recognition took over. The man first seemed weary of the Russian but when he realized who it was a sadistic smirk came over his face.

"I would hope you know me Ivan, especially after the_ fun_ time we had together. Don't you remember? No one would think about touching you because you were such the wild card. All the other doctors were afraid they would die if they got near you, but I tamed you, didn't I Ivan?" The pirate ground his teeth together as he stared at the psychologist. He wanted to attack him but fuck it, he was scared.

Memories of the horrific night flashed behind his eyes. He remembered feeling like he was going to die as the older man pounded into him. He remembered how he wanted so desperately to move but his body wouldn't cooperate. He remembered the way the light had blinded him as it was suddenly turned on after spending a year and a half in complete darkness. He remembered those firm yet delicate hands toying with him as he tried to fight back. He would never forget the torture that Dr. Winters had put him through on that night. The man was slowly walking closer. It was like watching a lion stalk a deer.

Ivan wanted to attack he really did. He wanted to slam his pipe into that worthless cracked doll's face. He wanted to bite until there was only blood. He wanted to painfully tear Winters's skin off piece by bloody piece, one at a time. Yet, with each step that doctor took forward the more the Russian froze. He knew the type of damage this man could do better than anyone else. It was like being a child staring at the closet across from the bed at night. No matter how many times a parent would come in and assure the child that there's not a monster there the child can't stop fearing it, because he KNOWS that there is something evil lurking in the space. The term "paralyzing fear" actually could be literal, who knew? The damn fear was making the Russian an easy target.

"Maybe we can have a fun time again?" The older man sickly cooed as he reached into the bag he was carrying, pulling out a glass syringe that was already filled to the top with clear liquid. The pirate eyed the syringe with fearful eyes. "Move!" He begged his legs but they wouldn't listen. He was like a sitting duck. Small beads of sweat began to drip down his face as the fight or flight instinct began to slowly make its way through him but it wasn't enough! Ivan knew he had to do something because once that needle with God knows what in it was pushed into his skin there would be no hope. His mind retreated into his old coping methods as he tightly closed his eyes and imagined the sunflower man. God, he wished Alfred was here. Dr. Winters was just a few inches away from him now.

"I'll kill you one day Winters." Ivan ground out through shaking teeth. Despite his trembling that his body refused to stop the look of pure hatred in those eyes was enough to halt the doctor's pace for a second. The pirate shut his eyes as he accepted the inevitable. His traitorous body wasn't letting him move. He knew that the older man was going to strip him of the last bit of sanity he had managed to salvage, but he still continued to struggle to move.

* * *

A sound of a gun firing made the Russian open his eyes. The noise of something so comforting seemed to make the fear based paralysis retreat. The sound of glass breaking ran through the alley from where the syringe was dropped. He always associated the firing of a gun to his Sunflower. Sometimes Ivan would sleep in and Alfred had a "rule" that if Ludwig was going to wake the hero up at the crack of dawn then the repairman was going to be woken up as well. The Russian was a deep sleeper and it was nearly impossible to wake him. Ivan also had a habit of unconsciously attacking anyone who touched him while trying to wake him up. To make sure that he was awake the hero would open the bedroom window and shoot his pistol out into the sea. It never failed to rouse him.

The second sound he heard was a mixture of footsteps and pained screaming. The Russian looked up to see his Sunflower quickly walking towards him. Relief flooded him. He guessed that Alfred was a hero after all, not that he would ever tell the younger that. How ironic that it was Alfred's gun that not only woke him up from nightmares but that shot had also woken him up from his fear induced reality. He looked down at the doctor who had blood gushing out from the wound in his knee. It was his Sunflower's style. The hero never shot to kill. He felt two strong hands touch his face and Ivan found himself drowning in sky blue eyes. The Russian quickly tried to regain his composure so he couldn't be seen as weak in front of the younger.

"You shot him?" Ivan asked in disbelief. He knew that Alfred was trigger happy but he had never shot a civilian. The other looked up at him with a glare.

"I turned the alley and saw him coming after you with a syringe. What was I supposed to do?" The blue eyed blond asked as he ignored the bloodied man trying to stave the blood off with his hands. The man's screaming had stopped but the pain was obviously there. The older man looked up at the artillery specialist in cruelty.

"Do you think this is enough to stop me? Someone must have heard, they'll be here to check any moment! This won't be enough to stop me. You can join Ivan in pleasuring me after I get through with him. You may have escaped now but once I get myself repaired I'll stop at nothing to make you both submit to me!" The younger blond man looked at the doctor with no hidden amount of disgust. How gross. He turned to his lover as he asked.

"Is this the man who gives you nightmares?" Ivan was breathing heavily as he stared at his rapist. No one was laying a hand on HIS Sunflower. Rage overflowed in him like nothing he had ever felt, even the madness that he had felt when he killed that florist was not even a drop compared to this. An insane giggle exited him as he grabbed his pipe from under his coat. The instinct to protect what was his was overwhelming. The doctor must have realized that he said the wrong thing because for a split second the repairman could see a flash of fear in those unfeeling eyes.

"Da." The Russian stated as he slammed his pipe down right on top of the bullet wound, before Winters's could get out a scream of agony a large rough hand covered his victim's mouth. The most that got out were a few whimpers. Alfred watched the scene with mixed emotions. He knew what this man did to his lover. There were nights where the hero would sit on the floor as a sleeping Ivan would thrash in the bed. The blond wanted so badly to wake him up from the nightmare but he knew that if he approached he would be attacked. The gun usually worked but sometimes it didn't. The whole time his lover would be thrashing Alfred could always make out the whimpered desperate pleas to "stop" and the name "Winters" would always be liberally used in the sobs as well. Alfred had once asked the Russian about the nightmares but the repairman would always shrug and claim he didn't remember. It got to the point where the hero stopped asking because he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

* * *

Ludwig had come banging on his door after the hero had decided to go back to bed. He had heard the Acting Captain's announcement but he was still tired and didn't Gilbert's brother know that heroes need their rest too! He had passed Ivan on the way to their room and had assumed that the Russian was going down to the basement to do some last minute repairs. That was until the Acting Captain began waking everyone up who had tried to go back to sleep. He had gotten up and followed the leader to where the other pirates were grumbling on the deck. Alfred looked at the other workers when he noticed something. Where was his lover? The hero had watched for the Russian but that's when Ludwig announced that some of the others had already gone to the town.

Anxiety rose in the artillery specialist as he got off the ship. He hoped that the repairman hadn't started wandering the town. Ivan had a habit of people watching, which made him look suspicious and by default made the ship look wary to the townspeople. The Russian had never attacked anyone but Alfred could always see the thought was in his mind. He didn't like leaving the mental patient alone when they went to a town. The hero walked down the streets as he looked for the older. It shouldn't have been this hard. Ivan was nothing if not imposing.

That's when he turned the alley and saw something that made him do a double take. There was his lover with that unnaturally childish face staring in fear at an older man. He could see the Russian shaking as he looked at the man. There was an odd mixture of anger and fear that was held in those lavender eyes. The man slowly began walking toward the mental patient with a syringe. Alfred began walking closer in confusion; he tried to listen to figure out what type of situation Ivan had gotten himself into. He couldn't hear that well despite walking closer but he did hear his lover address the man as Winters.

Was this the person who caused the repairman such pain? Was this the one person who Ivan feared? He didn't like how his lover began to close his eyes looking resigned to the inevitable, whatever the inevitable was. The young man fingered the gun by his side. Should he shoot? Blue eyes glanced to the gun up to the syringe wielding elder. The drug administering device was getting awfully close to his Russian. The more time he had to think about it the more time the man was getting closer to his lover. Damn this protective instinct! There was no more hesitation as the younger rose his gun, shooting the man directly in the knees. He winced as he heard the scream; at least he didn't kill the man. He walked up to his lover to find out what was going on.

He didn't stop Ivan from slamming his pipe into the man's knee. Alfred understood something that could be called twisted but he didn't care. He was a hero but he couldn't be everyone's hero. This was a situation where he would have to choose between the man he cared about having his revenge or protect the man who made his lover like this. The blond knew that if he protested what the Russian was doing to the doctor then it would break Ivan's supposedly non existent heart. He was Ivan's hero and even if it made him guilty he knew his lover needed the closure. He watched with hardened eyes as the mental patient stifled the screams of the doctor.

"I will never allow you to do this again. This is a one time thing. I'll make up a lie to the people that heard the gun go off. Make sure the body isn't found." Alfred seriously stated as he walked out of the alley. Lavender eyes watched as the artillery specialist left. Did the younger just give him permission to murder? The pieces clicked in his mind as a grateful smile came over his features. Oh, how he absolutely adored his Sunflower right now! He gave a sadistic grin down to the doctor who now looking at the murderer in fear. The tables had certainly turned. Ivan removed the pipe and inserted his fingers in the wound, making sure to dig as deep as possible. Dr. Winters screamed in pain.

* * *

The Russian wanted to remove his hand and hear those precious sounds of desperation. Sounds he had once made a not so long time ago. The hand remained firmly in place because he wanted to have as much fun with his victim as possible. He looked into the cold eyes of the doctor letting a dark chuckle come up. He remembered how the other had dared threaten his Sunflower. He might have considered giving the elder a somewhat easy death but now he was going to drag this out as long as possible. His death would not just ensure his safety but the safety of his Sunflower as well. The pipe was grabbed again and just for second the Russian removed his hand from the doctor's mouth. Winter's couldn't even scream before the end of the pipe was thrust up into his mouth. There was sickening "clank" as the metal pipe hit the older man's teeth.

Winters screamed in pain but no one heard him because the hand was back. Ivan pulled over the doctor bag and opened it. He wondered how the older would like being put under the same medicine (he assumed) that the elder had used on so many patients to get them to comply. Ivan grabbed the extra syringe in the bag and picked a random bottle. He carefully filled the needle. Ivan smiled as he put the needle directly into the man's gums before depressing the plunger. The doctor looked like he was in so much agony. It was simply delicious.

"Now let's see how you like it Da?" The drug took affect in seconds. He could see the psychiatrist's body go limp but his eyes were fully awake. Ivan knew from personal experience that the doctor wouldn't be able to make a sound now. A string of bloodied drool made its way down the elder's mouth. The pirate easily undid Winters's pants. Now it was time for the grand finale. Panic, Anxiety, and pure fear shown through the doctor's eyes. Ivan smiled an innocent smile as he gave a wave. Without warning the cold metal pipe was shoved into the unprepared hole. He could hear the sickly gasping sound as the Russian pushed the pipe all the way in. He had no doubt that his metal weapon was tearing through the intestines and maybe even hitting a few bones. The death breaths would have sounded disturbing to anyone else but to the mental patient they sounded like a symphony. If he could he would have recorded them and listened to them all day.

He didn't stop pulling his bloodied pipe out and pushing it back in. Blood dribbled out of the doctor's mouth and his entrance. He could literally see his life flash before his eyes. Ivan yawned as the repetitive pipe thrusting was starting to get boring. It was obvious that Winters was close to death, if not already dead. It seems that the murderer had gotten lucky in his location. He was behind what looked like a dumpster. Ivan picked up a crate that was filled with some parts of old metal furniture that someone had decided to throw out. That would do. The doctor's body was unceremoniously picked up and shoved in the box. The Russian threw the bloody pipe and the doctor bad in the crate was well. The alley was situated near the waterfront so all he had to do was slam the wooden box shut. There would be more than enough weights inside thanks to those furniture parts to make it sink. Ivan smirked as he watched the box sink down to the ocean floor. The doctor gasped his last painful breaths as he drowned. Ivan ignored the blood on the street, someone would think that two wild dogs got into a fight and leave it at that. People so hated the idea that foul play might be afoot.

* * *

Alfred watched the scene from the opening of the alley. He had managed to convince the small group of people that had wanted to investigate that he was walking home from the gun cleaner's because he wanted to see if he could get his gun cleaned. He explained that the shop had been closed and he accidentally held his gun wrong which made it go off. The scream was from him. Everyone bought it and the hero endured the lectures about gun safety before the crowd dispersed. He took a drag from his cigarette as he watched his lover. He only smoked when things were getting heavy.

The beating Ivan was giving Winters was nothing less that brutal but Alfred couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty for not protecting the doctor. Maybe he was going insane? No, that wasn't it. If anything he was standing in place for Ivan's sanity. He had to choose who he wanted to be a hero for and he had. He couldn't look back now. He didn't have time for regrets. He watched as his lover came to him. The Russian wordlessly stole his cigarette, taking a long drag before crushing it under his boot.

The gentleness in the repairman's touch seemed so foreign to the artillery specialist. When they touched it was usually out of competition but now he was looking into those clear lavender eyes. There was something smoother about his lover now. It was like a weight had been lifted from Ivan's shoulders. He wasn't going to waste these moments of calmness or sanity. The two lips met in a truly loving kiss. It was like all the words of adoration and love they had always wanted to say to each other but held back were expressed in this uncharacteristic kiss.

"Thank you Sunflower." The Russian mumbled as he nuzzled into the younger man. The insane one had never felt so peaceful. He had Alfred to thank for that. He felt the blond nod into him. Ivan was happy when his lover didn't resist being held in a hug. Two arms held onto his neck as he lightly kissed the other. He would never have anything to fear again. Alfred hugged back. He had made the right decision.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Wow! This was twisted. Yay for Ivan getting revenge! I never liked Winters anyways. Thanks to all who reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	20. Who's the girl?

(sigh) Alright. This chapter was like pulling teeth! I seriously don't know how it turned out but by some miracle it did. This was more like a filler chapter because I wanted Su-San and the wife to hurry things up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Btw, I will not be doing review replies except to a few people through their profile. Umm...I think that's all I have to say so enjoy!

* * *

Arthur yawned at the table. Today had been extremely busy. His ribs ached a from all the tea he had to serve, the icing on the cake had been the Prince's former guards showing up. he supposed that he should be happy that he wasn't attacked on the spot. Francis turned to him and gently patted his head to let the Captain know that he was just as tired. The piratelet out a growl and glared up at the Prince who gave a small chuckle. Berwald watched the exchange with mixed feelings. The royal seemed to be in any danger. The pirate seemed annoyed with the Frenchman but not angry. It was like a strange tolerance had built up between the two. Berwald considered it his mission to protect the Prince at all costs but it didn't seem like the Frenchman needed protecting.

Tino looked up at the two and offered a small smile. When they had come into the Teahouse earlier and seen the royal and the kidnapper the youngest guard had been expecting the worst. He could tell that Su-San was suspicious of Arthur. He knew that those deep cobalt blue eyes were scanning over the two, waiting any minute for the pirate to slip up so the guard could attack. All of the adults sat around the table in an awkward silence. There were so many questions that they wanted to ask but didn't know how. It was Peter who had been playing with some blocks that broke the tense atmosphere.

"Is this what adults do when they get together? This is boring Mom!" Berwald turned soft eyes to his wife, while Francis and Arthur gave a small laugh. The small guard's face heated up with embarrassment. He looked at his son with wide eyes.

"Stop calling me "Mom" please! I'm not the mother." Peter's lower lip trembled as he looked up to Tino. The young blond child looked so pitiful. The youngest guard could feel his heart clench at the sight.

"Do you not want to be my Mother?" The child's voice had a tremble in it. The wife tried to furiously think up of an argument that wouldn't send the six year old in a fit of tears. Yes, he wanted to be the child's Mother but he didn't want to be called "Mom." He looked for help to the other three men that were sitting around him. The prince and the pirate were watching him like he was about to give the meaning of life and seemed to secretly be taking amusement in his predicament. His gaze turned to Su-San who seemed to be looking at him with that serious expression, waiting to see how he handled the situation. Tino let out a sigh as he tried again to avoid the "Mom" title.

"Of course I want you! But why don't you just call me "Dad"? Wouldn't it be cool to have two fathers?" The child brightened up after being told that he was wanted but he was stubborn on the naming issue.

"Yeah it would be cool to have two fathers but how would I be able to tell you apart? In all the stories I was ever told at the orphanage there was always a Mom and a Dad. You look like a girl so you're automatically the "Mom"." The blush on Tino's face was now reaching his ears as the child easily explained that he looks like a girl. The worst part was the Peter said it with all the innocence that only a child could muster. Arthur let out a rough laugh in which Francis joined him in, ever Berwald looked amused! Tino opened his mouth to defend his manly pride.

"I do not look like a girl!" The laughing continued. Peter looked up at him confused.

"Sure you do! If we put you in a dress people wouldn't even notice! The same goes for Francis! He has long hair so he would automatically be the girl!" The Prince's laughter immediately stopped while the Captain's turned into hyper giggles. Arthur was so proud of the brat for putting the captive in his place. The pirate couldn't stop laughing even as his ribs cried out for relief. Tino wasn't sure is it was appropriate to laugh at his former boss but the more he tried to hold in his laughter the more the chuckles escaped him. Berwald even cracked a humored smile. The Prince dramatically stomped his foot.

"I am a man! Long hair is fashionable! How dare you betray me! Arthur is the woman!" The pirate chocked on the tea he had decided to drink to calm his throat from the laughter. What in the world was the Frog on? The Captain was obviously the man in this relationship! Arthur stopped. Did he really think that? Maybe he was getting brain damage from all the Frenchness he had been forced to endure!

"Fucking Frog! You ARE the girl! Maybe I should put you in dress like the kid said!" Francis smirked sending his soon to be lover a lusty look which made the pirate's insides clench. He knew he had said the wrong thing. That cocky dramatic voice dipped into a purr as the Frenchman answered.

"Would you like that? I bet you would Mon Petit Lapin. Just remember that while I might be in the dress, it will always be you who is on the bottom." Arthur looked at the Prince in a unique mixture of rage and embarrassment as Francis's hand slowly began to move under the table squeezing the pirate's knee. Tino quickly used his hands to cover Peter's ears. He sent a look to Su-San begging him in some way to stop the two from continuing this conversation. The head guardsman let out a sigh.

* * *

"So h'w did y'u en' up he'r" This seemed to snap the two out of their little world. The Prince sat up a little straighter as he started to explain. Arthur looked down at the table as he strangely mourned the loss of the warm hand on his knee.

"After I was kidnapped I was taken to the ship. Arthur and I had some "fun". I met some of the other pirates and announced my upcoming marriage to the Captain." The pirate cut him off.

"We are not getting married!" Francis rolled his blue eyes.

"Yes we are."

"No we're not!"

"Getting cold feet Mon Petit Lapin?"

"There are no cold feet because there's no marriage!"

"Yes there is. Did the flu make you forget proposing to me?" The Frenchman teased. Now, it was Berwald and Tino who watched with rapt attention to how this argument would turn out.

"I didn't propose to you!" The Captain looked scandalized.

"That's not what I remember. I remember you dropping to one knee saying, "Francis, you are such a smart, sexy, powerful man that's so much cooler than I could ever hope to aspire to be and I would love to be your wife." The Frenchman stated with a complete serious face. Peter interrupted.

"Wow! He actually said that!" Francis nodded his head while Arthur opened his mouth to deny the allegation. Francis beat him to it.

"Oui! Oui! Then we danced in the moonlight before we made sweet love!" A battle cry was heard as the Captain tackled the Prince to the ground. He didn't care how much his ribs hurt from the tackle. He just wanted to beat the truth out of the royal. Berwald and his wife stood up and began to walk toward the sides of the fight. They wondered if they should stop it. The two were fighting but not seriously. Arthur laughed evilly as he pulled on Francis's hair while the Prince was trying to put the pirate in a wrestling hold (without hurting the Captain's ribs). Peter stood next to his new family as he watched the two men fight like children.

* * *

"Pillow fight!" The child yelled as he grabbed a decorative pillow from the love seat near the entrance to the kitchen and began hitting the two wrestling men. The two former guards watched the scene with a certain bit of amusement. It could be described as controlled chaos. They never though they would be seeing this in their lives but one the other hand they never thought they would be married and have an adopted son either. Tino flinched as he felt Su-San's arm wrapped around him. He could feel the heat radiating off the older's body. The younger stilled and tried to regulate his breathing so his superior wouldn't notice the change in atmosphere. He loved being this close to Berwald.

The oldest man looked down at his former subordinate. He wanted his wife so bad. They both watched as the men wrestled and THEIR child hit the men with pillows. Su-San had to take a double take at the scene. Was this his life? How did he get so lucky? Forget that he had no idea what he would do from now on or that he didn't know if Tino even liked him like that. The two men standing at the side met eyes for only a second. It was like the air suddenly changed, they were hypnotized by each other's eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, their faces began to move closer. What was going on? How did his wife get so close without Berwald noticing!

The young guard could feel the heat go to his cheeks as his husband gently stroked his face as though he was in a trance. They continued to get closer still. Tino moved along with the strange feeling. He could feel the older's breath over his lips. The wife tightened his fists in determination. He was going to do this! Quickly the younger pecked his former superior on the lips. Berwald blinked a few times. Was this real? Did his wife kiss him? That seemed to be all the confirmation that the former head guardsman needed as he grabbed Tino's shoulders and sealed their lips again. The young man wrapped his arms around the taller one.

Peter stopped hitting Francis and Arthur with the pillow as he watched his parents. He was so happy that he had parents that cared for each other! It also proved that he was right about the smaller man being the "Mom". The lack of being hit with a pillow made the Captain and his captive look up to the scene. The Prince smiled a calm smile. It seemed that his plan to get the two together had worked out. Arthur blushed as he watched the two make out. They were….pretty hot. Francis seemed to agree as he moved his hand underneath the pirate's shirt and began to sensually rub small circles into the flesh.

* * *

This was the sight that Katyusha was greeted with when she opened the door. All of the blood instantly rushed to her face as she stared at the others. This seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. They all stared at the lady of the house who stared back. Her brain seemed to go into overload as she fainted. Tino was the first to react as he ran over to the passed out nurse. He didn't mean to make her faint! She must be so disgusted. The others sighed as they went to stand around the lady.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright? I am so sorry you had to see that!" The youngest guard apologized as he gently shook Katyusha. All of that sweet arousal that kissing his husband had caused instantly left the younger. The woman moaned as she began to stir. She looked up the small pale blond man who looked relieved at her recovery. She immediately remembered her manners.

"I'm sorry for interrupting! My name is Katyusha. Can I help you with anything? Have you had something to eat! You look tired! Do you need a place to stay? Oh, I'm sorry the house is such a mess!" Tino slowly backed up from the overly polite woman. Arthur shook his head. Francis sighed. Berwald looked extremely out of place as he tried to imagine anything disgusting to reduce his arousal. Peter smiled at the woman since he had gotten used to her. Francis was the one who stopped the rambling.

"Breathe Mademoiselle Katyusha. They are fine, oui?" This seemed to calm the lady down. She took a breath of air as she stood up. She always hated when she had unexpected company. Peter pulled at her pants to get her attention. She looked down at the blond child.

"Isn't this great Katyusha? I got adopted!" The child declared. The nurse stopped her rambling to look at the blond child. He looked so happy! A smile came over her face. She was so happy for him!

"Really? That's great! Do you mind introducing me?" The child nodded furiously as he ran over to Tino.

"This is my Mom!" A blush covered the young guard's face as he heard his son call him that AGAIN. Was Peter going to declare that to everyone they met? He heard the woman giggle. Katyusha knew that she should be polite but it was simply too cute! The way the child was pointing dramatically at the young man who held his gaze to the floor as red spread to his cheeks!

"It's nice to meet you!" Katyusha said as she shook the "Mother's" hand. Peter ran up to the stoic serious man standing next to the table. He had an intimidating aura around him. He must have been a good man though because Peter didn't go around people who weren't.

"This is my Dad!" The former heads guardsman walked over to the lady of the house and gently shook her hand.

"M'y n'me is Berwald. It's a ple's're to me'et y'u." The lady could only meekly nod. She was intimidated by how he towered over her. He seemed to have a bit of an accent. She looked over to the small feminine man and to the tall protective one. She couldn't help but notice that they did share a resemblance with the young child. No one would dare deny their relation to each other. That was when her mind decided to replay the event she had walked in on. A blush came over his features as she remembered such a scene! Her life just seemed to be getting more interesting by the day! She watched as the Frenchman came over to her and put the key to the cash register in her hand. The nurse looked at the two confusedly.

"Check the cash register out." Arthur said with a gleam of happiness in his eyes. Katyusha nodded as he walked over to the large metal device. Her breathe caught in her throat as she opened it. There they were. She felt tears come to her eyes. The cash register was filled with money! She never thought she would see it so full again! Pride welled up in her. It was almost like her husband was alive again.

"Oh….This is simply perfect! Thank you!" The polite woman cried as she pulled the Frenchman and the pirate into a hug. The two struggled for air as they drowned in her breasts. Tino and Berwald watched the woman and the suffocating men. Berwald is about to say something when the woman releases her house guests.

"Yes (cough), we had an amazing crowd. I was hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble if Berwald and Tino stay for the night?" Francis asked while giving his puppy dog eyes. Katyusha was still smiling from the full cash register when she answered. The wife piped up.

"Yes may we please Mrs. Katyusha? I promise it will only be temporary until me and Su-San get a plan going. We'll cook, clean, and even work!" Katyusha twirled around.

"Of course they can stay. They'll have to make a pallet on the floor but you are more than welcome! Please take a bath while you're here too. I'll get the blankets!" The five people watched as the lady of the house ran upstairs to get some blankets. It looked like she was getting a few more house guests!

* * *

Yeah. This chapter annoyed me a bit but hopefully the next one will be better. Thanks to all who reviewed and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	21. Blessings

Hi everyone! I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! Yuuvune, I have received your review and I would like to reply to them. If possible could you sign up on so I can rely back? What to say about this chapter...things get moving!

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Hercules glared at the other doctor. He had been sleeping peacefully when he had been rudely awoken by someone knocking at the door. The lazy doctor could feel this would be a bad day. The cat obsessed doctor had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, well truthfully, more like fallen off the wrong side of the bed. That damn knocking wouldn't cease! He had tried to ignore it because he had forty cats, something was always being knocked over! It was probably just Rusty and Musty getting into another fight! It turned out that the brunette was wrong and the annoying sound continued. Sadiq's smirk wasn't making him feel better about the start of the day.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but it's time for work. I waited for you to show up and I even saw two patients. Stop being so lazy and get off your ass! " The tanned doctor yelled. Hercules gave the other man a glare. Should he insult him back or not? The "peace" that the two had established out of necessity was annoying to say the least. It felt like the cat obsessed man had to double check with every action that he put into effect. To hear that insult first thing in the morning was refreshing in a sick way. It felt natural.

"God, I certainly hope that you didn't kill the people you saw. That seems to be your style whether with drugs or with faulty diagnosing, right dumbass?" Score! He could see Sadiq's eyes narrow as he tried to give him a death glare. Hercules met the glare head on. The two stared at each other for a moment before the tanned man scoffed, as if he was giving up the previous comment. The brunette's eyes widened as the other walked through the doorway.

"What do you think you're doing!" The lazy doctor yelled as the other doctor leaned against the wall. There were various cries from the cats in the background. Another half smile came from those lips as the tanned man moved his brown eyes from Hercules's feet to his head. A shiver of rage came down the cat owner's spine as his rival literally looked him over. Talk about a creepy feel.

"I thought you might want to get dressed, unless of course you wanted to get more people sick from looking at your disgusting body. Yes! Maybe you should go to work like that. More people sick means more money after all." Sadiq baited. The other man was wearing only a pair of loose fitting pajama pants. In truth it was the exact opposite. The green eyed man had milky smooth skin, a perfect six pack, and lean muscle. He wondered how that skin would feel if it was stroked. He wondered how that muscle would feel in his hands, with those confused olive eyes looking up at him in confusion, with a flush covering the bridge of his rival's nose. He was wondering why he was thinking such thoughts!

Sadiq ducked just in time as he came out of his daydream. The fist that Hercules had swung barely missed the doctor. Acting on instinct the tanned man pushed into the midsection of the pale man. In order to get a decent grip that would cause the most force the delinquent doctor grabbed both of the sides of the cat obsessed man's abs. He could feel the muscles under his palms. He heard Hercules's breath hitch as he pushed him. The momentum of the push made the knot in the already slack pants come undone. The smaller doctor hit the wall with a "thud". The pants fell down around the pale man's ankles. His green eyes widened as he furiously tried to pull them up. God, could this get anymore embarrassing!

Sadiq on the other hand was enjoying the show. The sight of his rival's member on display as the other looked so flustered. He was so close to the other. His breath hitched at the sight. God, the brat was….beautiful. It was such a disturbing way to see his peer. The former drug dealer's eyes darkened as he looked at the other. An idea popped into the tanned man's head. It was rather mean spirited but Sadiq had never been one to waste his time. He wondered how the attractive man would react.

Slowly he walked over the man on the floor. Hercules glared in discomfort at the other doctor. What was the tanned man going to mock him for now? If that was what the brunette was expecting than he would be disappointed. He instantly tensed as he felt firm hands grab at his exposed flesh.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing!" Hercules squealed as he brought up his hands to push at the tanned man's face. Sadiq growled a husky growl as he stroked the flesh in his hand. To the lazy doctor's mortification he was slowly becoming erect. An unconscious moan escaped the green eyed man from not being touched in such a way in so long.

Hercules had never really been much of a partier like his rival. To the doctor heaven was taking a nap with his cats. Sure, the green eyed man had had affairs but they were with people who had only wanted him for his inheritance. He had quickly grow distrustful of anyone who wanted to court him. Usually those people wanted him to chose them over his cats. Were they crazy? His cats never betrayed him, or forced him to take them out, or tried to change him. He had decided when he was twenty seven that he wasn't going to date. The only thing he needed was his cats to be emotionally happy.

"I think to real question is why aren't you wearing underwear? It almost seems like you planned for this to happen." The tanned man purred out. The olive eyed man glared at the stronger. How dare he! His head was forced back as the Middle Eastern doctor slid his fingers up a particularly sensitive spot on his shaft. His legs widened without his consent.

"Get…off…me.." Hercules moaned as he hands clawed at the other man's face. Sadiq looked down at his rival. He was just too delicious. How many times had he thought about getting the other man in this position? Yes, having the forest eyed man half heartedly claw at his face was rather annoying but if it meant he got to continue this he would happily take all the damage that his partner could dish out. He continued to furiously tease the erect member in his hand. He ignored his own arousal because he knew the second that he stopped this would be over.

"Now, you don't really mean that." A whorish moan exited Hercules as he felt his rival's hardened member rubbing up against his own through Sadiq's pants. This was just unbelievable. He would have never imagined himself in such a situation is a million years. This was Sadiq for God's sake! It was true that he was only fighting for show. It felt like he should fight but the sensations were so exquisite. That roguish satisfied grin that his forced business partner wore was simply too hot. The way he leaned over him with dominance that could make anyone submit. The Middle Eastern man pushed his face forward locking lips with his rival. That snapped the last of Hercules's resistance. The pale man instantly opened up giving the tanned man unlimited access.

A growl exited the lazy doctor as he was pushed further into the floor. Sadiq began to slowly nip his way down to the throbbing manhood in his hand. What had started as a way to humiliate the other quickly turned into something else. If he thought about it he had always wanted the forest eyed man. Back in school his peer would always be asleep. It would make the tanned man so mad! How dare the other breeze through the classes! It was just an excuse to annoy him. Hercules never gave anyone attention except for those damned cats. People always gave Sadiq attention. He was seen as mysterious and came from a far off land. To have someone blatantly not care about him was new. It quickly became an obsession to see what he could do to get a reaction out of the other. It's hard not to notice things about the person you have an obsession with. He would notice how toned the other man was despite never seeing him work out. He noticed so many things.

Fingers dug into the Middle Eastern man's scalp as he took the tip of Hercules's manhood into his mouth. The olive eyed man lightly thrust up which prompted Sadiq to hold down the smaller doctor's hips. He smirked as he began to lick slowly up and down the heated flesh. The smaller man's legs spasmed under the assault of pleasure. Little high pitched breaths of delight came from the other doctor's mouth. He could feel Sadiq's stubble on his most private of parts. He heard the tanned man let out a dark chuckle before he began to furiously deep throat the throbbing shaft. Up and down. Suck after succulent suck. It was driving Hercules insane!

"I'm….going to cum." Brown eyes looked up into the pleasure hooded eyes of the other. He could feel the flesh that was about to explode.

"Please do." Was the husky reply before his hands began to pump the base and small tender licks were applied to the head. The lazy doctor didn't stand a chance as he climaxed. Sadiq sucked up all of the love juice, making sure he didn't miss a drop. The cat obsessed man laid on the floor panting from the incredible orgasm. He was enjoying the afterglow, not thinking at all of what had just taken place when his rival had to send him spiraling back down.

"Hmm, tastes like cat food. Are you sure you're not eating that stuff?" Hercules's eyes widened at the sarcastic remark. He looked up to be met with the lust darkened eyes of the other doctor. Damn cocky son of a bitch! The feeling of bliss that he had previously felt was completely gone by the other's mocking words. It was replaced by a feeling of anger that his "partner" would dare take advantage of this situation and mild disgust for letting him. God, why did it have to feel so good.

* * *

The last thing that Sadiq was expecting was to be hit in the chest with two feet. The tanned man rolled away from the other on the floor. Hercules's quickly took this time to pull up his pants and retreat to his room. The door slammed as the cat obsessed man slid down it. This was not the way he had hoped to start the day. He took a deep breath as he began to get dressed. How was he supposed to face the other now? Damn pervert. He bet the tanned man had been planning this for years! Fists began to form as anger went through the pale man. He would get revenge! If that was the way the asshole wanted to play it then they would play! The cats meowed in agreement. They had a grudge against the other doctor for hurting their precious master. He would pay!

The Middle Eastern man rubbed his chest when Hercules had kicked him. Damn, the brat could kick hard. He was lucky that he had only been winded. What did he do? All he did was point out a significant observation. He didn't expect the sudden attack or for the smaller man to run into his room like a girl! If Hercules was a real gentlemen he would have gotten him off as well, but no. Now he was left with a hard on. The brown eyed doctor looked at the door to the lazy doctor's room. No surprise that it was closed. He guessed he would have to take care of it himself.

Sadiq sat down against the wall and unbuttoned his pants. The Middle Eastern man spread his legs and took his engorged member in his hand. The party was really going to get started but when he looked up the cats that had all been mysteriously absent had returned. They all meowed as they began to walk toward him. He could see the glare in those small little kitten eyes! The hot manhood in his hands instantly wilted. There was no way he could masturbate in front of these tiny animals. They took all the arousal he was feeling. Really, who got off going at it in front of small fury animals? With an irritated huff the doctor went to stand on the front porch after he put his limp manhood up. He didn't need this! Damn creepy cats!

* * *

"I haven't been home in so long Ludwig! I can't wait to see Lovi! Do you think he's grown? I hoped he missed me! I wonder if the family got the money we've been sending them?" Feliciano rambled as he skipped down the road to the worn out house that his family called home. Ludwig allowed his pet to hold his hand as he stiffly walked next to the younger. It had been four years since he had seen his lover's family. The military pirate could feel the anxiety brewing in his stomach. What if he didn't get the family to agree.

It was such a pathetic idea but it was one that never left him alone. The thought pushed him so much that he was now leaving his subordinates to search for the Captain while he mildly pleaded his case. The thought that caused him so much anguish was the thought of marriage. Marrying Feliciano to be exact. He didn't know where this need to make sure the deckhand would stay by his side came from. He blames Francis for putting his future marriage to the Captain on the table.

Ever since the captive was arguing with Arthur in the dining room after he had been captured the former Naval Officer couldn't stop thinking about what a life with his pet would be like. Before the marriage argument all of the pirates had their lovers but putting a ring on their love's finger wasn't discussed. It was like everyone knew they would be together so there was no reason to talk about it. The military pirate's mouth watered as he imagined his lover with golden band on his finger. Another mark to prove the he was owned mind, body, and soul.

Ludwig was mature enough to know that Feliciano was the one who did it for him. His pet was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't know what he would do if his little Feli suddenly wanted to call their relationship quits. He would let him go of course, but Ludwig doubted that he would ever find anyone that fit him like Feliciano. He loved him. Which made this situation all the more ridiculous with bad timing. They needed to find the Captain but the German needed to go through with this first.

He had no idea how Feliciano's Father would take the news. He wasn't planning on proposing to the eighteen year old Italian yet. They still had to get through Francis's wedding because he really didn't want to deal with an angry couple that had the power to make his career as a pirate painful because he had a wedding before they did. It would also be a learning experience because he fully expected Arthur to have tons of arguments when the Captain's wedding was going to happen. If he watched the two he could figure out what not to do.

The real problem was this. How do you pull aside the carefree father of your lover and discreetly tell him that you plan to marry his young eighteen year old son and want his blessing, oh and could you also keep this a secret from your son because I want it to be a surprise? The military pirate let out a sigh. This was not going to be easy. He didn't think that Roma was homophobic but what if he denies the union all together? It was always the careless idiots that you had to watch out for when they get angry. Feliciano was young and it wasn't like the man could go around bragging to his friends that his son was now a wife to a German. What if the older man thought that it would bring the family shame?

That was the first problem but the second problem might have been worse depending on the mind frame of the person looking at it. If it was one thing Ludwig knew about this family it was this. They couldn't shut their mouths or keep a secret if their lives depended on it. He could just imagine the tall built forty year old running up to his youngest son congratulating him on the marriage. What would happen to waiting to propose to his lover then? The cat would be out of the bag. He wondered if Roma was going to try and butt in when planning the wedding. He could imagine Feliciano's Mother, Mary demanding that they have it in a specific church, close to home and settle down afterward. He was still wondering how he would try to persuade her to let them live a few more years without adopting a child for her compulsive need for a grandchild.

There was no way Ludwig could ever tell his Mother, as far as she was concerned he was still an elite Naval Officer. She was a stern woman. A typical strict German Mother in all senses. It was unlike the military pirate to show such cowardice but he didn't feel like being disowned as of yet. What his Mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. There had been a reason that Gilbert had been thrown out of the house when he was younger aside from his lack of interest in a military career. When the ruby eyed albino was younger he would constantly pester people. The majority of these people would be boys. His Mother would try to find him boys to play with. That was until the day she walked in to see a preteen version of Gilbert straddling one of the neighborhood boys while the two were making out.

Ludwig had never seen his Mother as angry as she had been on that day. She screamed at the albino for hours, talking about how he was disgusting and how dare he do such a sinful thing. Gilbert might have been allowed to stay in the family if he would have just agreed with his Mother but when had the espionage pirate ever known when to shut up? The albino looked his mother right in they eye. Telling her girls were boring, she was insane and he would be out by the end of the week. His Mother who had been red faced from the argument combined with the blatant disrespect her youngest was showing told him he had better leave in a week. Gilbert, true to his word was gone within a few days. Ludwig always knew where his younger brother was because the two exchanged letters in secret.

If that wasn't enough to worry about there was Romano. The beloved older brother (by 12 seconds) of Feliciano. Ludwig had no idea what he could have possibly done to offend the other so badly but it seemed like no matter how the military pirate tried to make peace Lovino always took it as a competition. The last thing he needed was to be standing at the alter with his pet while Romano screams out reasons why the two shouldn't be married. It made the former Naval Officer happy that Feliciano had such a protector but what on earth did he do to deserve the older brother's wrath? He had never once been violent toward his lover. Ludwig had toyed with the idea that perhaps Lovino was jealous. It wasn't like he was asked to become a pirate.

The last thing that he was worried about was that Feliciano would decline him. He didn't think that the younger would say no but you never know. He hadn't even bought a ring yet! There was no reason for him to be getting anxiety over something like this! Ludwig blinked his eyes as he was brought out of his musings when two large arms surrounded him.

* * *

"Ludwig! It's so good to see you again! I see that you've been taking excellent care of my little son! I knew it was the right choice to let him go with you!" Roma laughed as he literally picked up the German and spun him around. The military pirate held onto the older man's arms. He should have expected a greeting like this.

"Yeah! Ludwig has been taking care of me! He always makes sure that I exercise. He makes sure I get plenty of sleep and he always lets me have pasta! He's the greatest!" Feliciano agreed as he squeezed his Master's hand. He ran into the waiting arms of his Father. A slightly chubby woman came out from the kitchen.

"Roma! What is all the commotion. Oh Feli! My baby! I'm so happy you're back! Oh! You look so skinny! Have you been getting enough to eat? You've grown so much since I last saw you!" Mary yelled as she pulled her youngest into a hug that couldn't compare to Roma's. The eighteen year old Italian hugged his Mother back with the same intensity. Ludwig and Feliciano's father stood at the side watching the touching moment.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Feli asked. Mary let out a smile as she looked at her youngest.

"Pasta of course!" The two laughed like they were sharing an inside joke. The Mother turned her sights on the German as he was quickly pulled into a bear hug from the petite lady. He gasped for breath as his ribs were being crushed. That lady might have been tiny but damn she had a death grip!

"Oh Ludwig! It's so good to see you! My little son looks so happy! I'm so happy I agreed to let him come with you! I must also thank you for sending money, though you know you don't have to do that!" The former Naval Officer gave a few awkward pats to the friendly lady's back. That was when he heard it.

"Wurst Bastard! When did you show your disgusting face in my home! Where is my innocent little brother? I'll bet you've corrupted him!" Lovino screamed as he came through the door. Antonio patted his head in an attempt to calm the younger which just made Romano try to pull the Spanish speaking man's hair.

"Lovi! Stop screaming at the poor man! Let's tell them the good news! Me and Lovi are officially dating!" Silence descended on the room which of course was broken by Feliciano.

"Oh brother! I'm so happy for you! You'll find that life with a partner is so much better than life alone!" The older brother was pulled into a hug from his younger twin. He was filled with rage at Antonio! He had told him multiple times that they were NOT dating, now his impressionable twin thought they were.

"Asshole! We are not dating!" Mary stepped in front on Antonio, ignoring the outburst that her oldest was providing. She looked him and up down. The Spanish speaking youth stood still and let her do the odd inspection. The chubby woman turned to Lovino and gave him a hug.

"Oh Romano! I was so worried that you wouldn't find anyone because of your attitude! I'm so happy that I was proven wrong! You got quite the looker didn't you little Lovino? It's so obvious he cares about you! Mamma Mia! I can sense love from a million miles away! You have my blessing! Please adopt soon because I want my grandchildren!" The desk worker paled. You had to be kidding him. He saw the German smirk at him. Antonio blew a kiss to the younger. Rage began to grow in the oldest twin! This was the worst day ever! Damn his best friend! He didn't know how but it was the Wurst Bastard's fault! Feliciano apparently thought now was a perfect time to confess his own relationship.

"Ludwig and I are dating too!" Mary squealed as they were given another round of hugs. She was so happy! She knew that the former Naval Officer was a good man who would always take care of her tiny son! The German blushed from the acceptance. Roma stayed at the sidelines with a smile. What could he say? It wasn't his life and if his sons were happy and were going to adopt so his wife got her grandchildren what did he care?

"This is wonderful! Double the Grandchildren! Oh, You both can adopt a boy and a girl so we'll have sets of two!" Mary rambled as she imagined her house filling up with little children. Lovino wasn't as happy about this arrangement as the other people in the house.

"Oy Bastard! I don't know why you came but I am going to cut your testicles off and force them down your throat! What have you done to my innocent little brother? I bet you forced him to eat your disgusting German sausage! No more! I challenge you to a ….mph…" The rant was cut off with Antonio's lips. A blush of madness came over Romano.

"Let your brother make his own decisions, My Little Love." The Spanish speaking nineteen year old calmly spoke. No one was surprised at the curses that soon filled the house.

* * *

Kiku walked side by side with his older brother. He could sense the stares that the others were giving him. The Japanese nineteen year old knew that they stood out with the local British people but he would be damned if he was going to let Yao walk without protection. There were muggers that could try to take advantage of his innocent Brother. He stopped immediately when he saw a small blond man who was yelling about free tea with a six year old child. He looked over at his older brother.

Yao seemed a bit tired. The mission to find Captain Arthur could be put on hold. His brother's comfort came first and foremost. The nineteen year old sword specialist tugged on his older brother's hand. Tired eyes looked into his brown ones. Yao followed when his little brother pulled him to the side of a building and gently kissed his lips in a soft comforting way.

"Brother, I apologize for imposing my will upon you but I must recommend that we take a break. You are not of the correct energy level to continue this search. We will drink some tea and I will ask if they know of a hotel so you can take a nap." Yao glared but the yawn that escaped from his mouth ruined the effect he was going for. He could argue but Kiku would continue insisting until they took a break.

"Kiku I'll drink some tea but I won't take a nap. I'm perfectly fine." The younger brother nodded as led the older to the Teahouse. They took a seat and looked over the menu that was being held out by a tall imposing man. Kiku immediately didn't like him. He heard his older brother gasp, which made the sword master look over to where his Brother was looking. There in a tuxedo was their Captain taking orders. The two were rather dumbfounded. Arthur griped under his breath as he moved to the next table, freezing when he saw who it was. Yes! He would be back on the seas soon!

* * *

Natalia looked down on the soldiers from where she was sitting. She had managed to combine the French and Russian Army. She knew where her beloved was right now! There were no spies better than Russian spies and soon she would have her perfect Francis back! It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Yeah, I'm starting to feel the end of this fic. Thanks for all the reviews and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	22. GilbertRoderich The Past

Yo! I wanted to thank all the reviewers! You guys really keep me inspired! Also the next chapter will be the last before the epilouge. It will be long and will take some time to write so don't expect it out any time soon. Thanks again to the reviewers!

* * *

Gilbert walked down to the kitchen with a grin on his face. He was so awesome! He had just invented the best mind control technique in the awesome world! He was going to try it on his Roddy. The cook and the espionage pirate were planning on searching for the Captain later. The albino had totally just found his mind control book under the bed. Oh yes! He was going to get his high class priss of a lover to submit to him totally. How great would it be if he would walk in the room and the first thing that came out of Roderich's mouth would be sex related? It would be awesome, that's what!

He saw that the cook was cleaning up after breakfast. Gilbert felt the pocket watch through his pocket as he quickly jumped over the counter. Roddy instantly turned to be met with his idiot. Fingers found their way to the middle of his forehead. Always something, wasn't it? Before the musician could ask his moron what was wrong a silver pocket watch was dangled in front of his eyes.

"You are getting sleepy….very sleepy…." The watch floated left to right. The cook's nearly violet eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the beauty of the time piece. Gilbert smirked as he watched his lover's eyes follow the hypnosis device. Yes! It was working! He knew with himself being the totally awesome hypnotist that there was no way his plan could fail! Roderich inwardly smirked. He was getting Gilbert out of his kitchen before something broke!

"I….am….getting…..sleepy." The cook mumbled as he closed his eyes. Gilbert did a literal fist pump as he began to issue his awesome orders.

"Yes, now you will call me "Master" and do whatever I tell you without complaint." The violinist did a mental eye roll. Of course that's what the albino would want.

"You…are….my….Master….and…I….will….do….what…you….say without….complaint." Gilbert let out a dark chuckle as he issued his final command.

"Yes! Now follow me to the bedroom so we can have awesome freaky sex!" The cook wanted to scoff. Didn't they have enough freaky sex? Lord knows that the garnet eyed man was constantly trying to introduce something new. This time the musician didn't bother repeating as he walked robotically to the door. He waited for his idiot to walk outside first. Gilbert had a mischievous look on his face as he stomped out. Oh yes, he was finally going to get his lover right where he wanted him! He knew his awesome plan would work because he was plain awesome.

SLAM!

The albino turned to the door just in time to hear it lock. For a second the awesome man stood still as he looked at the door in disbelief. There was no way that his hypnosis could fail! How unawesome! Roderich growled in annoyance as he heard the repeated banging on the door. He did a haughty laugh of victory as he walked back into the kitchen to finish mixing the cake batter for the cake he was making for dessert. He began to loudly hum when he heard Gilbert begging from outside the door.

"Roddy!….C'mon Specks! You know you want to! Don't be unawesome! Roderich! Roddy!" Gilbert yelled as he banged on the wooden door. Feliks and Eli passed him, laughing at his position of begging for his lover to open the door.

"I can't hear you!" The cook yelled through the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yes you can! This is so unawesome!" The albino screamed back. All he received in response was loud singing. The garnet eyed man punched the door one last time before he walked to his room alone. One part of him was pissed but the other part of him was happy that he was so awesome to not have a predictable lover. A grin came over the garnet man's eyes as he remembered how he had met the musician.

* * *

He had been living in Austria since his perfect military minded brother had decided to rain on his awesome life parade. Gilbert had been staying with a nice lady after he ran away from his Mother. He had just been a kid back then and his Mother had had a friend up in Britain where he was sent to. Unlike his Mother, his "Aunt" was a workaholic as a waitress and was hardly ever home. She had died trying to break up a bar fight one night and had left everything to the garnet eyed child. It turned out that despite hardly ever seeing the child she viewed Gilbert as her "son". Not that the albino was going to complain. He had been left the house when he was only nine.

Hard times had quickly fallen on the awesome kid after that. He had to deal with bills and homeless people who were constantly trying to use his house as their own. The child had to learn quickly how to set up traps to keep people out. The traps made the place become know as "haunted". The fact that he was pale and had red eyes helped the home's "demonic" image. He had made a living pick pocketing from the not so awesome drunks. As you can imagine Gilbert became quite the self sufficient rebel. All that came to a grinding halt when a sixteen year old Ludwig came to move with him.

"Twelve year olds should be in school! Pick pocketing is bad! Don't you have anything better to do than harass people all day for money!" The albino could hardly take it! You can't take a rebellious person who has been more or less on their own since nine years old and suddenly apply rules to their daily lives. It just didn't work that way. Of course his older brother would try to "civilize" him by making more rules! He even tried to give the garnet eyed preteen a curfew! This didn't fly because the more rules that were forced on the twelve year old the more unruly he would become. Ludwig was devoting all of his time trying to work his way up in the Navy. The older German couldn't be watching his brother all the time.

One day when Gilbert was home alone he decided that he wouldn't put up with his older brother's antics anymore! The ruby eyed teen pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a note to his relative that read.

Dear Ludwig,

You are unawesome! I am awesome! I am leaving for Austria! Will write you when I get there!

Your Totally Awesome Brother,

Gilbert

The albino nodded as he taped his letter to the back of the door. Why Austria? It was the only place that spoke German outside of Germany and Prussia. After being in Britain for so long it would feel good to speak in his native tongue again. His Mother's friend had taught him basic English but it would be wonderful to go to a country where he knew he was saying things right. He could have gone back to Germany but any country where his Mother was, was a country too crowded for him. He had family in Prussia but he knew they would tell his Mother he was there which made the country a no go. With a pre-packed backpack slung over his shoulders the albino was off to find a way to Austria. He was sure Ludwig wouldn't be too mad at him for taking his super secret savings.

* * *

It was an adventure filled with haggling, walking, fighting, and running but the twelve year old albino made it to Austria. The first three years were spent at the tip of the country but Gilbert had gotten bored and decided to stay in the musical Mecca of one of the better known towns. The now fifteen year old albino walked down the streets. On every corner there seemed to be a starving musician playing from sheet music. They were boring, simply beggars mimicking someone else's work. The garnet eyed pickpocket turned the corner again to be met with the most beautiful sound.

It moved from the high notes to the low notes sporadically. The melody was completely chaotic but when you thought you knew what was happening the melody would change to a slow waltz sound with delicate yet deep emotion. The man playing appeared to be a brunette, with a delicate constitution who had his eyes tightly shut. Gilbert could see the man was a few years older than himself. It was as if in the world of music was where this man lived because Gilbert could find no sheet music near the man. He had attracted a bit of a crowd but the listeners were only that. Hardly anyone left a tip in the open violin case lying at the man's feet. The song seemed to continue forever. The man obviously wasn't going to stop until he was drained of emotion.

The albino walked by placing some money in the case. The brunette's eyes opened only for a second in acknowledgement before they were tightly shut again. His eyes were beautiful. They were violet pools that the albino could drown in. The garnet eyed man didn't know what to do. He had never been so taken with someone in his entire life. The albino walked down the street but rested against the wall. He stayed where the heavenly musician couldn't see him, listening to the older man. Gilbert stayed there until late at night, following the man to his apartment when he was done playing.

* * *

The garnet eyed teen began to develop a daily routine in the month he had stayed there. He would sleep on the street to the side of the man's "Roderich's" apartment. The apartment was small but had a huge window which allowed the musician to see the day. The window faced to the streets but since the violet eyed older lived on the first floor there were plenty of other smaller windows in the building. The street musician was frugal and never spent more than he had to, which meant that none of the windows had curtains. The albino would take a seat on the box outside of one of the smaller windows and watch as the violinist slept. Roderich looked so innocent when he was sleeping. The man would then wake up, go take an extra quick shower (to save money on the water bill), carefully put on the rags that he called clothes and take his position on the street.

Gilbert would carefully follow the other as he walked down to his post. The garnet eyed teenager would always put a small bit of money in the case before he hurried off like he had better things to do. This was just a ruse since all he did was hide behind another building. He would stay there until late at night when the violet eyed man was done playing. The awesome albino would walk behind the musician until he had gotten safely to the apartment. The pickpocket felt like it was his job to protect the angel. When he was sure that Roderich had eaten dinner and gotten safely to bed he would look for drunks to pickpocket before finding a place to sleep, starting over again the next day. He wondered how he could get close to his musician?

* * *

Roderich walked down the street after taking a shower. He had skipped out on breakfast again. Things were just so expensive! His parents didn't send him to a world class music school to be playing on the streets! Why did he insist on going to Vienna to make it on his own again? Many of his peers had come to Vienna after they had graduated. They had all sent their parents letters about how they were doing so well and making so much money. His parents would go on and on about how "so and so's son is making money in Vienna, you could really take a lesson from him." In a moment of completely irrational thought the eighteen year old gentleman decided that he was going to go to the music Mecca and make his parents proud. It was only when he got to Vienna did he realize that his peers had been lying! They were all playing on the street corners.

The musician scoffed as he reached his spot. He raised his violin to its proper place and began to let his emotions flow. Deep in his gut it felt like he was being watched. The violinist didn't need to open his eyes to know that someone was stalking him. It had felt like that for the past month. He figured it was just one of his peers that was angry that he had come to Vienna. It made sense. The more musicians there are the less that will be picked by a publishing company, orchestra, or opera house. He sometimes could swear that he was being watched in his own apartment, yet when he took a second glance the person that he thought he saw would be gone. He wouldn't submit to his fear though. Whomever it was had yet to assault him so Roderich could only surmise that they were trying to scare him.

It wasn't like he didn't make money but most of his money went to rent and the miserable pittance that he had left went to food. He was so worried. He had seen the landlady yesterday and she had demanded the he pay what was owed on rent. He had only been able to pay half of the rent last month which she gave him a break on, but now he owed more than he had! He hated sneaking in like a hoodlum, watching at every corner for the owner of the apartment but he didn't have the money! The only relief that the starving musician seemed to have was his violin which he played to get all of his distorted emotions out of his system.

He had played all day and was exhausted. The teenager had left him enough money to get some lunch again. He didn't know who that extremely pale man was but he walked by everyday, never stopping to listen. He would just walk by and drop a decent amount of change in his case. He was grateful to this man. Roderich couldn't help but think that he's seen the ruby eyed teen somewhere before. The next song he plays with only the fifteen year old in mind.

* * *

The awesome albino followed the musician back to the apartment. He inwardly snickered to himself. He had beaten the snot out of some man that was writing down the notes to Roderich's song. Being a conman himself he knew that look people get in their eyes when they are getting something for nothing. How dare they try to rip of the violinist when the violet eyed man did nothing but try to live life the legal way! He had made sure that the man would never bother the gentleman again. He had stolen a pretty good chunk of change from the man.

He heard a yell from down the hall, the awesome man hurried to see what was going on. There on the stairs stood a stern woman. He could see the coattails of Roderich's coat quickly retreat through the entrance way before the door was shut. The stout lady stood outside the door with an angry expression on her face.

"Roderich! I need that money! You can hide all you want but I will get my cash!" Gilbert winced at the scream. He let out a sigh as he walked up to the woman. She looked like a raging dragon. He bet she only made one key, which the musician had.

"Excuse me but how much does he owe?" The awesome albino asked as he approached the woman. Her eyes narrowed as she looked the ruby eyed man over but decided that if it will get her the money she is owed she doesn't really care.

"He owes enough. Who are you?" The albino smirked as he gave the lady an easy smile. He had never had a problem coming up with lies.

"I'm Roddy's new roommate! He really wanted to get you your money but he knew he couldn't do it alone so he got a roommate! Now how much does he owe?" The landlady apparently bought the story because she told Gilbert what the violinist needed to pay and the teenage hoodlum paid the rent. The lady nodded her head in satisfaction as she walked to her own apartment upstairs. The albino yawned as he walked to the side of the apartment building. He watched the violinist fret before the man finally went to sleep with a resigned sigh.

It was too easy for the awesome man to climb through the window without making a sound. The ruby eyed fifteen year old let out a smile as he imagined how nice it would be to sleep on a bed. You would be surprised what spending a month sleeping in alleys could do to one's back. The teenager quietly snuck into the musician's room, carefully sliding into Roderich's bed. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

The violinist let out a yawn as he turned in his half awake state. It seemed like it would be another day of playing for the masses when he suddenly felt something. It felt like a body. Roderich began to start sweating. No, he must be imagining it. Perhaps he is still dreaming. The musician let out a sigh as he slowly opened his eyes to be met with red eyes staring right back at him. The gentleman let out a girlish scream as he threw himself off the bed. It was a monster!

Roderich instantly berated himself for thinking such a childish thought since on closer inspection it looked like a human body. A new worry rose up in him. Did he go out last night? No, the violinist distinctly remembered nearly getting caught by the landlady before he had locked the door. He had bemoaned his situation with a cup of calming chamomile tea before going to bed. There was no way he brought someone home with him. He was a gentleman and gentlemen didn't have one night stands. That was mainly the reason he was still a virgin.

That didn't matter, what mattered was that the albino teenager was now staring at him like he's lost his mind. A burglar! That's who this man had to be, though it was a bit odd that a burglar would sleep in bed with him but maybe the thief was tired. The teenager was now sitting up, the blankets pooled into the other's lap. Maybe he was about to be attacked! The violinist began furiously looking around for something to protect himself with. He found a shoe which he held like a club. The ruby eyed man in his bed let out a rough barking laugh. Roderich found himself blushing with embarrassment as the laughing didn't stop. The other was clutching his gut like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. The brunette sputtered out a threat.

"You!…..Hoodlum! What are you doing in my place of residence? I shall call the law if you don't disperse immediately!" The albino wiped a tear from his eye as he stopped giggling. This was too precious. He looked at the frustrated helpless violet eyed man.

"Would you actually throw a shoe at your new roommate? Especially one this awesome? " The musician literally took a step back as if this information caused him physical damage. Oh God! Did the landlady get tired of waiting for her rent? This couldn't be happening! He didn't want to share the apartment with the street rat! Gilbert stretched out before he jumped out of bed. The violet eyed man wrinkled his face at the shape his sheets were in.

"What?" The albino rolled his eyes as he moved toward the musician. Roderich looked warily at the new comer but didn't move back in fear. The ruby eyed man patted the violinist on the back as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, turns out that the landlady was going to kick you out, and I was like, "Hey, I'm awesome so I'll let this unawesome person be my roommate. Hey Specks! Make me some breakfast for when I'm done showering!" Roderich cast a withering glare to the back of the teenager. Gilbert missed the action completely but the resigned sigh told the garnet eyed hoodlum that he won.

* * *

The now sixteen year old Gilbert let out a low laugh as he stalked the priss. He had noticed that the violet eyed man had been staying out later and later. When the musician did come home he would make some excuse about working late at the opera. The awesome man could smell foul play afoot! He hid behind a curtain as he listened to Roderich play the piano. He liked the way the musician played before, now he would only play what his bosses put in front of him. Oh well, he still liked making fun of the gentleman.

"Roderich! We need to start the rehearsal. Go into the dressing room and wash your face!" The concert master yelled from the end of the stage. The albino mentally rolled his eyes. These music types can be so stuck up. He heard that controlled walk of his brunette. The ruby eyed man silently followed the older into the dressing room. In a few days it was Roderich's big performance. He had apparently stolen the spotlight from the first performer who was out sick. Gilbert had noticed that despite staying out late the musician seemed to be in a controlled panic.

"Well, if it isn't the thief?" A slightly angry voice asked as the albino heard the door open. His roommate sighed as he looked at the man.

"Michele we've been over this. I didn't steal your position. You weren't showing up to the rehearsals, you were lucky you didn't get fired." Gilbert smirked as he heard the fighting spirit in the normally subdued violet eyed man. There was only one thing that could make the priss actually act "ungentlemanly" and that was music.

"I was sick! Ok, so I missed one or thirty rehearsals! You had no right to take my position!" Gilbert strained hearing the bangs on the wall as a scuffle was taking place. He wondered how Roderich was hold up in a fight. It would be pretty funny to see the gentleman in such an situation. The albino smirked as he walked into the room to see an average sized man holding the struggling violinist down against a dresser. Their faces were close together as Michele whispered some low threat.

The ruby eyed man noticed that his roommates eyes still had that fighting spirit but they were filled with a small bit of fear as well. This was not awesome anymore. The albino could feel the anger in him come to life. Yes, he constantly gave the priss a hard time but that was his fucked up way of showing affection. The slighted musician felt two hands forcefully pull at the back of his shirt until he was off of Roderich.

"Get the fuck off of him you unawesome piece of shit! He's mine!" The German declared as he stared at the man. The man looked afraid but pride kept him from backing down from the albino.

"Gilbert?" The violinist asked in disbelief. What on earth was his destructive roommate doing here?

"Think you can take me?" Michele challenged. Without warning the musician watched as the two went into a fight. The rival didn't stand a chance when the ruby eyed man straddled him and started to pound his fists into the other man's face. The losing musician did a desperation move and punched the albino right in the lungs, temporarily winding him. The violet eyed gentlemen shook his head as he watched the two. He better intervene. The violinist got in between the two to try and separate them. Only when Michele hit him in the face with a fist did Roderich realize that stepping between two fighters wasn't the smartest idea. The violet eyed man hit back on instinct and suddenly all three were rolling on the floor, trying to beat the other one into submission. The shattering of a vase and the opening of the door didn't even stop the men, but the yell of the concertmaster certainly did.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING! THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" The fat boss looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The awesome albino smirked as he looked at the leader.

"That's fine. I don't work for unawesome people like you anyway. C'mon Specks!" Roderich didn't even have time to plea for his job back as he was forcefully pulled by his roommate out of the opera house.

* * *

The violinist sat on the couch with an angry expression on his face. He wasn't sure whether he should feel extremely depressed or extremely pissed. That had been his first regular paycheck since the albino had moved in with him. He had tried to get the ruby eyed teenager out of the apartment but it quickly became obvious that Gilbert wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't really say anything since the hoodlum paid the rent. It was their little arrangement Roderich buys the food and Gilbert pays for everything else.

"Don't be mad. Look I made you awesome tea." The albino said in a sing song voice as he held up one of Roderich's pansy tea cups. He had learned that when he did something to piss off the musician some tea went a long way. The glare was still there but the gentlemen couldn't be truly angry in the presence of tea. He carefully grabbed the cup from the younger's hand and took a sip. Ah, Earl Gray. Before the violinist could truly enjoy the steaming hot liquid a weight leaned up against him. The violet eyed man made a resigned sigh.

He knew that he couldn't dislodge the teenager. He had learned that after many failed attempts at trying. It was so unfair. When he had first met (and he used that term loosely) the albino he had been a few inches shorter than Roderich, yes the ruby eyed teen had been more built but the musician was comforted by the fact that he could mildly hold his own against him. It sometimes made the violet eyed man depressed that within a year of living together Gilbert was now a whole foot taller than him. The albino would also do exercises when he was bored so now he was more buff on top of it. It wasn't fair! He was the older one! Shouldn't he be the tallest and the strongest?

"Please Roddy…." The German purred as he began to lap at the pulse point on the musician's neck. A shiver went through the violet eyed man as he tried to ignore the stimulation. This was something that the hoodlum did often. It was a fucked up way of teasing him. Gilbert had started doing these types of sexual things to him when he caught the musician reading a book called, "Sue's effective way to clean like a lady." After the albino had saw that he declared Roderich the woman and said that he would start treating him as such before he suddenly kissed him.

The first time Gilbert kissed him the musician was nothing short of furious but over time those types of acts became like a greeting. Roderich became desensitized to them since they were done so often. The bespectacled man knew that if the albino was determined to do something Roderich couldn't stop him. The violinist took a shaky sip of his tea before he hastily put it down as the ruby eyed man teased his crotch through the fabric. A pink tongue darted out to the beauty mark on the violet eyed man's face, which made him instantly become hard. The albino had a look of victory as he felt the violinist's hardened shaft through the pants.

"I'm awesome so I'll do something nice for you if you forgive me." The garnet eyed sixteen year old huskily whispered as he dropped to his knees and unbuttoned the violinist's pants. Roderich knew that he should protest but the evening had been so emotionally draining. Gilbert had never gone this far with him but for whatever the reason was the musician was curious to see how far this would go. He shivered as he felt his manhood exposed to the cool air, but that sensation was short lived as the albino took the throbbing flesh into his hot mouth.

The violinist blushed as he let out a low moan. Gilbert smirked as he began to hum as he manipulated the heated flesh. His hands soon joined the mix as he pumped the base while expertly sucking at the head. The musician leaned back. He tried to stop the moans from coming out of his mouth but his body had a mind of its own. His hips thrusted into the warm suction on their own. He could feel himself coming to his end. He opened his mouth and tried to warn the younger but he was distracted by the amazing feeling of release, stars bursts in front of his eyes. Roderich laid there in the afterglow of his orgasm. He had never been touched in such a way before. He was hardening again as the garnet eyed man's sinfully delicious tongue cleaned him off.

* * *

Gilbert gave a smirk as he looked at the flushed and dazed face of the nineteen year old. Oh yeah, he was awesome! The albino had wanted the musician from the first second he heard the beautiful music that Roderich created. That want had only multiplied after spending a year with the priss. Sometimes the awesome man would wonder why it was this person that he wanted. Roderich and him were opposites in everything but he couldn't help but feel for the self proclaimed gentleman. The albino walked to the kitchen and grabbed the cooking oil.

The musician was slowly dragged out of his afterglow as the taller man kissed his beauty mark. The two began to battle with their tongues. Gilbert tangled his hands in the brunette's hair as he pulled the older man closer to him. He quickly oiled up his fingers and began to prepare the musician. Roderich's eyes widened as he realized what the albino was preparing to do. He was a virgin. He didn't know if he wanted to give his virginity up to the man before him.

"Want me to stop, Specks?" A rough husky voice asked. It was that question that made Roderich decide that he wanted this. He knew the albino usually took what he wanted without thinking of the consequences. To have the hoodlum ask and show some forethought was extremely kind. The violinist blushed as he nodded. The smile of the awesome man grew as he continued to prepare his lover. He hit that one spot that made the violet eyed man give a loud moan. The albino experimentally hit the spot again resulting in the same action. When he thought that Roderich was stretched out enough the garnet eyed man thrust into him.

The older man tensed at the intrusion. The albino stilled to let the brunette get used to the size. While they were staying still the albino grabbed at the musician's manhood while kissing him to get his mind off the pain. He could tell when the priss wanted him to continue with the slight rising of the hips. The awesome man thrust forward, right into the part where his fingers had driven the man under him wild. In only a matter of minutes Roderich was reduced to a puddle of moaning desire ridden goo.

Gilbert continued to thrust his hips even when the musician literally pulled him in deeper. He played with the man under him. God, Roderich was so tight. It was like his dick was stuck in a vice and he loved every second that the hot heat enveloped him. Sadly, all good things must come to an end and the two eventually came. Gilbert collapsed onto the smaller man and allowed the gentleman to cuddle him. If it was Roderich he could allow some leniency with his awesome image. The albino got up once he heard the soft breaths that meant that his lover was asleep. He grabbed a rag and carefully cleaned the smaller man up. Gilbert was giddy with happiness. That had been the best he had ever had. He couldn't wait till tomorrow when the priss saw the state the couch was in!

* * *

Ludwig knocked at the door. Feliciano stood next to him while Arthur had decided to stay on the ship. He hoped he had the right address. He had only received one letter from his brother and this seemed like the address. He continued to knock when an uptight brunette answered the door.

"Can I help you?" The man politely asked. Before Ludwig could ask for his brother the albino grabbed the brunette in a hug while kissing the back of his neck. The gentleman blushed before he pushed the albino off of him.

"For God's sake Gilbert! That is not appropriate behavior!" The garnet eyed man rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Pansy, you weren't complaining last night." If possible the man's blush increased as he mumbled something and went to get some calming tea. He seemed to be drinking more of that now a days.

"Hey Luddy!" The German blushed at being called that in front of Feliciano. He didn't want to give the younger any nickname ideas! The small Italian jumped in front of the Second in Command's younger brother.

"You want to be pirates with us? You don't look like Ludwig. Are you two really related?" The small preteen asked. Gilbert smirked as he chatted with the two at the door for a few minutes.

Roderich squealed as he was picked up bridal style. "Pack your things Roddy! We're going on a vacation!" The violinist didn't know whether to agree or not but a vacation sounded lovely, especially since no one would hire him. Gilbert didn't tell him the truth about the "vacation" until the ship was in the middle of the ocean. It was fine. He was so awesome that he knew his lover would forgive him, even if that meant no sex for the first two months out at sea.

* * *

Yup, I broke the seme rule! Mwahaha! I figured that we had plenty of older semes on the ship that I needed at least one seme younger than his uke! Lol. Thanks a ton to all who reviewed so don't hesitate to tell me what you think!

Till Next Time...


	23. Can't get it on

I realized that doing one big chapter isn't my style. There will be smaller chapters to come!

* * *

"Fucking prick…" Hercules moaned as he put his hands on his head. He had been rushed over to the Teahouse by Katyusha to try and convince the others that Arthur needed to stay until his ribs healed. The Englishman didn't need to be going anywhere except to bed! He had specifically told the man five to six weeks for his ribs to be healed. What part of that did Arthur not understand? It had only been four weeks! He had gotten to the lavishly decorated and busy Teahouse to be met with a his former patient arguing with the Frenchman in the back. There was a large man standing to the side with a hand on the smaller man who was nervously looking around as if he wanted to stop the argument but was to afraid to.

There were two men of Asian heritage watching the argument. One was a few inches taller than the older looking one and wore a scowl as he glared at the older blond to the other side. The taller blond looked back without flinching. The two were having a glaring contest that the smaller blond didn't notice. The older Asian man squeezed the younger's hand to distract him from the "contest". The smaller Chinese man seemed to have a calming influence over the more protective one. The doctor was going to quietly ask for their attention but the cries of Katyusha could never be stopped.

"Please stop fighting! It's not right to be so cruel! Arthur your ribs aren't healed yet! What if something terrible (cry) happened? Please listen to Francis! I don't know (sob) what I would do if one of my friends got hurt! (hic). Yao stepped forward and gave the Captain a put out look which of course made Kiku glare at the pirate for causing his brother displeasure. The electric green eyed man had the decency to look guilty for making the Mistress of the house cry.

"Captain, you didn't inform me that you were hurt! What were you doing making tea? Aru! You should be resting!" The Chinese doctor exclaimed.

"Oh not you too! Look! She's been taking care of me since I washed up here and I'm the only one who knew how to make tea so it made sense! My ribs don't hurt to much! Really! Me and Francis have been going at it in the tea house like crazy so they're fine! Let's go! The French bastard can find his own way back home." The Englishman looked up to see everyone staring at him weirdly. There was a long awkward pregnant pause which was strangely broken by Berwald.

"Y'u a'he Pr'nc h've been g'ing at it?" He asked confusedly. He knew that the Prince had a certain affection for the smaller green eyed man but he never expected Arthur to admit it so easily, especially since a few days ago the pirate was denying having anything to do with the other. The Captain's face took on an instant blush.

"What? No! We have not been doing anything of the sort! How dare you imply that I would be with the Frog face! I have standards!" Francis did a small squeal as he hugged the pirate from behind. He began to grind himself into the smaller man who's blush increased as he tried to get away. The Frenchman peppered kisses onto Arthur's collar.

"Oh! Mon Petit Lapin! You have no idea how happy it makes moi to hear those words from your luscious lips! I knew that you were just playing hard to get! Admitting our union in front of all these people! This is a sign that you truly do love me!"

"Yay! I'm so happy he admitted it!" Tino clapped in congratulation for his friend. He looked up at Berwald with his pleading eyed as the taller man began to slowly clap his hands together for his wife. Katyusha joined in and pretty soon a strange loud clapping filled the room. To say Arthur was mortified would be an understatement. How did these things always happen to him!

"No! I didn't mean it like that! The sentence was just badly worded!"

"It's quite alright. I believe that we should get back to the issue of your ribs. You still have two weeks before they are completely healed. As your doctor it is my strictest recommendation that you stay here." Hercules said with a quiet yet strict voice. Yao nodded his head from the side.

"I am in complete agreement. I will be having my own examination later but I will make up some salve to ease the pain and hopefully speed up the healing process. I will fashion a brace for you to hold your ribs together. I still want you on some bed rest." The Captain finally freed himself from the Frog's leech like grasp. His eyes widened as he look at the ship doctor in betrayal.

"Oh Yao! C'mon! I have to work! No one else knows how to serve tea and I have a debt to repay!" The Englishman whined.

"We could just repay any debt with some of our money on the ship." Kiku stated. The Captain thought about that for a second before he asked.

"Where would we place the others?" The sword master stopped to think for a minute as he answered.

"They can stay on the ship. That wouldn't be too much on an inconvenience."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan! My sweet little Mon Petit Lapin will need his rest and I assure you he will received plenty under my care!" The blond Frenchman said as his blue eyes darkened at the obvious innuendo. Unsuccessfully suppressed shivers of lust went up the Captain's spine. This seemed to go unnoticed by the crew but not to the Prince who gave a quick wink.

"I agree. Now move Captain! I can't believe you would honestly try to get out on the sea with your ribs still cracked. Kiku please go back to the ship and tell the others that we have found the Captain." Yao said as he smiled. The sword master looked at his brother as he stepped forward, without warning the older Asian was pulled into a hard kiss. The doctor kissed back without realizing it. The others in the group stared at the brothers. The younger apprentice pulled Yao closer to him by grabbing the front of the older man's shirt. The kissed ended as the doctor blushed at the spectacle they were creating. Kiku took a step back and bowed deeply to his elder.

"Very well brother, I will see you when I get back." The doctor could only nod numbly with a blush adorning his features as the sword master gracefully made his way through the crowd and out the door. Katyusha giggled as she thought about the kiss! Oh, this was such a lovely crowd! Her life certainly wasn't boring now! Arthur grumbled as he was led up the stairs by a red faced Yao. Tino tugged on Berwald's hand as the two went back to the shop to serve the customers. Francis and Hercules could only follow.

"Katyusha it seems everything is under control so I think I will go back to the office now." The pale doctor said with a resigned sigh. The lady of the house looked at the doctor. She felt so guilty for dragging him to the Teahouse all for this! Tears began to poke at the nurse's eyes!

"Oh! I'm sorry doctor! I didn't mean to waste your day! How about I give you a free cup of tea on the house!" Katyusha began to sob, large fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Hercules ran his hand through his brunette hair as he gave his employee a placating smile. A cup of tea sounded a whole lot better than going back to that sex fiend! Sadiq had been nothing short of unbearable since the blowjob incident. He was always around doing annoying things like standing too close and accidentally dropping things so Hercules would have to lean over and pick the items up. The pale doctor nibbled his lips as his eyes flashed with anger from remembering the actions. Yes, he would let the Middle Eastern horn dog wonder where he went for a while.

"That sounds like a plan Katyusha." The lady of the house's tears instantly dried as she led her boss out of the wine cellar.

* * *

For the next two weeks England had to make due with an extra market ship occupying their waters. Ludwig had at first started to visit the Captain everyday but it became clear that his daily presence was starting to annoy the superior. The German didn't have to worry since Roma made it clear that Feliciano and Ludwig would be staying there for the night. It was a bit awkward at night time when they would all go to bed and Ludwig would be ushered into the same room as Feliciano by Mary. It was almost like clockwork that as soon as their lips would meet in a good night kiss, Lovino would slam through the door.

"Ha! I caught you, you filthy German! I KNEW you were forcing him to be with you! No self respecting person would be with a wurst eating jerk like you!" Ludwig had no choice but to put up with the older brother's insults…..and Romano's occasional visit to their bad. To make sure that nothing happened to his "innocent Feliciano" of course. He was actually rather curious as to what he could have done to offend his pet's brother so badly. Feliciano had resorted to sneaking them around like teenagers! Imagine the look on the blond's face when he was assaulted in the shower by his lover. It turned out that the Italian could be quite the sneak when he was deprived of sex. It also was bittersweet that there was such a thrill at getting caught.

The two had gone back to Ludwig's old home quite a bit to get away. The home was nothing but a shell of its former glory. It saddened the German that his previously immaculate house had been reduced to housing cobwebs with falling tiles. That house had become Ludwig's hobby when he just couldn't take Feliciano's family anymore. To Feli there was nothing sexier than bringing Ludwig lunch and seeing his Master's muscles glistening from sweat. It nearly made the pet cum on the spot.

The German was positive that Roma knew what was going on by all the knowing looks. It made him happy to see Feliciano at peace. Italians sure were different than what he was accustomed to. When Roma and Mary disagreed they would yell at each other. When Ludwig's parents had a disagreement they would each clam up and not talk to each other for days. The German Second in Command realized that an Italian couldn't help being emotional if they were all raised in these types of environments.

* * *

Yao and Kiku stayed on the ship with Feliks and Eli. Feliks was bored out of his mind, he was secretly making maid outfits for Katyusha. He had heard Yao talk about what a cute Teahouse it was but what was a Teahouse without a few cute dresses? Blasphemy! Eli enjoyed going out and visiting with Katyusha on her times off. The two had managed to become great friends in the short amount of time. Ivan had insisted that he and Alfred rent a hotel room. The Russian happily went along with whatever his lover wanted to show him in Britain. He had never been to this country and the older man couldn't help but absorb the culture with a childish sense of wonder. It turned out that he liked Russian tea better. English tea was simply too bland for his taste.

Gilbert and Roderich had decided to stay at the Teahouse as bodyguards. The Captain was able to teach the cook how to make tea. It was now the musician's job to fill the teabags and serve the tea. The albino only managed to get a little envious at how easily the priss bended in with the customers. It seemed like the awesome man was constantly being told to slow down by the cobalt eyed giant. Gilbert pursed his lips as he inwardly mocked the extremely tall man.

That man "Berwald" was so whipped! He had noticed that all it took was one glance by the younger feminine looking blond and the man's face would be set a flame. Their "son" Peter was actually a pretty cool kid! Gilbert had tons of fun teaching him the facts of life which had gotten him in trouble on multiple occasions. Berwald had told the child that if Gilbert told him something was a good idea than don't do it.

* * *

The two weeks for Francis were heaven and complete hell for Arthur. Imagine for a second that you had an entitled French pervert who liked to bring you to climax as often as possible. Good. Now imagine that you were told to stay in bed for two weeks with said French pervert as your "helpmate". The Captain was about to go insane from the constant teasing that the Frenchman was forcing upon him! He wanted so badly to just pound the Frog's ass until the long haired blond was screaming his name but they always had an interruption.

First it was Ludwig and Feliciano running into their room kissing, trying to hide from a vengeful Lovino. Arthur understood, in fact he would have happily left the room to let them have the bed if he himself didn't have the Prince with all to skillful hands tweaking his nipples while grinding against him. The two had stared at each other for a few seconds before the Italian broke the silence.

"I'm so happy you two are done fighting! Ve!" If Ludwig's and Arthur's blushing tenseness wasn't enough to ruin the mood. Having the hyper deckhand running to the two naked men to give them a hug was. The Frenchman was smirking as if he didn't care but if you looked deeper into those blue eyes you could see hints of sexual frustration. The German's arms shot out as they grabbed the younger. The Captain's electric green eyes glared at his Second in Command, before he could begin yelling, Ludwig grabbed his lover and ran down the stairs.

The second time it had been Peter who was looking for where his "Mother" had put his coloring books. Berwald still hadn't forgiven them for "scarring" the younger. Peter was still begging his "Father" to explain to him what foreplay was (a new word he had learned from Francis). The Captain thought maybe it was jealousy that the taller guard was experiencing. Tino and the cobalt eyed man had gotten closer since the night they kissed, in fact now they kissed in public quite often but the pirate could tell by how slow it was moving that the two had yet to do anything seriously sexual.

The third time had been Katyusha herself, which had caused her to faint. The fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh time had been Romano who had been staying at the Teahouse much more often to make sure that Katyusha wasn't being bullied by all the new people. It had sadly become the desk worker's mission to cock block the "freeloaders" until his friend was paid. They were going to give the lady of the house 1.5 million pounds for the continued patience with them but the pirates were going to give her the money before they left.

The eighth time they were in the middle of licking each other's most sensitive areas when Yao had bust through the door to give a checkup. If it was only the doctor that wouldn't have been so bad but the two men on the bed could only freeze under the glare that the young sword master was sporting. Their erections withered where they previously stood. Thankfully Yao had decided to give then their space so Kiku couldn't go Kamikaze on them.

By the ninth time in which the two had been only inches away from penetration Gilbert had to bust in because he was bored and wanted to see what the Captain was up to. Arthur thought it was bloody well obvious what was "up"! While the pirate was losing hope of ever fucking the Prince, Francis was diligent. His poor Mon Petit Lapin might have been bored out of his mind but this couldn't have worked more to his advantage. Albeit he was slowly going insane from not having his "needs" met but so was his soon to be lover!

Oh Francis might be a slut but he was also a royal who was trained in the ways of self restraint. He could outlast Arthur! He was sure of it! Today the royal had come well prepared. Today was the day he was going to finally make the not so sickly Captain his! He had woken up with his arms wrapped around his Petit Lapin. He loved how the younger man now slept comfortably in his hold. He could remember when his lover would try to get out of the hold as soon as he woke up. The Frenchman carefully unwound his arms and couldn't help but think how cute the Captain was when he made noises of distress at the other leaving. His Mon Petit did want him!

It was sometimes hard to remember that with the way his love would try to constantly reject him but the Frenchman was adamant. Oh the pirate had playing hard to get down to an art but Francis wouldn't believe the attempts were genuine. Not when the Englishman moaned so sweetly under him. The long haired blond placed a light kiss to his soon to be lover's cheek. When the Prince was sure that the pirate was back to being faster asleep Francis quietly tiptoed out of the room.

It was still early in the morning, meaning that everyone should be asleep. He hated to do this but it was time! He slowly walked down the stairs. He was going to lock everyone in their rooms! No more interruptions for him!

* * *

Natasha marched down the cobblestone streets of Britain with the combined armies of France and Russia behind her. Make no mistakes. Francis would be hers if it was the last thing she did!


	24. A Monster of Betrayal

Hello, I am so close to finishing that I can smell the end of the finishline! I hope everyone enjpys this chapter and I wanted to thank everyone who took the time out of their day to review. THANK YOU! This chapter is pretty long because it contains plot and sex. Who's having sex you ask, well read on to find out.

* * *

Toris followed Natalia as she walked through the town in England. The town was a small town and hardly noticeable. The small brunette wondered why they would be traveling through it. They were lucky that the King and Queen of Britain hadn't sent an army yet! Oh Toris knew that they would send one soon enough. The only reason that their marching army hadn't been attacked yet is because no one knew if this army belonged to the French or to the Russians.

"Toris! I don't have time to deal with your stupidity today! I told you that I wanted candied walnuts for my snack! Not basic trail mix! Can you not get basic directions? Do you have a problem hearing?" Natalia screeched as she stomped her foot. She threw the trail mix to her feet.

"I'm…sorry Natalia You see…we've been walking for so long that we were running out of ingredients….and we were out of walnuts….so I thought maybe you would like trail mix instead…" The brunette shakily explained. He bit into his lip to not cry out in pain as Natalia's manicured nails cut into his cheek.

"I am literally three blocks from my beloved Francis and the last thing I need is to be malnourished!" The Princess huffed as she walked past her servant. The brunette bit his lip in disappointment as he stared at the ground. He supposed that he needed to go back to the carriage and remake the snack, he knew from experience that it would be best. The brunet slowly walked back to the carriage. How on earth was he supposed to make a snack that he didn't have the ingredients for?

Toris looked at the back of the future Queen of France nervously. Maybe he would get a reduced punishment if he could make the candied walnuts? He lightly chewed his bottom lip before he took off into a run. Natalia wouldn't notice he was gone since she was so focused on her future husband. There was still time to set this right! The servant ran into a side alley. There had to be a grocery store near by! The rotting bricks of the alley swirled together as the brunette ran in a random direction. He mentally counted how many turns he made as he continued running.

Toris was actually paying so much attention to where he was turning that he failed to look in front of himself as he was running. The servant gasped as he was knocked down.

"Like OW! Who would knock over such a beautiful person? Show yourself infidel! Like knocking me over is so uncool!" Toris shakily opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman sprawled out on the floor. The brunette quickly picked himself up as he looked at the blond lady.

"I am sorry Miss! I wasn't watching where I was going!" The lady held out her hand which Toris all too eagerly took.

"You should be, like do you know how much time it took for me to make this dress? Oh, and like now it's totally ruined!" The lady exclaimed as she tried to dust the dirt from what previously had been a pure white dress with ribbon hems at the bottom. Guilt swelled within the servant. How had this happened? He managed not to piss off one woman today but two! Sniffles could be heard throughout the alley as the lady began to cry. Oh dear god no!

"Oh, please don't cry! The dress is still pretty and you would look beautiful even if you were wearing a potato sack!" Toris quickly blurted out. The blond's sniffles died down immediately as she looked up at the brunette.

"Really, Like, You really mean that?" She quietly asked. Toris bit his lip and nodded, blushing the entire time. The lady let out a giggle and smiled. The servant was enraptured as he stared at the lady. If he had thought she was beautiful when she was yelling at him, the sight of her smiling was awe inspiring.

"Hello…..Like, you know you're staring, right?" She asked him with a frisky smile as she waved her hand in front of his face. The blush that adorned Toris's face increased as he quickly moved his gaze to the floor. The two stayed in an awkward silence before the lady broke it.

"So like, what happened to your cheek? What's your name?" Toris unconsciously brought his hand up to his cheek. It ached with pain from getting sliced by Natalia. This seemed to snap the small servant back to what his original task was. Oh God, Natalia was going to kill him! How far had she gotten? The brunette didn't want to seem rude but he had to get a move on!

"I'm sorry but I have to leave!" Toris quickly sputtered out as he ran past the blonde lady. Feliks watched the "evil cute person knocker over" run past him. His nails dug into his fists as he watched the back of the cute man. This was too good to be true! With a determined look on his face the feminine man took off into a run after his soul mate.

"Hey wait up! You can't knock a person over and run away! Come back here nameless person! Like, you will pay!" Feliks yelled as he chased the brunette with the cut cheek. The man turned around, surprised at the lady's speed. His heart pounded against his chest as he realized she was getting closer. He tried to increase his speed which managed to make him trip over his own feet. The next thing he knew he had the blond lady straddling his back with her firm grip in his hair.

"Ow…" Toris moaned into the ground.

"Ha! Like, that's right! You don't run away from introductions! Especially not when it's with a cool person like me!" The blond lady proclaimed.

"I'm sorry." The servant quietly stated. He could feel something digging into his lower back. Did Feliks put her elbow there? No, that wouldn't make any sense because she was using both of her hands to hold his hair. The realization was quick and swift.

"You're a man!" Toris yelped. Feliks looked down, unamused at the very obvious fact.

"Yeah, so what? Like are you one of the totally uncool people who don't think men can be pretty because you can't take it back! You already said I was pretty! Like, I am so cute!" The tailor exclaimed as he pulled on the brunette's hair. Toris couldn't help that sigh that exited him as he nodded in agreement. There was really no denying that the blond was cute.

"Will you get off of me please?" Toris groaned. Feliks raised an eyebrow at his captive.

"No, like not until I get your name and what you were doing in the alley molesting unsuspecting innocent totally cute people!" The blond declared. Felik's couldn't see it but Toris's face took on a cherry hue. How could the blond throw words like that around so casually?

"I wasn't molesting you! I ran into you as an accident! Why are you dressing as a girl anyway?" The brunette asked quickly losing his anger at being accused of molestation, as if he would ever molest such a pretty girl….guy….whatever.

"I will have you know that I would be like a totally piss poor tailor if I neglected to wear my own garments. I like have complete faith in my tailoring abilities! Now your name?" Feliks asked sweetly.

"Toris." The servant stated.

"Good, now Toris, why were you running through an alley?" The tailor continued.

"I was looking for a short cut to a grocery store." Toris explained. This seemed to cause another mood switched because the blond got off of his back.

"Oh, well like why didn't you say so? I'm on my way to a café right now. I'm sure that the owner will be able to get you whatever you need. Lets go! It will be like such a cool date!" Feliks happily stated as he pulled the servant up.

Date? Toris was grateful that he wasn't being pinned by the smaller blond man but wasn't a date a bit to soon? He wasn't sure he was all too comfortable having a date with a man. His ears burned red as he looked at how good the other looked in that dress. Toris let out a sigh. What did it matter? It wasn't like he remembered how to get back to Natalia now. Getting knocked over had knocked all of those hard earned memorized directions out of his head. He would get punished either way. The brunette had no choice but to let the "totally cool" transvestite drag him off to the café.

* * *

Natalia looked at the humble teahouse in the way one might look at a particularly disgusting bug that needed to be smashed quickly. The teahouse wasn't opened yet but the future Queen of France was not going to allow a detail like that stop her. Inside was her Francis! A sinister smile came over her features as she imagined dragging that damn English pirate back to France to deal with her face to face. Oh, how she would torture that useless excuse for a person! Her Russian spies had not failed her in regards to Francis's location.

"Alright! We only have so much time! Make sure that my Beloved is unharmed but as for the others make their deaths swift and merciless." The Russian lady coldly stated as she turned her focus on the army behind her. There was a pregnant pause after her order before the army cried their battle cry and stormed into the teahouse. The doors were ripped off easily by the burly Russian soldiers. The sound they made was a swift cracking as the wood was pulled to bits.

* * *

Gilbert rolled off the couch from the commotion. His former life as a street rat had taught him how to wake in an instant. Roderich made a sound of distress from being thrown on the floor and began to struggle under the more dominant man. The albino quickly held his hand to the smaller man's mouth to avoid having the cook expose their location.

"Quiet Roddy." Gilbert harshly whispered to his lover. He didn't mean to be mean but the last thing they needed was to be exposed. He didn't know who would be attacking the teahouse but he did know that it was better to have the advantages in your favor. The man under him instantly relaxed at the familiar voice. Gilbert hastily scanned the area from behind the couch to see if he could find a weapon and how many people decided to attack. From his vantage point the could see five large soldiers wearing Russian uniforms ransacking the tearoom. The espionage pirate reached over to grab a lamp which stood to his left and jumped up with a battle cry.

Berwald had reacted much like Gilbert but with more emphasis on fighting immediately. The former leader of the guards had always kept his weapon close to him, even as he allowed his younger partner to snuggle into his side. When he had heard the commotion it had only been natural to grab the staff at his side and begin to defend. While the soldiers had been taking the door off the wall there had been no hesitation in his attacks. The swing of the staff to a few choice places had many of the attacking soldiers knocked out at the door. This didn't seem to stop the overpowering flood of soldiers that rushed over the unconscious bodies to take out the large staff wielder.

Tino clumsily reached for his own weapon when he heard the whimpering of his child behind him. There was so much conflict going on inside the former guard's head. His hand was only inches away from his sword. One of the soldiers advanced quickly on the former guard. He wanted to fight with his husband but he also wanted to guard his child.

"Momma!" Peter screamed. There was no time to think. It was only pure instinct that drove the "Mother". The sword that was picked up with his left hand and with the inhuman speed that was created by the adrenaline did a wide slash. The soldier in front of Tino made a gurgling sound as one of his arteries in his neck was sliced in two. Ruby red blood gushed out like a fountain, covering Tino from his face to the hem of his shirt. The smaller man trembled in shock at what he had done. The soldier screamed out as he uselessly tried to cover the wound.

Within seconds he was dead.

The trembling increased within the smaller male. Berwald turned to see his wife and felt for the first time a small bit of uncertainly in regards for his subordinate. He looked into those usually gleeful violet eyes and was greeted with a look that the older had seen too many times to count. The pupils were dilated, the younger one's grip on the sword was so tight that his knuckles were turning ghostly white. The blood made the skin of his lover look absolutely deathly.

The picture it made was terrifying.

"Momma? Momma, are you alright?" The child behind the wife whimpered as he carefully reached to touch him but held back last minute as a second thought. The frame seemed to still as a sick smile came to the smaller man's face. When he spoke it was like a demon had possessed him. He was a man the had done something he had previously thought undoable and that had snapped something in the usually cheerful Tino.

"Touch them. You touch even one hair on their heads and I'll kill you!" He yelled. Berwald took a step back as Tino ran toward him, jumping off one of the tables and cutting into the side of the soldier that was previously fighting Berwald. The giant wanted to stop his lover. He wanted to tell his lover to calm down. He wanted to bring the old Tino back but this was not the time nor the place so the former head guardsman did the only thing he could do in this situation. He fought the other soldiers that were pooling in like flies to raw meat.

* * *

Francis and Arthur rushed to the stairs with Katyusha by their side. The Prince's eyes widen as he looked at the carnage that was previously the Tea Room. Gilbert was dodging the attacks of the soldiers and hitting them on the vital points of their body to destroy them. Arthur was surprised to see Roderich wielding two pans (one in each hand) and attacking that way. Katyusha gagged at the top of the staircase from the heavy metallic smell of blood. The sitting room was absolutely covered in the stuff.

"What in bloody hell is she thinking? This is a residential area! Who knows how many citizens lives she is putting at risk!" Arthur growled to Francis who was gently rubbing Katyusha's back in a soothing motion. The Captain began to charge down the stairs in an attempt to help. His ribs were nearly healed and he would be damned if he didn't fight!

"Wait!" The captive yelled as he grabbed Arthur's sleeve. The Captain turned around to roughly pull his hand back.

"Wait? Fuck waiting! You can hide if you want but I will not leave my crew to guard against me while I sit like some coward!" With that the pajama clad pirate made his way down to the blood covered bottom of the stairs to be of use in the fight. The lady of the house was still gasping for air with tears falling down her face. She looked to be in the middle of a panic attack. The prince felt his heart weigh down.

"Oh, Mon Petit Lapin. How strong you are." The prince muttered before he stood up and yelled out in an all commanding voice that he rarely used. He would miss the Captain terribly but he couldn't let his almost lover die because he was protecting him.

"Halt! In the name of the Prince of France I demand that you stop!"

All movement from the soldiers stopped. Tino stopped to look up at the Prince. Roderich was nursing a bloodied arm. Berwald and Gilbert looked on with confusion and concern for their lovers. All was silent aside from Katyusha's sobs. Suddenly clipped controlled walking broke the spell. The soldiers looked to see who was walking so confidently on their battlefield. They all bowed in unison at the approaching lady.

* * *

Natalia wore a disgusted look as she gazed at the blood. She kicked away one of the dead soldiers that blocked her path. Francis's heart beat in his chest as he felt fear as those adoring eyes looked into his. The blond man hated himself for what he was about to do but he needed to keep Arthur safe. The Prince put on a smugly charming smile as he walked down the stairs.

"Natalia, I knew you would pass the test of our love!" He declared as he flipped his hair.

"What test? Oh Francis! It's so good to see you! I missed you, my beloved darling!" The Russian lady squealed like a child as she ran up to give her future husband a hug. Francis let the lady wrap her arms around him.

"Oui, I missed you as well. You see, I hope you forgive me. My parents are meddlesome so when I heard that they had arranged a marriage with someone as lovely and perfect as you I was distraught! I just kept thinking to myself, why would this belle, with all of her prestigious attributes care for me?" The Frenchman laid it on thick and from the shiny look of unshed tears in the lady's eyes it seemed to be working.

"Oh Francis, darling, why would you ever doubt my feeling so? Don't you know I love you?"

"Yes, I truly know that now but I thought that you might just be pretending to like me to convince your parents. I was falling so hard for you but as I said before, I was unsure if you felt the same way, so the night the pirates attacked I let them kidnap me. I wanted to see if you would truly go after me. I knew that if you didn't love me then you would let me go and get a new husband."

"Oh Beloved! It has always been you for me, from the first time I saw you I knew we were meant to be! I would never leave you to the mercy of the those scoundrels! Even if it took me a hundred years I was going to make sure you came back to me safe and sound!" Natalia sobbed with a smile on her face.

"I know Darling, it was quite a gamble but I let them take me because I knew my life wouldn't be worth living without you. I know you must be horribly angry for my deception but I beg you to forgive me."

"Oh you fool!" The Russian Lady cried as she pulled the Frenchman into a passionate kiss. Francis pulled her face closer, tangling his fingers in her hair. Hating himself even as he did this. To the Prince there was no spark which made his heart beat faster like their was with the Captain. There was no desire that made him "rise" and want to get closer. There was only a cold ache in his stomach that told him he was doing the wrong thing, but wrong thing or not, Francis would not risk Arthur's life.

Natalia didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She certainly didn't notice how her future husband's movements were mechanical. To her this was heaven. She had finally gotten her confession from her love. Yes, her dearest Francis had taken testing their love to the extremes but she wouldn't have it any other way. This was how she knew their love was true. Arthur watched all of this with stunned green eyes. A part of him knew that Francis was lying to her but the more emotional part felt betrayed. A small sliver of doubt creeper into his mind.

"What if Francis is telling to truth? What if he was only testing their love and pulled me into feeling for him as a bonus." The inner voice that held all of the Captain's fears asked. The pirate grinded his teeth but refused to make a move. He needed to stay calm. He just needed to Stay Fucking Calm!

"Oh that was heavenly beloved! Now, it's time to deal with these pirates who dare take you from me!" The future Queen of France growled as she opened her mouth to give the order. The Prince reacted quickly as he pushed their bodies flush against each other. He charmingly got down to the smaller lady's level, looking her deeply in the eyes.

"Non, my beautiful lady, please don't. I want to give them a week to try and run from us. It would make a great sport for us, don't you agree? Besides we must hurry back home so we may marry and…"

Arthur watched as Francis whispered something into the psycho lady's ear with that devilish tongue of his. The future Queen of France's face began to take on a cherry hue, he could have sworn he heard the lady groan. With a sincere smile Natalia pulled her lover in for another kiss. The two tongues swirled together as the Frenchman let the lady dominate the kiss. It seemed like eternity before they both came up for air.

"Alright pirates! Thanks to my Beloved's kindness you get a week free so we may marry! Do me a favor and try to make us catching you a challenge!" Natalia giggled as he pulled her future husband to the carriage that was waiting outside. Blue eyes met electric green for what would be the last time, or so Francis thought. The soldiers marched out after the future Queen. Leaving a bloodied Tearoom, a sobbing Mistress of the house, and a very angry pirate crew.

* * *

"Momma!" Peter cried out as Tino collapsed, within seconds Berwald was there to pick up the blood covered body of his lover. The scene that everyone seemed to be frozen in broke immediately, The child ran toward his Mother. Arthur's eyes narrowed in anger as his hands formed into fists.

"What the bloody hell are we standing around here for! Gilbert! Get Ludwig now and tell him to make Feliciano get the others! We need to regroup!" The Captain ordered, right then the back door swung open revealing a smiling Feliks pulling a flustered brunette man.

"Hello! How is…what the hell happened?" The tailor asked as he took in the carnage.

"Toris?" Berwald questioned as he looked at the servant of the future Queen of France. Arthur turned to look at Berwald.

"Do you know him?" The pirate questioned. The former leader of the guard held his wife closer to him.

"Y's, He is th serv'nt of Nat'ia." The Swedish man stated. Green eyes that were filled with anger, betrayal, and confusion stared at the new comer. There was no helping it. If that utterly French Frog DARED to think this was over than he had another thing coming.

"Feliks. Grab him." The Captain stated in a cold voice. In less than a second the girly man had his future date pinned on the kitchen floor. The small brunette man instantly gave up. If the strong smell of blood was anything to go by then Natalia had already been here and besides he knew from personal experience that he wouldn't be getting away from the blond holding him down. He was worried. This wasn't the first time that his Mistress had left him but at least before he had known the country. Oh, he could only imagine the punishment he would get for being "late" in all the weeks it took to travel back to France. The Captain marched up to the sobbing Katyusha and gently put his hand on her back.

"Katyusha, The English Army will be here soon. You need to say that this was an unprovoked attack. When they ask about the dead bodies tell them that the Russians killed the soldiers that refused to attack the house as punishment. We will still pay you for the stay but we'll need to hide the money somewhere." The lady hiccupped for a while longer and tried to control her urge to faint. This was be so wonderful if this was just a dream, but the lady of the house knew that that would be too good to be true. She didn't plan for this. She had been a wild child when she was younger but she could think of nothing that she did to deserve this. The Lady of the house bit her lip as she stood up.

"Fine. But (hic) after this (hic) you don't come back. You can give the money to Hercules. I'm sorry but I can't handle this." The woman quietly whispered out.

"I understand." The Captain stated. Some people might have resented her for essentially kicking the pirates out but Arthur understood. This place of sentimentalism had been stained and while it was true that the Tea House would have never gotten back up running if they hadn't come there but the feeling of goodness and safety that the house exuded was now gone.

For that the pirate feels truly sorry.

Gilbert and Roderich have long since gone to get Ludwig. Those electric eyes turn to the former guardsman who is letting the crying child cling to him and holding the smaller man close. The Captain then turned to walk toward the brunette that was still being held to the floor.

"Let's go." The pirate ordered Feliks. The tailor nodded as grabbed Natalia's servant and started to head out the door. Berwald looked at his lover and their child while his mind quickly went through the possibilities. They could no longer stay here. Tino was covered in blood and needed a bath and he didn't have the luxury of simply fending for himself anymore. He had to protect his family. He wouldn't be one of those men who ran away from their responsibilities simply because the going gets tough.

"I'm c'min wi'h you." The former guardsman stated as he picked up his wife and walked toward the door that the Captain was about to walk through. The pirate turned around and nodded. Berwald let his son hang from his back and he carried his lover to the ship.

* * *

The ship had once again set off only this time there were some new members added to the crew. Lovino had been "invited" to join the crew by Ludwig after Roma had begged the Second in command to take the older brother of Feliciano so that Lovino might take to the seas and find his place in the world. Oh, how the German wanted to say no! But he was after Roma's blessing and Feli would not stop bothering him about how much fun it would be to have his brother on board! Yes, fun for his pet maybe but for him Lovino was proving to be nothing but a headache. He was thankful that the Spaniard had come along to keep the boy occupied.

He had been rather rudely awoken by his younger brother earlier than morning and all day he had been kicking himself for not being there to protect his Captain. Feliciano had quickly told his parents that they needed to leave, which of course came with a round a family hugs. When Lovino had heard the commotion he and Antonio, who had spent the night, had come down to investigate. The Captain had holed himself up in his room and emotions were contagious so there was a somber atmosphere that hung around the ship.

Aside from that Feliks seems to have recruited a new member. The new brunette man was supposed to be their way into the castle and guide them. Ludwig also didn't know exactly how the tall former head guardsman managed to hitch a ride but he did. What was troublesome was that the lover of his younger brother had gotten injured and the small partner of Berwald was soaked in blood. That's not even including the kid who had been washing decks in a daze for the past four hours. The decks didn't need to be washed but it seemed to be keeping Peter out of trouble so the second in command was allowing it.

In secret, he didn't understand why they were going after the Prince. From the way that Gilbert told it, Francis had betrayed them all. He understood that his Captain might be feeling some hurt pride but didn't all Arthur did was complain how Francis was a liar and a no good frog? Then again, when the German had the (un)fortunate experience of walking in on the two they seemed to be getting along just fine. Ludwig shook his head, sometimes he just didn't get people. He just hoped that Arthur's "fairies" would be able to talk his Captain out of this mood.

* * *

Berwald leaned on the wall near the showering room. He didn't know how to deal with Tino. The younger man just looked so beaten down and he wanted to help him but he didn't know how. He had never seen his lover like that before and it was shocking. It certainly didn't make him love Tino any less but he just didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong creepy? You look so down." Gilbert stated as he roughly leaned back on the wood to stand next to the former head guardsman. The taller man didn't spare the albino a glance, which unsurprisingly didn't go over well with the red eyed man.

"Look, I saw the way that crazy lover of yours acted…." The espionage pirate didn't even get to finish his sentence. A large hand covered his throat and pinned him to the wall. Icy cold eyes stared into ruby ones.

"Don't t'lk ab't him." Was the stated threat. Gilbert slowly nodded and after a few seconds the hand was removed. The albino hacked a bit as he rubbed his neck. He would have a bruise tomorrow. He was sure of that.

"Sheesh, you don't mess around do you, big guy? And here I was going to give you some advice. I can tell by the way he reacted that this was the first time he killed someone. I'm pretty sure you know this but when someone kills one of three things happen. The first is that they like killing and go insane. The second is that they start hating themselves or the third is that it simply doesn't affect him. I'm going to take a guess and say that your lover relates to the second type."

"lea'e me alo'e" The taller man coldly stated. Gilbert sighed as he continued on.

"Look, a few years ago, Roddy killed someone by accident. It was just a random raid and I had already beaten the man down. I turned my back because I thought the man was done for but he just wouldn't accept defeat! Roderich reacted by kicking the man in the head and that was the killing blow. Talk about an un-awesome way to die. Now, don't tell Specks I told you but he's a bit of a girl. He spent about a three months in his room and wouldn't come out for anything. It was hell. We literally had pasta everyday for three months! Roddy kept saying how he needed to be put down like the murderer he was. At first I didn't think too much on it but it got to where he wouldn't let me touch him! So one day I slammed him down on the mattress and let him know how much of a murderer he was, which was he was a crappy one and he needed to get over it! All I'm saying is that you have a chance to make it right before three months go by. It was so un-awesome." Gilbert finished as he pressed a silver key into the giant's hand and motioned to the door with his head. Berwald stared at the key before turning to the door.

"Y'u t'lk to mu'h." Berwald said as he walked into the shower room. The albino rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall. Honestly, you try to help some people.

* * *

Tino stood under the spray of warm water in the shower as the blood washed off his body in red streaks. The young man bit into his lip and tried not to focus on the red, but how could he do that when it was everywhere! Red, red, red, red, it was overpowering! It was everywhere! On his skin. In his hair. It might even be in his eyes by now! Unnoticeable tears fell from the small man's eyes that were quickly washed away with the water. He thought back to earlier and made a gurgling sound as he swallowed the vomit that made itself known in his throat. His small pale body shook with hushed sobs.

He was a murderer now and not only was he a monster but he killed in front of his adopted child and his husband. They must be so ashamed of him. He must had looked like a bloodthirsty insane person! He was no better than Natalia! He hadn't seen Peter but when he had awoken he was on this ship and Berwald had wearily led him to the shower. What if Peter was afraid of him? His son must be so traumatized and it was his fault! What if Tino had just proven that he had no better control than his lazy drunken violent father? That's when it hit him, Berwald hadn't even looked him in the eye. Oh, his husband must be so disgusted with him now. He had lost control. There was no excuse.

He was a monster.

Tino flinched as heard the bathroom door open. He hadn't expected anyone to be coming in here because there was just one shower. The younger man had assumed that there were other usable showers on the ship and the room didn't contain a toilet so there was no reason that anyone should want to come in. The silence continued on and he could feel his heart plummet to his stomach as he heard a key turn to lock the door. Oh God, he could not handle this! He was trapped. Tino backed himself up against the tiles. He felt the coolness dip into his back. Was he about to be raped?

A breath of relief exited him as he took in the familiar silhouette of his husband. He didn't know much but he knew that Berwald wouldn't hurt him. The shower curtain was pulled back to reveal the large form of his commander. The cold air hit the younger man's skin. He should have cared that he was naked but Tino felt so emotionally unstable it was honestly the last thing on his mind. He looked into the deep blue eyes of his lover who hovered over him.

"Berwald?" The former guardsman questioned. The taller man motioned to the counter that had a pile of folded clothes on it as he began stripping his clothing.

"I cam' to br'g you cloth's" The older one stated as he threw his shirt on the floor revealing his muscular abs. Tino couldn't help the blush that overtook him, starting from his head and going straight to his toes. When the former head guardsman reached down to unbuckle the belt that held up his pants the former subordinate had to ask.

"Berwald…..what are you doing?"

"I'nt it ob'io's, I'm taking a ba'h with my w'fe." he said it so sincerely and then he removed his pants. Tino unconsciously stared at the man. Despite all they had been through this was the first time that he had seen his superior naked. The man was all hard muscle and if he may say so, downright drool worthy. It made the younger feel a small bit envious at the man in front of him. Compared to his husband Tino felt like he was all flab. Berwald stepped into the shower and before Tino could truly comprehend what was happening lips were on his. The tall man was leaning down so he could reach his lover.

"Berwald! What are you doing? If you do this you'll be tainted!" The subordinate said in a panic as he pushed the older off of him. Yes, he felt guilty but he couldn't taint the his lover with his bloodstained hands. The commander tilted his head as he observed the situation. Tino let out a gasp as his right hand was caught within Berwald's larger on and brought to the older one's heart. The eyes met once again.

'Tino cou'd ne'er taint me. No'thing wro'g with you." He stated as he pulled the smaller man in to a hug. Warm water cascaded down their backs. Tears ran down Tino's cheek as her squeaked out an answer.

"Yes, I am. I'm a monster. " His tears were wiped away by rough large hands.

"No." The lips were back again, only this time Tino didn't resist. He apparently couldn't resist many things. Small arms wrapped around the neck of his lover. The subordinate couldn't stop the shivers but this time it wasn't from disgust at himself, it was from the sensual nature of the meeting. He rubbed the naked back of the larger man with his hands. The kiss stopped only long enough for Berwald to move his lips to the junction in between Tino's shoulder and neck. The younger gasped at the intense pleasure that that spot brought. His mind was in such a haze, yes he still felt like a horrible person but it felt like he was lighter. His husband didn't hate him.

Inexperienced lips mimicked what the more dominant man was doing. Berwald didn't moan but Tino could feel shivers of pleasure running through the taller man. The former head guardsman gently ran his hand up his lovers chest, unconsciously pulling them closer. The rough lips that were on his neck gently kissed down to the nipples. Tino didn't want to seem like a girl but he just couldn't stop moaning. It felt so good. He could feel himself harden at the stimulation. His hands held the taller's shoulder's in a vice grip.

Berwald pushed his lover further into the wall. His hands held a firm grip to Tino's waist as he lowered himself to one of the younger's nipples and began to lightly lick at the bud before he teased it with his teeth. The older male could feel his lover's length poking him in his thigh., though I didn't show on his face Berwald felt an immense sense of satisfaction filling him up. Perhaps he would thank Gilbert for the advice. The smaller man's moans of pleasure were like a symphony to the taller one, and they only spurred him on.

Before Tino knew it he was being picked up by strong muscular arms and gently set on the floor. He looked up to see his lover over him. The violet eyed male's heart skipped a beat at the dominating scene. The two met in a heated kiss again. It was nearly pleasure overload as those large rough hands began to stroke his manhood. The subordinate was enjoying the pleasure but he didn't want to be the focus of everything. Berwald's member was right in front of him and a part of the younger male felt a bit guilty for abandoning his husband in his time of need. The former head guardsman was surprised when his wife turned on the floor so his head was level with the older one's crotch before blushingly taking the whole member in his mouth.

To Berwald this was the most erotic thing in the world. He watched as his cock disappeared between those lips that he loved so much. It was obvious from the blushing the Tino hadn't done this before but the inexperience only made it so much better. From the position most of his lover's tongue was reaching the often neglected underside and it took all of the Blue eyed man's willpower not to come on the spot when Tino's hands made up for the difference.

"Tino, If you d'nt st'p I won't b'e a'le to." The taller man grunted out. The manhood left the violet eyed man's mouth with a small "pop".

"I think it's time we do go further." Tino stated with some nervousness. He was worried the his lover might turn him down. What he received was a swift nod from the older. Those hands that had been bringing the wife to the edge of climax suddenly disappeared from his manhood. A small groan of disappointment left the younger before the fingers began to prod at his entrance. The embarrassment came back full force. He wasn't a fool. He knew what sex between two men entailed. It was one of the dirty little secrets of the guard. It was there but never openly talked about. The guard didn't mind about homosexual relationships so long as the soldiers acted professional.

Violet eyes looked up to gaze at cobalt blue ones. There was so much intimacy in that gaze. The two met again for a kiss to try and ease the slight pain Tino was feeling from the fingers, every time it seemed like his erection was going to wilt the fingers that were scissoring him to make room would stop and pump his manhood. The older knew that Tino had to accept four fingers before any penetration could be made. Right now they were at two, the younger man gasped out as Berwald's hot mouth surrounded his cock. There was duel stimulation. Pleasure met pain and for the life of him the violet eyed male didn't know where to turn. Then as quickly as the intense painful pleasure started it stopped. Once again a whine of disappointment came out.

"Read'y?" The larger man questioned. Tino furiously nodded his head. He wanted his husband inside of him NOW! The younger man let his legs be lifted and placed on the giant's shoulders. This position was used as leverage to guide the more dominant male's manhood into the younger one. Berwald hoped that he wasn't hurting his mate too bad. Tino bit his lips to keep the sounds of pain from crying out. Oh God, he had heard that it hurt but he had no idea! He knew that all he had to do was relax but damn was it painful. Once again his husband stroked him whenever it seemed like his erection was stating to wilt. After what Tino could guess was about five minutes it no longer hurt.

"Berwald, it's ok. You can move now." The younger man stated. Once again he received a sharp nod as the more dominant one started slowly but it was a pleasurable agony. Tino was just so tight and hot. A loud yell resounded through the shower room as he started to slide out. Berwald looked down and noticed the hot flush that his wife was sporting. He supposed that he had just hit the prostate.

"Oh God! Berwald! Hit that again!" The younger man ordered and the older was too happy to oblige. Pretty soon there was only sounds of the water from the shower hitting the two naked bodies on the floor, light gasps of pleasure from the smaller man, grunts of ecstasy from the dominant one, and flesh slapping against flesh. This continued for quite sometime before the two men came.

Tino did a sleepy grimace as berwald pulled out and the cum flowed from him. That was just so gross. The two quickly cleaned up. The former head guardsman turned off the shower and helped his lover out. The violet eyed male looked sleepily down as his legs. He didn't hurt but it was like they would collapse at any second. The taller man helped his lover into the shirt and pants. Tino felt safe as he noticed that these were the shirts that his husband had hemmed down for him. Berwald grasped his lover from behind.

"I lov' y'u." He stated as he looked deep into his subordinate's eyes. The younger male couldn't stop his eyes from misting up in happiness.

"I love you too." He stated as he pulled his husband closer for a kiss. Both of their hearts caught a beat at the action and the wife realized that he didn't feel like such a monster anymore. He would have to get over it, for his family's sake if nothing else. The two exited the shower room and the smaller male was pulled into a hug by his son as soon as the door was shut.

"Momma! Momma are you better now?" Tino smiled a calm smile as he pulled his son into a gentle hug.

"Yes, I'm just fine now. C'mon, let's take a nap. I'm tired. We'll ask the Captain what he wants us to do tomorrow. I think we've had enough excitement for one day." The wife took Peter's hand and the three walked toward the room they had been temporarily assigned. As they walked Berwald looked to the side and couldn't help but catch the eye of one cocky albino. Gilbert gave a smirk a waved. The giant narrowed his eyes before nodding a small nod of recognition. He supposed that he could at least do that.

* * *

1. Ok, if everything goes according to plan there will be two more chapters. I'm STARTING the 25th chapter today but I have no idea when it will get published.

2. I actually did get tired of waiting for a lover to try anal sex so I just penetrated myself with a dildo. There are some things that are extremely right about how sex is described in fanfiction and somethings that are completely left out. The stretching is a must! Also when it's done it needs to be in a position where a person can get lots of leverage to "put it in and keep it in". There will also be pain, but if you expect it the pain is workable, but yeah, there is pain! Also when the deed is done it really does feel like your legs will give out on you and you do actually feel tired! I got the best sleep ever after that! The one thing I noticed that is never talked about in fanfiction is the sanitation issue (yes, you know what I mean.). If this in TMI well too bad! This story is rated M and this falls into the M category! Plus one day some of my readers might try anal sex and I at least want you guys to know what to expect. I call this investigative work to hopefully improve my strories!

3. I really wanted to think everyone who reviewed because it really makes my day! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! and THANK YOU!

Till Later...


	25. Maids in the Castle and the end!

Ok, this is th last chapter before the epilouge. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported this fic. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I hadn't felt the inspiration until now. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I will try to get the epilouge up soon!

* * *

Arthur stared dejectedly out of the window in the Captain's quarters. They had been on this ship for a whole week and he had only left the room twice. He now had all of his food delivered to his room by Gilbert. He knew that he should make a show to boost moral but he just didn't feel like he had the energy. The fairies swirled around his head as they tried to cheer him up. A small smile came to the pirate's face. No one could say that they weren't persistent.

They were only a few days away from France. The Captain wasn't sure in all honestly why he was going to France. He should just let that stupid Frog and his perfect psychotic future wife live in their supposed peace. Ha! Francis deserved that! Arthur looked at his hand. He felt a small bit of anger at himself. He was acting like an emotional teenager who couldn't make up their mind! He felt that the Prince didn't lie to him. There was no way that the Prince would pursue him so strongly if it was all just a joke. He KNEW that Francis had been lying to Natalia but why did it hurt so much?

A small knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. It didn't sound like a knock he recognized but what was he to do. He didn't want to be disturbed but he also didn't want to be rude. The last thing he needed was for his subordinates to start giving him pitying eyes because he had been holed up for so long. Who knows? Maybe someone was just checking to make sure he hadn't committed suicide. He wouldn't use that trick until it was really needed. The Captain grudgingly got up, ignoring the cracks that his body made from not moving out of bed for the past week and shuffled to the door.

The knock persisted. "I'm coming! Hold your horses!" The Captain yelled as he meandered his way over to the door. The knocking continued, making the Captain growl as he increased his pace.

"Goddamn it, I said stop the knocking!" Arthur yelled as he opened the door.

"Ve! You don't have to be so loud. Ludwig wanted me to check on you!" Feliciano said as he invited himself in. The Englishman looked at the Italian who never seemed to have a bad day.

"Well, you've checked on me. Congratulations now leave." The Captain demanded. The younger male bit his lip in worry.

"But Captain…..Ludwig would be mad if I left you like this! Ve! He would be so disappointed that you are so sad!" The pasta lover exclaimed as he sat on the large bed in the room. One of Arthur's eyebrow's twitched as Ludwig's pet meandered around the room. Had the Italian never heard of personal space!

"I said I'm fine!"

"But you're not. I don't mean to be mean but.. Ve! You're suffering Captain!" Feliciano exclaimed wit tears as he turned to look at Arthur with an oddly serious expression. For a slight moment the pirate was taken aback. The Italian male was never serious. To see him as such was oddly unnerving. Young brown eyes watched the blond Leader, and almost against his will Arthur found himself talking.

"It's not like you would understand. I am so angry at him! We should have thrown him into the sea the second he stepped foot on this vessel! It's unbelievable. We haven't know each other that long. It makes no sense! I shouldn't feel like this."

"But you do." Feliciano stated. Arthur growled in irritation.

"But I do." The pirate begrudgingly agreed.

"Ve! When I get sad or confused Ludwig always tells me to find out what I'm going to do, and do it! You should do that to!" The Italian smiled as he began to jump on the bed.

"I am!" The Leader argued. His electric green eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ve! Sure you've made the orders but look at yourself! How do you expect to win the war against the royals if you can barely stand!"

"I can stand just fine you little shit!" The Captain angrily shouted. Standing straighter just to prove a point.

"No you can't! You have stubble! Ve! I can only imagine how your body must be all flab from sleeping all the time, and no one has seen you!"

"I was recovering!"

"But how can you expect Francis to come back if you can't save him! You have to be the knight and shining armor! I know you can do it! It's like Ludwig always tells me when I get lazy, "MOVE!".

"Fine! You want me to move, is that it! Then I will move so much that you will never have to guess that I'm moving! Is this moving enough for you! " Arthur screamed as he picked up one of his books and threw it at the wall.

"Yeah! That's great! Ve! Move! Move! Move!" Feliciano cheered as he jumped on the bed! Arthur's eyebrow twitched as he noticed that his attempt to intimidate the Italian epically failed. Despite his failure, Ludwig's pet's excitement was contagious. In another rush of anger he threw another book, then another, and another…

In took only a few minutes before the Italian jumped in. The fairies screamed as the flew underneath the door to seek out Nore. There was no way the pale blond male would ever stoop to such violence like the Captain. In a matter of minutes the room was trashed but Arthur could admit that he was feeling a lot better.

"See! Wasn't that fun? Ve!" The Italian asked as he jumped off the bed.

"WHAT IS THE RACKET!" A Booming German voiced yelled from the door.

"HEY POTATO BASTARD! SHUT UP! How dare you yelled at my fratello like that!" Lovino's voiced carried through the door as it was opened. The two stared at the mess in a dumb shocked fashion.

"Lovi, what's wrong? I heard you yell." A Spanish voice cooed.

"When is he not yelling?" The Second in command muttered under his breath.

"WHAT! WHAT WAS THAT? YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME POTATO FREAK!" Lovino screeched at the older blond, who only stared at the younger.

"Ve! Look Captain! Ludwig is back!" Feliciano happily stated as he went to run by his Master's side. The other Italian's eye twitched.

"Ludwig? What about me you idiot!" Feliciano turned to give an innocent look to his brother.

"Ve, oh sorry fratello." If possible the twin brother got angrier.

"Sorry? That's all I get!"

"SHUT UP! Here you all are going to clean this room up, and you can stop when you have either learned to get along or the room is clean!" Arthur yelled as he walked past the group and slammed the door.

"AH! POTATO BASTRAD! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

* * *

The days passed fairly quickly despite the injuries among some of the pirates. It was also a great help that they had a few extra hands. Being fueled by anger alone, Arthur was often seen now doing laps around the ship. Oh the pirate had a plan alright, and no one would tell him it wasn't possible!

* * *

"So that's the plan huh?" Felik's smirked as he pulled out some boxes from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Toris asked.

"Giving into my life's passion!" The tailor dramatically yelled as he finished pulling all the boxes out. Gilbert groaned as the transvestite pulled out a Lolita maid's outfit.

Arthur groaned as well as he stared at the monstrosity. He didn't like this idea but it seemed to be the only way to get into the castle to get the Frog. He was sure that everyone would be on high alert for the wedding and he knew that he could trust Feliks when it came to hair and makeup.

"I am NOT wearing that!" Ludwig's younger brother yelled.

"You Bloody well are! This needs to be done properly and I will not have it ruined by you!" The Captain snarled back. The albino huffed as he slid against the wall. Ludwig looked at the outfit with a certain bit of contempt. He was happy that he was going to be a handler and not have to deal with being a maid. Berwald looked out of the window, a pleased smile crossed his face as he watched his lover play with their son. The plan had been set in motion. With Toris and Berwald aboard they now had guides for the castle and where to go. Make no mistake, the servant didn't want to help the pirates destroy his Mistress so it was only with a vow from Arthur that no harm would come to Natalia that Toris agreed to help.

"Lovi! You will look so cute in this!" Antonio cooed as he held up a bright red outfit. If looks could kill the Spaniard would be six feet under by now.

"Oh SHUT UP! Stupid! I don't see what you're so god damned happy about! You have to wear one too!" The Italian yelled as he pointed to a box that held a mauve outfit just a few inches from the Spaniard's feet.

"I know! I will look as good as a juicy tomato in this!" Antonia squealed back as he picked up his own outfit, holding it securely to his chest. Feliciano' brother let out a huff on annoyance and rolled his eyes. Damn the Spaniard! The Captain sighed as he looked at his own maid's outfit which was an army green. Kiku's Lolita outfit was an emerald green, while Yao's was a burnt orange color. Kiku's eyes furrowed in annoyance as he thought about his beloved brother getting involved in this. Yao could get hurt! But oh, his brother had insisted that they have a doctor on the field. Kiku gripped his sword tighter. He supposed if that was his brother's will then he would have to stay extra close to protect the elder.

"This is such an uncool idea Iggy!" Alfred complained as he looked at his sky blue maid's outfit. Ivan stood over his over with a creepily mellowed out expression on his face as he imagined the younger man in the costume. It was a pleasing enough though that the insane repair man didn't focus at all on the large lavender outfit he himself was holding. Denmark giggled as he watched Nore's face as the spiritual pirate looked disgustedly at his dark blue outfit. Feliks was in heaven as he put on his own yellow maid's outfit which only had the effect of making Toris bush.

"Feliks! Don't change your clothes in front of everyone!" The servant pleaded as he quickly stood in front of the tailor.

"Oh isn't he just the gentleman? Defending my honor like a good man should!" Feliks dramatically proclaimed as he pulled the brunette into a kiss.

"Where's Eli? Wasn't she supposed to be here?" Roderich asked as he held his own deep purple garment to him.

"Yeah, but she said she'd catch me later. She's finishing up he daily training. Now everyone go to their room and change! Then come back here to get hair and makeup done, and remember! If any of you ruin my wigs you will have to pay for it out of pocket!" The feminine man proclaimed as he ushered the others out of the room!

* * *

"What he said! I expect full use of these skirts to hide weapons! We have a wedding to crash!" Arthur added on as he walked out of room. He would admit that the idea wasn't the best but it was all they had to go on. They would go in under the guise of being extra maid's sent from Russia from Natalia's family. Toris had been kind enough to tell them that Natalia's parents wouldn't be there since she was more or less the "family shame". Ivan would speak Russian to pull off the part and the men that weren't wearing the dresses would come in carrying large gifts that would hide their faces. The ship had docked close to the French port and it was easy to listen to the rumors to find out that the Prince of France had been safely returned from awful pirates and was getting married in a day. The pirate was also lucky to find out that the whole town had been invited to the union! It worked to his advantage.

* * *

Ludwig let out a sigh as he tipped his top hat in his tuxedo and made the horse drawn carriage go forward. He would have liked to say that they went crazy and stole it but the military pirate thought it would be better if they just rented one for the day. The carriage held six people. Two up front and four in the back. Ludwig looked to the side of him to see the Captain. Feliks was a miracle worker there was no doubt about it. Arthur wore the Lolita maid's outfit wonderfully. The skirt was a little bit longer to hide the weapons but it fit rather well. The neck was more closed off and tight so the adam's apple wouldn't show. Felik's had put a light blond wig on the pirate and let the hair down, the hair was then accentuated by a green headband. Once the fake eyelashes, makeup, and lipstick were added, along with the legs being shaved and Mary Jane shoes. The Captain looked just like a girl!

"Ve! Everyone looks so cute! Hurry home Ludwig! I want to dress up too!" Feliciano yelled as the carriage pulled away, making the German blush and Lovino give him an dirty look from the other carriage. In the back of Ludwig's carriage Gilbert and Roderich both sat on one side while Yao and Kiku sat on the other. Gilbert had been accessorized with a long platinum bond wig which had went down to his shouders. It didn't have the volume that Arthur's did but it still looked natural. His make-up was done in pale tones, and peach lipstick. The espionage pirate was happy that everyone had to shave their legs because the smoothness was getting to him. Roderich's wig was down to the middle of his back with light curls nearing the end and he had been given "natural" tones of makeup with a light purple lipstick. Kiku stared stoically ahead while Yao gave him gentle smiles from time to time. Kiku DID NOT like that his sword had to be hidden in gift wrapping to travel with them. He always felt edgy without his weapon. How was he supposed to take care of his brother defenseless?

The two Asians looked like little princesses. Kiku looked especially delicate with his bob cut and extravagant makeup to highlight his features. Yao looked especially young with his long hair braided and tied into a bun on each side of his head. He still looked older than Kiku but now it was filled with feminine charms of seduction. Feliks had made sure to make the doctor's lips a deep wine red. In the other carriage Den was dressed in a tuxedo that was the same black as Ludwig's as he drove the carriage. Next to him sat Nore, who hadn't needed a wig. The aristocratic pirate was already mistaken as a girl on a near constant basis and with the cute clothes to match it was more so. In fact he took the least time out of everyone. A brush through his hair and a little powder and blush is all that was needed. In the back Lovino and Antonio sat. Lovino had grumbled all through the whole process. He was by far the most foul mouth person that Feliks had ever had the displeasure of meeting. It hadn't exactly helped that Feliciano sat with him yelling about how lucky his older brother was. The Italian had been given a wig that was brunette with a little tiny curls in it in combination with a "darker" makeup set. Antonio had been delighted by the whole process and per usual wasn't phased by anything. He had been given a dark brunette wig with wavy hair that was put up in a bun.

Across from them sat Feliks and Toris. Toris didn't have to wear a dress and was going to get them in. He knew that the men guarding the door wouldn't ask questions if Natalia's servant showed his face. He was still a bit up in the air about why he was helping these people. The servant shook his head. He had been promised by Arthur that Natalia wouldn't be harmed which he supposed was the best he could hope for. Toris wasn't a fighter and there was no way he could take down so many powerful people. He was still a bit confused about Francis's marriage to the Captain, especially since Natalia never stopped talking about how Francis was marrying her, but maybe he misunderstood? It wasn't like he had anything against the pirates. They had all been nothing but kind to him even after being captured. Especially Feliks. He had never blushed to much until he had met the tailor. Feliks didn't look too different. The tailor had mastered looking like a female long before this mission. To Toris, Feliks looked like Feliks in a Lolita maid's dress.

In yet another carriage that was being driven Berwald in a tuxedo there sat Eli, Ivan, and Alfred. Eli looked like she normally did but her features were more defined with makeup, and instead of the war demon that Eli was known to be stood the most gentle looking woman that you would ever know. She looked like she could have never hurt a fly. She was the only one who's costume accompanied shoulder length gloves to hide her weapon. Ivan looked like the great Matron of all maids. His fitting had not been an easy one. He was so much bigger than the other men that Feliks had been forced to use a corset. The Russian has a robust figure, with cleavage that would appear to be spilling out if it weren't for the closed top designs of the uniforms. He had been given a wig to put on that matched his skin tone that went down to his elbows. His make-up appeared caked on instead of delicate but for whatever reason it worker for him. The Russian was taking shallow breaths as he sat ram-rod straight to not break the corset. He was only doing this because Alfred begged him and the artillery expert was going to pay dearly for having him go through this humiliation. Alfred sat next to his lover looking like a pure lady. His hair had gotten a bit long so Feliks was able to curl it into a short curly flirty hairstyle. Unlike the others that were given make up to make them look gentler, Alfred had been given a "sunny" makeup set which made him have a healthy glow. Ivan looked over at his partner. He had to admit that Alfred looked particularly like the gentle sunflower that the repairman often claimed him to be, but he still preferred the male version. Behind them sat tons of wrapped gifts for the weddings. The ones that held the weapons of Kiku's sword, Den's ax, Arthur's sword, Gilbert's sword, Ivan's pipe, and Berwald's staff were wrapped in a green wrapping, while the others were wrapped in white. You know what they say? Beware of visitors bearing gifts.

* * *

Francis sighed as he looked in the mirror. His face was freshly washed. His hair was pulled back. His tuxedo shone a pure white and boasted the finest silks. For a wedding that had only taken a week to prepare. Let it not be said that Natalia didn't know how to get things done. Normally a wedding of this magnitude would take months to prepare but apparently the Russian believed that she deserved a full wedding. He looked deeper into the mirror, hoping beyond hope that a portal would open up and take him from this situation. All that stared back at him were tired blue eyes. It was one of the rare days where the Prince let his true feelings show. It had been horrible. He couldn't get the passionate pirate out of his mind. He wanted so badly to go back, but Arthur was probably long gone by now. It didn't help that he had dreams with nothing but the Captain staring at him with those heartbroken and angry eyes. His mon petite lapin was no doubt better off without him.

* * *

"Hello!" Toris greeted as they were stopped at the gate. The officer gave a friendly smile to the servant.

"Oh Toris! Good to see you made it back! And just in time! Natalia will no doubt want her most faithful servant with her on her wedding day." The brunette chuckled nervously in agreement.

"Yes, I brought the maids she ordered and picked up her presents from her family." The servant shakily lied through his teeth. Berwald kept his face lowered.

"Oh well alright. The men aren't coming in are they?" The guard asked.

"Oh no! The drivers are just going to give these lovely ladies a ride in and help us move the presents into the castle. " The brunette nervously stated.

"Ok then. Have a good day!"

"You too!" The servant called back. The carriages drove into the back entrance, passing many more carriages that had been parked to the side from the wedding. The "maids" got out of the carriages after it was parked near the "entrance of the help". They were immediately welcomed with open arms by the maids from the castle. At this point any extra help was fully accepted! Arthur followed the maid in front of him, holding a tray for fruits as an appetizer. The Captain made a special effort to look for the damn frog. So far all he had seen was many upper class citizens and one hell of a banquet hall. The pirate looked to the left to see two huge golden doors. There was no doubt that this was where the wedding would be held. This continued for a few more hours. The men tried not to speak unless spoken to, do to the "sensitive" nature of their voices.

* * *

All was going well. Until the harmonious sounds of the organ began to play. All of the maid's lined up outside the castle's chapel. They were granted the privilege to watch the wedding through the open doors. They weren't allowed in since the banquet was directly after the wedding. Arthur watched carefully at the end of the line. His stomach dropped as he saw Natalia near the alter in a beautiful white wedding dress. The pirate hated to admit it but she looked beautiful. The Captian leaned further out where he could see Francis standing at the alter. In that second he got cold feet. Should he do this? Francis seemed happy enough. Though cold feet might have been enough for Arthur it wasn't for Eli who played out her role perfectly.

"Alright everyone! Put your hands in the air or die!" The lady yelled as she stepped out of her place in the line of maids. A gasp resounded in the chapel. Natalia looked at the woman in front of her and sneered.

"What do you think you're doing? I know, you're jealous that I have such a wonderful man in my life and you don't right, dyke? Well, if you think for one second you will ruin my beautiful day you are wrong! Guards! Take her away!" The Russian screeched. It was then that a gun shot rang off the walls, taking down the priceless chandelier above them. Alfred chuckled as he held his guns near him. He was so happy to use his skills! The massive crash brought only a few seconds of shocked silence.

Arthur took out his own gun and pointed it at the royals. It was mass panic. The guest began fleeing, which gave the pirates the perfect opportunity to move closer to the two. Francis felt his heart seize as he was roughly pulled back by a blond haired maid and a gun was put up to his throat.

"You fucking frog. I should end your life right now for doing that to me!" Arthur harshly whispered to the Prince. Francis blinked as he recognized that voice. It was his mon petite Lapin!

"Arthur!" The Prince whispered reverently as he pulled the pirate into a hug, forgoing the warning. By now guards had come storming into the building allowing for a more one on one approach. Feliks, Roderich, and Toris were no were to be found. Kiku was ruthless, going from one slash to another. Yao stood behind the Japanese male using his acupuncture needles as an attack. He hated to admit it but the Mary Jane shoes were pretty comfortable. Den had his ax out stopping the majority of the people from escaping, and Nore had his sword. Ivan was in psychotic heaven he his rushed the crowd with his trusty pipe. Alfred was giggling on top of the Russian's shoulders shooting randomly into the crowd. Gilbert followed Alfred's lead with his own gun.

* * *

The king and Queen sat on their thrones, growing more confused by the second. The King grabbed his wife as she was about to flee. His anger went through the roof.

"ENOUGH!" The King yelled at the top of his lungs, commanding instant attention. Everyone stopped in their tracks, including the pirates.

"That is enough! I command you to leave at once!" The King addressed the pirates. Arthur reacted without even thinking. He grabbed the Prince, holding a gun to his head and challenged the King.

"I'll kill him. Don't think for a second I won't kill him." The King quickly summed up the situation before Francis intervened.

"Father! I…I'm sorry but this is my fault! I didn't want to marry Natalia so I allowed this pirate to kidnap me! I only wanted to be free! I hate her Father! I don't want to be a King!" The Prince beseeched the King.

"What? No. Francis? Beloved? You love me. Remember, you said you love me!" Natalia yelled in a confused voice.

"No I don't! It was all a lie so you would leave him alone!" Francis shouted back as tears came to his eyes. This was too emotional. The King roared in rage, which only resulted in the pirated raising their weapons a little higher.

"All this because you won't accept responsibility! You know this treaty with the Russians is important! I would be fine with letting you go but who would take the throne!"

"What about Mathew! He knows more than I ever have about the political process! And he's wanted Natalia since he first laid eyes on her!" Francis yelled back at his Father in rage. A contemplative look passed the King's face. He was not happy to have his family issue drug before the general populace but perhaps his son was right.

"Mathew is this true?" The King snapped. The shy blond stood from the pew he had been sitting and agreed. The King nodded his head.

"And Francis you do realize that by doing this you won't ever be allowed to come back. You will forfeit your title as Prince and spend your days forever being hunted by the empire you once had stake in?" Francis nodded as he looked sideways at Arthur.

"I understand Father." The King nodded again.

"Very well. I want you and the pirates to leave immediately. You have until nightfall to set to sea. Guards! Open the gates! Mathew! Get up here!" The guards opened the gates which let the remaining people leave (which they happily did). Mathew gave his older brother a concerned look but hurried to the alter none the less.

"No! This can't be happening! No! I want Francis! Give me Francis you stupid Frenchies! I will kill you all!" Natalia screeched as she ran down to where Francis was, pulling a knife from under her skirt. She was caught rather easily by Berwald who came out of no where. The former heads guardsman gave a salute to the King he easily disarmed the royal. This was petty but he felt a need to get even with Natalia for what she did to them before.

"You will be silent!" The Queen seethed as she marched up to Natalia and slapped her across the face. The Russian's eyes widened. She had never been hit before. Arthur would have liked to watch the drama a little more but he realized that they were quickly wearing out there welcome. With a high pitched whistle the pirates gathered to escape.

* * *

Francis once again found himself in the Captain's Quarters. His heart thumped from the adrenaline. He knew his Father would keep his word when it came to the pirates. There was a small bit of longing for what he was giving up but the Frenchman tried to not think about it. He would have to put his faith in Mathew. His little brother will make a great King.

Arthur opened the door. Giving his supposed "husband" a dirty look. They were together now. It would have been nice to say that with this time back they made passionate love, but in reality the pirates were high tailing it out of France as fast as they could. Arthur glared at the Frog before snuggling into bed and going to sleep. The former Prince could sleep on the floor for all he cared.

* * *

Little did they know that in another room Roderich laughed as he held the crown jewels in his hands. Gilbert stood to the side of the room. Ah, it was nice to know that he was having a positive impact on the musician despite how this dark side of his lover was slightly scaring him. Deep violet eyes met ruby red before the cook smirked.

"What, I am a pirate too you know." Gilbert winked.

"Very awesome. I am amazingly proud." The violinist flushed at the compliment and before a kiss was stolen from him.

"But you still have a long way to go before you're at my level of awesome Specks!"

* * *

Ok! This is the last chapter before the epilouge! I know what you're thinking. Why didn't they get it on? What about Sadiq and Hercules? The Fairies? Katyusha? The money? What's with the crown jewels? What happens now? Rest assured dear readers I will address this in the epilouge. I can't believe this is almost over! Thanks again to everyone who supported me in this little undertaking. You all have been a constant inspiration for me to finish and I adore you all for it. Thank you again and tell me what you think!

Almost over...


End file.
